Treacherous
by SparklingEnchantress
Summary: Tours, songwriting, bars, guitars, jealously, country music, drinking, family drama, and falling in love unexpectedly it's bound to be one hell of a ride. This is just my take on how Rayna and Deacon got together, and those eleven years they spent "more than dating".
1. Lead Guitarist

**A/N: **Hey y'all, so as many of us are I am very intrigued by Rayna and Deacon's history, their back story. Having said this, I got this little idea in my head and it would not leave me alone. Ever since the idea popped into my head I have been flooded constantly with ideas for further on in the story. When the idea comes, whenever and frankly wherever the I am when the idea strikes me I find something to write it down on. Also I've envisioned a lot of it, and I know my writing probably doesn't do it justice but I hope its not half bad. Um, wow now I'm just rambling. Please keep in mind after finishing this chapter that, I needed a place to start...I promise it should, it will get better. A little note on the rating, well I'm just going to start it off as rated M, because I know for a fact that down the line as the story develops well lets just say that we'll be in a rated M level. No, need to get into trouble with the ratings police lol. Okay, so if there are any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

Chapter 1: Lead Guitarist

_Thursday April 30__th__, 1992_

**30 days until opening night…**

Conversation circled around and around the large fold out table in front of the makeshift stage at the Sound Check. Rayna Jaymes sighed completely exasperated by the fact that they literally had no real options. Jim, her drum player twiddled his thumbs off in another world. By his red eyes and the far off look he had she knew he was high and momentarily envied him for that. Rayna would love to let loose like that but currently she had a lot to worry about with the tour, and the lack of a lead guitarist. While they sat there, the rest of the band began to sound off on their thoughts and ides for the tour, between new lead guitarist options as well as the set list.

She nodded her head as she listened to her band mates concerns pertaining the upcoming tour they would be embarking upon that summer. They had gotten word that she would be opening for the very popular Garth Brooks. Garth himself had called Rayna and offered her the gig being his opening act, and she took it as such an honor not to mention an extremely huge opportunity that had the potential to sky rocket her already rising career.

"None of this matters if we don't have a lead guitarist, we leave in a month." Rayna said with an irritated sigh glancing around the table at her band mates, and her manager. Waiting for anyone to throw out a suggestion, it was beginning to stress her out that they still hadn't found a lead guitarist. There had been countless guitarists' who auditioned for her and Bucky, and they had even thought that they found two that might work. However, after giving each of them trail runs, Rayna and the rest of her band made a unified decision. They didn't gel well together, and that just wouldn't work going out on tour with someone who didn't take direction, someone who just didn't seem to want to be there.

"Well, I hear Deacon Claybourne comes highly recommended." Bucky interjected his eyes glancing over several sheets of paper that were sprawled out in front of himself.

"Oh, yeah he's really good." Catlin, the fiddle player, offered with a smile on her face her eyes sparking with childish delight. "It's what…Thursday? He's probably playing tonight at the Bluebird."

"What do you think Rayna?" Bucky asked genuinely wondering what her thoughts were on the matter. "I could give him a call."

Rayna let the information she'd just discovered about this _Deacon_ character sink in for a moment. Sure, she had heard that he was known for his drinking and rodeos, but also for his unbelievable talent on a guitar and the heart he laid out in his songwriting. Yes, it wasn't the first time she'd heard the name she just never really thought he'd be interested in joining her band, they didn't appear like they'd mesh well with one another, or maybe he was just the kind of energy she needed right now. Considering her stand in the industry was shaky at best, she was optimistic that this summer tour would lift things but knew the likelihood wasn't great. "No, don't. I'll go check him out tonight, and if I like what I hear I'll offer him the position."

Bucky looked at her skeptically, "are you sure that's a good idea?"

With a shrug of her shoulders she smiled and pushed herself away from the table shrugging into her leather jacket then slinging her purse into place on her shoulder. "We can only find out. See y'all tomorrow, hopefully with a lead guitarist." She said with a soft laugh as she made her way out of the building.

The toes of her boots slapped against the concrete as she made her way out of the Sound Check building. As the spring air blew at her Rayna inhaled the fresh air deeply blinking her eyes several times, what in the hell had she gotten herself into? Walking over to her car, her hand began to fish through her purse in desperate search of her keys. Once she found them she jammed the key into the side of the door, with a flick of her wrist she pulled open the drivers' door and slid into her deep red '88 Chevy camaro. The engine roared echoing briefly in her ears as she shifted it into drive and barreled out of the parking lot. Her hand strayed from the steering wheel to fiddle with the radio dial switching the station. The classic "Crazy" by Patsy Cline buzzed through the speakers and Rayna reached for the volume knob turning it to the right. Soon enough her own voice was echoing back the lyrics that were blaring from her speakers as she veered down the road stopping at a red light.

Downtown Nashville sang with life around her, Rayna's eyes darted around the windshield in search of a parking spot. _Damn_, it was busy tonight. Surely all the commotion couldn't be because of this Deacon Claybourne. Finally finding a parking spot, she pulled in, perfectly spaced between the set of yellow lines. The briefest of smiles chased across her facial features as she cut the engine and swiped her purse off the seat next to her. With the creak of the door handle, the toe of her cowboy boot met the asphalt as she climbed out of the car. Nodding her head at a couple passing by, she glanced up at the small blue overhead shade that had _The_ _Bluebird Cafe_, scrawled across it in white lettering.

Pulling open the door her eyes drank in the crowded café, she offered a soft smile as a few pairs of eyes landed on her. She slipped towards the back of the café trying her best not to create any attention to herself. Leaning back against the bar top Rayna situated herself on the stool and finally glanced up to the stage when she heard a voice boom throughout the intimate venue. _Wow, _he was, attractive. As he began to play a chord progression his deep voice slid smoothly between his lips accompanying the melody he was playing. Rayna became transfixed by his passion and the depth of the lyrics he was singing, they were so raw, emotional. Brushing a tear from her cheek Rayna clapped along with the rest of the café as Deacon's set came to an end. He was amazing, she realized right then and there that she wanted him, had to have him as her lead guitarist. No one else would do. Their eyes had meet several times, throughout his set and Rayna didn't really think much of it, pushing herself off the bar she began to walk in his direction. Sidestepping and avoiding a collusion with people as she moved against the crowd. A smile was exchanged between them as she stood in front of him. Before she even had the chance to speak Deacon surprised her his deep voice breaking their semi-awkward moment.

"So, what brings _you_ down here?" Deacon questioned with a crocked smile, his deep southern drawl seeping out.

"Aw I don't know just came to see what all the fuss is 'bout." She said with a slight shrug, he was the talk of the town, or rather the talk of her manager, Watty White, and seemed to be the apple of Catlin's eye.

"Yeah? And whatcha think?" Not that he really cared what the supposed _Princess of Country _thought of his music, he was just trying to be polite.

With a shrug of her shoulders a sly smile captured her lips. "It wasn't too bad, I s'pose."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, "not too bad?" As he said this, a group of girls came over to him swooning over his charming personality. But Rayna gathered that the girls reactions were more so over what he could do with a guitar and the right words. She had to admit he left her mesmerized as well, craning her head to the side she rolled her eyes at some of the girls audacity. Had they ever heard the term of acting like a lady? Clearly not. It was all beyond her, most of the girls' came across as sleazy and cheap, not being subtle at all with their sexual innuendo. Keeping her head turned to the side in an attempt to avoid any attention not wanting it at the moment, as the "Rising Princess of Country Music" as the local newspaper had pegged her. Sure the second single sky rocketed to the top of the charts, but she wasn't sure she had found her voice in the industry yet. Or if she really wanted to embrace the _Princess of Country _label just yet. Hell, most of the songs on the album she hadn't even written. Out of the twelve, she co-wrote a total of two of them. The newspaper article probably not going to gain her the credibility she so desperately desired.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Came out of his mouth laced with arrogance and a little hint of self deprecation, springing her out of her internal turmoil bringing her back down to reality.

"Nothing. Nothing at all…ya'know never mind this was a stupid idea." Rayna said shaking her head as she swiveled on the balls of her feet and collected her purse off the barstool and began to walk towards the door. With that simple statement and smirk from him, she realized he didn't respect her, nor did he seem to like her.

"Hey, wait…" with that his hand shot out and his fingertips wrapped around her bicep, his deep blue eyes holding her own captive. "Can I buy you a drink?" The invitation he offered was paired expertly with a breathtaking grin, and it caused Rayna's heart to thud maybe a little quicker than she'd ever admit to.

A smile slid across her own lips and she shrugged her shoulders attempting to appear less than interested in his offer. "Sure," even though she was just a year shy of the legal age limit she figured it wouldn't be much of a big deal. The bartender more than likely would recognize her and then it'd be on the house Rayna internally rationalized, trying to put her mind at ease. But the more logical part of her brain taunted that barely anyone knew who she was, not yet anyways. However, her debut album had literally just been released on Tuesday, in time she figured, she hoped things would change. She hadn't worked countless hours over the past two years for this album to just flop.

Slowly releasing her arm from his grip Deacon smiled and nodded his head. "Alright just give me a few minutes to pack up. We'll get outta here, I know a great bar."

"Okay." Jamming her perfectly painted fingernails into her back pockets Rayna swayed slightly on her feet eyeing her surroundings. A young girl about twelve scurried over to Rayna wearing a huge grin as the young girl's mother trailed after her. She eyed the young girl in a curious fashion not too sure if her eyes were gonna explode from the intensity of her stare.

"Rayna Jaymes! Oh, my goodness…it really IS you! I am such a huge fan, I love your album, I listen to it everyday…" the young girl trailed out in one long breath.

"I'm sorry Ms. Jaymes." her mother butted in trying to steer her daughter away from Rayna.

"Aww, no I don't mind." Rayna said with a wide smile plastered across her lips, realizing this was her 'first' real fan interaction. As she noticed her mother cradling a camera a thought struck her. "How 'bout a picture with my biggest fan?" Giving the young girls shoulders a little squeeze, she nodded towards the mother's camera.

"Really? Mom please?" Came out as a squeal from the young girl as she jumped around a little bit and pleaded with her mother to use some of the film she had left in her camera to take a picture of her with her idol.

"Well alright, if Ms. Jaymes doesn't mind." the mother finally relented.

"Yes, it's no bother, really." Slinging an arm around the young girl's shoulders Rayna posed wearing her 100 watt smile that was known to make men's hearts melt. By this time Deacon had finished packing up all his stuff and was on-looking to the scene that was unfolding in front of his eyes. Maybe he had underestimated her. This candid moment with her and a young fan was very touching to him, Rayna just had this air about her. One he never really saw from her video or her two singles that were played on the radio, she was very caring and sweet on the fan. Several flashes later, and just before the mother could usher the girl away Rayna spun around and fished through her purse finding a scratch piece of paper and a pen. "What's your name darlin'…" Rayna inquired as she glanced down at the wide eyed fan.

"Aly, Ma'am"

"Alright Aly…" bending over the bar top slightly Rayna placed the scratch piece of paper down and scrawled her pen across the white paper. "_Aly, thanks for being the best fan in the world. Love Ya, Rayna Jaymes." _With a swirl of the pen she created a large heart next to her name and smiled as she handed over the paper. "There you go, it was so nice to meet you."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Aly gushed as she clutched tightly to the scratch piece of paper that was littered with Rayna's writing, crinkling it a bit. Her wide brown eyes bounced up and down the words and she beamed throwing her arms around Rayna's waist. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Ms. Jaymes."

Slightly surprised by the young girl's reaction Rayna giggled softly and embraced the girl. "You're very welcome sweetheart, and please it's Rayna. Mrs. Jaymes was my Nana."

"Ms.-I mean Rayna thank you." Aly stammered out starstruck as she stepped back and tilted her head back to gaze at Rayna.

"Of course, it was my pleasure."

"Alright come on Aly we need to be gettin' home. Thank you, Rayna." Slinging an arm around her daughter they walked past Rayna and Aly gave a shy wave as she lingered at the threshold of the café door. Rayna glanced down at Aly's mother came by and nodded her head brushing off the mother's _thank you, _as the mother and daughter headed out of the café. When she glanced up she noticed Aly lingering at over the threshold offering a wave in her direction. A soft smile chased across her lips as she returned the pre-teen's wave.

Unbeknownst to her, Deacon was watching all of this play out and was finding himself rather enchanted by her, not that he'd ever let on to that. She was everything he loathed, a sellout, in his opinion, surrendered to the nontraditional ways that the country music world seemed to currently be swaying in. With a quick swivel of her heel she was facing him and smiled softly as she jammed her hands into her back pockets. "All set?"

"Yeah, lets go."

She nodded her head and glanced over at him walking towards the door. His guitar case occupying one of his hands didn't stop him from using his free one to open the door for her. Rayna smiled slightly at the gesture and walked through shrugging further into her leather jacket as the cool spring air pelted at her. A mixture of exhaust and fresh fallen rain assaulted her nostrils as she inhaled deeply. They stood side by side on the sidewalk and without words he scurried over to his '81 Chevy pick up truck. Pulling open the door with a squeak Deacon placed his guitar inside before slamming the door, his eyes traveling up her body. He assessed the way her faded Levi's hugged her long legs making him gulp, while his blue eyes trailed further up Rayna's body. When his eyes landed on the sliver of lace poking out underneath her black leather motorcycle jacket he smirked. Eventually their eyes meet and Rayna lifted an eyebrow at his not so subtle tactic, he laughed gently putting his hands up in mock defeat as he nodded down the street.

The pair walked side by side on the sidewalk, "So, I'm Deacon Claybourne." He said in an odd almost shy voice not entirely sure why he was bothering with introductions.

"I know," a coy smile crept up the corners of her lips as she glanced over at him, "Rayna."

It struck him that she only offered her first name, everyone in music city knew she was a Wyatt she had grown up in the fold. Grown up in a mansion in Belle Meade, grown up with one of the most powerful men in Nashville as a father-Lamar Wyatt, and a mother who had been a favorite in the country music business. A mother who was taken from the industry far too early. It intrigued him that her stage name, the name the whole world would be calling her was _Rayna Jaymes._ Was this all just an act to her? Just an alter ego she'd get to play on stage, something she had to simply just get out of her system before she returned to her privileged life. He wasn't quite sure.

"I know," Deacon shook his head as he replied mimicking her tone but pairing it with an irresistible playful smirk.

"Right, well…it's good to finally meet you. I've heard great things about you," Rayna said taking over the conversation as their eyes met and he slowed to a stop.

"Likewise, Ms. Jaymes." Being the gentlemen that he as presenting himself as Deacon held open the door to _Tootsies _for her.

Before stepping inside Rayna offered him a courteous nod, "it's Rayna." With that she stepped inside and was momentarily blinded by the smoke filled neon honky-tonk she had just entered. After blinking several times her eyes darted around, absorbing her surroundings clutching her purse a little closer to herself. There was a young man probably around her own age stationed on stage covering a Johnny Cash tune, setting her mind in brief ease. She watched as some occupants of the bar scooted effortlessly across the small wooden dance floor, the unmistakable sound of the heels of cowboy boots clicking followed their movements. But it wasn't until the sudden feel of a hand tugging on her arm that caused her to flinch and be broken out of her daydream. Once the blur of the smoke and neon cleared from her vision she registered who was ushering her towards the bar, Deacon. Rayna slide easily into the stool next to him suddenly a little concerned about being underage.

"Two shots of Jack please." Deacon's voice urged the barkeep with a tip of his head behind the bar and a raised index and middle finger.

Her blue eyes skid across the bar top before raking over Deacon's side profile. "Come here often?"

All Deacon offered in response to her question was a slight shrug of his shoulders not necessarily answering her question, one why or another. His head lolled side to side as if he mentally weighed out her reaction to his answer, giving himself away.

"There ya are Deacon," the barkeep clarified the answer Rayna was in search of. By the use of his first name it was crystal clear to her that Deacon did indeed frequent this particular establishment. Whether it was recreational, to get drunk, or to perform she had yet to discover.

"Thanks, Bud."

"Anything for the lil lady?" The bartender's smoldering yet inviting eyes shifted over to Rayna a smile forming on his chapped lips.

"Um, a Captain and coke please."

"Sure thing darlin'.." he offered her a wink as he went about making her drink of choice. A death glare shot in his direction by Deacon did not go unnoticed.

Pushing one of the shot glasses across the bar counter to her, Rayna glanced down at the rich amber colored liquor before her. Licking her lips her fingers wrapped around the cool glass as she lifted it towards him, Deacon laughed slightly seeing her raised shot glass but wasted no time and clinked their glasses together. He tossed it back easily, swallowing it down without making a face. Rayna envied him, although as he nodded towards the bartender for another round she was reminded that this was his element. Whereas it wasn't quite hers, well not yet anyway considering she was still at the ripe age of twenty.

As she took the shot, her face scrunched up and she coughed slightly as she swallowed down the harsh liquor. Her lips pursed together before she let out a long breath, feeling as if she had just swallowed fire. And to think people actually enjoyed this kind of liquor was all beyond her. The bar keep reappeared in front of her on the opposite side of the counter placing a napkin down before placing her glass down on top of it.

"It's on the house," the bartender informed offering her a wide toothy grin.

"Thank you," she replied as her fingers wrapped around the glass and lifted it to her lips, desperate to replace the current taste that was lingering in her mouth. The mixed drink was a welcomed replacement from the fire that still nipped at the back of her throat.

"Is mine on the house too?" Deacon shot back at the bartender with a lifted eyebrow as he was presented with two more shots.

"Sorry, you're not even half as pretty as she is," He offered in passing while he dragged a heavily used and ratty rag across the counter of the bar, before scurrying away to handle another customer. A light pink hue creeping onto her cheeks from the bartender's comment.

Deacon hung his head slightly and mumbled something inaudible as he tossed back one of the shots waiting for him. Sipping her drink Rayna spun around in her stool so that her back was towards the bar so she could take in the rest of the bar. The guy that was on stage sounded amazing, and she was captivated, always fascinated by just how much talent was in this city. Chance encounters with any one of the Country music greats was always a likely possibility, especially in bars like _Tootsies, _and places like _The Bluebird Café_. Both hot spots for the legions to frequent and Rayna couldn't even begin to wrap her mind around just how many greats had passed through those doors and sat down for a beer, or a whiskey, it amazed her.

"So…"

His voice broke her out of her musing and she glanced over at him for a second her hand cradling her glass before her eyes flickered back to the stage. "So," she said matching his tone brushing a lock of hair out of her face with her free hand.

"Why'd ya come out to the Bluebird tonight to check out my performance?" Deacon turned in his stool so that he was facing her. Watching as her eyes sparkled when they caught the neon lights of the bar and as she began to clap he joined in. Applauding the man on stage whose set just finished by the sound of things. She craned her neck and their eyes met briefly before she diverted her eyes and took a large gulp of her drink.

"It's hot in here," Rayna said out loud to no one in particular effectively not answering Deacon's question as she slipped out of her leather jacket.

Suddenly his eyes became glued to her every move lost in the new patch of skin she revealed and maybe it was just because she appeared to be completely unfazed by him. Unlike most other girls, as his eyes bounced around the bar the countless pairs of female eyes did not go unnoticed. What was her game? Certainly he pushed her buttons, he couldn't fathom that she was immune to his natural charm. Shaking his head he attempted to brush it off, it wasn't like he even liked her anyway.

They sat there swaying in their seats slightly as the jukebox began to sputter out throughout the bar. _What was his deal?_ She momentarily wondered, he had insisted on buying her a drink and yet they hadn't done much of any talking. What was the point? Rayna downed the rest of her drink in its entirety then swirled around placing the empty glass down on the counter top. She lifted her eyes nodding towards the bartender, a smile passed between the two as he cleared her glass, "same thing?"

Offering him a small nod, "yes, please."

When he heard her voice Deacon turned back towards the bar and retrieved his shot off the counter and once Rayna got her refill he ordered himself a Jack and coke, along with two more shots. After he received the drink and shots he slid one of the shots over to Rayna who eyed the dark liquor skeptically. "Tryin' to get me drunk?"

"Nah," he said dismissively taking a sip of his own drink his eyes moving around the bar at the potential.

She inhaled deeply biting the inside of her cheek as she tried to rationalize how she was going to win him over, how she would get him on board. "Ya know, you should come out on the road with me, as my lead guitarist." Rayna paused then inhaled shifting on her stool uncrossing her legs her entire body facing him, "think about it…a chance to play in front of thousands of people…the rush, the high from performing for all those people." Leaning her upper body closer to him she finally met his eyes itching to see if her words had any effect on him.

Mindlessly he continued to sip his drink tilting his head side to side letting her stew, "so that is how you are plannin' on wooin' me?" Deacon asked with a lifted eyebrow tipping his small glass on the bar top.

"Nobody said anythin' bout wooin' ya, it was merely an offer. Take it or leave it."

"You want me." Rolled off the tip of his tongue, as she lifted her glass up slightly taking a sip.

She bit her tongue as the harsh liquor burned a trail down her throat and warmed her belly, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at that comment. Glancing over at him, her eyes drank him in, his chiseled jaw and the stubble that was forming against it, _damn, _he is very attractive. Shaking the thought from her head she licked her lips and pushed a hand through her auburn hair. "You think you're so cute…" Keeping a steady hand on her glass, her southern drawl seeped out becoming more apparent as she trailed her eyes over to take in Deacon's profile, giving him a look that screamed she wasn't amused.

"I think, you think that I'm cute." he slurred slightly while he tipped back his most recent shot.

Rayna let out a loud cry laughing and shaking her head. "Oh, you are so delusional. I asked you to be my lead guitarist, I'm not panting at your feet like all the other girls." She said with a wave of her hand towards the rest of the bar and the girls that were eyeing him like a piece of meat. Sure, Deacon was attractive but that wasn't the kind of relationship she was trying to create. Especially with him, she knew all about his wild ways, and the slew of women that seemed to follow suite. "I could get another one of you with a snap of my fingers. I don't need to deal with this shit!"

"If that's true then why are you here?" Deacon shot desperately trying to rile her up, what for? He wasn't entirely sure.

"I s'pose I'm here to give my manager and band mates piece of mind by entertaining their suggestion."

"Oh you're so considerate," Deacon said in a condescending tone. Which only made Rayna roll her eyes at him. Her eyebrows scrunched together and a silence hung between them as she downed some of her drink. Taking a hint he offered her a simple nod, then glanced over at her, "ya know if you really wanted me, ya could've just had your manager give me a call. Would've saved all this hoopla."

"I know I could've…but I thought a simple appeal from artist to artist might be more effective."

"Oh, so you're an artist now?" Deacon jabbed not knowing just how deeply rooted her insecurity about her stance as an artist laid, let alone how uneasy she was when it came to the direction of her career. But she was a Wyatt by blood and she'd never let him know how she really felt.

"You're such an ass." She said with a huff shoving his arm and swiping her shot off the bar top in front of herself and tossing it back with a fury. By this point the Jack was going down even easier than she recalled the first one did. It just kept getting easier and easier to take them she was discovering. Steadying herself against the counter Rayna exhaled loudly her body feeling exceptionally warm.

When he laughed at her insult that only seemed to infuriate her more. _What the hell was so damn funny? _She wasn't quite sure but to hell with it, she need to make her intentions crystal clear to him. Biting down on her lower lip she pushed a hand through her hair moving it around a bit before dropping her hands to the top of her thighs and rubbing her palms against the denim. "Well that's the offer. If you want the job be at the Sound Check by 9am tomorrow. Drink on it, or whatever you need to do…but it'll probably be the best thing that ever happened to you." Pushing herself off the bar stool she folded her leather jacket over her arm and swayed ever so slightly on her feet.

"Aw you think so now?"

With a shrug and a smirk, Rayna tapped his bicep as she brushed past him, her fingers lingering for a split second across the middle of his back between his shoulder blades. "Sure do, G'Night Deacon. Maybe I'll see ya tomorrow."

"I wouldn't count on it Princess." Deacon called after her as he watched the natural sway of her hips as she walked out of the bar, reaching out and throwing back the lone shot that was laid in front of himself.

XXXXX

The sun spilled through the blinds and splashed across Rayna's face, going out with Deacon had not been a good idea. As soon as she sat up in her queen sized bed her head ached, _oh_ today was going to be a long day. Tangling a hand through her auburn hair Rayna swung her legs to the side of her bed and tossed the covers from her body. She maneuvered clumsily towards the adjoining bathroom, she seriously could not wait to leave this mansion behind for the summer and if everything worked out for her, forever.

After going to the bathroom she assessed her reflection in the mirror momentarily before washing her hands. Pushing back the thick shower curtain Rayna leaned half into the shower fussing with the hot and cold handles until the water was at a good temperature. Water began to rain down from the shower head and she quickly removed herself letting the curtain naturally fall back into place as she walked around her personal bathroom. She retrieved a couple towels as well as her fluffy white robe and hung it on the two hooks on the back of the bathroom door that was to the left of the shower within reaching distance.

Rayna stripped her pajama's from her frame and kicked them over towards the basket on the opposite side of the room. Lifting back the curtain she gingerly stepped into the shower sighing as the warm water cascaded down around her soaking her hair. Her head throbbed as she stood underneath the jet letting the water fall around her body. About twenty-five minutes later, all shampooed, conditioned, shaved, and scrubbed down Rayna switched off the water. It trickled to a drip making her shiver inwardly as she pushed back the shower curtain and reached for a towel. Once she removed the towel off the hook she rubbed her arms and legs of the water droplets then wrapped the it around herself tucking in the corner of the towel by her left breast. Carefully she stepped out of the shower taking her robe off the hook and tying the belt around her waist. Then she retrieved the other towel and wrapped it around her dripping hair.

Gliding across the bathroom Rayna grabbed her lotion out of the cabinet and lathered it down her silky smooth legs. After wringing out her hair a little she combed through her auburn hair tugging open the bathroom door and walked into her bedroom. She stepped over yesterday's discarded outfit as she stood in front of her walk-in-closet. Assessing the dangling garments Rayna licked her lips her hand brushing along some of the options. Designer, designer, specially made, designer, nearly everything in her closet seemed to scream Daddy's little girl which was something she desperately wanted to avoid at all costs. She had started this whole process almost two years go and things finally seemed to be swaying in her favor there was no way she was going to let that go.

Finally, she was dressed in a mini skirt and a flannel Rayna grabbed her favorite pair of brown cowboy boots and tugged her feet into them. Slinging her purse onto her shoulder she strode through the mansion pulling open the heavy oak door stepping out into the sunlight squinting as she hurried down the concrete stairs. She twirled her key ring around her index finger then jumped into the red camaro closing the door behind herself. As soon as she fired up the engine Rayna frantically searched for her sunglasses. "Ah-Ha" she said gleefully while she shoved the sunglasses onto the bridge of her nose and switched her car into gear and pulled out of driveway. Speeding slightly through the community she slowed as she reached the gates and waved. Accelerating out of the suffocating community she felt chained to, her blue eyes flickered to the clock by the tape deck and she cussed, late. She was going to be at least a few minutes late, her right foot pressed down a little more on the accelerated as she zipped through downtown finally made it to Sound Check.

Parking her car Rayna hurried to the door waving at the woman beyond the receptionist desk as she weaved her way throughout the building. The moment she finally reached the door she sighed then heaved hope the door causing everyone in the room to turn and wave to her. "Hey y'all!" Was her greeting as she waved at her band who seemed to be in unusually high spirits, especially Catlin who was giggling like a school girl. Blue eyes shifted around everyone, when she finally spotted Bucky she smiled setting her purse down onto the fold out table. "Hey, Buck can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up? Oh, and hey great job getting Deacon on board. I have a really good feeling about this one." He said with a wide grin giving her shoulders a light shake.

"What?"

"Oh look, the Princess is finally here, did you get enough beauty sleep?" Deacon teased as he came out from behind the soundboard.

"Deacon." Rayna said with a slightly surprised expression capturing her facial features, "so you took the offer?"

"Yeah, I thought why not."

"Well, its good to have you on board. I guess you can get the sheet music from Bucky and we can meet here tomorrow and you can start rehearsin' with us."

"Already got it, and I'm ready to go, now. I know your tour starts in less than a month, no need to waste time."

"Oh really?" Was all Rayna could manage as she stood there semi-perplexed by the fact that he already had the music, and was ready to go right away.

"Yup. So, Princess are we gonna keep wastin' time chattin' or-"

"Let's start rehearsin' y'all." Rayna said cutting him off effectively prying the reigns out of Deacon's hands, this was her band, her career, she wouldn't let him push her around. And she definitely would not let Deacon Claybourne get under her skin, or mess with her head for that matter.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you have it y'all. Please don't brush this story off based of the first chapter. Yes, it's not my best work…I'll be the first to admit that, however I just keep getting flooded with ideas for further down and in order to develop those ideas more fully I needed a starting point. With that said, this just felt right to begin the story this way. Please stay tuned, I have NO idea once so ever how long this is going to shape out to be but I will tell you with the amount of ideas that seem to consistently be badgering me, that it'll be a long story. I hope some of you are up to embarking on this journey with me. Okay, I've babbled enough. Reviews make my life…oh and constructive criticism is welcomed, but with that in mind, please be kind. Make my life? Mauhhh! Thanks for reading babes, until next time( :

XOXO


	2. Wild Horses

**A/N:** Howdy y'all! Firstly I'd just like to take a minute to thank all of you for the kind words, favorites and follows. It means a lot to mean to know so many of you believe in this story and are up to embarking on this journey with me. Again this story is just in it's first stages so please don't give up on it just yet, and don't judge it too harshly off these first few chapters as writers have to do there is quite a bit of ground work that I have to lay out. In true fashion a glass of wine is in reaching distance lol Okay, okay enough babbling...if there are any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

Chapter 2: Wild Horses

_Tuesday May 26__th__, 1992_

**3 days until opening night…**

Holding onto the microphone stand Rayna waited for the final chord and once the last note rang out she jerked the microphone stand to the right. As a silence swallowed the room the ring of the final note echoed briefly throughout the building. Bucky clapped from his spot in front of the stage, which made Rayna smile widely while the rest of the band high-fived one another behind her.

"Y'all that was fantastic!" Bucky praised, sure he'd been there everyday watching them rehearse but this was the final rehearsal and it had never been tighter.

"It really was," Rayna agreed pulling out both ear buds, as she spun around to face her band, "I just want to thank y'all for being so dedicated to this the past three weeks, it means the world to me. Y'all ready for this?"

With a chorus of laughter and several nods her band offered a cannon of 'hell yeahs'. She smiled letting out a laugh herself at their enthusiasm. Just based off how rehearsals had gone between the band and herself she knew it was going to be one whirlwind of a summer. They all gelled so well, it had gotten to the point where they spent almost half of the time goofy off and poking fun of each other making bets on who would miss cues.

"Alright, I'll see y'all tomorrow at 8am."

After basically dismissing the band they all went about their business and unhooked their instruments before placing them back into their rightful cases. Rayna glanced over at the group scurrying about and rolled her eyes at the mumbled chit-chat that they were exchanging. Doing her best to ignore Catlin's obvious fawning over Deacon, could she just lay off? It was quite sickening actually. But, hey if that was the kind girls he was into, so be it, just as long as it didn't mess with the harmony of the band. As long as they kept things professional when they were on stage Rayna realized she couldn't care what either of them did behind closed doors. She jumped down from the stage and joined Bucky who placed a hand on her back steering her to the adjacent room so their meeting was a little more private.

"So is everything alright with the band?" he asked, concern marring his facial features as he eyed her curiously.

"Yeah, everyone's great. Deacon is working out wonderfully."

"I agree. You guys have never sounded better."

"Thanks Buck." Her eyes shifted around the room at the vending machine and the few posters cluttering the white walls. Hooking her thumbs into her belt loops she shifted her weight between her feet and glanced up at Bucky. "So, anything else?"

"You ready for all this?" The sound of the genuine sincerity of his voice caught her by surprise.

Bucky acted more like her father than her own father did, it was comforting to know she had someone like him in her corner. That he was looking out for her and had nothing but her best interest in mind, but that was what he got paid for she supposed. "Yeah, I went shopping last weekend. I have pretty much everything packed, just have a few last minute things to pack up."

A laugh escaped the older man, "I meant in the larger sense, Ray…opening for Garth Brooks, this is the break you were looking for, ya know? Just think, after this tour in a year or so you could be where Martina is now."

Her lips formed a curved line at the mention of Martina, it was no secret that she admired the woman, envied her even. But it was envy in a healthy competitive way of course, there was no bad blood between the two. "I know. It's exciting, I'm ready Bucky…more than ready."

He nodded his head and they laughed together, "I'll see you tomorrow." Bucky offered as he leaned forward and grazed her right cheek with a brief kiss.

Rayna mimicked his actions her lips barely brushing his right cheek, "Bye Buck! See ya in the morning." She agreed as he opened the door and walked back in by the band gathering his things. For a moment she stood there and let everything weigh down on her, the impending tour, Deacon and Catlin, all of it. Just as Bucky had pointed out, this had been the big break she had been waiting for, for the last two years. She was ready for this, ready for her world to turn on it's axis and take her for the ride of her life, it'd been a long time coming. Spinning around in the small room Rayna strode back in by the stage and saw most of the band grabbing their things and making their way towards the doors.

"Hey Rayna…we're all gonna go grab some food did ya want to come?" Catlin offered as the rest of the band filed out of the area.

"Oh, no thanks…I've got some last minute packing to do, but thanks."

"I told ya the Princess wouldn't wanna come, she's too good for us peasants." Deacon uttered as he came up behind Catlin, his hand brushing across the small of her back as he walked past her and out the door.

Turning her head to the side Rayna crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pursing together. She bit her tongue, he was such an ass sometimes, especially with that condescending tone when he called her _Princess_. God, she hated when he alluded that she was Daddy's little "Princess" because that couldn't have been the furthest thing from the truth. When she heard Catlin swat Deacon she rolled her eyes at them not being able to make out their hushed whispers.

"Alright, suite yourself. See ya tomorrow!" Catlin waved before hurrying out of the building after Deacon.

Tipping her head back towards the door she waved to the empty complex, "bye." It was the only noise heard throughout the building. With that she was left alone, and she sighed while her eyes took in the empty stage. There was no way in hell she was going home at this hour, to deal with her father badgering her and diminishing her dreams, no thank you. Instead Rayna figured she'd hole up there and work on writing. She walked over to the white fold out table and collected her folder that was bursting at the seams with sheet music and loose leaf paper. Swiping a pen off the table she bit down hard on her lower lip and flipped through her folder as she blindly walked towards the piano.

Briefly glancing in front of herself to ensure that she wouldn't trip or run into anything Rayna continued to review the music in front of herself. Mumbling under her breath a different combinations of words before a cuss slipped out. "Fuck, that doesn't sound right." Was her cry of frustration as she glanced down and then back up carefully slipping onto the piano bench and propping her folder up on the stand. The wheels in her head began to spin causing her hands to reach out towards the keys, the pads of her fingertips lightly pressing down on them as she played a gentle melody. Letting up on the keys her right hand moved away from the keys grabbing a hold of a pen as the fingers on her left hand slowly continued their assault against the keys. She pulled the cap of the pen off with her teeth and let it drop to the floor as she scribbled down the series of notes she'd just played, on the blank measures that lined the sheet music.

After she committed the notes to the staff Rayna pushed it aside and eyed the chord chart that had a few other combinations scattered on it. Biting down on her lower lip she glanced down at the keys and situated her fingers before playing it. Listening intently to the sound it made she scrunched her nose up and grabbed the pen scratching out the chord progression from the chart. Pushing a hand through her hair she leaned against the piano her hands lightly resting on the sheet music while she assessed it. In the confines of the building she fussed with several different chords playing them repeatedly playing them attempting to find something that sounded fitting. Found something that fit the feeling of the lyrics she had nearly finished. When this song first budded inside her mind she had a vague recollection of the melody that was playing along with the words and it was nearly killing her trying to rediscover it. Closing her eyes she rubbed her hand across her face her thumb and index finger pinching the bridge of her nose.

Then in one delightful surge it all came rushing back to her. As the melody built inside her mind resounding loudly Rayna quickly backed away from the piano her fingers brought to life by the new found inspiration. Her blue eyes darted up at the sheet music that she had quickly skewed notes across and as she finished the introduction she began to sing the first verse. Falling into a state of bliss Rayna let herself be taken away by the music that was generating from the piano. Music, that she had wrote.

The moment he entered the building he was immediately taken by a beautiful melody. His trained ear guided him towards the sound and once he reached the door where their practice stage was he leaned against the door frame watching her. Her slender fingers glided across the black and white keys of the piano as her voice softly creeped into the mix. Deacon didn't know how long he'd stood there but he was completely spellbound by what he was hearing and couldn't bring himself to interrupt the her song. Maybe it was selfish but he was desperate to hear the entire thing. When she paused her fingers left the keys and she quickly began to scribble her pen across a white sheet of paper. "Hey, shouldn't you be doing that last minute packing?"

"Oh," placing a hand over her head she exhaled loudly being momentarily caught off guard. "Hey…how long have you been standin' there?" she turned slightly on the piano bench her body half facing him.

"Not too long," he said nodding his head as he took a step towards her.

"What are you doing here?

Holding up his tethered small journal look-alike he offered an explanation, "forgot my music."

"Ah," Rayna uttered nodding her head as she turned back towards her music that was propped up on the piano stand.

"How bout you?" Deacon inquired, genuinely intrigued by her presence in the building he'd expected to find it empty except for the custodian.

"Just, tryin' to get in some last minute practice" sure she half lied, but Rayna choose dishonesty over telling him what she was really doing. It was already a sensitive enough process she really didn't need his judgmental opinions on her songwriting ability.

"Ya nervous?"

Rayna glanced away from her lyrics on the piano stand, and shook her head, "no." As her fingers rested on top of the piano keys her teeth scrapped the inside of her bottom lip, "are you?"

"Nah, this is what I do."

"Me too. But this'll be your first time in front of a large audience, you're not nervous at all?" She pressed clearly not believing that he wasn't at least a smidge nervous about the tour that was nipping at their heels. They would be leaving tomorrow of Omaha.

He offered a dismissive shrug unimpressed by the audience size apparently. "So what was that pretty lil number you were playin'?"

Bowing her head a reddish tint creeped across her cheeks her eyes trained downcast towards the piano keys, her auburn waves shielding her face from him. "You heard that?"

"Sure did! Ya wanna tell me why its not on the set list?" Deacon pried eyeing her patiently.

Instead of answering him Rayna shook her head her slender fingers hovering over the black and white keys. "Cause it's not on the record." Rayna revealed not bothering to look up and meet his questioning blue depths.

"Well why not?"

Rolling her eyes at him Rayna sighed loudly she wasn't really in the mood to discuss this. This had been a song that she had been working on writing for the past two months, and finally she thought it was finished. "Cause, I just finished it. But it doesn't really matter, I doubt the label would cut it."

His eyebrows scrunched together he wasn't sure what the hell she meant. It was a lovely song, from the smidge he'd heard. From this small detail about her he discovered he realized that she wasn't all meets the eye. As Deacon was very slowly discovering there were layers to this girl. "Well why don't ya play it for me?"

"Why would I do that?"

With a shrug of his shoulders Deacon glanced over her. "because I already know you can sing, lets hear what your songwriting is like."

"I don't know," she said licking her lips and shifting her weight a little bit on the piano bench.

"Aw, come on don't be a baby."

"No laughing," Rayna said sternly lifting her eyes to lock with his.

Raising his hands in front of himself he laughed, "I promise, my lips are sealed."

Nodding her head she smirked slightly, "you don't gotta keep 'em sealed if ya got something nice to say."

"Alright deal." Deacon said nodding his head to his own suggestion, eyeing her desperately hoping that she would agree to the terms. Since the moment he accidentally stumbled upon this sight and was graced by that beautiful melody he just had to hear the song in it's entirety.

"Deal." Breaking their eye contact she shook her head her loose auburn waves dancing into place against her shoulders falling to the middle of her back. Letting out a deep breath she straightened up on the bench slightly her fingers hovering over keys. Slowly her fingers lightly brushed the cool white naturals, applying pressure her fingers took on a life of their own. Gliding effortlessly across the keys Rayna's body hunched over the keys slightly as she moved to the sound that was erupting from the back of piano. "I feel these four walls closing in…my face up against the glass, I'm looking out…hmm"

Her fingers bounced slowly across the piano keys creating a haunting melody as her soft voice accompanied it. "Is this my life I'm wondering, it happened so fast…how do I turn this thing around, is this the bed I chose to make it's greener pastures I'm thinking about, wide open spaces far away…" She took a quick breath her body moving ever so slightly along to the smooth melody she was creating. "All I want is the wind in my hair to face the fear but, not feel scared."

While she played and sang Deacon found himself completely entranced by her. She was demanding his full attention without even trying to, seeing her this way, this raw, he found magical. The tune she was playing was nothing like he'd ever heard from her before. It was entirely stripped down, as if Rayna was letting him into her world, sharing a little piece of herself with him. Her angelic voice broke him out of his trance.

"Wild horses I wanna be like you. Throwing caution to the wind…I'll run free too. Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to…I wanna run with the run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses. Oooh." Ever so slightly her fingers let up, so that they were only lightly caressing the keys.

"I see the girl I wanna be riding bare back, care free along the shore…if only that someone was me," as the light streaked across the room it caught her waves giving them a delicious strawberry blonde tint but shielding her face from him. Her eyes were shifted downward watching the strokes that her fingers were making, "jumping head first headlong without a thought. To act and damn the consequence…how I wish it could be that easy, but fear surrounds me like a fence…I wanna break free."

The riff her fingers had seemingly mastered he swore he'd heard before and his suspicions were confirmed as she plunged into the chorus. Closing his eyes Deacon absorbed every bit of her performance from the lyrics to the accompaniment behind them. "All I want is the wind in my hair to face the fear but, not feel scared. Wild horses I wanna be like you, throwing caution to the wind. I'll run free too.." His eyelids snapped open at the effortless extension she put on that last note. "Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to. I wanna run with the wild horses, run with the wild horses. Oooh..yea, yea."

Inhaling deeply her fingers glided easily across the series of white plastic rectangles her pinky grazing one of the black minor keys. "I wanna run too. Oooh," escaped from her lips in a soft almost timid voice. "Recklessly abandoning myself before you…I wanna open up my heart."

Deacon watched her feeling his own heart constrict at the emotional peak he was delighted to hear her voice reach. It was raw, natural, this was, this was her and she was laying it all out to him. Why? He wasn't quite sure but he'd be damned if he let this moment pass. The way her body grazed the piano as her emotions took over and her fingers pelted gently against the keys was a enchanting sight.

"tell him how I feel…" with a barely noticeable intake of breath Rayna's chest heaved before falling back into place her fingers easing up on the keys allowing a moment for the air around them to be graced with a lick of silence.

When she sang those last several lyrics he felt goose bumps form against his skin at the soft whisper it came out as. Was she trying to tell him something? No. This wasn't about him at all, it was about her.

Keeping up with her current demeanor her fingers gently worked their magic across the keyboard, her voice softly inserting itself into the mixture. "Wild horses I wanna be like you. Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too." As she reached that _too _she regained her strength and drove the final chorus like a true expert to an emotional finish. "Wish I could recklessly love, like I'm longing to. I wanna run with the wild horses. Run with the wild horses, ooh run with the wild horses. Oooh, yea yea."

At every lyric she had surprised him, had him hanging on every single note and lyric that swirled around the air engulfing them. Deacon leaned in ever so slightly captivated completely by the performance, as she sang the final chorus the high notes she hit he couldn't help but close his eyes and allow the slight ringing to echo in his ears.

"I wanna run with the wild horses…" slipped out softly as her fingers lingered momentarily on the final note of the song. Her body hunched forward, hovering over the keys as she let out a shaky breath she wasn't aware was left in her lungs. Rayna's shoulders slumped as she leaned back away from the piano her body loosing all contact with it once so ever. Silence surrounded them and allowed them both to stew in their own personal thoughts. Shaking her head her loose waves skidded back and forth across her shoulder blades before hanging still framing her face.

Deacon was consumed in his thoughts wondering how to even begin to formulate his appreciation of this piece that she so kindly shared with him. It had been heartbreaking to him to hear what she held in the depths of her heart. The music she had created was hauntingly beautiful and still echoing throughout his mind.

"Okay…lay it on me, you think it sucks…Don't you?" She questioned reading into his silence, hell they had made a deal that he'd keep his mouth shut if he didn't have anything to nice to say. And ever since she had finished Deacon had been mute, he hadn't uttered a single word just sat there wide eyed, lost in a trance.

"No-no…not at all." Deacon stammered out, it wasn't that he thought it was horrible, that wasn't why he wasn't talking. It was quite the opposite actually she blew him away, knocked the wind from his lungs. Rayna literally just laid her heart open for him about something that he could only assume was how she really felt about the direction of her life and career intertwined. Resisting the urge to reach out and grab her hand he swallowed in an attempt to pull himself back together.

"Well, then say something…even if it's mean, I-I can handle it." Rayna said putting on a brave face knowing that if he completely bashed her song her ego would probably never fully recover.

"It's sad, but so beautiful. I loved it."

"You're just sayin' that," Rayna sighed not looking up to meet his eyes keeping her eyes trained on the music on the stand in front of her.

"Why would I do that? According to you, 'I don't like you'." Using air quotes to make his point Deacon smirked which warranted him with a laugh.

"That's true." She said softly nodding her head in agreement, "but…thanks" her voice softened causing him to analyze her facial expression once more. _Wow, _she really was a sight for sore eyes. He understood why so many who came in contact with her were spellbound. Rayna just had _that_ effect on the male species and it intrigued him even more as he realized she had absolutely no idea what she did to them. Breaking hearts and taking names, she was a Wyatt after all, he'd heard how much of a heartbreaker her mother had been it was no surprise really that her daughter was the same.

Part of him wanted to urge her to show him what else she had, but he figured it'd be like pulling teeth. It had been lucky enough to get this one song out of her, he didn't see much use in pushing his luck and pressuring her to hear more. "You're very welcome."

"It means a lot…coming from you." Rayna added not entirely sure why, but she had just admired his songwriting since day one. The fact that he thought that one of her most personal songs was at least half way decent made her light up. Never in a million years would she think he'd actually appreciate her style, her music but here they were sharing a common language.

"From me?" With a lifted eyebrow he pressed giving her shoulder a little bit of a nudge for emphasis.

"Ya know what I mean."

"Nahh I don't think so…explain it to me." A cocky grin slid across his lips as she glanced up at him.

Rayna gave his shoulders a shove, "oh shut up! Just when I think you're not all that bad." He laughed as she shoved him before settling on the piano bench next to her. They sat side by side both facing the sheet music, the feeling of his body heat was unsettling. His breath spilled against her neck giving him away that he was staring at her. Gulping down the lump that had slowly formed in her throat Rayna finally allowed her eyes to trail away from the lyrics and meet his.

Their breath's intermingled, their faces only inches apart, he smirked at her then pushed himself off the bench. "Come on, it's getting late we've got an early bus to catch."

His hand out stretched towards her to help her off the bench and she eyed it briefly before grasping onto it. Stepping around the bench Rayna dropped his hand once she was successfully up and then turned her head back towards the music as she collected all the scribbled on sheets stuffing them back into her folder.

XXXX

It was the day, checking the time one more time she sighed Bucky would be there any minute to pick her up. Glancing over her suitcase one final time Rayna exhaled loudly, the mansion was empty, expect for the help, but that was no surprise. Of course her father wouldn't be here to see his daughter off, no not when he disapproved of everything she wanted to do with her life. Hillybilly music he called it, as if that was supposed to make her change her mind. The door bell brought her back down to reality and Rayna wheeled her suitcase with her as she opened the door. "Bucky!"

"Hey Ray!" He said cheerfully reaching forward, "let me get your bags for ya."

"Thanks." Rayna said as she handed over the handle of her suitcase to him then grabbed a duffle bag off the floor.

"Is that it?"

Swirling around on the balls of her feet her eyes took in the area not noticing any other bags. "Yeah that's it." Readjusting the strap of her purse on her shoulder Rayna stepped out into the beautiful spring morning. She pushed her sunglasses onto her face covering her eyes from the sun's harsh rays her hand pulling closed the heavy oak door, leaving the Belle Meade and all her family drama behind her. A smile chased across Bucky's lips as he slammed the hatch down and opened the passengers door helping her inside the SUV.

After he closed her door he hurried around to the driver's side and hopped in revving the engine, shifting into gear, pulling out the long driveway, and maneuvering his way through the gated community. Or as Rayna viewed it, the gated compound that had confined her for so many years. Her eyes glanced around the familiar scenery releasing a swallow breath as they veered down the road carrying them further and further from the toxic Belle Meade community. She briefly wondered where her father was, but shook the thought from her head not wanting anything to belittle the feeling she was currently experiencing.

Cutting the engine as they pulled into the Sound Check parking lot Rayna grabbed her door handle and stepped out of the SUV. Inhaling the fresh air she glanced around not seeing any sight of the band yet. Bucky opened the hatch at the back of the SUV removing their luggage as Rayna walked towards the tour bus. He loaded their bags in the baggage hold underneath the bus. When he looked up she had already pulled open the door to the tour bus and was climbing the set of stairs disappearing inside.

Rayna walked around the expansive motor home making her way towards the back, her finger tips tracing some of the fixtures as she strode past. The sound of the door opening caused her to whip her head around to face the new occupant. It was Deacon, and she offered him a brief smile before going back to her tour.

"Is it cool if I bring my Gibson along for the drive?" Deacon asked his voice coming out low and gravelly as if it was still laced with sleep, lifting his guitar case in emphasis to his question.

Just hearing his voice caused her eyes to widen slightly, it was sexy, he was sexy. Rayna couldn't manage to take her eyes off of him. His hair was disheveled, the wranglers he was wearing had a hole in the knee, and the top few buttons of his flannel were undone. "Uh, yeah…o'course." Blinking she finally managed to tear her eyes away from Deacon turning back to her assessment of the tour bus.

"This bunk taken?" Boomed in a low decibel from right next to her. He was so close she could feel the heat of his breath wash over her smooth skin, it was doing things to her, stirring her insides around knotting them into one tangled mess.

"No, it's all yours." With a slight nod she stepped to the side to allow him better access to the bunk in question. Not having the courage to look him in the eye caught up in her own wayward thoughts she silently dismissed herself walking towards the front of the bus as the rest of the band began to filter on.

Once everyone had gotten situated the driver shifted the bus into gear steering them past the Nashville town line. The band was exchanging playful conversation around her while she sat at the small table with her journal scrawling down lyrics that were taunting her conscious. When someone took a seat across from her Rayna didn't bother to look up to address them, too consumed in what she was doing. However, as the cologne infiltrated the air around her she couldn't resist, feeling semi-intoxicated by it and glanced up. A soft chord rung out from the seat across from herself giving the occupant away, she chewed on her bottom lip as she attempted to make sense of the tangled words that were badgering her. She didn't know how long he had sat there, but she could feel his eyes burning holes into her skull and it was unnerving. Without looking up from her journal her voice finally addressed him, "can I help ya with something?"

For some damned reason that he couldn't quite pin point Deacon was just drawn to her. Maybe it was simply because of the energy she exuded or the fire he got a glimmer of last night when she played her song for him. But just watching her scribble away barely giving him the time of day caused him to shake his head. "Nah, don't mind me."

Stealing a quick glance at him she shook her head he had finally stopped staring at her. His eyes had found a more intriguing sight: the neck of his guitar and the placement of his fingers along it. As he strummed a chord progression Rayna sat there in awe of his skill and the ease at which he crafted each phrase. The raw acoustic sound of his Gibson gave her chills, striking her with an idea which caused her to she hum along softly to what he was strumming. Jotting down the notes, the pen in her right hand untangled the thoughts buzzing around her head. A smile captured her facial appearance as she gazed down at the cluttered sheet of paper that over the course of an hour or so had developed into a verse and a chorus. Before she could admire it any longer a hand snatched it away. "Hey!"

"What do we have here?"

"Deacon! Give it back!" Rayna pleaded her chest pressed against the table as she stretched towards him her hands attempting to grasp onto her journal, and failing miserably.

"Aw come on," he uttered as pulling further away from her holding her journal over his head while his eyes skirted across the paper trying to read some of what was on the page. Finally holding the journal still allowed his eyes to bounce across the paper and he was so absorbed in reading it that he didn't notice Rayna hovering above him until she snatched her book back. Once she had her journal again his eyes stayed trained on her as she slid into the seat across from him grabbing her pen. "Did you just write that?"

"Yeah," she mumbled not meeting his eyes while she shuffled some sheet music around in her folder. Doing everything she could to busy her hands to keep them from shaking, yet again she braced herself for his reaction.

"I like it…a lot." Their eyes locked for a second and she shook her head, directing her attention to the sheet music and chord charts that were in disarray in front of herself. "Sorry," he offered, his sincerity disarming, stealing her book had only been to tease her. Deacon's intention was never to piss her off but from the silent treatment she was giving him he knew he had. Hanging his head he began to play the riff he had previously been strumming, the one he noticed she had jotted down by her lyrics. It was his silent peace offering, his encouragement for her to continue writing.

_Friday May 29__th__, 1992_

**Opening Night**

**Omaha **

There was a knock on her door and as she gazed at her reflection underneath the intense bulbs lining the mirror Rayna inhaled deeply. Brushing back a wayward lock of hair she nodded her head, "Yeah?"

Her dressing room door opened just a crack "you're on in five!" Someone from sound tech informed her.

"Okay." With a knowing nod the sound tech closed the door behind himself and scurried away. One last glance at her reflection and Rayna pushed herself out of her chair. Pulling open the door of her dressing room she was overwhelmed briefly by all the people hurrying about around her. The sound of the heels of her cowboy boots clicking against the cement was drowned out by the unbelievable sound of chants coming from the arena. It amazed her that she was able to hear them through cement cinder blocks as she inched closer to the stage she bit down on her lower lip. Her eyes scanned over the stage and she noted that the band was already there all set up. Deacon's eyes meet hers as she slowly walked up the stairs, he gave her a reassuring smile as he began to strum the introduction of her first single. The curtains opened and for the first time she saw the immense amount of people who had packed into the stadium. Gulping down the lump in her throat but not missing her cue she belted out the first verse the crowd erupting with shrieks and nodding their heads along to the melody. As the spot light casted its bright ray on her a radiant smile captured her face and she moved along to the beat walking down the catwalk reaching down to brush hands with fans.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Well that's all for now I hope y'all thought it was alright. I'm not sure how I feel about it, hopefully it's not terrible. ahahaha hopefully some of y'all will stay tuned cause I've got some great things coming up for this story. The song Rayna "wrote" and played in this chapter is not my own it's "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield and all rights and ect. belongs to the artist and company. Yes, the song isn't country however when I was listening to it, the lyrics I just felt like could really connect and be in line with feelings Rayna may have had when she was first starting out and what not. If you liked that whole songwriting bit, you'll be happy to hear there is a LOOOOT more where that came from. Pretty please don't write this off yet. Reviews make my life…oh and constructive criticism is welcomed, but with that in mind, please be kind. Make my life? Mauhhh! Thanks for reading darlings, until next time( :

XOXO


	3. Playin' With Fire

**A/N: **Okay y'all are amazing, and far too kind. Thank you so soooo very much for all the reviews and I am sorry this took a little bit to get out. Um, just a forewarning this chapter is kind of a "filer" type essential to move the story forward but it might seem as if nothing happens and for that I apologize. However, you may not even think of it that way...as my girl Danila knows I've kinda been over thinking this chapter. So, yeah I'll shut up now. As always, if there are any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

_Friday June 12__th__, 1992_

**Chapter 3: Playin' With Fire**

_His full lips brush against her neck the scruff coating his cheeks tickling her and effectively igniting her skin. Moving his lips expertly across her collar bone she giggled underneath him as her palms reached up and grasped two fistfuls of his flannel. Her fingers tightened around the fabric as she tugged his body closer to herself. The feeling of his lips against her own caused her to sigh contentedly into his mouth, loosing herself in the kiss. Their lips moved together and her fingers very slowly began to undo the buttons of his flannel until it fluttered open. Rayna reached up and let her palms push the soft cotton off his shoulders, helping it glide down his arms. Her palms curved around his shoulder blades as she pulled him down to herself nearly gasping at the sight of his tanned muscular upper body. He was quite the sight, good god all her girly parts were set on fire at the feeling of his erection straining against the fabric of his jeans and brushing her pelvic bone. "Hey," he whispered into the air between them his eyes lighting up the darkness surrounding them before his lips crashed back down against hers. A voice sounding awfully familiar repeatedly cut through the darkness a hand giving her shoulder a nudge. The mixture of sensations was overbearing and confusing the hell out of her, trying to regain the moment Rayna let out a soft whimper. _

"hey, hey Rayna.…" pierced through the hazy images that were circulating throughout her mind becoming more and more blurred with time. Thrashing around in her bed slightly her eyelids flickered open, she blinked several times in an attempt to clear the haze that was cluttering her consciousness. She could feel a warmth between her thighs and a delicious wetness emit from her very core, that was some dream. Once her eyes finally came into focus she did her very best not to blush in response to the man at her side. The man who had consumed her latest dream.

"Wh-wh-what-what are you doing here?" Suddenly she was very confused, had she really been hooking up with Deacon just now.

"We're back in Nashville…" he paused and when she didn't respond he glanced over her, noting the vacancy behind her stare, "are you a'right?"

"Yeah, yeah fine can I have a minute?" She asked whilst pushing herself up on the bed. Disoriented from his presence and the dream she had just been roused from. A dream that left a warmth cocooning her entire body.

"O'course, take your time."

Once the accordion door was slide closed behind him Rayna collapsed back against the mattress, "what the hell was that?" she breathed out into the empty master suite, her blue eyes bouncing anxiously across the ceiling fixtures. That dream had left her high and no where near dry, she could feel the wetness between her thighs and sighed in frustration.

A little less than ten minutes later she emerged from the master suite wearing a pair of distressed blue jeans and a deep purple v-neck t-shirt. The band was all talking in hushed voices amongst themselves and stole a glance at Rayna quieting down almost immediately. Giving the band a once over she lifted an eyebrow pulling open the mini fridge and removing a bottled water. "What'd y'all talking about?" She ventured curiously as she sat down on the couch that was stationed across from the small table where they were all sitting.

"Oh, Deacon was just talkin' about throwing a bonfire tonight." Catlin offered her brown eyes taking in Rayna's reaction to the news.

"Ah," nodding her head she let the information sink in. Go figure, they had all made plans to hangout and once again left her out. It was getting kind of old really, and they'd only been on the road for two weeks so far. Just because she was a year shy of being legal bar age didn't mean she wanted to be excluded from things like this.

The bus rolled to a stop behind The Sound Check and the rest of the band gathered their personal belongs and filed off the bus rather quickly. It was only noon, taking several long sips of her water Rayna pushed herself up and collected her things. Wheeling her suitcase into what doubled as a dinning and living room Deacon looked up from locking his Gibson into it's case. Their eyes briefly held one another's, "did you wanna come?"

"Are you inviting me because you want to or is this a pity invite?" She wasn't stupid she knew that he wasn't necessarily very fond of her, and hell the feeling was quite mutual.

"What?" His eyebrows scrunched together shaking his head a little bit while his fingers wrapped around the handle of his case and lifted it off the bench seat by the table. Anxiously he racked his brain fro the correct words to explain what he meant, coming up empty handed Rayna pried the reigns from him.

"I don't need your pity." Rayna explained her eyes shooting daggers into him, she really hated that he viewed her as needing the company, wanting it. Sure, it'd be nice to spend time with everyone and just let loose but if they didn't want her there, she knew when to take a hint. "So, thanks for the half ass invite, but no thank you. I have a big day tomorrow, and I need to catch up on sleep." Grabbing onto her bag she brushed past Deacon and descended the stairs carefully.

"Well, shoot!" Deacon exhaled to the empty tour bus, he had pissed her off and hadn't even intended to. It wasn't that he purposely didn't invite her, he just assumed it wouldn't be up to her snooty standards, the rising country princess was raised in Belle Meade after all. However, the thought of her unwinding letting loose, like the night they met had crossed his mind once or twice over the past two weeks. The air about her when they first met was just electric she was in control, sexy as hell, but still completely unaware of the kind of effect she had on men in general. Hell, what was he thinking? She was so far out of his league anyways, she'd never even entertain the thought of falling in love with a backwoods country boy like himself, or even dating one. What with calluses decorating his hands from too much guitar playing, to scars earned from personal stupidity, and of course the middle class upbringing. He scoffed and made his way off the bus, retrieving his suitcase from the under carriage that held all their baggage Deacon walked to his truck. After he loaded all of his things into the bed of his truck he hopped in and drove to his apartment. Once he got inside he dialed up several of his buddies and revealed the details of his plans for the night.

There wasn't much he had to do to get ready for this bonfire, just a bit of maintenance at their normal spot and of course a stop at the liquor store. His best friend Vince had said he'd bring some wood and a pallet for them to burn as well as a few cases of beer. As he raked the section where all their trucks would be circled around the fire pit Deacon's mind drifted to Rayna. Just as he was finishes up at their site Vince and Tommy pulled up, the boys all exchanged greetings before Deacon dismissed himself. "Y'all don't worry about starting without me, there's something I've gotta take care of."

Vince looked his best friend over, "Everything alright bud? Need me to come with ya?"

"Nah, it shouldn't take long. By the way I invited the band, so be nice to em"

"Pftt we're always nice," Tommy reassured Deacon clapping him on the back. All Deacon did was fix them each with an expression that screamed he wasn't impressed.

"Alright, Alright we'll be nice!" Vince said relenting and waving towards his truck. "Go, cause from the looks of it you need to hit the liquor store too."

Letting out a big throaty laugh he jumped into his truck, the engine roared as he tore off for town. Once he got back into town he headed straight for the discount liqour store. After a good ten to fifteen minute browse of the options Deacon made his selections and emerged from the store pushing a cart weighed down with three cases of beer and a brown paper bag. Unloading the contents of the cart into the bed of his pickup truck, he returned the cart and checked his watch, there was still time the sun was just setting. Well aware that most of the guests were probably already at the bonfire or on their way didn't change his mind about making his last stop.

Easing through downtown Nashville Deacon winded a curve and squinted to make out the small print on the street sign. On impulse he flicked his signal on and turned down the road his right foot easing up on the accelerator as he coasted through a neighborhood. Steering his truck down the road for a little while he came to set of gates confining houses, he switched on his blinker and put his truck in park as he cranked down his window to talk to the man at the gate.

"Who are you here to see?"

"Uh…a Ms. Rayna Jaymes."

The man in charge of letting people in and out of the community eyed him suspiciously cocking his head to the side not seeming to understand.

"Uh-sorry, Rayna Wyatt..I mean" Deacon corrected himself forgetting that around here that was probably what she was known as.

"Oh of course," the gate slowly creaked open and with the tip of his head Deacon offered the man a wave in thanks and switched his truck into drive slowly entering an entirely different world. As his eyes scanned over the expansive mansions that boxed him in here. He rolled his eyes, who really needed a house that huge? Weaving through the community he finally came to the Wyatt's humble abode the lettering on the mailbox giving it away as well as the size, being larger than any others he'd seen thus far. Pulling his truck into the circular driveway he parked just outside the front door, cutting the engine his eyes grew large as he sized up the mansion. Maybe this was a bad idea. Shaking the thought he exhaled and hopped out of his truck. Taking the stairs in front of the mansion two at a time Deacon reached the front door and gulped his eyes darting around before he pressed the door bell.

Rayna yawned as she un-tucked her legs from underneath herself, holding onto her journal as she made her way towards the door. She was all alone in the mansion, her father was more than likely out of town for business and Tandy was probably accompanying him. As she approached the door the air felt thick goose bumps bubbled up across her smooth skin. Shaking the thought from her head she internally reminded herself that she was in a gated community. Rayna twisted the door handle and pulled open the door. "Hi," she breathed out confusion skirting across facial features.

"Hey…am I interrupting something?"

"No-No, what's up?"

Deacon rocked back on his heels and jammed his hands into his front pockets, looking comfortably awkward standing on the front porch. He licked his lips drawing her eyes to them, "It wasn't a pity invite."

Opting for a straight forward attempt his eyes skirted up her slender frame and found her eyes. Letting his words sink in she nodded her head slowly her eyes widening a little bit as she offered a one shoulder shrug. Unsure of what he was getting at, why he was defending himself, it wasn't like she cared or anything if she missed out on their little bonfire. "So, are ya busy?"

"Well, I was working on writing so.."

"Come on Rayna!"

Her eyes shifted up to meet his she bit down on her lower lip, trying to figure out why he was suddenly so hell bent on her coming to this little get together. Her head tilted from side to side as she mentally weighed out her options. "I should really-"

"You should really come."

Their eyes studied one another's and Rayna sighed shifting her weight between the balls of her feet and her heels. "Oookay, just let me go change."

"No, don't bother you look fine."

Pulling at the hem of her t-shirt Rayna glanced down over her outfit then looked at him. "Ya think?"

"Yeah. Now come on, you can ride with me."

"Alright, give me a minute I gotta get my boots." She held the door open and began to walk away glancing over at him, "you can come in, ya know."

Stepping into the mansion his eyes instantly became consumed with the artwork framed along the walls and the tall beams. It was truly a majestic home, he wondered what it'd been like to live in a place like this. On a near by table there were several framed Polaroid snap shots and glancing up he moved to get a closer look. There was one of two small girls with the Country legion herself it was a very candid moment and painted a smile across Deacon's lips. Another was of what he could only assume was a young Rayna about thirteen years old all gangly, knot knees, frizzy hair, with a beat up guitar loosely slung across her upper body. The last photo that really captured his attention was of her mother stationed at a grand piano with her youngest propped on her lap both mother and daughter's fingers caressing the white keys. Breaking him out of his musings was the click of her heels against the marble flooring, he glanced up tearing his eyes from the photos. "All set?"

Rayna decided not to both asking what had him so distracted she knew those pictures all too well. Instead she shook her head and grabbed her key and jammed it deep into her right front pocket. "Yeah, lets go!"

He spun around and lead the way out of the mansion, hearing the soft click of the door settling into its place as she shut the door behind herself brought him back down. Deacon hurried down the stairs and pulled open the passengers' door for her. "Thanks," she offered while climbing inside the cab of his truck. Rayna swiveled on the bench seat and grasped the seat belt strap pulling it across her body and locking it into the small square as Deacon closed her door. After she was all situated he joined her in the cab starting up the truck and switching it into gear as he eased out of her driveway. His hand fussed with the radio dial until a Waylon Jennings song was creeped out of the static. By that point he reached the gates and they slowly opened Deacon slowly after looking both ways veered out into the night.

From the seat next to him Rayna was softly singing along to the song that was booming through the speakers. The fridge of her distressed blue jeans was distracting him every time he glanced down cause he could see little patches of her tanned skin through several of the holes. Diverting his eyes from the patch of skin that was revealed by her upper thigh Deacon attempted to distract himself by drumming his fingers along the steering wheel to the melody. However, this action only caused Rayna to glance over at him laughing to herself before shifting her eyes out the window as the lights from downtown dimmed and were only a spec. Her eyes suddenly became pealed on the windshield as they entered further into the recent darkness of the night. Flicks of orange could be seen from at least 1000 yards away and finding enough space Deacon turned his truck around. His arm stretched across the back of the bench seat as his head cranked backwards as he angled his truck into the space his buddies had left open for him. Rayna had felt his fingertips unconsciously brush her shoulder, and she choose to ignore the feeling it shot through her body. Once as his tailgate was in line with the rest of the circle of trucks Deacon put his Chevy in park and jumped out.

With a sigh she unbuckled her seat belt and just as she was going to grab onto the door handle it flung open and Deacon offered her a hand. Their eyes locked briefly and she surprised them both as her hand slipped into his proffered one and she carefully stepped down out of the truck. As soon as she was standing on the dirt next to him she could feel the heat from his body her hips grazing his lightly as a breeze blew through her eyes shined up at him and before either of them could say anything Vince's voice broke up their moment.

"Well finally!"

Awkward. That was how she felt, she couldn't push aside these unexplained feelings that were starting to bubble up with Deacon. Quickly diverting their eyes from each other Rayna stepped away from him their bodies loosing all contact as he slammed the door shut and they walked side by side towards the fire. "Look who I found y'all."

She felt his hands curve over her shoulders giving her a little shake for emphasis, everyone's headed cranked in their direction and she smiled bashfully at the group. Why she felt so out of place she couldn't explain, all she knew was that she needed a drink, and stat. "Hey!" Rayna waved to the group, she heard a squeal and was surprised to find that it was Catlin behind it. The lanky brunette barreled at Rayna and she was sure this girl was already buzzed by her reaction to Rayna's presence. Catlin nearly knocked her down as flung her arms around Rayna and gave her a tight hug.

"You came!"

"Yeah, I figured why not." Rayna said laughing as Catlin backed away from her but held onto her forearms to steady herself. Leaving out the minor details of Deacon basically not taking no for an answer

"Well lets go get you a drink missy." With that Rayna was being dragged away towards a red dodge pickup where some of their other band mates were milling around. Time seemed to slip away rather quickly one drink turned into three and she couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed so much. Gosh, she really needed to get out more. She realized her social life had taken a beating over the past two years when she'd been so dedicated to her music and getting her album out. Rayna jumped up onto the tailgate and interjected something witty into the conversation circling around her.

"Vince man, don't even bother with her." He said nodding his head towards Rayna who was propped up on Tommy's tailgate her legs dangling over the edge. The light of the flames casted a shadow over her features, both guys stood entranced by her while they sipped the beers they cradled. She tipped her head back and giggled at something one of the guys had said.

"Why not? You got a thing for her or something?" Vince pressed intrigued by his reaction to the rising star.

"Pftt what? A thing for her…oh no, no man she's too high maintenance." He scoffed not giving the feeling a passing thought.

"Yeah, but she's hot as hell! You can't tell me the thought hasn't crossed your mind with all that time on the road." Vince mused his eyes scanning over the natural curves of her body and the light swing of her legs as she began to softly sing along to the song that ebbed through the static of the FM radio.

Deacon rolled his eyes at his friend and poured the rest of his beer down his throat and reaching for the brown paper bag and uncapping the bottle of Jack. He lifted the bottle to his lips and took a swig before he allowed his hands to grip the neck of the bottle as he set it back onto the tailgate of his truck. Vince downed the rest of his beer and then swiped two more out of the cooler clapping Deacon on the back as he swaggered towards Rayna's direction. He exhaled, not entirely sure what to make of the nagging feelings that were brewing deep within himself. Really what did he care if Vince took a shot at the princess? It was more likely that she'd chew him up and spit him out leaving him in the dirt with the rest of hopeful young men.

"Hey there,"

Glancing up from the denim of her blue jeans Rayna met a pair of dark green eyes, "Hey."

"Vince," he said extending his hand towards her.

"Rayna," she offered her hand clasped onto his and after a brief shake instead of releasing her hand his thumb stroked over her knuckles. Vince lifted her hands up a little bit and brushed a kiss to the back of her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

As she eyed him she bit down on her lower lip, those green depths of his were…inviting, mysterious, and she couldn't tear her eyes away. "Likewise," Rayna somehow managed to mumble out and she wasn't exactly sure why she was so dumbstuck by this guy, it wasn't like he was drop dead gorgeous or anything it must have simply been the way he was looking at her. It had felt like so long since a guy had looked at her like that, like they were undressing her with their eyes. It was- totally paralyzing she'd just meet the guy, however she wouldn't lie he wasn't half bad and she was desperate for some release after that dream this morning. Taking a sip of the beer he had handed her Rayna diverted her eyes from his and once she swallowed down the beer she glanced up at him as he leaned against the side of the truck. "So, you're a friend of Deacon's?"

"Best friend." He replied with a nod of his head as he gulped down some beer.

"Oh, well it's good to know he has at least one."

Vince nearly spewed beer all over the place because of her most recent comment, it caused Rayna to crane her neck and get a better look at the expression he wore. "you're a funny girl."

A cry of disbelief escaped her lips and she shook her head distracting herself with more beer. "No, not so much but that's sweet of you." With a shrug of his shoulder he slid onto the tailgate next to her and removed his cowboy hat ruffling his light brown hair around a bit. The two fell into a light playful conversation downing beer after beer Rayna felt herself escape the walls that she'd carefully constructed around herself. It was almost 3am when Deacon had managed to get her into the truck, swaying on her feet ever so slightly she sighed loudly and tipped her head back against the head rest.

The soft buzz of the radio static soothed her momentarily as he handed her a bottle of water, her fingers wrapped around the bottle and she twisted off the cap. Taking a long gulp of it Rayna exhaled and felt herself sobering up a bit as he drove them back towards the city. A cuss fell from his tongue as pressed down on the accelerator and futzed with the radio dial a smirk falling on his lips as an extremely familiar melody pierced through the speakers.

"Oh my god!" She uttered as she recognized the melody instantly leaning forward she cranked the volume rolling her window down and singing along to her first single. Deacon joined her in belting out her single laughing as she danced around in her seat to the beat, showing just as much energy as she did when she performed it live. Once the song came to an end she exhaled loudly taking another long drink from the bottle of water her eyes growing large and switching the volume back down as they entered downtown Nashville.

With the radio back at a reasonable volume Deacon glanced over at Rayna who had her eyes closed and her head tipped back. "So hey, sorry about Vince."

At the sound of his voice her eyelids snapped open and she shifted in the bench seat her body facing his, "why?"

Deacon shrugged his shoulders attempting to come off as nonchalant about this whole thing, "he can be a little…persistent."

"Ooooh," she said shifting her body in the seat once more so that she was facing the windshield. "I can handle myself."

Just then he pulled up to the gates, and once they were open he entered the toxic Belle Meade. Seamlessly weaving through the community, Rayna briefly marveled at the definition of his upper body. He seemed concerned by his best friends attempts to woo her possibly even jealous. She had to admit she enjoyed the attention he paid her, and sure he was cute and boyish but not exactly what she was looking for. When he pulled into her driveway she shook the jumbled thoughts from her head and pulled open the door. Her heels clacked as the connected with the concrete and she leaned against the door briefly, "thanks for tonight, and for the lift. I'll see ya tomorrow…"

_Saturday June 13__th__, 1992_

**CMA FEST **

**Nashville **

Rayna had a small gig at Tootsies and then a meet and greet with fans that afternoon, for this all access fan week for country music fans. Come night she was going to be making a surprise appearance during Garth's set, they'd been harmonizing on one of his major hits not to mention her favorite song of his.

In a pair of faded Capri's with a small hole in the knee, a sparkly top, and to complete the outfit a rinestone belt. Stepping up onto the small stage after a brief introduction by the owner, Rayna smiled widely as she nodded along to the long introduction Deacon was strumming. "How y'all doin'? Goodness it feels good to be back in Nashville."

With an energized round of approval from the audience Rayna laughed and as she heard the rest of the instruments filter into the mix she realized her cue was coming up. "Well we're gonna play some music for ya how does that sound?" She let out a delighted giggle into the microphone as the crowd nodded in agreement swaying slightly to the beat that was filled the venue from the instruments. With a slight readjustment of her mic stand Rayna grabbed onto it, "Whatcha hiding? Where ya runnin? Baby you've been up to something, dontcha tell me it's not what it looks like."

"Had my heart but ya tore right through it. Had your chance but ya went and blew it. I might've been naive but I'm not blind." Her hand released its grip slightly on the microphone stand as she swayed along to the music.

"Done me in, oh done me wrong. Got me good baby, good as gone. Don'tcha know that you should know better than this? Than to cover up the truth, with your poisonous lips. I'm not fallin' for it this time. Try and try to little too late, better open up your mouth if you've got something to say. Don't keep me waiting, don't leave me hanging on a lie." Rayna belted out Deacon's voice accompanying her on particular phrases.

"Think you made your great escape, but I'll be the one who got away. When you finally figure it out, you won't find me." At the end of the phrase Rayna shook her head head and made a face that had the crowd going nuts. They sang loudly along with her and it caused her to smile widely as she plunged into the chorus for the second time.

"Done me in, oh done me wrong. Got me good baby, good as gone. Don'tcha know that you should know better than this? Than to cover up the truth, with your poisonous lips. I'm not fallin' for it this time. Try and try to little too late, better open up your mouth if you've got something to say. Don't keep me waiting, don't leave me hanging on a lie."

After the second run through of the chorus Deacon slid into a brief guitar solo, he stepped towards the edge of the stage playing it expertly making Rayna nod her head swaying a little bit. Her eyes scanned over the audience and she shook her head at the reaction his little solo was causing in the females. They were screaming, hands flailing around desperate to gain his attention. However, his eyes were trained on the neck of his guitar as he watched his fingers shift along the strings before he glanced up at the crowd nearing the end of the brief solo. Rayna moved closer to him removing her mic from its stand and shimming a little in his direction letting the music move her.

Deacon smirked and shook his head at her just before she lead them into the final chorus. "Dontcha know that you should know better than this, than to cover up the truth…with your poisonous lips. I'm not fallin' for it this time." By the time she reached the end of that lyric Deacon's voice had joined her own harmonizing with her through the next phrase. "Try and try to little too late, better open up your mouth if you've got something to say." His voice dropped out as he allowed her the limelight, this was her show after all. "Don't keep me waiting, don't leave me hanging on a lie."

Two stepping a little bit across the stage Rayna allowed the music to take control "Don't keep me waiting…don't leave me hanging on a lie." She repeated rolling her shoulders as the band took over and played the song out.

The crowd all cheered the second single was burning it up on the radio and it was such a fun song to sing live. As the band played out the song Rayna danced around the stage to the beat leaning against Deacon at one point before she walked back over to the middle of the stage. Placing the microphone back into the mic stand Rayna nodded her head and they slid easily into the next song on the set list. Transitioning between the songs flawlessly, all their rehearsals was really starting to pay off it would seem. Singing almost half the album she had reached the end of her set and she tousled her hair around while she admired the crowd. "Alright y'all I'd like to take this time to introduce my band!" Releasing the microphone from the stand Rayna began to strut around the stage as the band repeated the final five bars from the last song.

"Give it up for Ms. Catlin West on the fiddle." Rayna gestured towards Catlin who played a brief minute solo and the crowd went nuts.

"Jim Burton on the drums y'all.." All the rest of the instruments fell out as Jim played a minute solo himself the venue nodding energetically to his playing.

"Tom Ford on the keys!" Taking his moment in the spotlight he jammed out a brief solo of his own.

"On the acoustic Mr. Shane McCormack!" His fingers bounced along the neck of the guitar as he strummed out an interesting rustically raw minute solo.

"And last but certainly not least…lead guitarist Deacon Claybourne." Rayna stepped aside to allow him center stage as he broke out into an insanely amazing minute and thirty second guitar solo. The small venue erupted in shrieks as he played his heart out. A smirk lit up his features as the sounds the ladies in the audience were making met his ears. Rayna laughed at him shaking her head as she nodded her head along to the melody that was consuming the room. Surprised slightly as her body began to react to the sound moving gently along to it.

"How bout a round of applause for these amazing people I get to share the stage with?" Clapping rang out throughout the venue Rayna included clapped as she eyed each one of her band mates and smiled excitedly at them. To have this many truly talented people surrounding her always got her.

XX

In the left wing of the LP field stage the band watched Rayna join none other than Garth Brooks at the center of LP stage completely in her element.

"She's the real deal." Deacon observed as she sang harmony to one of the hottest songs on country radio, "The Thunder Rolls."

"Yeah she is. I can't take my eyes off of her." Jim said admiring their lead singer in all her glory.

Deacon nodded his head in agreement his eyes scanning over the crowd as well as the others milling around in the wings Jim wasn't the only one, who was distracted by the her. "You're not the only one." He offered in a neutral tone as his eyes casted over the entirety of LP field as she leaned down and slapped hands with fans as she passed. As the song drew to a close she extended her hand towards Gath Brooks. "Garth Brooks y'all" Rayna gushed excitement radiating from her.

Garth returned the introduction as the song ended "Ms. Rayna Jaymes everybody, give it up!"

From next to him she laughed her eyes sparkling underneath the harsh spot light as she waved to the crowded field. The two embraced on stage as she gave one final parting wave glancing down unable to wipe the large grin firmly plastered across her lips. When she finally glanced up she practically ran into her band mates. A look that was a cross between confusion and excitement played a game across her features. "What'd y'all doing here? I thought you were gonna check out Tootsies, the Bluebird, the 5 Spot…" Rayna trailed out in one long breath sidestepping a crew member and getting out of the way of one of the VIP ladies.

"Bucky told us you were performing so…we thought we'd come support you." Jim said answering for the group.

"Ahh, that's sweet!" A smile splashed across her facial features igniting a sparkle in her eye lighting up the dim side stage. Embracing Jim she pulled back "well it's still early, y'all wanna get outta here?" She smirked raising an eyebrow waiting for them too to give the green light. A sound tech came over and carefully unhooked her of the power pack and ear buds.

Bucky watched from the sidelines as the band all weighed out the possibility, "I think y'all deserve a night out."

"Where'd you have in mind?" Deacon ventured intrigued at her suggestion of them all spending sometime together it was a nice change.

XX

Downtown Nashville was crawling with countless tourist country fans of all ages congesting the streets and the clubs, but it was electric. As a café door opened music poured into the street and a look passed between the group before Deacon reached forward and pulled open the door. This day had been beyond life changing, rubbing elbows on the LP field stage with Garth Brooks was a milestone. Rayna was still reeling from that performance and all the energy from the tourists surrounding them in the club only built her high up even more, who needed alcohol?

Her eyes shifted over the band stationed at the center of the stage and then over her shoulder she wondered where Deacon and Bucky had disappeared too. Sure enough it didn't take long to find them, they were laughing at the bar. When they finally joined the rest of their group again Deacon and Bucky each cradling the necks of three bottles of beer. Deacon passed off one of the bottles to Rayna their fingers briefly brushing against the glass as they made the exchange. Still donning her lace dress that she wore for her performance with Garth Brooks Rayna swayed slightly with the rest of the audience the music touching her and running through her veins as she tipped the beer back.

Several beers, and a few shots in the night was still young, and Rayna found herself feeding off of the vibrant and energized audience. This whole day had been one she knew she'd never forget, so many wonderful things had happened over the past twenty-four hours. Over the past hour and a half she'd lost sight of some of the group but had more than enough company to keep her distracted.

"It doesn't bother you?" Catlin ventured over the blaring speakers.

"Does what bother me?"

The brunette tipped her head in Deacon's direction who currently had his hands full of some random blonde, literally. With a shrug of indifference Rayna turned her head away from the pair allowing her eyes to scan the smoky venue. "Nah, it doesn't. Why would it?"

"Oh come on Rayna, there's something there."

Rayna nearly spit out her drink at what Catlin had just revealed, did the whole band think this way? And why would they, Deacon and Rayna were so…dysfunctional. He was always poking fun at her and trying to rile her up. No one had seen the _Wild Horses _incident so she was baffled by why Catlin would just out of the blue allude to the fact that there was something between them, romantically. Deacon was, well…as attractive as she found him, just not right for her. They were all in a band together there were boundaries, even if she might want to flirt with crossing the line she was sure she never would. What would be the point really, she'd just end up another one in a long string of his casualties. "You're funny. I think you need another drink.." She spun away from Catlin and pushed her body against the bar nodding her head and flashing her mega watt smile, she gained the attention of the barkeep.

"What can I get ya, pretty lady?"

"Two shots of Tequila please."

Catlin materialized next to her leaning against the bar and arched an eyebrow at Rayna's order. "Do you really think we believe that, that there's nothing going on between you two?"

Before she got the chance to respond the bartender placed the two shots in front of her, they exchanged a smile and Rayna handed over one of the shots to Catlin. "Well, there's nothing I swear. But believe what you want," she swiped her shot glass off the counter, "cheers!" Rayna clinked her shot glass against Catlin's and tipped it back, emptying the shot glass with ease setting the empty ounce glass onto the counter. Her eyes flinted about the venue in search of Jim, she knew he'd have what she was looking for to kick up the current high she was riding.

When she spotted him off in the dark hallway by the bathroom's she smirked making her way in his direction. Standing in front of him Rayna swayed forward slightly as the back of her hand cracked against his chest, "hey, you wanna go out back and smoke?" she suggested lifting her eyebrows as she anticipated his answer.

Jim lifted his eyebrow at her but shrugged it off he wouldn't turn this down, alone time with her. "Let's go,"

A smile curved her lips upwards as she tossed her arms in front of herself gesturing towards the back exit, "lead the way."

The shrill laughter was getting painful, the blonde twined her arms around Deacon's neck as she pressed her body fully against his. Her hand reached around the front of his body as she cupped his crotch making her intentions clear. Deacon groaned he'd be a fool to turn down this kind of attention, and there was no way he was going to, until he caught a glimpse of those particular long waves sway before disappearing out the back. Removing her hand from himself Deacon stepped away creating a distance that the blonde wasn't thrilled about. "Excuse me," he breathed not even bothering to meet her eyes as he began to weave through the crowd of people.

Once he finally reached the narrow dimly lit hallway Deacon slowed his stride not really understanding what came over him or why he felt the need to protect her. If that was what he was going to do, he wasn't even sure what he was going to find when he opened that door. Maybe that was what was making his stomach do flip flops and had him increasing his pace hurrying towards the door. He flung open the door causing Jim to glance up as he held the flame towards the joint that was between Rayna's lips.

"You want in Claybourne?" Jim asked with a crooked grin.

Inhaling deeply Rayna allowed the smoke to burn a trail down her throat and simmer in her lungs for as long as she could hold it there for before she exhaled. Smoke billowed around in front of her as she passed the joint to Jim and her eyes meet Deacon's.

With a shrug of his shoulder Deacon released the door letting it close as he leaned against the brick wall of the bar on the other side of Rayna. "Sure."

By the time Rayna passed the joint to Deacon it had fizzled out, and she acted quickly as she blew out her most recent hit grabbing the lighter from Jim. Her thumb rolled against the metal wheel once, twice, only gaining sparks. A delicious irony that was not on her lost on her. On the third try the flint caught flame and she leaned closer to Deacon relighting the joint for him, their eyes locking the little air separating them becoming thick. She watched him inhale deeply, filling his lungs with smoke before he passed the joint across Rayna's upper body to Jim.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh, alright so I hope it wasn't half bad even if it is just a "filer" chapter. Pretty please don't write this off yet, I promise that it's all only building I have the next two chapters already in the process. Annnnnd I think y'all are going to like them! Oh, the song that Rayna "sang" as her second single at Tootsies is NOT mine. It's "Hangin' On a Lie" and belongs to Striking Matches and company. Speaking of them...go download their EP its insanely amazing they are the masterminds behind "When The Right One Comes Along" reason enough? Yes I'd say so!( : Ahaha okay okay I think I'm done rambling, reviews make my life…Make my life? love y'all. Mauhhh! Thanks for reading darlings, until next time( :

XOXO


	4. Whiskey Remedy

**A/N: **Welcome back y'all...thank you so sooo much for the continued support with this story. Each review, follow, and favorite is truly such a delight to see makes my day forsure, when I discover that I have a new review/follow/favorite. You all have been just far too kind to me and I honestly appreciate all of you, it makes writing this such a delight. Hopefully, I don't sound like a broken record just yet. Okay, shutting up now. As always, if there are any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely unintended and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

**Chapter 4: Whiskey Remedy **

_Tuesday, June 23__rd__, 1992_

_**Charlotte, North Carolina**_

They had spent the past several weeks after CMA Fest bouncing along the East cost from state to state. Each city was filled with a jam packed day of radio shows, wardrobe fittings, sound check, and Rayna had found herself kind of distancing herself from the band. She'd spent most nights locked away in a room with her journal open in front of her and a pen in hand. They had just finished their show in Charlotte and it had gone flawlessly. It was around midnight by the time they'd arrived back at the hotel. As they rode the elevator up the sounds of her band mates chatter faded out and she exhaled as the cubical halted to a stop. They all filed off the elevator and made their way to their respective rooms Rayna walked slowly down the corridor distracted by thoughts that were teasing her consciousness. A melody filtered into her brain and caused her to stop in her tracks to take in the sound, without much thought her lips opened just a smidge and released the series of notes she had just heard inside her mind. Once she had the few notes locked down Rayna tried a few more her feet moving beneath her and carrying her towards her room. Sliding the key card into the door her foot tapped anxiously against the carpeting and the moment the green light flickered Rayna turned the door handle letting herself into the room.

As soon as she entered her room, her hand reached for the light flicking it on effectively filling the room with a harsh bright light. Her eyes squinted as she attempted to readjust to the new lighting throwing her purse onto her bed it spilled over and she scrambled to shuffle through the contents. "Ahh HA!" She exclaimed her hand snatching up her journal her thumb quickly flipping through the pages until a blank sheet laid before her. Continuing to hum the several notes she'd come up with Rayna glanced down at the mess of contents spewed all over the comforter and shoved things aside until she found a pen. Grasping the pen between her fingers she uncapped it and hurriedly scribbled down a staff and several bars before she committed the notes to the paper.

With the five bars she's just come up with her voice hummed them her eyes growing wide as a string of words nearly knocked the air from her lungs. It was perfect, those words accompanied by those notes…_man this could be quite the song, _she internally thought as she sang out the phrase a smile capturing her lips. Rayna nodded her head along to the phrase she'd just come up with and then bit down on her lower lip as the end of her pen tapped the beat against the bed. The shrill ring of her hotel phone broke her out of her musical reverie. Her eyes narrowed at the obnoxious object and the sound it bounced around the room, crawling across the bed Rayna snatched the phone out of its cradle on the final ring. "Hello?"

"Rayna, by God you could have the decency to call your father." Lamar spit from the other end.

Upon hearing the voice of the caller Rayna sighed inwardly she should've gone with her gut and let the damn phone ring. "Well hello, Daddy…what do I owe this pleasure at," she craned her neck and eyed the clock next to the phone, "nearly 1 in the morning?"

"Are you 'bout done actin' out?"

"What? This is not me actin' out…how many times do I have to say this? This is my dream, this is what I want. Damnit I'm an adult…why can't you just be supportive?"

"This is not a suitable career, what with the influx and outflux of record sales, radio play…"

"Seriously, Daddy? I am not having this argument with you, again! This is my life, my choice, singing is what I love. Don't expect me home anytime soon." With that she slammed the phone down their conversations always tended to go from zero to ten just like that. Lamar Wyatt never one to let any issues he had simmer, he always confronted them straight on. Collapsing back onto the queen sized mattress Rayna closed her eyes biting down on her lower lip fighting back the prickling tears that were stinging the corners of her blue depths. Letting out a shallow breath to steady her emotions Rayna propped herself up on her elbows and grabbed her journal. As she rescanned the notes and few phrases she'd jotted down in a rush an idea struck her. She pushed herself off the bed and scooped only the necessary items off her bed before depositing them back into her purse.

Making a quick stop in the bathroom Rayna ran a hand under her eyes retouching her make up and exhaling as she smiled weakly at the reflection that stared back at her. _Here goes nothing_, she thought to herself while grabbing her key card and jamming in into her jeans' back pocket and stepped out into the quite hotel hallway. Taking small strides down the hall she reached her desired destination, Rayna stood outside the hotel door lifting her fist and dropping it down several different times. Exhaling loudly she shook her head and spun around walking away from the door. What the hell had she been thinking. This was a stupid idea, there was no way he'd want to write with her? Why would he want to anyways. While she began to walk back down the hallway back towards her room, she heard a door open and didn't dare turn around but slowed her stride.

Deacon opened his door and began to head towards the elevator when he spotted the back of an all too familiar long wavy mane. "Rayna?"

The moment she heard her name she knew who it was, mumbling a cuss she spun on her heel and faced him. "Deacon hey.."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" his eyebrow cocked practically cutting into the lines in his forehead.

"Um-Uh…nothing. I just thought. Nothing, I was just on my way back to my room." He took a step towards her and she inhaled filling her lungs and shaking her head a little bit at her insecurity about this entire situation.

"O-kay, well I was going to meet up with the band at the bar…did ya wanna come…or?"

"No, no that's…no thanks. Could we, maybe talk real quick?"

"Uh, yeah sure…is everything alright?" He began to walk back towards his room, inserting the key and once the light flickered to green he opened the door allowing her to enter first.

"Um yeah everything's fine…just-uh" the moment she stepped into his room his scent overwhelmed her as it wafted throughout the whole room intoxicating her. _Gawd, _his musk was just delicious and she'd always noticed that about him but being in his room and surrounded by it, just _wow_. Her eyes darted around the disshelved hotel room before Deacon broke her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry 'bout the mess." Deacon offered while his hand reached up and curved around the back of his neck and rubbed it in what she perceived as a nervous fashion.

"Don't worry about it." Rayna assured delivering the statement with a smile in order to hopefully set him at ease.

"So, what's up?"

"Um…well I just…I was thinking, would you like to write together?" There it was she dropped the line and waited for him to take the bait, well aware of his love for songwriting.

"Now?"

"Not necessarily…I mean the band is waiting on you, ya know never mind." Rayna shook her head shifting on her weight ready to bolt.

"Hey, no they'll be fine without me. Did you have an idea or something?"

"Yeah…kind of, I mean it'll probably suck but…"

"I'm sure that's not true…" he placated cutting her off, "let's just order a bottle and see where this idea takes us…is there anything particular you'd like, whiskey, bourbon, vodka, gin, rum?"

"Are you sure you wanna write with me? I mean you don't have to…" Rayna trailed out quickly her words running together as she met his eyes before letting them dart about elsewhere.

"Yeah, let's do this damn thing…just let me call down stairs for that alcohol."

"What'd we need alcohol for?" Rolled off her tongue in a perplexed tone her eyes meeting his a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched upward.

"Princess you're in the country music industry…our songs are built on a solid foundation of alcohol." A breathtaking grin slid across his lips and lit up his dark blue eyes as he winked down at her.

"I s'pouse…" she said with a shrug of her shoulder.

"Well, make yourself at home. I'll just go make the call."

"Okay," with a small nod of her head Rayna spun on her heel and glanced around the room assessing all the possible options for where she could sit. Finally settling on a space on the floor by the bed Rayna lowered her body to the floor. She extended her long legs out in front of herself as she leaned back against the bed. This spot would do for the moment as she dug through her purse she removed her journal and a pen from the depths of the bag then tossed it aside. Expertly her thumb flicked through the pages until her most recent entry stared up at her. Her lower lip curled into her mouth and she sucked on it subconsciously while eying the room until she found his Gibson. The guitar was such a beauty and Rayna reached out to let her finger trace the neck of it before it was lifted off the ground. Deacon smirked down at her as he cradled the guitar and readjusted the strap across his body as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Alright, so what's this idea..?" With natural ease his fingers strummed as he listened to the tone of the notes that vibrated off the strings smiling at the in tune notes that rung out.

"Well…it's not much but this phrase hit me while I was walking back to my room..and then just-" before she could continue and spill her story out to him she cut herself off and glanced up at him. "It's just a phrase but…"

This time it was Deacon who cut her off, "Come on princess, just spit it out." He laughed softly nudging her shoulder with his knee to let her know he was only giving her a hard time.

Shaking her head she held his stare before her blue eyes flickered down to the open journal in front of her. She exhaled loudly and got comfortable before she softly sang the phrase, "truth can't cure the blind, if they don't care to see."

The moment her voice filled the room he was taken back by the raw honestly behind the words that spilled out of her. His mind took on a life of it's own tons of different thoughts beginning to spin around inside his mind. "Is it about anyone specific?" Deacon pressed curiously hoping not to push her too far and have her completely shut down on him.

"Uh…yeah, kinda.." Rayna offered her eyes shifted away from him and she became all consumed with the space available on the sheet of paper glaring up at her.

From her response to his question Deacon could see her retreating further into herself and that was the very last thing he wanted to do. _Shoot_, if he wanted to turn this around he had to act fast "did you have any chords in mind?" Opting for a change of topic he felt it was safe territory and maybe later once she had a few drinks in her those walls she was hiding behind would fall.

"Sort of," was all that she had gave up her shoulders rising to her ears before they slumped back down and settled into their normal placement.

He could tell she was still distracted, he could only assume from the far off look that was tinged with sorrow and marred her facial expression that whomever was the muse behind the phrase was invading her thoughts. Not wanting to push her further inside herself knowing full well that, that would get them absolutely nowhere Deacon licked his lips and played a chord. "Was it something like this? Or this.." he questioned as he repositioned his fingers along the stings on the neck of his guitar and strummed it out.

Tipping her head she carefully watched him play out two different chords and it was nothing like what she'd heard inside of her head. She hummed to herself as her eyes darted down to the staff that was scrawled out messily in her journal and found those notes quickly. "No, it was something like…" Rayna hummed the progression of notes that she had scribbled down, loud enough for Deacon to hear as a thought struck her. Grasping her pen she quickly began to scribble a series of words down on the paper.

"Oh, okay…" nodding along to the progression of notes she hummed, Deacon repositioned his fingers and tried to recreate the notes that she had just produced out loud. "That better?" Before she could answer him a knock cracked against the wood of the hotel door, "Ah there's our booze." Deacon uttered as he carefully pulled off his Gibson and made his way towards the door.

Rayna barely looked up while he went to answer the door too distracted by the thoughts that were consuming her. She hardly registered his exchange with the room service man as she reached up her fingers on her right hand curled around the neck of his Gibson and she carefully lifted it off the bed. After she slipped the guitar strap over her upper body the guitar settled into her lap as left hand found it's rightful finger placement along the strings applying slight pressure causing them to sink against the neck. Some muffled rattling of glass penetrated the focus she was under her right arm slung lightly over the guitar and strummed over its' center her voice floating out to accompany it. "I'm tired of playing the part…of a little girl who, couldn't use her heart."

Deacon uncapped the fresh bottle of whiskey and poured some between both of the small glasses but he stopped mid pour when her voice creeped into the room it made the hair on his arms stand up. Not daring to ruin her moment of inspiration he hung back placing the bottle of whiskey down on the counter and recapped it.

"I'm broken, torn and scarred…" Rayna sighed letting out a wavering breath as she shifted the Gibson in her lap her arm extending her upper body hunching over ever so slightly as her fingers wrapped around her pen before writing the words down onto the paper.

"From all the…"

He stood back by the counter and heard her mumble a cuss word her pen tapping against the carpeting of the floor in a quick pattern created the backbone of the beat she was striving for. "All the…venom… no, no that doesn't sound right, hmmm" she hummed the notes of the phrase she was in the process of creating.

"What about…from all the poison?" Came from behind her and caused her to throw a hand over her heart and gnaw on her bottom lip in thought. She had been so distracted by her thoughts that she'd nearly forgot her surroundings.

"Yeah, that could work…" With a flick of her wrist she strummed out the chord progression and then sang the phrase she was attempting to shape inserting Deacon's suggestion. "I'm broken, torn and scarred…from all the poison, you threw at us…" She lingered on the final note before letting the phrase sink in, she liked it. Her hand wasted no time and littered the paper of her journal with this new lyric as Deacon moved in long strides across the room towering above her.

"I didn't know you could play.." Deacon admitted his eyes wide in surprise at this new detail he'd discovered about her, forehead tipping towards his Gibson.

"Oh…no I don't…I just know a few chords." She offered dismissively while she swatted at the air. Deacon extended a small glass towards her and Rayna's hand shot up and snatched it, desperate for something, anything to calm herself. A wide array of different feelings raged like a bat out of hell within her, there was so much she wanted to say and so little she could find the right words to vocalize in a moment. The only time she ever really felt like she could express herself was through her music and right now she was finding that this would be the perfect time. Rayna lifted the small glass up to her mouth and took a large gulp, the dark liquor scorched the back of her throat as it slithered down her and warmed her body. As she exhaled she swore it felt as if she was blowing out fire, this was far harsher than the Jack Daniels they'd had at the bar the night they met.

Without giving it much thought Deacon sank to the floor and bumped her shoulder with his own as he downed a hefty swallow from his glass. "That sounds good."

"Thanks, and sorry. Here…" Rayna dislodged herself from the restricting grasp of his guitar strap as she handed the beautiful guitar back to its' rightful owner.

"Oh no…you don't have to give it back," he paused and his dark pupils skirted across her upper body as she handed over his guitar. "It looked awfully good on you," Deacon confessed setting his glass down for a second as he pulled the strap over his upper body and positioned the guitar in his lap. Once his guitar was in place he reached for his small glass and tipped it back easily swallowing down the cheap whiskey. Sure he was used to the bite but he hadn't had the cheap stuff in a while and it caused him to grit his teeth as he hissed out a breath.

Licking her lips Rayna lifted her glass to her lips and took a small sip distracting herself with her journal as she tapped the pen against the paper cradling her drink with her left hand. "Can you play that progression I was just playing?"

"Sure," taking a large swallow from his drink Deacon set it down and began to play the progression, waiting to see what Rayna would make of it.

"But you won't, cause you can't see…the tattered child, you've made of me" she sang softly. His playing dropping out shortly after she sang the phrase and caused her to tug at the fringe on her jeans. "Its horrible right?"

"No. Ray, it's great. Let's keep going," he encouraged a smile gracing his lips while his fingers began to continuously strum out the chord progression adding his own little stylistic elements.

"Ooo-kay…" Rayna said bashfully not able to met his eyes as she jotted down the lyrics she'd just sang nodding her head as she let the beat his was playing sink into her veins. "You'll follow me, into my dreams…and spit your words so desperately," the moment those potential lyrics fell from her tongue she sighed inwardly lost in the thought of the muse behind the feeling that were spilling out of her. "And I'll wash my hands of this tragic mess,"

"But truth can't cure the blind, if they don't care to see." Deacon offered in a continuation to the series of words that were spilling out of her.

The moment she heard the phrase he challenged her words with she smirked and sang them back to him.

"It's just a thought," he said softly with a shrug as his fingers let up on the strings and he waited to hear the her thoughts.

"No, no…that sounds great, I really like it…so can you play that again?"

"O'course," with that his fingers lined the neck properly and he began to strum out the progression of chords that he had just produced.

"You'll follow me, into my dreams…and spit your words so desperately…and I'll wash my hands, of this tragic mess…but truth can't cure the blind, if they don't care to see." Rayna tested out and then broke out into a wide grin. "What about that as a chorus?"

"I definitely think that has potential." Deacon agreed with a nod of his head as the melody resounded inside of his head.

"Twenty years, inside this flesh…"

"Well don't stop there princess," rolled off his tongue as he laughed light-heartedly to his own statement hoping to set her writers' mind at ease.

"I fought through pain, I paid my dues…but that's still not enough for you." Hurriedly her hand scrawled the words she'd just sang to her journal before continuing. "So where do we go from here? You won't keep me trapped in my fears."

"Wow," slipped off his tongue as he continued to play the riff lost in the words that were erupting from her. It was truly a sight to see her in this kind of action, her heart so free and open as strings of words spilled from her lips. "You'll follow me, into my dreams…" Deacon attempted launching them into what they established as a potential worthy chorus.

"Wait…no, not yet.." her hand outstretched and laid across his forearm as she vocalized the lyrics that she had yet to pollute the air with. "You're sinking in, your selfish-ness…we're tainted by, words left unsaid," rang out in his hotel room as he naturally eased them into what they were temporarily calling the chorus. "You'll follow me, into my dreams…"

Clasping the reigns from him Rayna sang out the chorus and licked her lips, letting the silence fill the room. Her nimble fingers wrapped around the cool glass, lifting it up her lips hovered over the rim before she tipped it back with a fury. As she swallowed down the liquor her lips puckered ever so slightly her teeth scrapping the inside of her cheek as she exhaled the liquid poison.

"You about ready to tell me who this is all about?"

"Nah," she said with a shrug of her shoulder as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear gnawing at the inside of her left cheek. Lost in all the thoughts of her unsupportive father, a father who belittled her dreams at every chance he had. A silence engulfed the small space of the hotel room and Deacon found himself uncomfortable by it and used what he knew could help entirely remove them from the stressful awkwardness.

"Look what I scored from Jim," pulling open the night stand drawer where a Bible resided Deacon removed a small bag that contained several joints.

With a lifted eyebrow a smirk lit up her blue eyes, "oh very nice."

"Wanna smoke one?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay…can ya grab the ashtray?"

"Yeah.." she laid her palms flat on the carpet and pushed herself up off the floor eyes glancing around the room while she tried to locate said ashtray. Once her eyes landed on the object she swiped the circular black ashtray from the small table stationed in the corner of the room. Kicking her cowboy boots off Rayna's feet move beneath her without much thought as she made her way towards the side of the bed where Deacon had settled back onto the floor leaning against the side of the bed. His hand plunged into his right front pocket of his wranglers fishing around until he produced a Zippo lighter.

Using his thumb he flicked open the top of his lighter and his thumb expertly moved across the wheel the flint of the lighter catching flame instantly as he wedged the between his lips and held the flame to the end of it. Once it caught the flame he inhaled deeply and tilted his head to the side watching as Rayna lowered herself to join him on the carpet again holding the ash tray and placing it between their bodies effectively preventing contact.

He held the smoke in his lungs before he slowly exhaled smoke billowing out around them. Deacon passed the joint to Rayna who took the joint between her lips taking a long drag, in haling the smoke with ease and allowing it to slid down her throat and filter into her lungs. While holding the smoke in for as long as she could she handed the joint back to Deacon ignoring the nagging feelings that stirred within the pit of her stomach at the mere brush of his fingers. Once he had the joint back his lips clasped around it and he inhaled deeply, Rayna puffing out a cloud of smoke blinking through the haze and leaning against the side of the bed.

They passed the joint back and forth between themselves taking hit after hit while swapping witty conversation, making playful jabs at one another and producing what they deemed to be worthy song ideas and jotted them down until the joint was just a small stub. Rayna reached for her whiskey and slowly lifted it up to her lips. Tipping back the glass she downed a large gulp refreshing her dry mouth before she inched back against the bed. Her nostrils flared as she inhaled through her nose and closed her eyes taking in the surprising sensations she was feeling based off the mixture of the substances that were invading her body.

Blood shot eyes scanned over the natural curves of the lanky yet luscious body that Rayna had been graced with. Deacon clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as he blinked to make sure he had her profile burned inside of her mind. Reaching forward he crushed the burning ember of the small stub that was left of the joint in the ashtray and shoved it away from them scooting over towards Rayna their shoulders brushing.

When she felt the mixture of his skin brushing hers, her eyelids snapped open letting out a nervous laugh the moment their eyes locked. Tilting her head away from him Rayna sunk back against the side of the bed and slowly slid down until her back laid flatly on the carpet. She focused her eyes on the ceiling fixtures and sighed trying to regulate everything that was raging within her. The combination of the weed and booze it felt as if she was on a tilt-a-whirl of sorts. Her stomach dropped and even when her eyelids fluttered shut the spinning and movements still resided. All the things she was experiencing were so much that she barely noticed Deacon sink into the carpet next her, it was when his head drifted onto her shoulder that she registered his presence. He made some cheesy joke lightening the tension that was thickening by the minute throughout the room.

The pair laid on the floor Rayna gasped for breath between hoots of laughter. "Deacon…the room, it's it's spinnin'" slurred out as she gazed up at the ceiling her eyes widening slightly as she felt the world beneath her tilt on it's axis, it was so intense.

"Yeah it is," he agreed slowly moving his head so that his eyes met hers.

"You know…I've never danced the two step…never, ever" Rayna revealed in a nonchalant fashion, clearing her throat.

"What?" He asked laughter ringing out into the silence after he mumbled the simple word and shifted on his side eyeing her.

"Did we even write anything good?" She pondered out loud suddenly switching the topic of conversation.

"I don't know," he returned with a shrug of his shoulders and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Well where are those notebooks?"

Deacon laughed and shook his head, "over there?" With a wavering index finger he attempted to direct her towards the end of the bed where the sheet music was fanned out.

Crawling over to the direction he had pointed her in Rayna collected several of the sheets of paper and her journal that was there and allowed her eyes the chance to make sense out of the jumbled mess before her. Broken out of the strings of words she attempted to piece together was a loud clatter from Deacon who had just stumbled to his feet. Covering her mouth with a piece of sheet music Rayna giggled her eyes following him as he wandered aimlessly around his hotel room settling by the sink and pouring himself a shots worth of whiskey. He tipped the dark liquor back and cussed after he swallowed it down making her giggle once against as she eyed him.

Before he could catch her staring Rayna diverted her attention back to the cluttered mess of words and notes. "Oh, oh!" Spit out of her mouth as she scrambled to find her pen in all the papers, once she finally did she hurriedly scribbled down something that might work for a bridge. Softly bringing to life the words on the page, "Did you even notice look in my eyes, when I spoke of him for the very first time…And do you remember when you were my age? Do you remember at all?" Absentmindedly she shoved a hand through her long cooper locks dropping her pen and swapping it for the small glass swallowing down the rest of the contents. "Don´t follow me, into my dreams…and spit your words so viciously," her voice extended the note making use of her upper register before she continued. "I'll wash my hands, of this tragic mess. Truth can't cure the blind…truth can't cure the blind…oooh, I wish you'd change your mind...but you don't care to see." Letting out an uneven breath that she wasn't aware she had left within her lungs Rayna blinked back a few tears that were stinging the very corner of her eyes.

The sound of her voice caused Deacon to lean back against the counter while he admired the sound she produced. It was beautiful, heartbreaking, and made him want to reach out to her. This girl was constantly surprising him, every time they spent time alone together it seemed as if another layer of herself was pealed back and exposed to him, it was exciting. The final whispered note she sang still tinged his eardrums and he pushed himself away from the counter walking towards her extending his hand to help her up from the floor.

Her glazed over eyes shifted over Deacon's proffered hand and she sucked lightly on her bottom lip eyes darting between holding his gaze and the hand extended to her. Slowly Rayna inched her hand to his the tips of her fingers grazing his palm before she clasped onto his hand. The moment their hands locked around one another's she could feel all his strength as he used his opposite hand to help lift her off the ground and to her feet. "Thanks," she mumbled their bodies sashaying against each other's releasing his hand Rayna's eyes fell to the lack of space that separated them.

"You're welcome." Scratched the back of his throat as it came out in a breathy tone. He gazed down at her his eyes sparkling as he admired her long waves and the way she twirled a strand around her index finger. Bending down Deacon retrieved her glass and walked over to the sink and set it down next to his. "Another drink?"

"Yeah," she agreed nodding her head while she walked over to where he was busy fixing them yet another drink. Standing behind him Rayna watched as the amber liquor tumbled effortlessly into the small tumbler glasses that rested on the counter. Placing the bottle back down Deacon didn't bother to screw the cap back into place instead she handed over her glass taking a gulp from his. As he passed her drink back to her his hand lingered around the circumference of the tumbler causing her heart beat to echo loudly in her ears. Swaying ever so slightly along to the beat of her own heart Rayna took a long pull in a feeble attempt at drowning out the sound. The rate her heart was pounding only increased when their eyes met or his fingertips subconsciously grazed her skin it was all overwhelming and confusing as hell. She had no idea what to make of these feelings, these emotions.

"So, you seriously have never done the two step?" Deacon uttered his heavy southern accent seeped out through the question as he propped himself against the sink.

"Yeah, never what's the big deal?

"Aw, come on.." he shook his head giving her a once over as he downed half of his whiskey before he placed it back onto the counter. "I'm gonna teach you," Deacon stepped forward and removed the glass from her tight grip and moved forward taking her hands into his own.

"What…now? But…but Deacon, we don't- we don't have any music.." A look of pure fear flashed across her face and all he could do was smirk down at her. The close proximity of their bodies and the contact they already had was more intoxicating and blood boiling than the alcohol she'd already consumed.

"Pfttt, we can make our own, aren't ya a singer?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Then it's settled," his right arm looped around her waist and brought her flush against himself as his left hand clasped onto her right one as he slightly bent his arm creating a tension in his muscles one which allowed him to lead. "Now put your left hand on my waist." Deacon instructed her readying her for their lesson.

Doing as instructed Rayna's hand curved around his hip as she prepared herself for what would come next, she tipped her chin back to allow her a better look at him "okay."

"It's reaaaal easy I promise it goes, quick," Stepping forward into her with his left foot, "quick" then he stepped forward with his right their hips brushing in the process. Each step only taking a beat "Sloooow," he encouraged drawing out the word 'slow' caused her to giggle shaking her head up at him.

Hearing her laugh was contagious and made him burst out into a throaty laughter himself. Shaking his head he attempted to pull himself together. "I'll step forward with my left foot, and you step backwards with your right…then I'll step forward with my right and you step back with your left. And each step should only take one beat just think quick, quick!" Deacon encouraged as he explained the first portion of the dance to her, since if she got these steps the rest should be a cake walk. "Got it?"

"Uh-yeah…I think so,"

"Quick," he stepped forward and unlike before their hips didn't brush because she took a step backwards with her left foot. "Quick," as he moved towards her, Rayna miss-stepped and her right foot ended up crushing down on top of the toes of Deacon's left foot.

"Oh god I'm sorry.." she said as she realized what she had just done.

"It's okay, let's try it again shall we?"

They continued and once they sort of mastered the quick, quick Deacon opted to move right into the slow, slow. It was essentially the same exact movements just slowed, instead of them taking one beat like they did with the quick, they took two beats to complete the foot work. Deacon had suffered his toes being stomped on several times throughout the course of their lesson of the quick, quick and each time resulted with profuse apologizes and a lot of laughter. "How bout I just dance on your toes, it seems like a safe place." She joked the last time she crushed his toes under her own feet, stumbling backwards they attempted the _slow._

"Well now that would be a whole different dance then princess," he smirked down at her, his eyes lowering ever so slightly as they held contact with her. Letting out a snort she rolled her eyes up at him and gave his arm a playful jab before she shoved him forward. The pair attempted the _slow _and once it was half way decent he suggested they try to put it all together. As they began the two-step Rayna held her own through the entire first run through, but when they went to repeat the process she stumbled backwards making their _quick_ last longer than it should and almost falling flat on her face. He steadied her and they tried to regain their previous victory but failed when she stepped forward instead of backwards, clearly having a problem with not being able to be in control. Eventually he released his hold on her both of them breaking out into fits of laughter over her horrible coordination and her floppy foot work.

"Now that was just disastrous." Rayna sighed as she plopped down on the floor and watched Deacon's callused hand grip the neck of the bottle of whiskey as he made his way to her.

After he settled across from her on the floor Deacon lifted the bottle and took a long pull right from it. "Aw, naw it wasn't that bad. You got the basic concept."

Narrowing her eyes at him he relented and laughed at their two-stepping experience. "Soooo, we should be expecting Catlin soon huh?"

His hand reached over and unhooked the strap from his guitar as he placed it in his lap and began to aimlessly strum. When he heard the accusation in her tone his eyebrows scrunched together, "now why would you say that?"

"Cause well…cause she's ya know," Rayna gestured with her hands to the air around them. "She's got the hots for you…most women do."

"Unlike you though, right?"

"Exactly!" She offered with a laugh as she buried her face in between the sheets of her journal reaching for the bottle. Afraid that with all the booze in her system that she'd let something slip, just this time she spent with him writing and drinking had bubbled up feelings she kept denying were there.

Deacon glanced over at her and distracted himself as his fingers wrapped around the neck of his guitar and lined the strings as he played a complex riff. The moment she heard the acoustics of his Gibson she slowly moved her journal away from her face and set it down on the carpet while she eyed him. _God, _he was extremely sexy sitting there Gibson propped in his lap, dark brown hair ruffled up and pushed slightly off his forehead, his eyes downcast focused on the movements his fingers were making as he switched chords. Taking the bottle of whiskey Rayna traced the label before her lips wrapped around the top swallowing down a hefty amount of the amber liquor with the hopes of burying these unwanted unexplainable emotions. Both hands cradled the bottle as she rested the bottom on her knees before she took another swig straight from the bottle the harsh alcohol going down much easier at this point. Her eyelids were heavy and fell like shutters over her bloodshot blue eyes, but didn't dissipate the nod of her head that swayed along to the beat. The melody he had created burned itself into her brain so when his strumming faded out she didn't even notice, it wasn't until she felt Deacon remove the bottle from her grasp that she realized he'd stopped.

After taking a long swig from the bottle Deacon placed the nearly half full bottle to the night stand and then spun back towards Rayna. "Come on, the bed is more comfortable."

"Well I wont argue with that!"

Being a gentlemen he carefully helped her to her feet and laughed as she stumbled, his arm circled her slim waist steadying her. The alcohol and weed were definitely working their magic on her. Deacon let her take the left side of the bed considering they were closest to it and walked around climbing onto the right side of the bed. Taking a seat onto the bed he sat with his back resting against the headboard and his feet extended out in front of himself as Rayna mimicked his position. "Where's the whiskey?"

"Here," lifting it off the night stand stationed at his side of the bed Deacon put it to his lips and downed a shots worth.

"Gimmie that!" Came out of her mouth in a greedy tone her hand grabbing a hold of it and taking a shot of it herself handing it back over to him. Her head tipped back against the headboard and her eyelids fluttered closed. Ever so slowly she inched down until her head rested on the pillow that was there, "I probably shouldn't have had that last drink." She confessed out loud the temperature of her body rising as her stomach did a flip flop and her ears rang with the sound of her own heart beat.

All he did was nod his head in agreement taking one final shot before placing the bottle back on the night stand laying down next to her. His eyes shifted up and down the length of her frame and as he reached her face he watched as her eyelids flickered open, their eyes instantly meeting. Neither would break the eye contact as four blue eyes exchanged a conversation of their own before Deacon whispered "ya know…you're beautiful." There was a softness in his eyes, a sparkle that even in the dim hotel room couldn't hide.

Rayna swore the oxygen had been stolen from her lungs, it was as if this whole moment was an out of body experience and having very little to no control of her body she burst into a fit of giggles. "Pfttt you are more drunk than I thought."

"What? No…" His deep hearty laugh filled the air between them as she fixed him with a look of disbelief making him continue. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, I'm drunk. But you're beautiful, and you will be beautiful tomorrow when I'm sober, it won't change."

"Pfttt, please!" She mumbled dismissively as she swatted the air attempting to push herself up on the bed. Doing her best to focus her double vision she groaned in irritated frustration, "Shooooooot! It's already almost 4 am. Damnit, I should get back to my room, we gotta-we ya know early and…" she pushed herself off the bed standing up on shaky knees swaying a little bit as she trailed off using her hands to talk

Deacon struggled to get to his feet himself "yeah, yeah…" he nodded along to her tangent smirking as she walked in a circle around the room eyes flashed as she seemed to be in search of something. "What are you looking for?"

"My…uh….where is it?" came out in a hard tone.

"Where is what?" An amused smile cracked across his facial features as he attempted to make sense of her slurred words.

"Ya know, my…my shoot Deacon, ya know" she spun to face him her eyes wide, her once auburn ringlets now hung around her face in loose messy tresses, and her makeup was smudge a bit.

"No, Ray…your what?" He pressed wanting to help her find whatever it was that she thought she was looking for, that she thought she was missing.

"Ugh never mind…when you find it, give it back oooo-kay?" When he called her "Ray" her eyes flicked up to meet his. The only person who had ever called her that was her mother, it brought back a flood of emotions within herself. Shaking her head she brushed past him tripping over her own feet briefly Deacon's arm reaching out and steadying her.

"Hey, hey why don't you just stay here? I'll sleep on the couch or the floor." Deacon offered suddenly worried about the state she was in.

"No, no I don't want to put you out of your bed. I'm fine, I can make it back to my room." She nodded her head almost reassuring herself that she'd be okay.

"Well then at least let me walk you,"

"Oh, no no…Deacon seriously….what no, don't put your boots on." tangling a hand in her hair she shook her head as she watched him fumble around with his cowboy boots. "Okay, I'll stay."

"Yeah?"

Rolling her eyes at him she inhaled deeply feeling her body spin, the room was increasingly warmer than what she remembered. "Yes. Now come on, we should ya know…go to bed." Her palms rested against his chest applying some pressure as she shoved him back towards the bed.

Holding up his hands in defeat he laughed at her as they stumbled towards the queen sized bed together. When the backs of his knees hit the edge of the bed he fell backwards falling to the bed, his arms instinctively looped around her waist bringing her crashing down on top of himself. His breathing shifted the air around them becoming thick, their eyes locked and her hair tickled his neck but shielded her face from his vision. Deacon reached up and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear, gulping as their breaths intermingled.

Rayna had been the one to break their eye contact suddenly overwhelmed by her rising body temperature, and the overall temperature in the room. Blinking her eyes several times trying to steady the spinning that was going on inside her head thanks to the mixture of the intensity of all the emotions and unexplained feelings to the heightened yet hazy reality the weed and alcohol were creating. It was indescribable all the different sensations and glaring feelings that were running wild within her that she couldn't quite deceiver if they were all a welcomed concoction or not. "Woah," she whispered her fingers grasping to the fabric of the shirt he was wearing, taking a deep breath to settle the raging emotions.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, Yeah…" rolling off of him Rayna laid flat on her back exhaling and staring up at the ceiling.

"Okay, I'll just grab a pillow." Deacon reached for the pillow that was on the other side of where her head was.

"Oh….no, no… ya know, you-you really don't have to do that?"

"I don't?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow before settling next to her turning on his side to get a better look at her facial features.

"No, no…the bed is big enough for both of us…just-just uh, stay on your side." She warned as she turned on her side her back facing him as she dipped beneath the sheet and comforter snuggling into the warmth.

"Alright." Deacon laid on his back staring up at the ceiling his vision blurring slightly as the drowsiness and alcohol in his system weighed his eyelids down.

XXX

A bright ray of sunlight streaked through the heavy curtains that hadn't been fully closed the previous night and caused Rayna to stir. There was a warmth swaddling her and a unfamiliar weight crushed down on her midsection that drew her backwards. The body that pressed into her backside caused realization to dawn on her about last night's events, a small smile played across her facial features at the hazy recollection of them writing together, smoking, and Deacon teaching her how to two-step it had all been so enjoyable. His nose nuzzled through her hair inhaling deeply as it brushed along the nap of her neck as he cuddled closer to her, before he stirred roused by the sun from his dreams. "Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," sputtered sleepily from Deacon's tongue as he immediately removed his arm from around her and shifted on the mattress breaking all their bodies contact.

"That's okay.." she whispered holding his intense gaze as she turned slightly so that she laid flat on her back.

"I didn't mean to." Deacon's voiced wavered on the cusp of not fully awake.

"I know," a smile captured her features as she recognized the honesty behind his voice. Truth was, she'd enjoyed walking up in wrapped in his arms it felt strangely safe there. He made her feel safe, secure maybe it was his overall demeanor that drew her to this conclusion or the time they shared together last night but she secretly knew something inside of her was growing with this particular cowboy from each of their encounters. Deacon offered her a lopsided smile and pushed himself off in the bed swinging his legs over the edge and groaning and he rose to his feet.

"Shit," she cursed as her eyes landed on the stacked neon red numbers of the alarm clock. Not only was check out in an hour but they were supposed to be on the road before then. Rayna pressed her palms into the mattress effectively elevating her body from the bed and wincing as the after effects of too much whiskey and little sleep hit her full force. The sun was pure torture as it glared brightly casting light throughout the room, "ugh fuck." She reached up and attempted to tame the tangled mess her auburn waves had managed to become over the course a five hour date with the pillow. Rayna pushed back the covers from her body realizing that she might very well still be intoxicated to some level. That was until a large jab pounded at the center of her forehead and then expanded throughout her entire brain pulsating relentlessly countering the steady beat of her heart. She pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes that, the action would cause the horrid pounding happening in her head to cease. No such luck though, causing her to groan as she swung her legs out from the covers and inhaled deeply trying to mentally and physically prepare herself to stand up. Once she carefully managed to get to her feet her eyes darted about the room in search of Deacon who she realized must've disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing loudly Rayna moved as if in slow motion gathering the few things she'd brought with her.

The door of the bathroom swung open as Rayna made her way towards the hotel door her hand went to grab the handle and missed. Rolling her eyes at her own actions she finally grasped onto the cool metal door handle and gave it a turn as she heaved it open with all the strength she could muster. She hesitated in the door way which gained Deacon's attention, he squinted up at her as more light spilled into the room "Thanks, last night was fun." A smile tugged the corners of her lips upward creating a curved line and making Deacon nod his head and grin in response. "I'll see ya in an hour or so," Rayna said as she lingered in the doorway swinging her cowboy boots in one hand while she dragged the strap of her purse into place onto her opposite shoulder.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Okay...yeah no real "action" happens but it's nothing but Deyna spending time together building their relationship. The song Rayna with a bit of help from Deacon "writes" is once again NOT mine, It's "Nineteen" By Alex G and belongs to Alex G and company. Um, also a little note about the song I did switch the lyric of the second verse from "Nineteen" to _Twenty_ in order to fit the storyline and age. Also once again it's not a country song...but the lyrics just really spoke to me and I felt had the potential to shed light on her complicated relationship with her father. Who know maybe not, but I hope you enjoyed it either way. Alright so, reviews make my life…Make my life?! That'd be amaaaazing. love y'all. Mauhhh! Thanks for reading darlings, until next time( :

XOXO


	5. Thunder Rolls

**A/N: **Heyyyy babes so sorry that this took like a week and a half to post but when you write long chapters such as this...I think that should be understandable why it takes a little bit to get them out. Maybe? Who knows. Okay...so this particular chapter has been plaguing my thoughts since like before I even posted the first chapter of this story. Having said this I hope it all plays out before your eyes alright and makes some sense. I'm not sure how I feel about it to be completely honest. As alwayssss any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

Chapter 5: **Thunder Rolls**

_Friday, July 17__th__, 1992 _

_**Twin Lakes, Wisconsin **_

Summer was in full swing in the countryside town of Twin Lakes, the sun high in the sky the temperature reached a blistering 90 degrees as the crew went about assembling the stage for the act before her. Rayna had never imagined playing a gig of this magnitude in a farm field nonetheless made this just made it country music in its truest form. Not to mention that this was one of the largest music festivals centered around the country music genre. Four days of noting but country music Rayna almost wished she could be in the audience and absorb it all. Who would've thought Wisconsin hosted the most country festivals was beyond her, after all this was her first time in the cheese state. She smiled kindly answering the radio hosts' questions as they filmed a short segment to air over the Jumbotron during the transition between the act ahead of her. "I'm so excited to be here," she answered without hesitation because it was the truth she wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere but here.

"We're excited to have you, you're burning it up on the charts! So tell us, what its been like touring with Garth Brooks?"

"A dream come true, seriously! It is so exciting and magical, and I still can't believe this is my life!" Rayna said animatedly her expression showing all her sincerity.

"We're loving your new single, although some are saying it sways a bit from the typical country."

"Thank you! And they are? Hmm" She contemplated shrugging her shoulders as if it was the first time she'd heard this. Yeah, it sure has hell hadn't been the first time but she wanted to play it off as if it didn't affect her. Before she could say anything that might give her a bad rep Bucky made eye contact with her saying with his eyes to _be nice_. Painting on a smile she glanced over to the radio host silently requesting him to move forward to his next question.

XXX

The energy the crowd had gave was incredible and Rayna was on cloud nine from her performance as she walked through the right wing carefully stepping off the stage in a frilly dress glowing and practically bouncing off the wall. "Oh, my god that was amazing, they were with me…the entire time!" Came out in between panted breaths, her eyes darted over towards Deacon who was placing his guitar in its' stand before walking through the right wing of the stage descending the few stairs and joining the rest of the band. The band all walked through stage right and began to head towards the gate where the fans were let backstage. "Hey, where are y'all going?" she called out to them which caused Deacon to wave them on as he spun around to address her.

"We're gonna check out the show." he said simply and the inflection of his tone made the statement come off as demeaning.

"What, we're not supposed to do that."

"You're not, Princess." Deacon corrected his eyes scanning over the short frilly dress she was sporting. "The rest of us aren't Rayna Jaymes. We can go out there and blend in."

Rayna gasped slightly at his jab and shook her head crossing her arms over her chest. "I can blend in."

"No, ya can't." He said with a shake of his head, "but hey," Deacon shrugged and then smiled down at her. "I never said that was a bad thing." Was his parting line as he began to walk away from her.

"Come on," rolling her eyes at him she snatched up Deacon's wrist and tugged him towards the back of the stage, making her way towards her tour bus. Glancing around at all the people milling around Rayna tugged open the door and pulled him inside with her. Once inside cool bus she dropped his wrist and made her way back to the master suite where her suitcase was flung open and clothes were tossed around in disarray around the room. "Stay there," grabbing a few articles of clothing a smile fell to her lips and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "No peeking," Rayna warned as he threw his hands up in mock defeat and spun around facing the windshield of the tour bus. Happy that he wasn't watching her Rayna reached behind herself and unzipped the dress carefully stepping out of it. She laid it gently on the bed then grabbed her white lace tank top and shrugged into it.

Without her knowledge Deacon tipped his head backwards and caught her height significantly decrease as she stepped out of her high heels. The sight of her mostly exposed backside, caused him to swallow hard. He turned his head back towards the windshield, _what the hell _is she doing?

Grabbing a pair of cut off shorts Rayna stepped into them one leg at a time and once they settled onto her hips hugging her ass perfectly she took a pair of white socks and pulled them onto her feet. Her blue eyes darted around the room as she searched for her favorite pair of cowboy boots. . Flinging around articles of clothing she squealed in delight as she found them, tugging them onto her feet one at a time balancing on one leg as she did so. Lastly she grabbed a flannel and slipped it on over her lace tank top. "So…how do I look?"

Deacon swiveled around to face her as she walked towards him, his breath caught in the back of his throat those tanned legs seemed to stretch for miles. A ghost of a grin played across his facial features as he gave a slight shrug, "perfect" he breathed out his voice husky and weaving on the cusp of disarming.

Rayna rolled her eyes at his reaction and shoved him, "alright, stop gawking. If you keep looking at me like _that _I have no chance at blending in at all."

"Darlin' no matter how hard ya try, you'll never blend in" sincerity dripped from the tip of his tongue eliciting a laugh out of the back of Rayna's throat.

"Shut up!" Rayna swatted his arm as she stepped forward placing her arms on his shoulders and turning him back towards the direction of the door. The pair made their way off the tour bus and the moment they stepped back outside Bucky ran into them.

Bucky's face contorted in confusion to their appearances and where they seemed to be off to in such a hurry. "What's going on here?"

"Hey Buck, we're gonna check out Garth's show...from where it's meant to be viewed." Rayna answered for the two of them Deacon not daring to interject anything knowing full well that he didn't need to get involved.

"Rayna, you know you're not supposed to do that. Take some security with you." Bucky encouraged clearly concerned about her safety, it was sweet and expected but Rayna didn't want any of that.

Shaking her head she put her hand up to stop him from continuing, "oh no, I am not taking security...Deacon here will take care of me." She said with a smile patting his toned bicep as she glanced up at him for a little reassurance. "Won't ya Deacon?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered automatically not thinking twice about what he had just committed himself to.

"Uhah," Bucky said unconvinced with that set up, but knowing better than to stand in Rayna's way.

"Alright, we'll see ya!" She uttered as she nudged Deacon towards the gate which fenced out the fans from coming behind stage. Rayna eyed the gate and smirked as Deacon nodded his head at a burly event security guy who moved towards the locked gate and let them pass through. The pair thanked the security man and waved before they disappeared into the crowded field of people. Deacon reached down without thinking and clasped onto her hand while they weaved through the people, keeping a firm grasp on her hand to ensure that she wouldn't get swallowed up or lost in the chaos of the crowd. He led her over to the beer tent and once they arrived there they made their way to the counter where he finally released her hand.

Several bartenders scurried around behind the counter retrieving beers for countless people. When one would pass Deacon would lift two fingers up but it seemed pointless, when none took notice of him. It was Rayna who gained the attention of a male bartender. However, as he approached them she gestured to Deacon, who took the hint and ordered four Budweiser's. She cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow upwards cutting into the lines of her forehead, "there's just the two of us Dea-"

"Ahhh there you are!" Catlin shrieked over the noise slinging her arms around Deacon and planting a loud kiss to his cheek.

Rayna turned her head away from the two and as the man placed the beers in front of them she forced a smile to grace her lips. Her hand reached forward and retrieved one of the beers that had minimum foam and lifted it to her lips taking a large gulp. Deacon's hand slapped down enough cash for the beers as he collected the remaining three placing one front of himself and handing one over to Catlin.

"Oh, hey Rayna didn't know you'd be joining us." Catlin said above the noise as she took a large gulp out of the beer in her hand.

"Yeah."

From just that simple word Deacon recognized the hostility between the two, but didn't quite understand it and didn't really care too. They were all friends, or so he'd thought. "Catlin, hey why don't you go find the rest of the guys?" Deacon suggested lightly wanting to put out the rising tension between the two girls.

"Okay, don't miss me too much."

The flirtatious infliction she delivered that parting statement with did not go unnoticed and caused him to cringe slightly. Could the girl be anymore obvious? Sure, she was fun, but not exactly his type although he had to admit she offered some decent company so far during their tour run. Without turning his head he felt Rayna's blue irises boring into his side profile, "what?" He questioned coolly while he chugged down some of his beer.

"Nothing." Was her simple reply, and after she took several long sips she turned her head in his direction their eyes meeting. "You two are cute," fell from her lips in a nonchalant tone as she pushed away from the bar a little bit.

"Who? Me and Catlin?" All Rayna did was offer a knowing expression as she nodded her head and downed more than half of the beer she cradled in the clear plastic cup. Her reaction was confusing him, what did she even care if he and Catlin were hooking up? "It's not even like that." He offered surprising himself with the statement, as he tried to reassure her. And not entirely sure why he found himself so concerned about what she thought. Not understanding at all why he wanted to make it clear to Rayna that there was nothing between him and Catlin but it didn't seem to make much difference because she merely shrugged her shoulders in response.

She walked away effortlessly slipping into the crowd shocking Deacon at just how well she blended, "Whatever, I didn't say I cared." Rayna called back as got swallowed up amongst all the people, his eyes loosing sight of her momentarily as he hurried to catch up to her.

His mission to not loose her failed miserably when some drunk brunette squealed as she crashed into Deacon her hands grasping fistfuls of his flannel her body sashaying against his. The way her body pressed fully into his made her intentions clear and he smirked down at the bloodshot green eyed girl detaching himself from this pretty little thing was going to prove to be quite difficult. But if something were to happen to Rayna, he would not let that rest on his shoulders. The possibility of getting kicked off the tour if something did happen well that was something he did not want happening, no matter how much this particular princess frustrated him.

_Deacon was wrong, _Rayna thought to herself as she aimlessly walked around in search of no particular group of people. Frankly they all looked the same the entire crowd a mess of cowboy hats, cut off flannels, shirtless guys, bikini tops, tied up t-shirts, cut off short shorts, and cowboy boots galore. This made it a bit hard to deceiver who, or who wouldn't be _good_ to mingle with. Eventually Rayna found herself randomly surrounded by a group of guys who'd managed to snag a few girls. She effortlessly struck up a conversation with one of the guys, gaining most of the groups' attention in the process, she could blend in. They gladly accepted her not even registering who she was thankfully, so instead when they asked her name a smile lit up her features, "Jennifer…but y'all can call me Jen."

Rayna smirked slightly to herself as a member of the group leaned over and retrieved an armful of beers passing a can out to everyone. "Ever shotgunned a beer darlin'?" One of the guys had questioned as he tipped his black cowboy hat towards her.

She licked her lips as their eyes met, he was really cute. Emitting a cowboy persona but Rayna sensed that it was just an act. Deacon was a true cowboy, from what she'd heard and learned about him over the past month or two. Shaking the thoughts from her head she beamed up at him nodding her head as her fingers wrapped around the ice cold can taking it out of his hand. "O'course I have," she informed him with a soft chuckle. Okay, so maybe she'd only seen it done before and had never personally done it herself, but there was no turning back now. How hard could it be, really?

"A'right then let's do this," he encouraged as he flipped out his pocket knife. Stabbing a hole into the side of his beer toward the bottom of the can, keeping it tilted on its' side as he passed it over to Rayna encouraging her to pass her can to him. Taking the hint Rayna exchanged cans with him and kept the can tilted so that the beer wouldn't spill all over her as she eyed the hole. The sound of aluminum twisting caused Rayna to glance up watching as the 'cowboy' removed the blade of his pocket knife from the side of his can and lifted his can towards his mouth. "Ready?"

Mimicking his actions she lifted her can to her lips hovering over the hole in the can and carefully assessing his hand placements Rayna nodded her head, "Ready!" She saw his fingers move to the tab on the top of can popping it open and tipping the can upright. With a quick flick of her wrist Rayna did the exact same her lips closing over the hole in the can as she cracked open the tab the beer began to spill into her mouth and she swallowed it down just as quickly surprising herself at how well she was chugging it down. It seemed the funnel effect that the punctured hole she was drinking from had aided the beer to go rather smoothly and she gasped for breath as she gulped down the remaining beer. Rayna was shocked that it had taken no less than ten seconds to get down.

"No bad," Christian praised as he reached over for her newly empty beer can.

"Thanks," Rayna said softly glancing down at his hand as she placed the emptied can into it. He took the can from her and tossed them aside before reaching down and handing her another beer. Their eyes meet and her hand hesitated for a split second before she accepted the fresh beer. Surely she wasn't going to turn this down. Christian walked away which left her by herself but not for long, as another more buff guy approached her.

"So…Jennifer was it?"

"Jen, yeah…what's goin' on?" Rayna corrected taking a long sip of her new beer.

"Dean," the stocky sandy blonde haired guy replied as he revealed a set of pearly whites.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," from the way he dropped that one word she didn't have to shift her eyes in his direction to know that he was undressing her with his eyes. She shifted on her feet feeling slightly uncomfortable by his gaze and presence in general. He definitely appeared to have an ulterior motive, one that Rayna really would like to be spared of. "You know you look really familiar," he suddenly said.

"Is that so?" Rayna asked her eyebrows raised in question as she chugged down some more of her most recent beer. As long as she could distract herself, and this Dean character she was sure he wouldn't figure out who she was and that way her cover wouldn't be blown.

"Where are you from?"

"Texas," she answered automatically, taking this fake identity to a whole another level.

"Really? What brings you all the way up here…can't just be for Country Thunder." His hazel eyes narrowed in accusation as he gazed down at her.

Tipping back her beer Rayna finished it up and crushed the middle of the can with her hand watching as the aluminum bent inward and created sharp creases. "You're right it's not just for Thunder, I'm visiting cousins."

"Oh," Dean said contemplating what she'd just said and his eyes fixated on the quick effortless transition they were making up on stage. Rayna glanced over the stage smiling proudly at the crew that they had behind him. When she felt an ice cold object being pressed against her arm she jumped slightly taken off guard. Rayna glanced down at the proffered beer that Christian was extending to her and took it from him their fingertips brushing lightly.

"Thanks," before their conversation could go any further one of the other guys from the group stumbled over to them. Budging his way between Rayna and Dean he slung his arm around Rayna's shoulders towering a whole foot over her, Christian materialized on her other side as a random patron stood in front of the group and held up a disposable camera. Luckily the camera operator was too intoxicated that she didn't recognize Rayna either as she pointed the disposal camera in their direction and encouraged everyone to _smile. _Smiling proved to come rather easy as the group swayed on their feet slightly as Rayna's arms slid across the guys at her sides backs' holding herself up. She laughed at all their mumbled curse words and the bodies that all skidded and squished together briefly in order to get in the shot. The group disassembled as soon as several photos had been snapped and Rayna laughed as she mused the group going through the photos once they were developed. They'd be in for a real treat when they discovered just _who _she actually was.

Much to her delight Dean had followed the rest of the guys back over to the cooler as he began to scope out another victim. She shook her head at the poor girl that would fall into his sights, it wasn't that he was an eye sore, it was just he came off creepy. An old country tune embedded from somewhere nearby and caused her to twirl around looking for the source. It was a hopeless effort she quickly realized with all the bodies and people in constant motion it was hard to make out much of anything. Sighing she snapped the tab on her can of beer and lifted it to her lips gulping down some and catching Christian staring at her. That look in his eye caught her off guard and suddenly, even with the alcohol already in her system her eyes avoided his. She focused instead on the toe of her cowboy boot as it twisted and turned the vibrant green grass beneath their feet.

Christian slowly inched towards her lifting the large black cowboy hat from his head revealing a head of matted down light brown hair. Her left hand slapped across her gapping mouth as she attempted to muffle her giggles. That made him laugh as well as he scrunched up his nose and made a face at her before placing his cowboy hat on top of her head. "Wow."

"What?" her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"You." Christian whispered as he advanced towards her the gap between them closing quickly.

It surprised the hell out of her as his hand slid around the back of her neck and gently tipped her head towards him. Without warning his lips crashed down against hers, and she was a mess of confusion. She should've read the signs, from the look in his eyes, but she didn't. With his hat on top of her head it made it slightly difficult but she managed to return the kiss tipping her head expertly so to not poke his eye out with the brim of his own hat. Their lips moved together tossing kisses back and forth his tongue sloppily managing to wiggle its way past her lips until an extra hand grasped around her bicep from the opposite direction and broke off their kiss.

"Get the fuck off of her…what do you think you're doing?" Spit out in a voice that dripped with venom and dark blue eyes that glared at Christian. Rayna's eyes flashed in disbelief at the scene he was causing.

"Excuse me?" Christian shot as he jumped on the defense.

"Keep your hands off of her, ya hear me!" Deacon had stepped forward at this point invading the guys space, his arm sliding along her midsection momentarily as he placed her behind himself.

"I'm pretty sure we should let her decide that for herself." Taking a brave step forward Christian matched Deacon's glare. "Ain't that right Jen?" Slurred off his tongue as his eyes fervently bounced back over to Rayna who scratched the back of her neck while she shifted her weight between her feet.

At the name he dropped Deacon's eyes scanned over her appearance and they were a strange dark mixture, something she'd never witnessed on him. It made her gulp while slowly taking a long sip of her beer. She bit down on her lower lip as she heard a deep sarcastic laugh echo around them gaining a bit of attention from the other members of the group and others around them. "I see, you have nooo idea who this girl is…"

"And you do?" Christian fired back with a raised eyebrow.

Rayna wasn't too keen on the way things were escalating between the two guys, the whole thing made no sense to her. What were they even fighting about? Her? Hell no, she wouldn't have that. Before she could defuse the rising tension Deacon's gravelly voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, I do…and a helluva lot better than you do I might add…so, I suggest that you do as I say and keep your hands off of her. Got it?"

"Yeah man I got it," the excessive amount of alcohol on Christian spewed from his breath and made Deacon step back slightly.

"Good," Deacon slowly turned away from the guy but his fists clenched at his sides until his knuckles were a stark white. "Oh and one more thing," he spun to face Christian and before anyone even knew what was happening Deacon's right fist connected with his jaw with a loud crack. He had managed to throw in several swift blows that made the kid teeter on his feet from side to side his buddies quickly jump at the chance to raise some hell.

Christian stumbled backwards on his feet and Rayna gasped stepping in between the two before things could get anymore out of hand. As Christian regained some composure and steadied himself on his feet he lurched forward but her hand extended and prevented him from moving any further. Her eyes blazed as they drank in Deacon's furious blue orbs, he wasn't even looking at her, his body weight fought against her hand that was restricting him from Christian, his gaze was still focused on the enemy. She slapped his right cheek gently to bring him back down to her, before her palms skated down his pecs, she applied pressure and shoved him away from the scene. "Come on, let's go…" she encouraged as she stepped forward invading his space and forcing him to walk backwards momentarily before he turned around and faced forward. Once he was walking alongside of her she glanced over her shoulder and offered a small smile, mouthing _I'm sorry_ to the victim of Deacon's rage.

The moment they were in a more secluded area Rayna glared at Deacon, "you wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?"

"You told Bucky I'd look out for ya, I was just doing my job." He replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders not backing down that his actions were unwarranted, unjustified.

"By what? Taking me away from a decent guy and punching him in the jaw?"

"Decent? Pfttt…you've gotta be kidding me" Deacon paced slightly his right hand rubbing against his scruff on his cheeks, his knuckles already showcasing the damage from the blows to Christian's face.

"Ugh, isn't this what you wanted? For me to blend in…let loose?" Her hands got involved at this point as she began to wave them around in the air in emphasize to her point.

"Well, I guess I didn't expect you'd be _that _loose."

"Excuse me?" That little comment felt like a hard slap to the face and made her jaw drop open slightly. Who in the hell did he think he was?

"I just didn't think you were like that. Clearly, I was wrong."

"I'm not like that… you weren't wrong, that's not me." Rayna tried desperately to convince him, realizing it must've been the alcohol that was making her so needy to make him believe her. Cause as much as she kept trying to deny it, his opinion meant a heck of a lot to her.

"Could've fooled me."

Her bright blue eyes flashed angrily, "you, are such an asshole!" She spun away from him and exhaled loudly taking a few steps in the opposite direction heading back towards the crowd of people. "Oh, by the way…you should really ice that hand you're gonna need it. We have shows to do, incase you forgot!" Rayna made one last jab at his stupid actions her tone hard and biting as she continued to walk away from him desperate to not let tears spill out.

_Shit_, he cursed under his breath, it was all the alcohol, it wasn't a safe combination with all these mixed emotions he was having for her. If his little scene of jealous wasn't prove of that enough, "Rayna wait," he suddenly pleaded running to catch up to her. Once he finally did he clasped onto her hand pulling her toward him just before she could get lost in the sea of people.

"Let go of me," she spit fuming from the words he'd just cut her down with.

"I can't." Was his simple reply as he kept a firm hold on her hand.

"Yes you can, I can take care of myself. I don't need you!" Even after she insisted on being able to handle herself his hand didn't let up it's grip on her and she glared back at him, lips pursed. "Let me go…or I'll start screaming."

He slowly dropped her hand but before she could move he grabbed her face and his lips slammed against hers. The rage swimming through her veins was briefly forgotten as their lips collided as her lips returned the kiss eagerly until her rage boiled up once again his words taunting her consciousness. It made her she shove him away from herself hard. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"So, what Mr. Cowboy hat can kiss you…but I can't?" Deacon said his tone shifting from filled with anger to slight humor.

Just the small amount of humor she heard in his voice caused her eyes to blaze. Did he really think he could fix what he'd just said to her by kissing her? "NO! No, you can't!" She shook her head copper waves failed about obstructing his view of her before falling haphazardly into place around her face. "Especially not after what you just said to me. Don't talk to me, just leave me alone." Rayna didn't bother to give him a backwards glance as she weaved her way expertly into the crowd her mood being brightened almost instantaneously as she bumped into Jim.

"Rayna! What are you doing out here? Where's you're security team?" He jabbed as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

Giving him a playful shove Rayna tilted her head upward so that she could study his facial features. "Shut up Jim!"

Before he could make another jab an all too familiar guitar intro floated through the summer night and caused them both to direct their attention to the stage. A wild lights' show captivated both of them and before they knew it Garth Brook's voice boomed throughout the field a bright spotlight illuminating him. "Come on," Jim said when he heard her beginning to sing along. He reached down and grabbed a hold of her hand and moved along with the audience until he found the rest of their band, minus Deacon of course.

"Girl, there you are!" Catlin exclaimed throwing her arms around Rayna giving her a firm embrace swaying with her to the beat of the song.

"Here I am," she said laughing slightly as she padded Catlin's back with the palm of her hand swaying along with her briefly her eyes darting up to the band as they on-looked. "Someone's in a gooooood mood!" She pointed out which made Catlin release her hold on Rayna and laugh loudly.

"Yeah, Jim's got some good bud!" The smell was hardly noticeable which the up-in coming country princess realized was an incentive to having an outdoor performance, for the audience anyways.

"I see," with a nod of her head her eyes flickered back towards the stage.

"Want some?"

"Oh, no…no I'm good. Thanks."

"How bout a beer?" Shane questioned holding up a clear plastic cup that was filled to the brim golden liquid skimmed briefly at the very top with foam.

"Now that I could use," Rayna admitted as she gladly took the beer off his hands. The ordeal she'd just gone through with Deacon still plaguing her emotions, more alcohol was definitely a must. That kiss, just _wow. _Why in the hell couldn't she get the way his lips felt against hers out of her mind? The things he had said to her, stung, cut her deep. Little did he know that she literally had only ever slept with two guys in her entire life. Sleeping around, that wasn't her scene, hell over the past two years she was married to her music, her album, and that left very little time to socialize. Downing half of her beer Rayna willed the thoughts of his words and that kiss to wane or become more fuzzy. She had every intention of forgetting all of it, nothing good had come from their exchange, _god, _who did he think he was to judge her that way? A sudden surge of rage brought the rim of her plastic cup back to her lips as she took a large gulp from it. The rest of the band sang along to the songs and their carefree spirit Rayna found easily lifted her mood.

Finishing off her beer she swayed along with her band joining them in their singing along to the current song that Garth and his band were playing. Her arms shot up above her head waving erratically as Garth taxied down the catwalk and brushed hands with adoring fans. She was unable to take her eyes off of his performance she was completely awestruck by it, and made her nearly forget that she was on tour with him, that she'd been lucky enough to perform with him at the CMA festival. Sure, they weren't necessarily equals yet in the music business yet, and they might never be but they were both musicians and there was a certain respect that came along with that. Over the course of the tour thus far she'd had several chance encounters with Garth and through all of them he had been ever the gentlemen and so sweet to her. He was truly a wonderful, and very kind man and she was learning a lot from him just from simply being on tour with him.

Deacon had watched his band mates from a few rows away during the first half of the show the band seemed to be having a great time and from the way Rayna had been swaying Deacon knew she was drunk, the way she leaned into Jim her arm slung around his waist keeping herself up right he'd seen it before. Not on her necessarily, but he'd seen that stance nonetheless, he sighed heavily cursing his actions tonight. His jealousy had gotten at he better of him, then he'd said some unforgivable things to her, and to top it all off he'd stupidly kissed her. God, if he could only take it all back, he'd envisioned their first kiss happening very differently than how it'd gone down. What the hell had he been thinking, oh that was right, he hadn't been. He easily slipped alongside of her filling the empty space that was next to her. Jim steadied Rayna on her feet as he wormed his way through the crowd to get to the beer tent and fetch them more booze. When she realized who was beside her she exhaled loudly her eyes not straying from the stage as she addressed him. "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

"I'm sorry," he'd said loud enough to ensure that she in fact would hear him.

"For what?" Her eyes were still trained to the magic on the stage.

"For all of it."

"All what…specifically?" Rayna pressed wanting to make him spell it out what he'd done wrong, own up to his mistakes.

"I'm sorry for basically calling you a whore, I don't think that of you…at all." At this point his entire body was facing her as he rocked back on his heels and jammed his hands deep into his front pockets. When she didn't look up at him Deacon exhaled loudly removing his right hand from his pocket and running it over his face. "Annnnd, I'm sorry for kissing you."

As she heard his apology a small smile curled up her lips as she leaned against Deacon briefly, her shoulder bumping his arm, "just don't ever do it again." She warned her eyes finally darting up to lock with his briefly her tone stern and unwavering.

"Deal." Deacon said as he bumped her shoulder back and reached into his back pocket pulling out a steel flask. The light reflected off it and caused Rayna to arch an eyebrow up at him as he unscrewed the cap and placed it between his lips. He downed a large pull of the straight liquor that was concealed inside his flask then lifted it towards Rayna grabbed it from him and tossed it back taking a long pull without flinching at the harshness of the dark poison.

A cool breeze tore through the crowded farm field the echo of Garth's lyrics swirling in the air around them before drifting off with the wind. Garth's band transitioned into their next song and made Rayna squeal as she spun around, "I LOOOOOOOOVE THIS SONG!" Rayna hollered to Deacon, still having a firm hold on his flask and taking another gulp from it as the songs' intro cued Garth into his smash hit. She began dancing around not giving a damn about how ridiculous she may have looked as she started singing along as well.

"Blame it on my roots, I showed up in boots and ruined your black tie affair." Deacon sang to her as he stepped forward and grabbed onto her free hand afraid she may hurt herself with her crazy dance moves.

"But you'll never hear me complain…cause I got friends in loooow places," her voice dropped an octave and her knees bent as she got low to the ground. "and the beer chases my blues away…and I'll be okay, I'm not big on social graces, I think I'll slip on down to theeeeee oooooooooasis, ooooh I got friends in low places." Rayna extended her arms to her band mates who lifted their beers to her and all erupted into a chorus of laughter. Placing the flask between her lips she took another pull her free hand still locked with Deacon's steady one helping lead her dance moves sneaking in one final shot from his flask before he snatched it back, the pair laughed as Rayna swatted at him and tried to get the flask back. All the commotion intrigued Catlin and she ran to the center of their circle and joined Rayna who pushed Deacon out of their circle. The girls rocked their hips back and forth slowly as they fell into step creating a sloppy version of lime-dancing. Eventually the circle closed in and the girls were joined by the rest of the band gaining more members as they all practically chanted out the rest of the song between bursts of laughter and swayed in a line together. At this point in the night after all the alcohol and other substances consumed everyone was friends.

The song faded out and suddenly there was a loud rumble of thunder and everyone just assumed it was an effect to transition Garth into his famous hit "The Thunder Rolls" however, as it rumbled ferociously once again and the audience erupted into shrieks of approval Rayna sensed it wasn't an effect. And from the look that she caught skirt across Garth's face she knew she was right, this was no effect. A bolt of lightening cracked across the pitch black sky and the air around her blew a cool as it ruffled around her auburn waves, not skipping a beat the country music mega star strummed out the intro to the famous song on his six string as his voice easily accompanied it. "Three thirty in the morning, not a soul in sight" bellowed out of the speakers several rain drops sprinkled down and Rayna tipped her head backward to assess the sky before glancing over at Deacon.

Their eyes sought out one another and he took a step closer to her Garth's voice filtered out "the city's lookin' like a ghost town on a moonless summer night." Deacon sang before he tipped back his flask and took a large gulp.

"Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm moving in…" Rayna challenged him a smirk falling onto her lips as she staggered backward creating more distance between them. Garth's voice beat them both to the punch and echoed around them.

"He's headin' back from somewhere he never should've been… and the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls." The pair sang along with Garth as well as the rest of the fans as lightening shot teasing streaks across the night sky and before anyone really registered what was happened heavy rain drops showered down on them. It didn't put a cease fire to the music that was blaring around them which only made Rayna move closer to the stage. While everyone around them shifted gears and began frantically ducking for cover Rayna sang along not missing a single beat with Garth's band. Putting on a show that would make some think she'd been in dress rehearsals with the band itself. The show she began to put on caused Deacon to slip up behind her as the rain cascaded down all around them his arm looped around her midsection and brought her backside firmly against the length of his body.

As he pulled her backward Rayna discreetly rotated her hips which effectively caused Deacon to moan softly into her shoulder blade his teeth scrapping briefly against the skin that was hidden underneath her flannel. The song continued but took on a more acoustic sound as the band unplugged their instruments in order to not damage them too much. Not missing a single beat Rayna cheered with the crowd as Garth's voice rang out, surprising her with the well rounded sound that had managed to reach her ears above the pelting rain drops no matter her distance from the stage. Rayna stood transfixed on the very sound the rain was making against the building and her eyes studied it carefully as Deacon turned away from her and headed towards shelter. Standing stock still she watched Deacon begin to stress out over the dampness that was increasing on the clothes they were wearing.

"Come on," Deacon spun around his face flaring with confusion at the sight before him. The somewhat diva princess stood there laughing hysterically instead of shrieking or whining about her hair getting ruined as the rain pelted relentlessly down on her body.

"Why? Are ya scared of a little rain Deacon?" She questioned a smirk lighting up her blue orbs as the rain soaked her clothes making them cling to her body.

"No."

"Well prove it! Come dance with me," she suggested holding her hand out to him offering a radiant smile that brought him to his knees. He clasped onto her hand and twirled her around in the rain then brought her body back to his so that the length of her body sashayed against his own. It was just enough to make the air around them thicken. And before she knew what was happening, what she was doing, her hands reached up and cupped his cheeks her right hand sliding to curve around the back of his neck as she brought his lips down to her own. The pressure of his lips moving against hers followed and caused her to lean up onto her tip toes briefly as her hand clasped tightly around his neck holding their lips together, as she passed another kiss to his lips.

To Deacon it felt as if it was all happening in slow motion. No, way was the 'princess' kissing him, there was just no way. However, the applied pressure that suddenly held his lips made it clear that this was all more than a dream. Her fingertips curved around his left flannel lapel bringing his body flush against hers as she clung to it firmly the nails on her right hand grazing the back of his neck holding his face securely against hers. It was as if every touch of his lips was like oxygen for her, when he felt her tongue gently trace the outline of his lips Deacon leaned down into her, his hands gripping her hips firmly as he encouraged the contact of their bodies. His lips parted ever so slightly as her hips grazed gently against his, his tongue poking out bravely to flicker against her lower lip tasting her lips before retreating. Rayna's body curved against his her lips covering his as she kissed him back eagerly her chest pressing firmly into his, their lips, their eyes, flickered over one another as she gasped in surprise when his hands cupped her cheeks and he brought her face back to his own kissing her hard, desperately as he backed her up against the side of the semi tailer.

When his body slammed against hers their lips broke apart with a smack and her back screamed from being crushed against the heavy steel of the semi trailer. Rayna wiggled her body against his her right leg lifting off the ground slinging around Deacon's waist as her drenched clothes pressed against him the rain continuing its' brutal assault against them, their faces extremely close their breaths intermingling. With all the rain that showered down against them neither seemed to take notice, that was until his lips set out on an unbelievably teasing journey along the side of her neck. Deacon brushed his full lips feather lightly along her neck moving lower to her collar bone, then crossed the valley of her breasts, before he hovered over her face leaning down and brushing a kiss against her forehead, and each cheek, and the tip of her nose. Ensuring her that he admired her more than she'd ever fully understand. He smiled down at her, completely enamored at the beauty that was displayed beneath him, he shoved up the edge of her white lace tank top exposing the soft tanned flesh of her midsection she exhaled a chill running over her bones.

His lips began to acquaint themselves with a path along the right side of her neck. Rayna squirmed against him pushing away slightly as his lips brushed over a particular spot, "ticklish." She'd managed to whisper as their lips crashed together both fighting for control practically the moment they had sloppily exchanged kisses. His tongue expertly traced the line of her lips as the rain cascaded relentlessly down on them.

XXX

The tour bus was quiet the only sound was the soft hum of the engine as it pulled them through the darkness barreling down an interstate taking them to another city. Over the months she'd memorized which bunk was his and as she creeped out of the master suite dressed in a pair of black elastic waisted work out type shorts and an oversized t-shirt her damp tresses were now loosely pulled out of her face and tied into a messy bun. "Deacon," she whispered while hunched over in front of the bottom bunk where he was.

He had been staring up at the top bunk as he willed sleep to overcome his limbs. However, he couldn't seem to shake off the thoughts of that make out session he and Rayna shared. The way her body melted against his, how her hands felt cupping his face not willing their lips to break as she eagerly returned his kiss. Deacon swore it was his mind playing tricks on him when he heard his name whispered from her tongue. Oh, that tongue, tentative at first before taking control.

"Deacon? You awake?" Rayna tried against as she inched her face closer to the curtain that covered his bunk from view.

When he heard her soft angelic voice for the second time he knew he must not be hearing things. He leaned up onto his elbows and reached for the curtain pulling it open. The woman who'd been occupying his thoughts was hunched in front of him, her face wiped clean of the makeup that once decorated it. She looked simply beautiful he thought, "Rayna, hey what's up?" Concern darted across his facial features as he addressed her before his staring became too obvious.

"I can't sleep." She stated hand propped on her hip as she cocked her head to the side and eyed him.

"Sorry," he tired his eyebrows scrunched together causing the space between them to crinkle an amused expression lighting up his eyes.

"Scoot over," Rayna ordered no hint of humor in her tone her thighs brushing the edge of his bunk.

"What?"

Lifting the covers back Rayna didn't bother waiting for him to move over she slipped herself one leg at a time into bed next to him, tugging the curtain closed blocking everything else out. Deacon quickly shifted in the small full sized bed in order to accommodate Rayna as she joined him beneath the covers. "Hey," he whispered simply glancing down at her.

"Hi," she returned in a hushed whisper leaning in closer to him. The lack of space in the bed making each of her movements known and understood. Rayna curled up along his right side her head resting on his chest. This was something he could get used to, the presence of her body was reassuring, put his mind at ease if he was being honest with himself. "You were so jealous, it was kinda cute." Rayna quietly confessed while she ducked her eyes from his settling her head on his chest. Her fingers slowly almost timidly reaching out and tracing random shapes across the definition of the muscles in his arms.

"Pssht I was not, you were though." Deacon had been quick to defend himself.

This accusation caused her to lift her head and meet his eyes her chin digging into his chest. "I was not."

"Yes you were. You were jealous of me and Catlin, you were." His eyebrows waggled up and down taunting her with the truth he knew he could bring out of her.

After a loud sigh and a smack Deacon smirked and shook his head, realizing trying to get through her stubbornness was pointless. As her fingers tips traced random patters across his exposed biceps her mind drifted. She didn't want to be mistake, just a girl to pass the time with she wanted to be more than that. It was stupid she was well aware of that, but she wanted to be more to him, Rayna wanted to be the one to change his outlook on love as a whole especially since she was well aware that his stance on it was shaky at best. Even flirting with the possibility of a relationship with someone of his stature she realized was inane in itself. These two were complete opposites, from two different worlds nothing more than just a fun summer fling would come of this. A silence lingered between them as they each basked in the comfort the other person offered, Rayna leaning into Deacon her arms subconsciously gripping to his thin wife beater.

"I'm sorry again, for ya know...kissing you." His deep voice broke the silence.

"Why?" she asked through a smile.

"Cause you pushed me away," he said with a chuckle reflecting for a moment on just how much things had changed already.

"To be honest, I couldn't stop thinking about it." The moment she said it her eyes quickly darted away from him not willing herself to fall to his will.

"Is that why you kissed me later?" Deacon questioned as he eyed her and nudged her playfully.

"Partially…and the timing seemed right." Rayna offered nonchalantly with a shrug of her shoulders and a radiant smile capturing her lips.

"Well, I'm glad you did!"

"Ya are?" As she tried to confirm his feelings, a loud crack of thunder rattled the tour bus and caused her to grasp tightly onto Deacon, her body reacting accordingly and caging him there.

"Yeah, I've been wanting to do that…well for a while, now."

"Well, what were ya waiting for cowboy?"

"I don't know," he mused making them both laugh as he gazed up at the bottom of the top bunk.

"Well, I'm here now…" she poked his chest with her pointer finger as her eyes scanned over his features her body curved alongside of his, nearly laid across half of his body.

"Yeah you are…" Deacon couldn't hide the wide toothy grin that curled up the corners of his lips as his fingertips skated slowly across the waist band of Rayna's shorts. His other hand brushing back her curls from her face tucking them behind her ears. Tentatively his fingers dipped underneath the baggy t-shirt she wore and caressed the soft patch of skin of the small of her back before his fingers slid around to her left side and grasped onto her hip. His nails dug slightly into her soft flesh as their eyes connected both sets of blue eyes shined bright with wonderment. "And, I'm really happy you're here." Came out in a soft whispered voice his face softening as he tilted his head down just simply gazing at her, completely enthralled at her natural beauty. Slowly Deacon's face inched lower until his lips lightly brushed against hers.

Her eyelids fluttered closed her thick long black lashes grazed the bridge of his nose as their lips easily meshed with one another's. Her right hand slowly slid up to cup his cheek her thumb rolling up and down his jaw line as her body shifted positions her leg slung over his waist as she ever so slowly positioned herself above him. Rayna's legs trapped his waist beneath her as she straddled him.

The pressure her body was creating was unimaginable and Deacon's hands blindly grasped onto the baggy t-shirt that was covering her upper body as she hovered over him. Ever so slowly Deacon rolled them over to that he was now in the position of control, Rayna's auburn curls fanned out underneath her as their lips pulling apart. He couldn't help but take this moment to admire her, soft flesh blushing under his intense gaze as her curls tangled together. A soft excited breath spilled from her lips as her bottom lip brushed teasingly across his top lip, before their lips made full contact. Her teeth scrapped against the soft pink flesh of his lips, as her tongue slowly danced behind her lips and slipped out beneath her lips sliding easily between Deacon's mouth flicking against the top of his bottom teeth before she removed her tongue from his mouth.

Their tongues quickly engaged in a battle of wills her tongue tangling with his and eliciting a soft moan from her lips when he removed his lips from hers and hovered above her. Rayna's body arched off the bed eager to make contact with his her hands gripping onto him and pulling him down against herself her hands skirting underneath his wife beater carefully tracing every definition of his muscles with her fingers as she tugged him down against her body. Their hips slowly skidding against one another's and Rayna gazed up at Deacon her thumb rolling over his jaw line as she brought his face back down to hers. Deacon covered her lips leaving a prolonged goodnight kiss there. Rayna hugged her body against his her lips parted slightly as she settled down half on top of Deacon their lips swapping soft sweet kisses here and there pausing to admire one another before giggling and kissing one another. It was like the first revelation of a high school crush and Deacon was absorbing every adorable second of it. As long as she was smiling, Deacon realized he'd be smiling, that was how much this girl already affected him.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N:** Obviously all the Garth Brooks songs "The Thunder Rolls", "Friends in Low Places", belong to Garth and company. So...nothing major happens? No nothing major happens I suppose..hopefully that doesn't hinder you from reading it. Gosh wow I limited my babbling...maybe? Um reviews make my life…so maybe..just maybe make my life?! That'd be awfully sweet of y'all if you'd do that. JUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST saying! hahaha love y'all. Mauhhh! Thanks for reading sweets, until next time( :

XOXO


	6. In My Veins

**A/N:** Alright, so first and foremosty'all are amazingly sweet and far toooo kind. Each and every of you...and your reviews is beyond appreciated I seriously am flabbergasted by all the love and support y'all have given me. From the reviews, to the favorites, to the follows...they are all every single of them appreciated. I am truthfully grateful to all you who have been reading. So thank you thank you thank youuuu. This is so delightful for me to post a new chapter and get your feedbacks. Yes, I'm well aware that I sound like a well oiled machine at this point. Shutting up...now. So, according to how I want this all to play out this wound up kind of feeling like a "filler" chapter to me, hopefully that doesn't make you write it off cause there is a LOT coming up just in the next chapter that I have high hopes y'all will love. Well, at any rate...without further ado heres chapter 6 and as usual any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

**Chapter 6- In My Veins **

_Previously…_

_Their tongues quickly engaged in a battle of wills her tongue tangling with his and eliciting a soft moan from her lips when he removed his lips from hers and hovered above her. Rayna's body arched off the bed eager to make contact with his her hands gripping onto him and pulling him down against herself her hands skirting underneath his wife beater carefully tracing every definition of his muscles with her fingers as she tugged him down against her body. Their hips slowly skidding against one another's and Rayna gazed up at Deacon her thumb rolling over his jaw line as she brought his face back down to hers. Deacon covered her lips leaving a prolonged goodnight kiss there. Rayna hugged her body against his her lips parted slightly as she settled down half on top of Deacon their lips swapping soft sweet kisses here and there pausing to admire one another before giggling and kissing one another. It was like the first revelation of a high school crush and Deacon was absorbing every adorable second of it. As long as she was smiling, Deacon realized he'd be smiling, that was how much this girl already affected him._

_Saturday, July 18th, 1992_

Bucky had knocked several times on the accordion like door before he slowly pushed it open to reveal a disshelved main suite complete with an empty bed. He sighed loudly where on earth could she possibly be, it was a tour bus she couldn't have strayed far. But the possibility of just where she could be made his stomach drop, this was not part of his job description. No, he wasn't supposed to chase around looking for the up-in coming country princess. Thus far she had proved to be timely and responsible so this was something very out of character for her. Caitlin passed by him a look of slight confusion washed across her features as she walked wearily back towards her bunk. "Hey Caitlin have you see Rayna?"

"She's not in the main suite?" The brunette asked perplexed by this new information. _What had happened last night? _She briefly wondered as she attempted to piece back together the events of the previous night. Caitlin scratched the back of her head squinting her eyes until her lids were only small slits as a harsh blinding sliver of sunlight spilled into the tour bus.

"No, she's not." He informed getting a bit annoyed with the hung-over band member.

"Um, you could check Deacon's bunk." Caitlin said with a smirk on her face as she moved around Bucky and headed down the narrow hallway to the kitchen area. Bucky sighed she'd confirmed his worst suspicions, Rayna really didn't need to get involved right now. And she surely didn't need Deacon taking her focus off of her career that was just on the very edge of sky rocketing.

Getting involved in her love life had never been part of his job, and he didn't want it to become part of his job. However, he urgent news that he had to rely to her and hell it was nearly one in the afternoon anyway. It was about time they got up, enough was enough Bucky's knuckles wrapped against the wooden panel that was next to Deacon's bunk not overstepping by pulling back the curtain. Well, not just yet anyway.

Behind the bottom bunk curtain Rayna snuggled into the warmth that encompassed her thin frame. Her auburn waves fanned out across her face as she buried her head into the body that was holding her captive. A sharp knocking caused the pair to stir eliciting a groan of protest from Rayna as she tightened her grasp on Deacon's cotton wife beater.

After waiting a solid minute when their was no sign of movement from behind the curtain Bucky took it upon himself and pulled back the curtain. Exhaling loudly he was happy to find the two twenty year olds both wearing pajamas and twined around one another. He cleared of his throat loudly, "did y'all have fun last night?" Bucky questioned not even bothering to watch the volume of his voice.

As soon as she heard Bucky's voice she responded blindly exhaling as she stirred against Deacon her hands loosening their grip on him. She groaned and shifted alongside of Deacon sliding off of him her eyelids flickered open. The instant the bright sun light casted it's harsh ray over her Rayna closed her eyes tightly. "Yeah, yeah…what's up Buck?" Rayna questioned in a soft tone not wanting to rouse Deacon, however as she felt his body shift she knew it was too late for that.

"What's going on?" Deacon mumbled his voice still drenched with sleep and making Rayna grin through her splitting headache. Glancing over at him she scrunched up her nose, he was so adorably sexy. Hair all haywire, blue eyes clouded with drowsiness, while he scratched the back of his head and his expression wavered on confused yet still half asleep.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bucky said sternly the authority evident in his voice and making Rayna roll her eyes.

"Buck, calm down…this is nothing _you_ need to worry about." Rayna informed him as she moved carefully to a sitting position. Exhaling a long breath she slowly shook her head attempting to shake off the nausea that suddenly plagued her from the change of position. Her stomach churned and caused her to gulp slightly running a hand over her face trying her best to regain some sort of composure. Realizing in the harsh afternoon light that it was probably pointless. Deacon's eyes darted between the pair feeling awkward, he desperately wanted out of the situation but realized he had no way to escape it, Rayna was blocking his only exit. "Whatever it is you'd like to discuss, can you just give me a minute?"

"Okay, fine…" Bucky relented his eyes skirting between the two before he turned on his heel and trekked down the narrow hall taking a seat on the couch.

"I guess this means you're in trouble." The humor in his tone surprised her making a smile pull at the corners of her lips as he bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Pfttt, even if I am…oh well, it was fun." Rayna revealed both which made the two of them turn into one another, eyes locking instantly as she beamed. "Thanks," feeling quite brave after everything that transpired between them the previous night Rayna leaned in closer to him brushing her lips against his. "I'll see you in a little while." And with that she threw the covers off her legs and meticulously slipped out of Deacon's bunk. As she stood up right the complications of her sudden departure followed suit. She closed her eyes willing the dizziness to subside so that she could go find Bucky and have a conversation with him. Leaving an awestruck Deacon to flop back against the mattress of his bunk, what had last night been? What were they now? No labels were put on anything, no words were used to complicate the emotions, the spark that they'd ignited last night, but in the afternoon light he wondered what this held for them.

Shielding her eyes from the light that was streaming through the windows Rayna emerged from the dark quarters of the back of the bus and joined Bucky on the couch. "Alright what's up Buck?" She uttered as she sunk down onto the couch next to him tipping her head backwards and closing her eyes. Waiting for him to begin his lecture of how she screwed up last night by going into the crowd for Garth's show, or even about how she'd ended up in Deacon's bunk. All things she would not be sharing no matter how much he hounded her about them.

"So did you have fun last night?"

"Mhmmm" she mumbled not needing to open her eyes to see the look of disapproval that was plastered across his face. "Is there something you wanted to talk about or…cause I'm really not feeling up-"

"Yeah, I can't imagine why," the sarcasm dripped off his tongue and Rayna shook her head not having the strength to fight with him over this. "Anyways…I got a call, they would like you to perform at the 26th Annual CMA Awards."

"What?" That was enough for Rayna's eyelids to snap up and her head to spring up. Did she hear him correctly?

"They'd like you to perform at the CMA's Rayna…and that's not all…"

"There's more?" Her eyes grew wide and she bit down hard on the inside of her cheek as several sharp jabs repeatedly reeked havoc on her brain.

"Yes, you've also been nominated for New Artist of The Year!"

"I've been what?" After she learned this information she pushed herself off the couch unable to stay sitting down. This was not happening, was it? Her mind was spinning from the excitement this little discussion had brought about, and nearly forgot all about her hangover. Bucky stood up at this point and grabbed each one of her shoulders.

"Congratulations, Rayna!"

She squealed and embraced Bucky throwing her arms around the man and giving him a tight squeeze swaying slightly. "Thank you…oh my god! I can't believe this."

_A Month Later _

_Monday, August 24__th__, 1992_

_**Los Angeles, California **_

Over the course of the past month or so Rayna had found herself comfortably settling into the tour, her and Deacon's friendship and writing partnership was blossoming with each and everyday. They found themselves seeking one another out to write at all hours of the day. Deacon had even begun to forgo outings with the rest of their band mates to spend time with Rayna writing, or just hanging out. On some occasions though the duo did find themselves accompanying the rest of the band out to a bar or dinner but generally their time was spent with the each other. Ever since their steamy make out in the rain they'd shared several other spontaneous kisses and little make out sessions but it had yet to lead to anything further. they normally got interrupted somehow, or Rayna had put an end to it. A partial reason for the hold back on Rayna's part was definitely because she was well aware of the fact that their musical relationship was tangled within their overall relationship and the lines between the two were slowly beginning to blur together. And that fact alone scared her, but then the add Deacon's player persona into the mix and she wouldn't lie she was slightly intimidated by crossing such a line.

When the date caught her eye that morning, it rattled her for some reason. Maybe it was because this was the first time she'd been away from home when this particular day rolled around. However, that small detail served to put her in a foul mood. Nothing seemed to be going right since the moment she woke up, no hot water remaining for her shower, her curling iron short circuited all the outlets on the tour bus and made her a solid fifteen minutes late of sound check. After that the rest of the day she was completely on edge nearly biting off everyone's head that crossed her path. She was well aware that this was no way to be, and she wrote it off hoping the crew and band would just assume she was on her period which she could deal with. Bucky wasn't buying it though and managed to drag it out of her what was bothering her, sure it had been like pulling teeth but he'd discovered the root of her hostile mood. He'd effectively managed to bring her back down to the moment and reassured her that once she got through her set she could go back to the hotel and there would be no interruptions.

With a plastered on smile and animated energy Rayna managed to make it through her entire set flawlessly like a true pro. As the curtains dropped she exhaled loudly blinking back tears as she scurried off stage handing over her mic and making a beeline for her dressing room. She'd given the audience one hell of a show and she was proud to hear them still chanting her name as she slipped through a corridor and reached her dressing room.

Deacon had carefully watched her retreating figure, as she stepped off stage he noticed her shoulder sink down further than they normally did. His eyes narrowed, there was something majorly off with her tonight, he wasn't buying that crafted act that she put on for the crowd he just knew there was something deeper that was plaguing her thoughts. Quickly unhooking his guitar he handed if over to one of the other band mates and attempted to hurry after her. The past month they'd developed a friendship, and he genuinely cared what was going on with her. However, the moment he jumped down the steps Bucky stopped him.

"Let her be Deacon." Bucky warned.

With a quirk of his eyebrow Deacon glanced down at the intervening hand that Bucky had rested on his chest preventing him from moving forward. "I just want to make sure she's alright."

"She'd like to be alone."

"Okay, okay…fine." Deacon sighed as he turned back towards the crew that was collecting the band's instruments and storing them back into their cases. This did not sit well with him at all, there was something that weighed heavy on Rayna he saw it in her demeanor when that curtain closed and he was damned to figure out what it was.

XXX

Finally she had a moment alone, a moment to herself where she didn't have to wear the well rehearsed smile. Rayna stripped off her concert outfit and glared at it in distaste as it laid across the foot of her bed. It was a lovely ensemble truthfully but her heart just ached right now and everything was setting her off, even her wardrobe. With one swipe of her arm the clothes scattered in the air before falling haphazardly to the hotel room floor. Walking over to her open suitcase Rayna exhaled as she shrugged into an oversized t-shirt before she pulled on a pair of sweat pants rolling over the waistband letting it settle on her hips. Her hand curled around the edge of the comforter ready to pull them back and slip underneath and just forget the day but a knock cracked against her door and caused her to close her eyes tightly.

"Bucky...seriously?" Rayna complained as she made her way towards the door in an even worse mood now, she had been promised to not be interrupted, to be left alone. "I dont-" as she tugged the door open her features flashed with slight confusion to the person on the other side.

"Deacon, uh hi…" Glancing down Rayna scratched her head blushing slightly at her appearance and then noticed his guitar and cursed under her breath. "Shoot our writing session I totally spaced I'm sorry." She nibbled on her lower lip sighing as she shifted on her feet in a slightly anxious fashion. "I'm so sorry…but I'd actually really like to be alone right now."

"I know. Bucky warned me about that," he had said simply, a slight smirk sliding across his face.

"And you what? You chose to ignore him?" The edge was back in her voice making it clear that she was getting frustrated, her hand rested on the door and her opposite hand rested on her hip bone.

"More or less," Deacon shrugged and nodded his head.

"Deacon, seriously..." He raised an eyebrow practically begging her to continue to pick a fight as he gazed up at her wearing an expression that she knew too well. Standing there in front of her he looked like a puppy and she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She huffed and threw her arms up in surrender stepping away from the door and allowing him to enter. "Suit yourself."

Deacon closed the door behind himself and just before he could say anything

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay,"

"Why do you care?" Came out in a harsh biting tone one he hadn't heard her use very often her face contouring as she glared at him before assess her bed.

"Cause I care about you," he said softly with a shrug of his shoulders as she shuffled the sheets on her bed around a little bit.

Her back was facing him so he wasn't able to see the softness that washed over her features however he did see her shoulders slump in a state of what he assumed was surrender. She spun around on her heel and faced him her face stoic not wavering or showing much of any emotion at all. It almost scared him just how collected and emotionless she appeared, but it was her whispered confession that knocked the wind from his lungs. "My mom died on this day eight years ago...so yeah, I'd like to be alone. It has nothing to do with you."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." Rayna didn't make any attempt to mask her annoyance of his presence she just wanted to be alone, was it _that_ hard?

She pushed the covers back and began to slip beneath them, "You can show yourself out."

He turned to walk away, his feet carried him to the door and he opened it pausing before closing it. Once it clicked shut he heard her let out a long shaky breath. Deacon tip toed back to the side of her bed carefully lowering himself to the edge of the mattress.

"I thought you'd left." Rayna said unimpressed by the shadow that his hovering presence casted across the sheets that were swaddled around her, with her back facing him she clutched the comforter around her chest and balled it into her fists.

"No, I figured I'd stay...do you want to tell me about her?"

"Um... I…okay, fine. I'll talk...but only if you don't look at me."

"What?" Now he was confused as hell. What did she mean by that? He didn't have to wait very long because she showed him. Her body inched below the comforter further settling into the mattress as she tugged it over her head. Deacon let out a hearty laugh at her as she hid under the covers from him, making him shaking his head. "Seriously Ray?"

"My mom used to call me Ray...she was the only person who did...until you," she whispered as she played with the ends of her hair letting the strands pass over and under her fingers as she replied.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry." He hung his head the words hitting him hard, had he known he never would've given her that nickname.

"No, no it's fine.. it reminds me of her, I like it."

"Okay." He nodded mentally storing that tid bit of information in his Rayna file of his brain. A file which seemed to be growing larger and larger with each passing day. Between the complexity and complicated conflicting emotions that plagued their relationship there at the root was a real bond. It was genuine caring.

"Ya know, when I found out…I didn't want to believe it. God, I can still remember the hideous sweater I was wearing…the smell of the hospital, the sound of the ventilator that was breathing for her." Her voice wavered slightly as she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger underneath the covers pulling her knees up into her chest. "My dad tried his best to comfort me but I stormed away when we got home, locked myself in my bedroom…" her voice trailed off to a breathless whisper as she curled into a ball underneath the weight of the sheets and comforter.

A kaleidoscope of memories pelted relentlessly in flashes as her eyelids dropped over her blue eyes, the creak of the ventilator, the excruciating wait, the uncomfortable chairs in the hospital waiting room practically cutting into her flesh, her hands tugging at the scratchy purple sweater she'd thrown on in a haste on the cool rainy August night. The look on the Doctor's face as he told them it was time to say their goodbyes, still haunted her dreams.

"And put on her favorite record…" the vinyl record spinning around and around as the needle vibrated against the smooth black record as it echoed throughout the room filling it. The soft mandolin sound that surrounded her caused tears to well in her eyes effectively chocking her small twelve year old frame as she huddled under her covers.

Rayna squeezed her eyes closed tightly her arms wrapping around herself as she willed the images of that day to stop taunting her. She let out a deep breath and rubbed her face, "and crawled under my covers…curled up into a ball and cried…for so long."

"So long that I basically lived in my bed. All I did was listen to my mother's vinyl collection…she had given it to me on loan while she was out of town, so that I'd always have a piece of her with me…if I was missing her…so, but I didn't eat for days…couldn't." Rayna shook her head sniffling as she attempted to hold it together under the safety of the rough hotel sheets. "Tandy checked on me but I wouldn't talk to her, I blamed my father…the funeral was…"

Her hands clutched the sheets around her as she vividly relieved those memories, the countless shades of black, the blur of hugs that were coupled with useless apologizes and looks of remorse or pity Rayna still wasn't sure which it was. Licking her lips she blinked and gazed up at the stark white sheets that were hiding her from Deacon. She could hear his even breathing and felt him sift a few times confirming that he was still perched alongside of her. "Well…it was awful by that point…I don't think I had any tears left." She silently confessed still feeling pangs of guilt to this day for not shedding more emotion at her mother's funeral, Rayna had merely gone through the motions. Her face well rehearsed and assembled to keep everyone out, the shudders pulled down over her eyes not letting anyone inside. However, the moment her grandfather gathered her into his strong arms she remembered clinging to him tightly and squeezing her eyes shut as he whispered reassuring words to her and smoothed down her wild mane. The way he held her until he was positive that she was okay was still burned into her memory and when they'd pulled back from their embrace her bright blue depths sparkled and stung with unshed tears. Tears she wouldn't allow to fall in front of all the eyes of the people attending the wake. The dead weight that settled in her chest was enough for her to feel numb and completely emotionless as she slid into the back of the limo that was first in line behind the hearse.

Now, in the comfort of her hotel room cocooned in sheets she allowed several tears to decorate her cheeks. They had been stinging the corners of her eyes since she'd registered the date this morning, and Rayna had fought the urge to let them fall the entire day and was proud of herself for lasting this long. She could hardly believe she'd lived without her mother for eight years already, gosh, what would she say now about where she was? Would she be proud?

Deacon shifted over her and as she struggled with spilling out such a heartbreaking recollection of memories he reached out carefully stroked curled up lump that laid beneath the sheets. It was the gut wrenching wail that was muffled by a hand that broke his heart. "Shhh…" he opted not to say the classic _everything is going to be alright_, because they were better than that. In that moment as he smoothed down the shaking comforter he realized their relationship thrived on the honesty they developed between them. Her sobbing subsided a little only for Deacon to hear her hiccup and then choke out a shaky breath. With a loud sniffle he watched the comforter and sheets move around as she undoubtedly cleared her cheeks of the tell tail signs of her break down. In the aftermath of the recollection of so many painful memories Deacon allowed her to take her time crying it out and then claming down offering a reassuring hand when he felt she needed it. Once there was minimal sniffles and the hiccups had stopped he shifted next to her "would you come out from under there?"

"Only if you promise you're not going to laugh at me."

"I promise."

Rayna pealed back the comforter and Deacon's small smile illuminates the space between them making her stomach erupt with a thousand butterflies she wasn't entirely aware laid there she'd thought she'd squashed them all, crushed their wings. He reached forward, the pad of his thumb brushed her skin as he tucked an errant strand of her hair out of her face. "Better?"

"Much?" Their eyes locked and a ghost of a smile passed across her lips before she broke their eye contact.

"Thanks for...ya know, listening."

"Of course...alright well, I'm sorry for the intrusion, I'll uh...I'll let ya alone."

"Um no actually...stay," her bright blue depths sparkled with the residue of fallen tears as her hand reached out and clasped around his hand, "I realized I don't wanna be alone right now."

"Okay." One look into those sad blue eyes and he surrendered kicking off his boots and watched as Rayna shifted in the bed baling the covers up by her face clutching them tightly to her body. "Come on, I'm not gonna let you sit around and waste the rest of the night…lets work out your feelings."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" She questioned curiosity evident in her tone as her eyes darted up to meet his.

"Maybe with a little music therapy." Deacon offered with a shrug of his shoulders and nodded his head over to his Gibson case that was resting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Rayna shook her head and buried her face in the pillows. "Okay." He conceded his hand tentatively hovering over the covers where he assumed her upper body was hand sliding up and down the length of her body that he could make out through the heavy comforter.

"Ya know, I've never told anyone that."

When he heard her soft voice filter through the quite hotel room his eyebrows scrunched together, confusion writing itself across his features until he registered what she was referring to. "My lips are sealed…you can trust me."

"Tell me something no one knows about you." Came out in a pleading pulling down the covers slightly so that her voice wasn't muffled anymore.

"Like what?" He asked amused at her question.

"Anything." She quipped simply while scooting up a little in the bed propping her head up with her hand getting a better look at the details of his side profile.

"Okay," sitting there he could feel her steady gaze and he suddenly turned bashful, something he wasn't too used too. For the most part he was smooth with the ladies, but for some reason her bloodshot eyes and slightly blotchy face stained which adorned several mascara tracks did it to him. Deacon cleared his throat in attempt to shake off unfamiliar feelings that were tormenting him scratching the back of his head he shrugged, "I was a little kid with glasses."

Rayna had to strain to hear his mumbled confession it didn't help that he averted eye contact and turned his head to the other side. But it didn't matter, cause she still had managed to hear his little secret. This simple shared fact made her cover her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh at the scowl that etched itself onto Deacon's features as he recounted the memories. "You were?"

"Yup, so go on laugh it up."

"But…you don't have glasses now?" She asked trying to verbally piece together how this all worked out. Growing up she'd always assumed people with glasses ended up with them for life as it was a brand, or tattoo of sorts. It was new information to her that maybe that wasn't the case.

"No…I was one of the lucky ones, I grew out of it by the time I got to middle school and thank god cause kids can be cruel."

"Aw, did they call you four eyes?" Rayna teased playfully her eyes gazing up at him her head reaching over and giving his a reassuring clutch before her thumb rolled over his knuckles.

"Yes, they did actually."

"I'm sorry." Her hands pressed against the mattress as she pushed herself to a sitting position taking the hint that he was done talking about it as he kicked his boots off and leaned back on the bed. Deacon had settled across from her at the foot of the bed and extended his legs to the opposite side of where she had them before. A silence lingered in the air while her eyes trailed over to his beat up guitar case. "Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead." Deacon gestured towards his guitar as he watched her hand latch onto the handle and heave it onto the bed placing it in the empty space between them.

She carefully ran her fingertip along the length of the worn leather case her fingers undoing the latches one by one as she flipped the lid open. As the tanned wood shined up at her Rayna ran her index finger over the hard wood of the body of the instrument before her hand wrapped around the neck of the guitar and lifted it from the safety of its case. Her fingers easily applied enough pressure to the strings along admiring them momentarily as they sunk against the slender neck. Fidgeting a little with her finger placement Rayna leaned back against the headboard of the bed and strummed a chord attempting to reacquaint herself with the feel of the instrument. With ease she transitioned her fingers to a new placement and switched chords humming lightly as she attempted to essentially find the note from thin air. Her fingers scrambled along the frets as her right hand began strumming across the center of the Gibson. A small smile brightened her features as she found her rhythm the song she had scoured her memory for, it had seemed like she hadn't played it for ages. As she finished the short introduction she slid easily to the backbone of the song.

"I don't know why I keep on believin' you need me…when you've proved so many times that it ain't true," Deacon's voice surprised her and effectively put a stop to her light strumming. She'd been completely unaffected by his intense staring.

"You know this song?" She questioned her palm laying flat across the strings as the sunk briefly into the center.

"O'course." He confirmed her suspicions eyeing her a little bit as she unfolded her legs from underneath herself and leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"I used to sing this song to my Mama, it was what made me wanna sing country music." Rayna quietly confessed as her fingers realigned themselves on the frets her eyes shifting down to the instrument in her lap. "It was the first song she taught me to play." She whispered her eyes clouding over as the memory hit her full force, she blinked back the tears that were forming and exhaled loudly starting the introduction of the song for the second time.

"I don't know why I keep on believin' you need me, when you've proved so many times that it ain't true…" Deacon sang again his eyes pulled to her effortless playing, and the way her loose waves fluttered in front of her face as she glanced down at her fingers movements.

"I can't find one good reason for stayin'…maybe my leaving would be the best for you," she blew him away as her voice emerged taking the next phrase and crafting it into something that was far better than the original version in his opinion.

"But these rose colored glasses, that I'm looking through…" his voice joined hers as he harmonized the first line of the chorus and continued "Show ooo-nly the beauty, cause they hide all the truth."

"And they let me hold on to the good times, the good lines…the ones I used to hear when I held you,"

As they reached the second verse Deacon's voice dropped out as he allowed Rayna to take the limelight and showcase the song how she used to. This song was a memory she shared with her mother and it was something he didn't want to take away from her. He viewed this little cover as a form of therapy, "and they keep me from feeling so cheated, defeated…when reflections in your eyes show me a fool." Something about the expression she put into the song haunted him, if people could see her like this, so raw and stripped down they'd see what he saw, the real deal. A true talent. Deacon was spellbound by her, with each layer of herself she revealed Rayna drew him in more.

It seemed to him that everyday he unveiled another part of her and the one currently before him left him wonderstruck. Maybe it was the whimsical sound of her voice that was tugging relentlessly at his heart strings but she was breathtaking. He could just barely find his voice to add a little harmony when she reached the second run through of the chorus. Their eyes flinted across the length of the bed until they found one another's and he couldn't tear his own blue hues away from hers. Rayna was the one who broke their intense gaze as her fingers fumbled along the neck of his Gibson recovering quickly and bouncing softly along the six strings.

"So I just keep on hopin', believin that maybe, by countin the many times that I've tried…" she took a breath filling her lungs before she continued. "You'll believe me when I say I love you and…I'll lay these rose colored glasses aside." Completing the bridge Rayna soared into the final chorus phrasing it as only an expert could. "But these rose colored glasses, that I'm looking through…Show ooo-nly the beauty, cause they hide all the truth," her voice wavered slightly on the final note her fingers stopping their strumming as she let the note ring out throughout the hotel room.

"Your mama would be proud of you." Slipped from his tongue, the thought had been teasing his consciousness since she revealed this most recent secret to him. Deacon gazed over at her in awe of the performance she'd just put on.

The quiet conviction that he'd delivered the most recent sentiment caught her off guard. "How can you be so sure?"

"Are you kidding me Rayna…do you not see yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Confusion evident in her soft voice.

"You're an exceptional artist…the way you shaped those phrases, how you floated to your upper register with such ease, that was truly a magical piece of art…possibly even better than the original. Not to mention you're beyond beautiful."

"Stop it Deacon," Rayna encouraged her eyes shifting about the room as her fingers curled around the frets desperate to find a correct alignment strumming out a riff to distract herself from his piercing eyes. Her cooper waves obstructed her vision line and she was pleased with that and decided to keep her head downcast as she experimented with the few chords she knew.

"But it's the truth."

"You're sweet, but I don't think so… nothing could ever top the original."

"I think you just did."

"Aw shut up!" Rayna leaned forward and swatted at him with her right hand as she shook her head in disproval to the words he'd just uttered.

His laughter bounced off the wall of the hotel suite and Rayna smirked slightly exchanging a look with him as she tucked an errant strand of her waves behind her ear and removed her eyes from him. Before she knew it he moved closer to her creating a heightened proximity as he crawled from the foot of the bed to where she was held up by the head board. Deacon hovered over her their eyes locked in an intense stare down. The Gibson keeping their bodies from making contact. Rayna giggled underneath him her right arm slung over his guitar loosely as his face drifted closer to hers. Releasing the neck of his Gibson from her grasp Rayna's left hand darted up to cup Deacon's cheek her thumb rolling over his jaw line. "What?"

"No more talking," he breathed out. Rayna felt his hot breath spill down on her and it gave her chills. She gulped slowly as she glanced down at the guitar in her lap.

"How bout singin'?"

"No. None of that either," Deacon said with a smirk as his face inched even closer to hers. Rayna shifted underneath him and brought his face closer to her own.

"Oh really?" She just barely got out before his lips connected with hers.

As their faces skidded against one another's Rayna gathered that he must've just trimmed his beard because it was rather rough against her soft skin. However, it didn't make much difference since it didn't hinder their exchange of kisses. Her arm slid around his neck as she brought him down against her. When his belt buckle clattered against the wood of his guitar that still laid across her lap, the two broke apart and glanced down at the instrument sharing a laugh. But Deacon quickly silenced her laughter as he snuck in another awaken kiss. Wrapped up in the moment she hardly noticed the relief of the weight of the guitar. Deacon placed the guitar on the other side of her in the bed and smiled against her lips as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue wiggled into his mouth and swirled around expertly and extracting just before she felt teeth.

With a soft contented sigh against her lips Deacon's lips caressed Rayna's as his tongue slipped between her lips and began to explore the cavities of her mouth. He flicked his tongue against hers in a teasing fashion and smirked as she pinned his with her own. Creating a full out tongue wrestling match, as they each fought for the control. Deacon's hands cupped her face as his body leaned down into her. The new sensation of his body weight deliciously crushing her mixed with the match their tongues were engaged in threw her through a loop a bit. Accepting defeat Rayna retreated more so for the lack of oxygen and smiled widely once she'd finally got some. Their lips only came apart of a second before it felt as if they were magnetically pulled back to Deacon's meshing perfectly as they embraced a slow drawn out exchange of kisses.

Not breaking the contact of their lips Deacon lifted himself off of Rayna his arms holding him up as his left hand gently skated down her side. His palm curled around her hip bone as his thumb made small circles around the bone before straying away from its home base. Deacon's left hand slid up and down her right side his short nails scrapping gently against the cotton of her oversized t-shirt. The way her body reacted according to his gentle touch caused him to smile against her lips. Her body tipped into his lifting off the bed ever so slightly almost as a silent invitation to continue on. With a soft sigh their lips broke apart both desperate for air, however Deacon seemed more consumed with inhaling her scent. His nose buried itself into the crook of her neck as he inhaled deeply, Rayna's fingers reaching up and gliding into the back of his hair running her hand through the short soft brown strands.

His lips trailed a line of kiss from her jaw down to the base of her neck and Rayna bit down hard on her bottom lip tugging back on his hair slightly. The combination of his scruff and the tender touch of his lips created a delicious yet ticklish mixture. After he completed his assault of kisses Deacon straightened his arms and gazed down at Rayna adoringly. He towered over her slowly lowered himself closer to her until their lips grazed, the hips following suit shortly after. Feeling a little more daring his left hand moved further up her side his palm curving around her breast as he shoved it up a little and ran his hand over it their lips colliding quickly their pace spontaneously changing. Rayna's fingers teased the hem of his t-shirt her indexing finger memorizing the small patch of flesh that laid just above his waist line.

Slowly he maneuvered himself so that he could use both his hands along Rayna's body. His hands carefully moved up and down her sides getting a little more daring with each caress. Their kisses intensified and the mood seemed to shift along with it Deacon's hands worked against the fabric of her oversized t-shirt his hands cupping her breasts and giving them a gentle squeeze. Meanwhile Rayna's hands found themselves underneath Deacon's shirt as she inch by inch worked his t-shirt over his head. Just before he was about to toss his shirt aside the repercussions of doing such an act hit him full force.

"Wait, no…um, we should probably stop before things get outta hand." Deacon stopped pulling his shirt back onto his body and creating a distant between their bodies. Having the will power in that moment to put a halt to things before clothes were shed, knowing if they continued at the rate they were going, they'd cross that line. That thin line that separated them would be completely smeared and the aftermath of such an act may very well leave causalities.

"Uh-yeah…um, yeah that's probably a good idea." Had stumbled out of her mouth as she agreed with him and shifted to a sitting position as he rolled off of her. This was a turn of events normally it was her who had put a stop to further indiscretions. Was he not into her like that? God, what the hell was his deal? She'd basically given him the green light, the window of opportunity to seal the deal and he opted not to? That surely wasn't the Deacon Claybourne she'd heard about, or the one she'd seen in action even. Rayna avoided his eyes as she pushed herself off the bed and went about collection her concert outfit that littered the floor.

Deacon sighed and ran a hand over his face attempting to regain some sort of composure, the tightness caged inside his wranglers was not helping matters. He leaned over and grabbed his Gibson locking it away in its case. After his prized possession was stowed safely away he watched as Rayna packed up some of her discarded clothing. Glancing down at the watch he wore Deacon cursed under his breath. "I should go, we got an early check out."

"Yeah." Rayna agreed clearly distracted and Deacon choose to believe it was because of her mother rather than what hadn't nearly just transpired between them. Every time they were alone they flirted with the line more and more. Yes, generally Rayna had always calmly put an end to it with some witty comment and they'd resume whatever they were doing prior to it. Now, Deacon had gotten the ball and failed miserably to make that three point shot and an awkwardness hung heavy around them.

"Alright, well…" squishing the toe of his cowboy boot into the carpeting he sighed and finally looked up at her, "goodnight."

"Thank you, again…for ya know listening. It means a lot Deacon."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure really happy to help." Feelings some of the awkwardness be lifted away he felt brave and leaned forward brushing a kiss to Rayna's cheek. "Goodnight, sleep tight."

"Goodnight…don't let the bed bugs bite." Rayna whispered finishing little phrase he'd shot her way as she kissed his cheek in return and closed the door behind him. Once the door was shut Rayna fell back against the wood and exhaled that had been one interesting evening to say the least. A wide span of emotions had raged since the moment Deacon Calybourne had showed up at her door, she swore she'd felt every emotion in the book in only two hours time. There were a thousand and one questions she had about all the things that had transpired between them, and all those questioned would be table until tomorrow. As she pushed her body away from the hotel door she flicked off the main light and walked towards her bed. While she lifted the comforter and sheets up she couldn't seem to manage to get the feel of his lips against hers out of mind. She also wasn't able to forget his slightly understated six pack that was always hidden under a flannel or button down. Crawling into the bed a small smile sprawled across her face as she reached up and turned the light off on the night stand. Whether it was in her control or not Rayna Jaymes went to bed with a collection of tangled thoughts and images that all revolved around one man, Deacon Claybourne.

TBC...

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh if you made it this far..I hope it wasn't too tortuous to read. I wasn't too sure with this chapter, so I hope it was half way decent. Oh and the song that Rayna sings is "Rose Colored Glasses" by John Conlee and that IS actually a song that was mentioned on the show that Ray used to sing to her mother when she was a little girl. Yes, that's right nothing between them is labeled...and you'll just have to stick around and keep reading to see where that leads these two, cause at this point they can't seem to keep their lips off each other. And I'm sure y'all aren't complaining about that(; The next chapter is going to be quite long already with a solid 4,750 words I still have a LOOOOT to work out yet. Mkay I'm done babbling..ya know the drill babes, reviews brighten my day…so maybe..make my day a little brighter?! That'd be awfully sweet if you'd do that. hahaha love y'all. Mauhhh! Thanks for reading sweets, until next time( :

XOXO


	7. Collide

**A/N: **Y'all are beautiful and I love each and everyone of you who has taken the time to read this and a special thanks everyone who has reviewed too. Soooooo, I am well aware that the CMA awards are normally in November however I DID research this and in 1992, the CMA's were actually held on Wednesday, September 30th. Thankfully this worked out cause it keeps all may plans in order for the progression and events of this story. Many of these scenes and the overall ideas behind this chapter have been my baby for a very long time…since before this story got wings and took off just ask Danila she'll tell you. This is rather lengthy and I make no apologies for that. Hopefully y'all will enjoy it as much as I have writing it, and make it to the end. Another thing…this is from now on going to be rated** M** just a forewarning. Um, also I ended up tweaking it a bit from my original chapter idea to accommodate my girl cause well yeah. As always any similarities to other Denya stories is completely **unintended. **Anyways…I'm done babbling. Happy reading darlings(:

Danila my twin the Godmother to this story…this is for you! After countless teasing sprees, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you. Love you darling, and if y'all haven't checked out her story "I'll lay down in our loneliness" yet go do it, now…or after you finish reading this. Hahaha But yes check it out and review it's a wonderful piece.

* * *

**Chapter** **7- Collide**

_Tuesday, September 29__th__, 1992_

_**Nashville**_

Eying her reflection in the full length mirror Rayna fussed with her hair and tugged at her deep purple sheer blouse. The camisole underneath made the outfit complete and she sighed loudly this would have to do. Rummaging around her bedroom and the mess of discarded clothing that littered it Rayna retrieved a bottle of liquor from underneath a pair of cut off shorts before slinging her purse onto her shoulder. As she bolted down the grand staircase the heels of her boots clicked against the marble and when she reached the landing she flicked a lock of hair over her shoulder rolling her eyes at the silence that lingered in the air. This coming weekend she was moving out, she had been so thankful that Tandy had offered her the extra room at her duplex, it beat the hell out of living in this hell hole.

Pulling open the heavy oak door Rayna fished around in her purse of her keys and once her finger hooked around them she pulled them from the chaotic mess that filled her purse. Sliding into her car she jammed the key into the ignition and carefully placed the bottle onto the floorboard of the passengers side and then tossed her purse onto the seat. With a flick of her wrist her ears were greeted with a loud roar from her engine and she shifted gears and drove out of the Belle Meade community. Once her tires hit _normal _pavement it felt as if she could breathe easier she had always felt so suffocated in that house. No, it was more of a gated compound now that she thought of it that was why she had spent as little time there as possible. The tour had literally just come to a close and she'd only just gotten off the road the day before. Rayna had tossed her stuff in her room and made it a point to stay out of the house.

Her blue eyes scanned over the street as she wove through further and further away from Belle Meade and entered back into reality, normalcy. Downtown Nashville was full of life with musicians stationed at nearly every corner strumming out unique melodies and riffs in the crisp fall air. The sun was sinking in the sky and Rayna noticed some of the musicians retreating and packing up their instruments. Those were the artists she respected so much, the ones who did it purely for the love and passion with in them to share their music their talent. The ones who were resigned to singing on streets put more soul into their performances than some top selling artists she'd seen. Her eyes darted across the street signs and at the last second flipped on her blinker cranking the wheel she veered her car into the apartment complex.

After she parked her car between a set of yellow lines Rayna collected her purse and the bottle hopping out of her car. Leaning down she pressed the lock button and slammed the door shut with her hip as she approached the side door of the complex. A man leaving the complex flashed her a wide smile seeming surprised by her appearance. She ducked her head to avoid his eyes and he was a gentlemen and held the door open for her. "Thanks," Rayna said softly as she stepped into the complex her eyes taking in the fixtures and readjusting to the dim lighting. Bucky had tracked down the address for her, it was her first time being in this neighborhood alone, her first time being in this building it was a bit nerve wrecking. Reaching the top of the first series of steps Rayna spotted the door for with the number two painted across it and tugged it open. Peeking into the empty hallway with several numbered doors lining each side of the hall she let out an uneasy breath and walked into the hallway. It didn't take her very long to find the correct door and she held her breath as her fist hung close to the door.

What if he wasn't even home? It was very likely he was out curing the loneliness that settled with coming off the road. After all it wasn't like they were in a committed relationship that entitled labels. Well, they were…sort of but that was in a professional sense and no the romantic sense that she so craved. Her fingers rolled over the label on the bottle in her hand picking slightly at the corner of it. What if he was home, but had someone there with him. Rayna internally rationalized that the latter would be worse, since it would confirm her fears that all Deacon thought of what went on between them over the summer was a fun little fling. And that he wasn't looking for more, for a relationship at least not with her. Rayna didn't think her ego could take a blow like that. Biting down on her lower lip her fist came closer to wood panel of his door the dimly lit hallway and a creak from the nearby stairs spiked her blood, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Without giving it another thought her knuckles made contact with the door knocking several times and rocking backward on her heels as she waited for him to answer the door. A muffled _comin' _could be heard from the hallway and Rayna smiled slightly as she clutched the neck of the glass bottle she held hiding it behind her back.

"Rayna…hey what are you doing here?" His features flashed with confusion.

"Deacon, hey I just came to drop off a small thank you gift."

"A thank you gift? Have you been personally delivering these thank you gifts to all the band members or just me?"

"Just you," she confirmed swaying on her feet slightly.

"Whys that? I didn't do anything special."

"But you did…you reminded me why I chased this dream, made me let loose…" Rayna began to trail off her eyes glimmering.

"And why was that?"

"Because I wanted to share my truth…my story with people. You helped me discover my voice, the one I want to share with the world."

"Well I was happy to help," Deacon revealed a smile chased across his lips before giving her a look at made her scuff.

"Well anyway… here you go," she extended the bottle towards him. Deacon's fingers brushed hers as he retrieved the bottle from her. "Bucky picked it up for me."

"Tequila?" His eyebrows shot up a little bit in question to her choice of liquor.

"Yeah…I figured you could switch it up…you're always drinking whiskey." Rolled off her tongue in a playful tone shrugging.

"That's cause I know that I like it." Deacon informed her offering her a wide grin. "So…ya wanna come in…maybe crack this open?" He asked as he lifted the full bottle of tequila up.

"Sure."

Deacon stepped aside and allowed her to enter his apartment scratching the back of his head as he closed the door behind her. "Sorry, for the mess." He apologized as he moved towards the kitchen with the bottle, Rayna shook her head.

"It's fine, seriously." Glancing around she dropped her purse to the floor next to the coffee table shoving her hands into her back pockets. The apartment looked cluttered with not only Deacon's things but another guy's things. Did he have a roommate? If he did he'd never said anything, although they normal kept their topics of discussion mutual and purely about the music. On occasion sure they'd slipped and fallen into light playful conversation but the topic had never come up. Glassware could be heard clicking around in the kitchen as he busied himself with making them drinks. It wasn't much longer before he joined her in the living room handing over a glass that was tinted red at the bottom then faded into orange and yellow toward the top of the glass. Rayna eyed in suspiciously, "what's this?"

"Tequila sunrise," Deacon answered with a smile on his face clinking his glass against hers. "Just try it, I'm sure you'll like it!"

"Oh, don't be so cocky," warned Rayna as she apprehensively lifted the glass to her lips and took a small sip of the liquid. The combination of flavors swirled around her mouth and she attempted not to smile at the incredible taste that she was rewarded. _So, _he was right she did like it but there was no way she was going to admit that to him.

Setting his own drink down on a coaster on the coffee table he maneuvered his way around the apartment disappearing down a short hallway that jetted out from the right side of the living room. Only to return shortly after with his Gibson taking a seat down on the couch and adjusting some of the pegs. Rayna watched him briefly before taking a seat in the chair off to the right of the couch and took another gulp out of her glass. Tucking an errant copper wave behind her ear she set her glass down on the coaster and dug through her purse until she pulled out her journal. Flipping through several of the sheets Rayna tugged out one of the loose sheets and extended it towards Deacon.

"Here," Rayna handed over a sheet of paper to Deacon who eyed it.

"You finished it without me?"

"Oh, yeah it was just a bridge Deacon…not a big deal."

"I s'ppose," he uttered clearly distracted and possibly even hurt that she had completed the song alone. But, the hard part had been over, literally she came up with a bridge by herself they'd done the rest of it together so she wasn't sure what the big deal was. It was such a lovely duet Rayna was really fond of it and was actually happy she finished it alone, because when they'd started writing it things escalated quickly the room filled with sexual tension. Sparks shooting off every which way, feelings stirred wildly and longing glances were exchanged. It was better this way she'd told herself if they had finished the song together it was very likely that they would've crossed that one little line that they'd resisted the entire time they were on the road and everything would forever be changed. Deacon cleared his throat and set the lyrics down on the coffee table. "A'right, so got any ideas ya wanna explore?"

"Um, kinda…yeah" the wavy copper headed twenty year old explained as she took a sip from her drink and brought her legs up crossing them pretzel style in the chair. Grabbing her journal from out of her purse Rayna placed her glass onto the coffee table and swiped the pencil that was there.

"Okay any chord progressions in mind?"

"I'm not sure…" she bit down on her lower lip as she tried to recollect the trill of notes that had struck her and failed.

"A'right, I'll just play you tell me when something sounds right," His fingers performed magic with that beat up Gibson she briefly wondered how old it was. However, the sound he got it to produce had never sounded more full and rounded before. It was sweeping, in the best possible way, haunting almost. As he played a progression their eyes meet and Rayna shook her head to his silent question. Several failed attempts later Rayna leaned forward and grasped onto her glass gulping down some more of her drink. Not giving up Deacon's fingers wiggled against the strings as he took a breather to take a drink himself before they went back to the task at hand. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of the small piano off to the side of the room and then the sound of his Gibson caught her.

"That's it," she whispered distracted suddenly by the sound. "Keep playing that progression," Rayna encouraged as she glanced over the words scrawled messily on her paper. "Standing there across the room you're heading towards the door, trippin' on my words I make my way across the floor…I steal your hand and ask you if you really have to go, yeah it's true that we just met but there's so much I wanna know." Taking a breath she sighed and shook her head stopping.

"Hey, what's going on? You were on a roll." Deacon said perplexed by her sudden halt.

"It needs something else."

"Like what?"

Her eyes darted over to the piano in the corner of the room and his followed her gaze. "May I?" Rayna questioned gesturing towards the piano.

"Of course. Go for it."

"A'right," pushing herself off the chair Rayna walked over to the piano bench setting the sheet with the lyrics onto the music stand of the piano slidding onto the bench. Once she was all situated at the piano she glanced over at Deacon who had pulled up a chair and materialized at her side by the piano bench. "Okay can you play that again?"

"Sure," the sound filled the apartment again and Rayna bit down on her lower lip her fingers hovering over several white keys as she pressed down on them creating a bit of a backbone.

"Standing there across the room you're heading towards the door, trippin' on my words I make my way across the floor…I steal your hand and ask you if you really have to go, yeah it's true that we just met but there's so much I wanna know." Her fingers began to move against the keys as she nodded her head to the tempo, "I wanna know where you grew up I wanna know your middle name…wanna hear your favorite love song, I wanna know if it's the same as what I heard when I first saw you…you were starin' back at me but I was so lost in your eyes I couldn't find the air to breathe." Taking a breath Rayna's fingers began to trail across the keys as she plunged into the next phrase on her paper. "I don't how else to say this so I don't sound crazy…so tell me everything, about anything don't wanna miss a word you say. So, just take it slow…just let go, cause I wanna know, baby…tell me so." Her fingers rested against the keys as she lingered on _so._ Rayna bit down on her lower lip as she finished the phrase her eyes darting across the crammed sheet of paper in front of herself. "That's all I have so far," she shrugged unsure of what he had thought of the words that just came from her lips. Her heart had effectively just splattered all across the walls of the living room in this musical confession.

"I like it," he admitted continuing his strumming, "Hmm I think I might have an idea." Deacon informed her as he grabbed the sheet from her and the pencil scribbling down the words that were fluttering around his mind. "How bout this?" Shifting his fingers on the frets Deacon glanced up at her, his eyes drinking in the words he'd just wrote before his voice joined his strumming, "I wanna know what gets you worked up, what makes you wonder why." Several notes from the piano rang out and made him look over at her smiling knowing that Rayna was following his lead with this, "wanna know about your first kiss, was is just as bad as mine? And all the things that made your face turn red, don't be afraid to say…tell me all your deepest secrets I won't let em' get away…I wanna know about your first love,"

Rayna absorbed the words stringing from his lips and butted in as a phrase hit her. "Did she ever make you cry?" She exhaled loudly and tucked some hair behind her ear meeting Deacon's eyes, "did she run away with your heart, was it you that said goodbye? Was she easy getting over, does she fill your memories? Was she worth it in the end, was she anything like me?" The way they bounced thoughts off one another had proved thus far to reward them with such honestly raw pieces and this was no different. When she finished the final phrase she scribbled it quickly down to her paper trying to ignore the constricting feeling in her chest. She sighed scanning over the lyrics that glared back up at her, unsure with how exactly to proceed into the chorus. Rayna began to gnaw on the end of the pencil before she looked over at Deacon who was messing with a chord progression. Deacon's natural ease and comfort cradling his guitar was far more attractive than she should've let herself believe. "What are we doin'?" The country princess blurted out silently cursing herself for not expanding on her thought and sounding so small and insecure.

"Writing a song," he lifted an eyebrow at her question not entirely sure where she was taking this.

"No, I mean in the larger sense Deacon…this…us. Or whatever this is," Rayna back pedaled as soon as she said 'us' not wanting to seem pushy or clingy she just had no idea where they stood. What did he define her as to his buddies? Was it purely just a summer fling, something he wasn't looking to continue now that they were off the road and back in Nashville? Suddenly a phrase popped into her mind that could possibly work to lead them into the chorus and Rayna quickly wrote it down before she glanced up at Deacon explaining a little more fully what she meant. "We spent almost all our free time together while we were on tour, we've made out, several different times I might add…and just uh…what are we doing?" Rayna asked in a curious fashion dropping her pencil to her open journal her shoulders rising to her ears before falling back into place as she eyed him.

Deacon shrugged his shoulders his eyes training themselves on the pegs of his Gibson as he fiddled with one and picked the string to make sure the instrument was in tune. Even though they both knew it already was, he sighed and licked his lips as his mind wandered. There were a million reasons why they shouldn't cross over the line and embark on a relationship, not that he didn't want to, it could just end up getting really messy and complicated. "This isn't a good idea…you, me…us."

Taken back Rayna pulled away from the piano and looked up at him. "What'd you mean?"

"It not you…ya know, I swear…it's me-" He said softly his eyes finally leaving his dinged up guitar and meeting hers.

"Oh for Christ's sake Deacon don't you dare-use _that _line with me!" She sighed exasperated by his admission.

"But it's the truth you should just walk away, instead of trying to save me.." Deacon shot, his mind replaying how she'd essentially swooped in and saved him from a summer that would've been spent with him wallowing contemplating his decision to pursue music.

"Who said I'm saving you, huh? Maybe you're saving me." Save him, what did he even mean by that? Rayna wasn't quite aware by his revelation but that wasn't the way she had seen it at all.

"Pftt yeah right from what? A mansion in Belle Meade?"

Rolling her eyes at him, "yeah, that and stale conversation, and fake smiles, and I- I like it here, with you…this. I-I want more. And maybe it's a mistake to complicate our music relationship with a personal, more intimate one but…I wanna kiss you whenever I damn well please an' hold your hand and just I want you. I just wanna be with you."

"Yeah."

"What? Oh my god…you-you don't feel the same," she let this new information sink in and she licked her lips shaking her head auburn waves skirted about her shoulders. The hurt that reflected back up at him from those bright blue orbs made him sigh he desperately wanted to reach out to her. "God, I'm such an idiot!" Rayna pushed herself off the piano bench and grabbed her journal and scurried over to her purse and stuffed it inside.

"Ray," he attempted setting his guitar down on the couch standing up and moving towards her.

"I'll see ya tomorrow." She informed him ignoring his wandering eyes as she pulled open the door and stepped into the hallway. Rayna leaned back against the closed door for a second to collect her emotions. Blinking away tears furiously she shrugged further into her leather jacket as she headed down the hallway and out of the apartment complex.

"Son of a bitch!" Deacon swore as he watched her leave his hand hastily ran through his dark brown strands. His heart thudded quickly in his chest as his eyes spotted a sheet of paper littered with her handwriting laying on the floor. It must've fallen out in her rush to flee, Deacon's feet carried him over to the other side of the coffee table where the sheet of paper laid. He crouched down and carefully picked it up off the hard wood floor. _Tell Me So_, was scrawled across the top in her neat girly script she'd dropped the song they'd been working on. Deacon's dark blue eyes skirted over the lyrics she'd jotted down, smiling as he recollected his memory with the words they'd bounced back and forth between themselves. They hadn't even managed to formulate a bridge to this beautiful song but as his eyes reached where her handwriting stopped he noticed she'd added a line that she must've written just before they got into their fight. _I may be making a mistake…but baby make it with me. Chorus. _It was so obvious now when he thought about it, she just laid herself out to him and all she wanted was for him to jump with her. But now he'd screwed up his chance with her, made her believe he didn't want a relationship with her even though that couldn't be further from the truth. In fact, it was something he wanted, it was something that he had thought about since that rainy night make out session. And over the course of the two months after in those late nights where he'd learned so much more about her and he realized he couldn't help it, he'd fallen for her.

XXX

_Wednesday, September 30__th__, 1992_

"Welcome to the 26th Annual CMA Awards" rumbled throughout the entire complex making the twenty year old beam excitedly at the company surrounding her. The complex was filled with all the hottest names in the country music business and she couldn't help the grin that felt as if it was permanently plastered across her features. It was all a blur of sequins, button downs, polished cowboy boots, and shiny belt buckles the country royalty had dressed in their very best for this evenings events. As the opening performance rocked the arena Rayna felt herself subconsciously swaying and even lip syncing along to the song. The atmosphere that buzzed throughout the building from lucky fans and artists alike was contagious and Rayna couldn't help herself. She'd wanted to mingle, chat up her fellow country artists however some of them seemed to be giving her the cold shoulder. It was a commercial break and Rayna was just about to approach Tim McGraw before she got ushered away by Bucky.

Weaving her way back to the confines of backstage Bucky lead her to her dressing room passing words of encouragement to her as he dropped her off at the door and disappeared. Rayna glided into the dressing room and smiled as she eyed the clothing rack that was stationed in there and the bright bulbs that twinkled down on her. The TV set that was there played the commercials that were being broadcasted to the world as they waited to return back to live television. She unzipped the side of her dress and stepped out of her heels.

A short knock pierced against her dressing room door but was drowned out by the television set that was playing the show's progress. The door whirled open revealing a half dressed Rayna who squealed and spun so that her back was facing him clutching her discarded dress to her chest. "Don't you know how to knock?" She fumed on edge already from the reception she'd been receiving from some of the other country artists. Rayna had been well aware of the talk that swirled around the industry about how she wasn't "traditional country" enough but she wasn't expecting the snide comments she'd overheard.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But hey, it's not like I haven't seen it all before" he offered with a crooked grin attempting to ease the tension. Deacon gulped down the lump that seemed to have formed in his throat seeing that much of her bare skin.

"You haven't seen mine," she said matter-of-factly as she slipped into her dressing gown tying a knot in the belt as she turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen enough of it," Deacon winked down at her which only caused her roll her eyes at him and huff.

She subconsciously tugged the belt on her dressing gown tighter and shifted her weight between her feet. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, um did you want me to do that lick before _Make Me Believe _or just play it the way we've been?"

"Do the lick, I like it."

"Okay," he nodded before he went to leave.

Rayna sucked on her bottom lip for a moment and her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. "Actually, Deacon wait."

"What's goin' on?" Deacon paused at the door waiting for her to elaborate on what she wanted to say.

"Instead of doing _Make Me Believe_ why don't we do _Give Into Me_?

"Ray, we go on in less than fifteen minutes there's no way I could get the band prepared…" He trailed out suddenly becoming stressed out at the mere thought of trying to acquaint the band with the new material.

"No, we wouldn't need the whole band."

"What'd you mean?"

"I mean…how bout you and I just do it?" His face flashed in confusion as he lifted an eyebrow but didn't utter a word. "Acoustic, like when we wrote it."

"Okay, I'll let the band know." Deacon began to turn out of her dressing room before stopping in his tracks as a thought struck him. "Should we talk to Bucky about this first?"

"No, no…he'll be upset but I know what I'm doing."

"A'right."

"Now, get…I have to finish getting ready," she shooed him towards the door.

"Or not," he breathed out in a somewhat suggestive tone.

"Go on, get outta here!" Rayna urged sternly shoving him towards the door.

"Yes Ma'am" Deacon saluted her and slanted out of the dressing room. She rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly at his retreating figure.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed. God, he was so up and down confusing the hell out of her, consistently flirting but not looking for a relationship? Shaking her head Deacon was someone, something she couldn't afford to worry about. Grabbing her bag she found her journal and flipped through it until she found the lyrics she was looking for. Rayna's eyes quickly scanned over the lyrics it wasn't a hard song at all to have memorized hell she already had the lyrics committed to memory. Her eyes caught the time and she bit down hard on her lower lip she couldn't wait until the last second to make her way to the stage she'd need to inform the stage hands that there was a change to the set. Swapping her evening dress for a comfortable classy performance sundress Rayna tugged her cowboy boots on and made her way down the narrow hallway to her designated stage. There were lots of people scurrying around making the transition to her set and Rayna gained the attention of one smiling politely. "Hey yeah…it looks great but-we have a change in my set."

"What?"

"Oh its not a big deal…just no full band. One mic, two stools, and Deacon's acoustic guitar amp, and no light show…just a single spotlight. Can you handle all that?"

"Just one mic?" The crew member asked to confirm.

"Yup, just one."

"Alright, yes ma'am I got it. " He nodded and offered the her a smile as he went about quickly rearranging the stage.

"Are you sure about all this?" Deacon asked as he joined her on the side of the stage as the crew quickly disassembled her former set up.

When she heard his voice she glanced up at him and nodded her head, "yeah…I mean did you see how they were looking at me?"

"How were they lookin' at you?"

"Oh, come on don't pretend you didn't see it…hear it." Rayna added the last bit quietly. Instead of saying anything Deacon just stared down at her and Rayna scuffed kicking her cowboy boot in front of herself. "They're all lookin' at me like I don't belong here…like I'm not country enough…like I'm gonna be gone tomorrow. But I'm gonna show 'em that I'm not goin' anywhere, that I am country, that this is where I belong."

When he heard how riled up she had gotten from the apparent looks and comments she'd been receiving half the night he beamed down at her. This was just like her to take a moment such as this to prove herself an arena full of country music royalty watching anxiously waiting for her to mess up. Deacon couldn't say he blamed her though he smiled and bumped her shoulder with his as the stage now displayed her corrected setup. A crew member came by and extended Deacon's hooked up Gibson. He ducked into the strap as he allowed the guitar to naturally rest along his midsection as he headed onto the stage giving Rayna a backwards glance. "Come on princess, it's time to show em' what you got!"

Rayna shook her head as she heard his little nickname, she exhaled trying desperately to calm the nerves that were running rapt through her veins. What if this actually made her image worse? What if they hated it, God so many things had the potential to go wrong when it came to this decision but there was no turning back at this point. She slipped onto the stool next to Deacon. His eyes meet hers passing a reassuring glance between blue orbs as she heard Reba's voice introducing her performance. "New Artist nominee Rayna Jaymes!"

The curtain rolled up and for the first time Rayna's blue eyes got a view of the entirety of the arena, and all the country music talent that laid in front of her. It was all so overwhelming, these were some of the very people she'd worshiped when she was growing up. Deacon began to strum the introduction to their song and she inhaled sharply waiting for his voice to fill the arena as he sang the first verse. Her eyes darted over to him mesmerized by the beautiful sound his fingers were creating, as she rubbed her sweaty palms against the exposed flesh of her legs.

"I'm gonna wear you down," his deep voice finally filtered into the mix and she glanced down at her legs feeling his eyes burning into the top of her head. "I'm gonna make you see…I'm gonna get to you," not being able to hold out any longer Rayna lifted her head up and their eyes locked instantly stirring feelings that she thought she'd buried. "You're gonna give into me."

When he sang the last line Rayna couldn't help but smirk, they'd both given into each other to an extent over the past several months, but in the larger sense they hadn't necessarily opened up the flood gates. Well Rayna sort of had the other night, by letting go of her second thoughts about dipping a toe into uncharted waters and laying her heart out to him.

"I'm gonna start a fire, you're gonna feel the heat…" Rayna smirked over at him as his eyes dropped from hers while he checked his finger placement along the frets. "I'm gonna burn for you…you're gonna melt for me."

"Come on, come on…" Rayna's voice emerged as she leaned forward slightly to the microphone placed between them, taking the melody as Deacon sang harmony. "Into…my arms…come on, come on…" their eyes locked with one other's as they harmonized and as they reached the final phrase of the chorus Deacon grinned over at her "give in to me.." they sang together in unison their voices creating a beautiful masterpiece.

As he continued to play Rayna's angelic voice seeped smoothly into the arrangement taking the second verse. "You're gonna take my hand…whisper the sweetest words," Rayna tipped her head towards him four blue eyes engaged in a heated battle gaze. "And if you're ever sad, I'll make you laugh…I'll chase the hurt." It was Rayna who looked away first diverting her eyes from his, her eyelids closing over her bright irises before they shifted out to the attentive audience. She had to blink back water droplets that had accumulated at the corners of her eyes every lyric was as if she was laying out her heart to him.

Deacon's voice joined hers and caused her to trail her eyes away from all the country music royalty that was sat captivated in front of them. "My heart is set on you…I don't want no one else," as he gazed deep into her eyes he took the harmony. Rayna inhaled deeply her lungs filling with oxygen as she opened her mouth and began to sing the melody her and Deacon's voices blending together. "And if you don't want me, I guess I'll be all by myself…" they harmonized expertly their eyes never straying from one another her heart beating rapidly, thudding against her chest as a million butterflies erupted from the simple look he gave her. It was raw and so natural she could feel it in her fingertips and was thankful that she was sitting because she knew for a fact her knees would've collapsed beneath her already at the lyrics they were singing to each other.

By this time they'd reached the chorus once more and slipped easily into it just like pros would do, his eyes shifting down to his fingers momentarily allowing hers to dart about the audience as she nodded her head along to his playing. "Come on, come on…into my arms…" the pair sang together their eyes not straying far from one another's both far too enchanted. "Come on," boomed throughout the arena in unison as Rayna managed to tear her eyes away from his and watch her palms rub lightly up and down the exposed flesh past her mid-thigh. "Come on…" this time around her voice was only accompanied by the soft strums of his Gibson and she nodded her head towards him her eyes flickering to his for a fleeting moment.

"Come on," Deacon challenged in a cannon their faces close considering they were both using the same microphone. "Give in to me," he lead the final phrase of the chorus Rayna's voice taking the harmony part this time as he licked his lips and glanced down his fingers quickly gliding along the neck of his guitar leading them to the bridge.

The raw expression that dripped from her tongue with every note she sang caused Deacon's heart to constrict right there on stage. "I'll use my eyes to draw you in, until I'm under your skin…" she sang her voice alone holding the bridge. "I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms…" taking a quick breath of oxygen Rayna filled her lungs and blinked a couple times before their eyes meet again. "Come on, come on, come on…" she pleaded her voice unwavering as she stared deep into the pool of Deacon's eyes. "Give in to me." It was the first time he'd actually heard her sing the bridge and it knocked the wind from his lungs.

"Give in to me," he sang as he mimicked her words his eyes not straying from hers. It felt as if it was just the two of them in that room, pouring their hearts out. What was transpiring on stage between them shook him a bit. Things that had been left unsaid were being drudged up under the scrutinizing spotlight of one of country's biggest nights. Deacon was slapped in the face with a collection of different emotions. "Give in to me." They both lingered on the final note of the song holding a steady gaze until well after the spotlight dimmed. Blinking several times Rayna glanced away from him unable all of a sudden to meet his gaze.

_That_ glimmer in his eye as they hit that final chord made her stomach start to do flip flops. Taking a gulp the lights went on and she gasped at the sight that laid before, a standing ovation. Was this really happening? She let out a delighted squeal as she used her hand to muffle the sound and leaned towards the microphone. "Deacon Claybourne y'all." Rayna introduced her arm extending towards him as an echo of applause followed, there were several distant whistles and it made her smile widely Deacon leaned over and hugged her.

"Rayna Jaymes." Deacon's voice graveled through the arena making her shake her head at the crowd's enthusiasm.

With a genuine and excited wave the curtain rolled down shielding them from prying eyes. The pair walked off the stage Deacon unhooked his guitar before handing it over to a crew member. Jogging a little bit to catch up to Rayna, he jabbed her back playfully when he was with in reach of her. What he was feeling, he desperately wanted to reveal to her. Spill his heart out to her, just like she had done the previous night. Deacon was all in. Rayna twirled around to face him and scrunched her face up as he caught her waist "you did amazing!" Deacon informed her which earned him a giggle.

After they stumbled passed the threshold of her dressing room Deacon's hands held loosely to her waist as she spun around so that she was facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ahh oh my god…that was unbelievable!" The country princess gushed her eyes a light with passion. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, he leaned forward and carefully tucked a strand of her auburn waves behind her ear. "You're unbelievable," he whispered their heads drifting towards one another and Rayna gazed down at his lips her nose brushing his, their breaths intermingled and before either one could make a move the door whirled open. "Bucky!" She jumped away from Deacon startled by the expression he was wearing.

Her manager looked between the two and opted to not ask what that whole show between them was about. "Uh, Deacon could you give Rayna and I a minute."

Sensing the tension Deacon eyed the room for any potential exit and when he heard the request he gladly accepted. "Of course."

"Deacon, thanks again."

"You're welcome…a'right I'll see ya," they shared a smile before he ducked out of her dressing room and aimlessly strode through the narrow hallways backstage.

Once the door clicked shut Rayna beamed, pacing around the room with a new energy. "Bucky did you see them? They were all standing...for me!"

"You should've talked to me before you did that." Bucky said sternly causing Rayna to give him a sideways glance as she managed to unzip her dress grabbing her sheer dressing gown and shrugging into it. "That could've gone horribly wrong."

"But it didn't Buck they loved it! They were all on their feet." She was bursting with excitement still over the moon about the reception her performance with Deacon received. "Come on," she glanced over at him silently pleading for him to admit it'd been the right decision.

"I want to be mad at you for this, but that couldn't have gone better. Just don't pull something like that again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Rayna said nodding almost to convince herself that she wouldn't do anything that involved her career before running it by Bucky first.

"Great! Now, finish changing there's people out there that wanna meet you."

"Ahhhhhh!" She shrieked excitedly clapping before surprising Bucky and throwing her arms around him giving him a big squeeze.

XXX

_Thursday, October 1__st__, 1992_

"How y'all doin' tonight?" A wide toothy grin illuminated the Bluebird at the reception he received. "It's good to be back…for those of you who didn't know I've been out on a little tour with a Ms. Rayna Jaymes." Deacon smirked as applause rung out throughout the small café, he nodded his head when some wolf whistles echoed around the venue, "yeah, she's something huh?" The crowd cheered their agreement and Rayna ducked her head so that she wouldn't be noticed crossing her fingers that he'd enjoy his own limelight and not feel the pressure to share it with her. "Well its just me tonight…so y'all will have to settle for that." With a chuckle he repositioned his precious friend across his body his fingers easily curling over the neck and pressing down the heavy steel strings while his other hand began to strum out an introduction. "This is a little song I wrote ages ago called _Fast_.**" **

Rayna smiled brightly as she heard him address the crowd and the title of the song. Even though they'd been writing together she realized that he had held back. Or maybe it was her own fault for never asking him what secrets he had locked away in his leather bond notebook. Rayna sat transfixed by the song that he was playing and clapped along with the rest of the crowd as he transitioned effortlessly to a second song, she'd overheard that he'd be playing tonight and couldn't help come out to support him. She realized she'd do anything to spend a little time with him, however tonight she was planning on just catching his show and ducking out before he noticed her. After everything that had gone on between them as of lately she didn't need anymore drama. He was her band mate and writing partner and that was were he seemed comfortable at. Deacon played an enthusiastic and incredible four songs before he addressed the crowded café that he'd be closing up his small little showcase.

"Alright so, this'll be the last song of the night and it's a song I just finished this the other day. This is also the first time I'm playin' it…so please be kind." Readjusting his guitar strap on his body Deacon moved his fingers along the frets of his guitar his opposite hand slung over the body of the guitar as he strummed over its' center. "A whisper away from changin' everything…but is it safe to say such dangerous things? When your hands are trembling…girl I'm weak in the knees, it's times like these when silence means everything…more than anything." The moment he sang the most recent phrase his irises scanned the crowd and locked on a set of blue eyes that he couldn't get out of his mind for the life of him.

"So fall when you're ready baby…let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace," He sang his face showing slight confusion to her presence. " I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet…until you fall into me." Deacon's deep voice filled the café and as the lyrics washed over Rayna she felt her airway closing, was this about them, about her? She held his gaze, realizing she'd been caught and offered him a small smile. His song had her on the edge of her seat dazzled by every word, absorbing their meaning.

The melody that rang out from his Gibson awarded Rayna with a chill that spiraled down her spine, and goosebumps that took refuge on her flesh. "Love ain't a race, there's no finish line" he slid into the second chorus as he sang directly to her. "And I love a chase, but don't leave me behind…'cause girl we're both gamblin'…but I'm playin' for keeps. It's times like these, when patience means everything…more than anything." During the entirety of the second verse Deacon's trained fingers moved along with frets while his eyes bore into Rayna's. The look he wore in combination to the words he was singing was doing crazy things to her insides, to her emotions.

As he transitioned into what she had assumed was the chorus she was finally given a little breather from his intense stare while he checked his finger placement. "So fall when you're ready baby…let our kiss count the moments and hearts set the pace. I'll be your love song and I'll love you right off your feet. And I'll fall for you every day, I'll cherish the moments time can't erase…We'll be the love song

I promise you we're gonna sing." When those new lyrics penetrated fog surrounding her brain she gulped her eyes misting over attempting to let the emotions run rapt through her veins. Again, their eyes found each other and Deacon grinned slightly as he began to sing again. "Girl when you fall into me…Girl when you fall into me."

He expertly strummed out a rift his fingers focusing on the movements of his fingers playing a small fifteen second guitar solo. "C'mon baby fall into me…I'm waiting," the expression in his voice as he delivered these lyrics struck Rayna she wasn't sure she'd ever heard him sound so raw, so honest before. "Fall into me…fall into me…fall into me…" came out as a pleading expression while his eyes once again landed on hers. "A whisper away from changing everything," Deacon sang softly hanging on to the last note before breaking their intense gaze.

Her insides felt as if they were exploding as the words washed over her, was that really the way he felt. She knew music was their common ground, their own special language if she was ever unsure about how he felt she was always positive that he would find the words to express himself in song. And sure enough he'd done just that. Every time it blew her away and this particular time was no different, however she wasn't sure she'd be able to stand up just yet. Rayna clapped along with the rest of the audience and hung back as a lot of the women flocked over to him once he'd retreated from center stage. She exhaled fidgeting with the fridge on her jeans as the women fawned over him. It had been a lovely song one that took her breath away and she was sure that was just what those other women where saying to him.

The way he awkwardly navigated the throngs of people dodging advancing in the process caused her to smile. This was a much different Deacon than she'd met here nearly five months ago, something had changed in him. She longed to know just what had caused this change in him, he seemed bashful and maybe it was because of the extremely personal nature of the most recent song he performed. He smiled accepting the praise as he secured his guitar in its' case and then his eyes skirted across the room and he grinned at her. _Damn, _those eyes of his. Rayna was lost in them and exhaled loudly in an attempt to calm herself as he began walking towards her.

"What are you doin' here?" Came out in a soft voice as his eyes probed her appearance.

"Thought I'd catch your show."

"What'd you think?"

With a shrug of her shoulders Rayna gazed up at him and smiled softly. "You were good, as always." Pushing herself off the barstool she continued, "but come on, lets get out of here."

"Where too?"

"I hear Tootsies is pretty good..." blue eyes sparkled excitedly as she held out her hand to him.

"That sounds great!" Deacon smirked and clasped onto her hand leading them out of The Bluebird. Once they were outside the cool autumn air swirled around them and Deacon swung their hands a little before dropping her hand and unlocking his truck. Placing his guitar into the center of the cab, Deacon gestured for her to get inside offering her a hand as she jumped inside.

XXX

The pair was several drinks and three shots in at Tootsies, and somehow Rayna had managed to drag Deacon out onto the dance floor as they swayed together to the slow song ebbing through the bar. Rayna used Deacon to hold herself steady as she lifted her drink to her lips and downed some of the whiskey inside of it. Her arm wrapped around him as their bodies moved together along to the bluegrass tune, "so…" she lifted her glass to her lips and swallowed down some of the harsh liquid. "So, that-that last song you sang, back at the- Bluebird,…who was that 'bout?"

"Look at you," Deacon mused as he gazed down at her, his arms looped around her slim waist. "All curious as to who's the muse behind my songs." He said with a laugh

"Pftt, it was just a question." Rayna said with a swat to the air as she took another long sip of her whiskey.

He gazed down at her enchanted for the millionth time by her beauty and the ease at which they seemed to fall into this place. Confessing things while under the haze of alcohol, exchanging kisses here and there it'd been something they'd sunk into while on the road.

"What?" She questioned with a perfectly shaped lifted eyebrow as her glazed over eyes assessed him. The way he was looking at her, just, _holy shit_. All of her girly parts were set on fire, she licked her lips and glanced down at her boots that were peeking out from her blue jeans unable to hold his gaze.

Before she even knew what was happening Deacon's hand slid around to cradle her neck as he tipped her chin up so that he could see her. A darkness clouded his eyes as they exchanged a look his face inched closer to her own hesitating briefly before his lips meshed against hers. It wasn't like any of the former kisses they'd shared, this one was slow and deliberate, not haste and sloppy. Rayna leaned into Deacon her hand sliding around to cup his cheek as she returned the kiss, keeping the pace he'd initiated. When their lips broke apart in order for them to catch their breath, "it was about you," rolled right off his tongue in a breathy confession that caused all her insides to explode. The full weight off what he'd just confessed hitting her hard as she tilted her head her eyes softened by it as they drank in his expression. Guiding his face back to hers Rayna leaned up slightly and their lips collided against one another's slowly a new intensity burning between them as they swapped kisses back and forth their pace quickened with each one. Deacon grasped her hips bringing her flush against himself as he led her towards a more secluded part of the bar his body forcing hers against the wall.

As her back slammed against the wall Rayna gasped into his mouth her body arching into his as she tugged him closer to herself. Enjoying the friction that their clothes were creating, as her fingers played with the small hairs at the base of his neck before they racked through his dark brown strands. He slowly broke his lips off of hers "I lied," Deacon suddenly confessed causing Rayna to squint her eyes and gaze up at him. "It's not a bad idea, you and me, us."

That was all she need to hear, slowly a smile stretched across her lips inch by inch her tinged red eyes brightening from this revelation. She didn't need anymore words his song had been enough of a revelation for her. It was their special language if they weren't sure how they were feeling she knew they could both find their feelings, find themselves in their lyrics. "Glad to hear it," Rayna had whispered as she brought his face down to hers and kissed him like she'd never kissed anyone before. There was such a raw desperation in her delivery and she knew it was because that was the way she felt in her very bones. Rayna had been desperate for them to cross this line to finally give into all their longing desires for so long and now that it was finally happening, she felt dizzy.

They exchanged kiss after kiss each one growing stronger and more passionate as time passed, slowly Deacon pealed himself away from her. Which earned him a whimper of disapproval as Rayna's hand wandered down to his belt loops as she hooked her fingers into them and jerked his body back against hers. "Come on, babe…lets get outta here." Deacon encouraged his eyes lowering as he gazed down his palm cupping her cheek as his thumb rubbed across her cheek bone to her chin.

To his suggestion she couldn't help but smirk as she leaned up into him her lips brushing teasingly against his before brushing past him and immersing herself back into the semi-cluttered bar. Suddenly feeling possessive at the eyes some of the other patrons were making at Rayna, Deacon hurried after her. His arms looped easily around her waist from behind as he physically staked his claim to the rest of the guys in the bar. At the feeling of him brushing against her backside caused Rayna to giggle. It was probably a combination of the alcohol in her system and the light-headed feeling she had from Deacon's revelation and their huge impending step that they were going to cross. She leaned back into him tipping her head to the side as he brushed a kiss to her shoulder as they staggered out of the bar giggling the whole way.

The fresh air felt like a thousand pounds as it pelted against Rayna, it was almost sobering. Slowly she walked towards Deacon's truck and he stopped her. "Oh, no no…we've both had to much to drink darlin' no drivin' for us."

"Shoot, Deacon I can barely walk!" She laughed as she stumbled on her feet surprised by how much the alcohol was effecting her all of a sudden.

He couldn't help but laugh at her as she stumbled, she was so damn adorable. Loose auburn waves obstructed his view of her face, so he paused and tucked them back smiling down at her as he steadied her on her feet and leaned down kissing her nose. Deacon spun around before walking any further and crouched down "hop on," he told her.

"You can't carry me, Deacon…I'm waaaaay toooo heavy!" Her southern drawl was much more prominent when she was highly under the influence and her stubbornness just as irritating.

"Would you shut up, you are not heavy! Get on my back, right now Rayna!" When she made no attempt to move he cursed under his breath and straightened up, "damnit Ray, would you just get on my back? Otherwise I'll just pick you up and carry you that way."

"You wouldn't dare…" she said slowly glancing up at him.

"Try me," he laughed as he approached her ready to catch her hips and sweep her off her feet quite literally.

"Okay okay, fine." Rayna put her hands up in a pathetic attempt to shield herself from him. Deacon smirked happy with himself for having won this round he leaned down and kissed her lips softly before he turned around and crouched down again. Shaking her head at his hunched over figure Rayna stepped backwards charging at him a little bit to give her more leverage as she jumped onto his back. Her arms flung around his neck grasping on tightly as he stood up straight and hooked his own arms around her thighs holding her securely against his back. They walked down the sidewalk gaining looks from passerby's as they went which only made Rayna giggle incessantly. While Deacon carried her further down the road she rested her chin on the crook of his shoulder watching him. Rayna leaned forward and kissed his cheek again and again before she moved her kisses to behind his ear, "you're really strong." Whispered out in a slurred tone from her tongue as they reached his apartment complex.

"You're really drunk," Deacon said pointedly laughing at her as she feigned hurt from his comment.

"I am not!" Rayna swatted his shoulder loosening her grip on him as Deacon fished deep inside of his pocket for his key. Once he found his key he shoved it into the side door and opened the door to the complex holding his key ring as he carried them both up the stairs.

"Shhh," he tried wanting her to keep her voice low, he didn't need complaints from his neighbors about waking them up.

Rayna buried her head in his back to muffle her laughter and squeals tightening her arms around his neck as they climbed another set of stairs. It felt like there were about a hundred stairs that he toppled just to get them to his floor. When they finally reached his floor she tipped her head up and squeezed his shoulders. As he carried her to his door Deacon slowly released her thighs and Rayna took that as her cue to get off his back. From the relief of extra weight Deacon glanced over his shoulder at Rayna smiling at the impatient expression she wore. With a quick flick or two of his wrist he twisted the door handle and pushed open his apartment door. He turned halfway to let Rayna enter first however her hands curved over his pecs as she shoved him into the building. It surprised him the force she'd used he didn't know she was so strong, their lips collided together and they became a sloppy mess off lips, tongues, and wandering hands. The sound of Rayna kicking the door closed echoed throughout the empty apartment making him smirk against her lips.

The two sank into a rhythm his hands clutching the sides of her black leather jacket as he backed her against a wall rattling a picture frame that hung there. Rayna's lower body lifted away from it's stationary spot against the wall and ground into Deacon's hips. His hands quickly glided down her sides and curved around her hips pulling her against himself their lips breaking apart and his heavy breathing spilled against her skin. Her eyelids flickered open almost instantly her blue depths gazed up at him while she stepped forward invading his space in the process as their bodies sashayed against one another's. Deacon took control his nails digging into the fabric of her jeans that hugged her legs bringing her body completely away from the wall and capturing her lips with his own as he began to walk her backwards down the short hall off the living room. The two navigated through the apartment in darkness only minimal light shined through the room from the cracked blinds covering the living room window.

Her heart was racing as she walked backward down the hall, unable to see where she was going and being unfamiliar with the surroundings made it all the more difficult for Rayna. Before she could run into the door knob of his bedroom Deacon's arm looped around her midsection bracing them for a collision. The knob dug into his skin and he winced slightly against her lips as both of their weight slammed against it crushing his forearm there. Skillfully he twisted the handle and the duo tumbled into his bedroom Deacon kicked the door shut with his foot and their lips broke apart as she hurriedly shoved off the light jacket he had on. Deacon was just as eager as she was but took his time teasing her flesh as he slowly worked her leather jacket off her arms and watched it fall to the floor around them.

Without preamble Rayna reached for him her hands fisting into the back of his hair as she brought his face back to hers. As soon as their mouths connected her tongue traced the outline of his lips before poking the corner of his lips desperate for entrance. Eventually after much teasing Deacon granted her entrance into his mouth and their tongues wrapped around one another's as they sloppily fought the other for control of the kiss. Meanwhile Deacon's fingers were working the buttons of her flannel out of their place until it fluttered open and he guided it off her body, his fingertips lightly caressing the newly exposed skin in the wake of the discarded article of clothing. The new found sensation of his tender caress brought goosebumps across her flesh and she shivered inwardly her body reacting accordingly and swaying into his.

Since he had been preoccupied Rayna had won the duel of wills and slowly swirled her tongue around his mouth smirking slightly as it tangled with his before she extracted it. Leaving several lingering pecks to his lips Rayna suddenly became unhappy with the fact that he was still fully clothed and she was down a shirt. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his red flannel pushing it off his broad shoulders feeling the definition of his muscles and all their glory without the useless cotton that normally covered them. _God_, he was a sight she mused as her eyes flinted across every piece of his exposed skin her fingers reaching out and tracing the lines of his abs. He looked even better than she'd imagined, than she'd dreamed. She felt his nose first as he inhaled her scent before his lips glided easily across the crook of neck making her giggle. Which only made him do it more and more, Rayna squirmed against him and decided to distract herself. Reaching forward she let her hand brush over the bulge that was forming in the crotch of his wranglers, she grabbed onto his belt buckle and undid it quickly. This action rewarded her with a surprised gasp at her forward advance, but Deacon quickly recovered his teeth scrapping across her collar bone before his tongue poked out and created a wet trail. Deacon towered over her as her head tipped down eyes focused on tugging his zipper down and her hand tugging down each side of his wranglers.

The pair stumbled apart slightly as he kicked off is cowboy boots and jeans in a drawn out process that made Rayna laugh before he scooped her up and tossed her gently down onto his bed. Rayna bounced briefly as her back hit the mattress wasting no time as her hands skirted up across his torso to his chest and curved around his shoulders bringing him flat against herself. Their faces were close and she leaned up her lips brushing his in a tender kiss that quickly escalated to so much more. Tongues twisted and turned together battling one another and this time it was Rayna who was at his mercy. Deacon pinned her tongue and explored the cavity of her mouth as he blindly undid the button on her blue jeans. Slowly his lips trailed off hers and skated down her body kissing over the top of the clothing that was still obstructing his view of her flesh until he reached her feet. Grabbing onto her left ankle Deacon rolled up her jeans a little and tugged off one cowboy boot and then let her leg drop as he removed her of the other one as well. The boots fell to the floor carelessly as he crawled back on top of her his lips creating his path back up to her.

Rayna squirmed underneath him as she felt the pads of his thumbs dip underneath the camisole she wore. When he finally reached her lips again Deacon leaned down into her, his body weight slightly crushing but not terribly unbearable. He kissed her with a burning intensity she could feel in every fiber of her being, it heighten and awoke girly parts she wasn't totally sure were still there. Her fingers tangled through his hair tugging it slightly as her lips continued to move against his, her lips latching onto the bottom of his lip and tugging it back in a playful fashion as his hands began to work off her jeans. Tipping her hips upward Rayna attempted to help aid Deacon remove her jeans and when their lips broke apart with a smack she sighed softly. Just kissing him was proving to feel so good, she knew this was going to be one helluva ride and she was ready for it. Wanted it more than anything. Once her pants were finally removed Deacon hovered over her his eyes glistening through the darkness as he eyed her reflection awestruck at the beauty that laid beneath him. _Was this really happening? _Both couldn't help but wonder as they gazed up at each other Rayna's hands resting on his pecs as her breathing matched his.

Their lips connected again and they got lost in one another bodies moving against each other until he gently pulled back. Deacon gazed down at her, his fingertips skimming lightly over the patch of exposed flesh between her thin camisole and her panties. Lust clouded her blue irises and made the thought of her thinking he'd taken advantage of her jab his consciousness.

"What? What's wrong?" Rayna asked breathlessly suddenly twice as nervous about crossing this line with him. Blinking several times she attempted to get a steady image of him it seemed as if there were two of him. The silence that hung between them unnerved her. Did he decide this was all a mistake? Their eyes met and the moment she felt his thumb stroking against her jaw she inhaled sharply. All her insides were set a blaze from the darkness shining down at her.

"I wanna do right by you," he whispered his body pressing fully into hers. To the point where she can feel the impressive bulge tented in his boxers.

His words made her smile, as her eyes lit up mischievously "well, then come here," she hooked her arms underneath his arm pits her nails lightly skidding along his shoulder blades as she brought him down closer to herself.

Their lips brushed in a sweet union but Deacon straightened his arms breaking their contact. "No, no hold on…I want to do better than this babe." Rayna's eyebrows furrowed together at his omission and Deacon offered her a soft smile his eyes softened in the darkness. "I don't want this to be just a drunken pursuit, I want to do better with you…I want to be sober, or more sober." He confessed as the sheer thought of not performing at his very best because of the alcohol that was pumping through his veins filtered into his mind.

She couldn't help the smile that glided across her lips to his statement, "okay" she whispered he was truly a gentlemen through and through. Putting her needs, and sobriety ahead of her own, she'd never met anyone like him before. Deacon was really a breath of fresh air for her, just talking to him and writing with him was always so rewarding and refreshing. Rayna snuggled along side of him the alcohol making it rather easy for her to forget the wetness that sat between her legs. Deacon held her alongside of him his fingers making random patterns across her hip bone as he willed himself to think of anything other than the bulge in his boxers. He glanced down at the woman beside him her eyelids shielded her bright orbs from him as her breathing shifted slightly as she began to drift off he pressed a kiss to her forehead and sighed to himself feeling himself calming down bit by bit.

XXX

_Friday, October 2__nd__, 1992_

The sun light sprawled across their facial features the couple only wearing their undergarments underneath the sheets that covered their bodies. Deacon stirred and was suddenly made aware of the body laying on top of his. If the scent of her copper waves wasn't enough to give her away it was the natural curve of her body as it slung over his. Was he dreaming, he momentarily wondered until the events of last night surged at him and made him smile as his mind reminded him of the feel of her lips against his. He sighed contentedly as he gazed down at her brushing some of her waves behind her ear as he admired her sleeping form. The even breathing, in and out, caused him to smile as he leaned down and brushed a kiss to the crown of her head. More sun streaked through the blind and caused Rayna to groan in protest as she buried her head in his chest her hands clinging to Deacon's upper body. He felt her stir a little more and he watched as she tipped her head upward so that their eyes locked.

Rayna blinked the sleep from her eyes, her chin resting against his chest, "mornin' babe," she whispered.

"Mornin' baby" Deacon cooed his voice still drenched with sleep as he leaned down so that their foreheads rested against one another's. Her eyes were still glassy from sleep as they stared into their counter parts eyes. Before anymore words were exchanged Deacon made a bold move and brushed his lips against hers. As soon as their lips met Rayna positioned herself fully on top of him her legs caging his hips underneath herself her hips grinding against his while they passed slow passionate kisses back and forth.

His fingers fidgeted with the hem of her thin white camisole shoving it upward little by little as their tongues sparked a battle amongst themselves. Deacon probed her tongue pinning it before he swirled it around her mouth and retreating as he brushed her teeth. Slowly her hands curved around his on the hem of her camisole as she lifted the white cotton from her upper body revealing a black bra that had a little bit of lace detail around the edges. Their lips broke apart briefly as she peeled the camisole from her body her breathing heavy from the intensity of their exchanges. "Deacon…" Rayna whispered against his lips before his lips crushed back against hers, his fingers skillfully unlatching the clasp of her bra as he helped it glide down her arms tossing it aside.

Without taking his lips from hers Deacon reached up and cupped her breasts one in each of his calloused hands, his thumbs rolling across her nipples as he kneading them slightly. Rayna let out a pleasurable sigh against his lips as they came apart for air, "Ray.." he whispered addressing her in the same way she'd done to him.

Steadying herself against him Rayna rubbed up against him as her palms laid flat against his chest creating a little distance between their bodies as their eyes held each other captive. "I want you," Rayna confessed as her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest the morning light and the clarity that came along with her sobriety allowing her to see that this was truly what she wanted.

The moment he heard her soft voice admit what she desired he pulled back ever so slightly to get a better look at her. "Are you sure?" Deacon asked in a hushed whisper his dark blue eyes sparkling in the morning light. As he gazed up at her his thumb mad tender strokes up and down her jaw.

"In the light of dawn and my sobriety…yes, I want this…so yeah, I'm sure. I trust you. I want this Deacon, I want you." She whispered as her body inched down against Deacon's their lips only millimeters apart. And before any more words tarnished this moment he leaned up and his lips caressed hers in the softest of kisses as he rolled them over so that she was now caged underneath him sinking into the mattress slightly. Their lips worked together her tongue tracing it's way around the shape of his lips his thumbs rolling over her nipples teasing them as he pinched them playfully breaking away from her lips and moving his lips down her throat and lower.

Rayna squirmed underneath the assault of his lips as the journeyed down her body. Not leaving an inch of her skin unattended for. Deacon poked his tongue out as his hands cupped her breasts bringing them closer to his mouth. He twirled his tongue around her nipple his teeth clamping down and tugging back on gently teasing both nipples to a hard peak, rewarding him with a soft moan from Rayna. After he'd accomplished his goal he smirked against the valley between her breasts pressing tender kisses against the flesh while his lips moved lower. The tip of his tongue darted out randomly to switch up the sensation for her, which caused her to groan as he dipped inside of her navel and swirled around. His nose brushed across her panty line as he placed a kiss over the top of her sex his mouth hovering there briefly as he continued on his exploration of her body.

A muffled whimper that escaped from her tongue afforded him the knowledge that he was straying far from where she apparently desperately wanted his lips. He brushed his lips against her hip bone and skimmed down the top of her thighs teeth scrapping the skin lightly as he slipped lower yet. From the way he was exploring her flesh the tender kiss he placed on her knee cap caused her skin to tingle. However, it was the feeling of him pressing her own wetness against her that caught her off guard. Deacon skillfully rubbed the fabric of her panties against her as he continued the trail of his lips. Tilting his head down to get a better angle Deacon nudged his head between her legs using both his lips and tongue as he worked his way up the inside of her left leg. Deacon left butterfly kisses against the inside of her thigh while his fingers still worked the martial of her panties against her. The friction was surprisingly delicious and caused her breathing to shift ever so slightly as his fingers were replaced with his lips she squirmed ever so slightly underneath him letting out a surprised yelp. Wasting no time at all he hooked his thumbs in either side of her panties before he carefully tugged them from her body. Her hips naturally rose in order to offer him assistance in the removal process.

After the article of clothing had been removed she laid completely naked below him exhaling loudly her chest rising and falling as her mind raced. She knew she probably wasn't nearly as experienced as Deacon was but, what if she failed to perform to his standards? What if she was a let down so to speak. Her heart quickened and before she could think anymore because Deacon's lips had caressed her lower lips. Rayna couldn't help but twitch ever so slightly at the feeling and when she felt hot breath spill against her core she shivered inwardly. The sensation was insane she gulped trying to brace herself of what he had in store for her. His tongue wiggled into her slick entrance causing her breathing to shallow ever so slightly as he stroked and probed her walls. Slowly his hand cascaded down her sides, his palms curved around her hip bones as his tongue pushed deeper inside of her. Deacon swirled his tongue around her insides exploring her depths before he thrusted his tongue in and out of her developing a steady pace.

Feeling the tip of his tongue probe within her depths caused her to tip her head backward as her eyelids fluttered closed. Rayna's body absorbing ever sensation he was making her feel, _damn_ he was good, _very good. _She'd thought to herself while he held her securely against the bed before he stroked her clit at the same pace his tongue was exploring her core at. Blindly her hand extended down the front of her body and clasped a fistful of his hair as she encouraged him on, "oh, my god!" Came out in a breathy moan as Deacon twirled his tongue around deep inside of her in a circular motion touching parts of herself she'd never discovered, sensations she'd never felt. The tip of his tongue poked into a depth that had still been uncharted territory and she squirmed and her legs naturally attempted to close around his head.

Deacon wouldn't allow that and shoved her legs apart his hand that wasn't preoccupied trailed down her hip and his nails lightly scrapped across the side of her thigh. Tipping his head up ever so slightly so his dark blue eyes could admire his own handy word: from the rise and fall of her breasts, the uneven breathing, soft sighs, the fluttering eyelashes, and the way her face contorted with a mixture of pleasure and surprise. His tongue lapped at her wetness before his tongue slipped out of her and he kissed his way back up to her lips. Leaving her high and frustrated he smiled against the toned skin of her stomach his fingers parting her lower lips and inserting themselves inside of her. Before she could protest his lips slammed down against hers, Deacon's tongue persistent as always roamed her mouth and she sighed into his mouth. While their lips and tongues moved together Rayna's hands traveled the crevices of the muscles that sculpted his upper body. Her fingers familiarizing themselves with each definition line as she trailed them gently back and forth. Using what strength she could muster Rayna leaned up letting her lips brush against the tight skin of his pecs, while her hands wandered down his sides and her pointer finger teased the elastic of his boxers.

Her right hand curved around the elastic slightly as she pulled it back and snapped it against him smirking against his lips as they continued their heated lip lock. Not allowing him the chance to protest Rayna grabbed onto his boxers and pulled them off his hips. When his erection sprung out she could feel it at her hip and she skillfully wrapped her hand around as much of his width as she could manage. Just from the size that graced her palm turned her on even more, she'd never been with someone with such an impressive penis before. As his tongue flickered against hers, she tasted a tangy sweetness that she assumed was herself. Rayna's hand began a tortuous pace her thumb rolling over the head of his penis before he slid back down his length to begin again. Her pace picked up with each upward and downward flick of her wrist, and then slowed down just to tease him.

"Shoot, Ray!" Deacon groaned as Rayna's hand continued its leisurely strokes her opposite hand reaching between them and foundling his balls her fingers massaging them like a pro. Her hand paused it's motions as she gave his length a gentle squeeze before resuming her established pace. Not even her middle and thumb finger met as she embraced his length and that had never happened to her before with the two other guys she'd been with. Either they were exceptionally small in comparison or Deacon had just been very blessed Rayna swayed towards the latter. Deacon's breathing increased with her shift in pace and it caused him to reach between them and clasp onto her wrist. He brought her wrist up to his lips and placed a kiss onto the inside of her wrist as he claimed her lips for his own.

Stilling his fingers inside of her he slipped the out of her breaking his lips away from hers and giving his fingers a quick lick as he gazed down at her the entire time. Rayna found it erotic, and extremely sexy she bit down on her lower lip and Deacon smirked down at her as he positioned himself between her legs. Their eyes exchanged a silent question and response while her palms curved around his sides and skated upwards until they rolled around to his back and settled against his shoulder blades. Applying some pressure to his shoulders Rayna brought his body down closer to her own their lips brushing together softly.

Breaking apart from their union Deacon reached into his night stand and retrieved a condom. Tearing the corner of the foil packet Rayna's eyes lowered to his penis as he rolled the condom on his erection with the hands of a master. "Are ya ready darlin'?" Came out in a whispered proclamation as their eyes locked while his thumb stroked over her jaw line.

Instead of using words Rayna looped her arms around his shoulders and brought his body flat against her own her lips answering without words that she was indeed ready. Breathing into her mouth Deacon absorbed the feel of her body against his before he pushed himself up a little as he gently guided his erection into her. Inch by inch he entered her, stretching her making her wince as she contracted slightly in order to commentate the size of him. Once his penis filled her Deacon slowly began to move inside of her. Keeping his pace slow in order to allow Rayna time to adjust well aware that she wasn't very experienced and considering his size this could prove to be an extremely intense experience for her.

"Ugh," she groaned as her body leaned off the mattress slightly desperate to be closer to Deacon as he moved inside of her.

"Oh," breathed Deacon as he felt how tight and wet she was around him, cocooning him. Deacon leaned back his penis sliding slowly out of her not entirely but enough to make her gasp as he plunged back inside her. Leaning down as he conjured up a pace that was equally as satisfying for both of them Deacon brushed a stray strand of her copper waves from her face.

Keeping the pace slow and steady he rolled his hips against hers driving deep within her and making her holler in the process. "Holy shit!" Rayna exclaimed as he penetrated deep inside of her to a place that had never been touched before. Her eyelids flickered and as her nails dug into the skin on his back as her hips slowly lifted off the mattress eager to join in the fun.

It surprised Deacon a little when her hips suddenly began to meet him thrust of thrust. Taking this as a good sign he increased their pace just a tad while he relentlessly rocked back and forth in time to her hips. They were proving to be a wonderful team in this department as well, as her tongue flicked across the lines of his chest that she could reach from for her current position but never skipping a beat her hips in perfect sync with his. Deacon swiveled his hips once to see what kind of reaction he could evoke from the country princess. The action awarded him with a breathy moan which only served to spur him on further. Another swivel of his hips and he felt himself create a figure eight motion inside of her body arch up into his, looping his arm around her back Deacon held her against himself. Pausing his thrusts for a moment he admired Rayna who was breathing heavily her eyes glazed over slightly as she tangled her fingers into his dark brown hair. He leaned down at and nipped at the soft flesh of her neck which caused her let up on the masterpiece she was creating out of his back with her nails.

"Please don't stop…" she begged of him as her hips lifted to meet his. Deacon smirked and smothered her mouth with a searing kiss that left her breathless. From the way she had begged him not to stop he could tell she was close to her breaking point and he wanted nothing more than to drive her over the edge. So, Deacon increased his pace thrusting into her quicker and maybe a little harder than his first initial pace. The country sensation welcomed the new pace and force at which he was delivering every thrust her breathing raged as he hit her undoing relentlessly, once, twice, a third, and a fourth.

Grabbing onto her face Deacon's lips covered hers, their tongues sparked a battle while their lower bodies collided together timely keeping their pace. Their rhythm was in sync everywhere between their lips and their bower bodies, making him realize it had never felt so good with anyone else before. His teeth scrapped across her bottom lip tugging it back playfully to distract her from the next thing he was planning to do. Slowly easing himself out of her Deacon hesitated at her entrance moving slightly to allow the head of his penis to glide effortlessly up and down her folds. Her body reacted to the loss accordingly and she sighed in frustration as he teased her entrance. Before she couldn't take it any longer he slammed back into her. Not allowing her anytime this time to readjust to the sudden fulfillment that he provided, Deacon began moving almost instantaneously picking up the pace he'd left behind.

"Ahh…oh," she panted out while he grasped onto her thigh as she wrapped her left leg around his waist. The new position seems to encourage a deeper penetration for Deacon and this new angle that he repeatedly thrusts at increases her heart rate significantly. It's as if the rest of the world falls away and the only thing that she can hear is her heart pounding and the feelings and sensations that have been awoken and set on fire because of Deacon. Even her pale flesh felt hot.

"Fuck…Ray, you feel so good," he sputtered out between gritted teeth as she rocked his hips backward and then slammed back into Rayna. His words don't go unnoticed by the auburn haired beautiful woman beneath him who hummed her approval a smirk marring her facial features before her hips meeting his thrust as she grinded her hips against his and whimpered as his pace quickened unexpectedly. Deacon slammed in and out of her again and again building her closer and closer to her peak before he felt her body go rigid underneath him.

"Deacon! Oh, god…." Rayna practically screamed out as she felt her self convulse around him, pieces of herself splattering across the walls of his bedroom. She'd barely been able to manage those three words as the world around her fell away her head fell back on his pillow as her body shuttered against the mattress. Her breathing was raged and labored making her chest heave up and down according to every intake of oxygen. Lost in a satisfied haze Rayna barely registered Deacon still inside of her allowing her ride out the extent of her orgasm before he carried out with reaching his own.

His thrusts were sharp and desperate making Rayna wince beneath him as he towered above her and thrusted into her several more times, "Rayna! Baby, ughhh…" shouted out from his lips. Deacon's heart pounded rapidly inside his chest sweat coated his forehead as she leaned down and brushed a kiss to her forehead. Having little strength left to hold himself up above her Deacon collapsed on top of her slender frame their bodies melting together as they both basked in the afterglow of the sex they'd just had. Stroking down his messy hair Rayna laid there holding him tightly still mystified by what had transpired between them over the course of the past three days. Did that really just happen? A smile formed across her features as they laid there bodies still conjoined coming down from the euphoric highs they'd both drove one another to.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM! Some might say FINALLY! And I can't say I disagree lmao. Hopefully some of you made it this far. I know it was a very long chapter believe me I am well aware of the length. haha Anyways the songs since YES there were multiple ones featured in this chapter go as follows; "Tell Me So" by Striking Matches, "Give Into Me" by Garrett Hedlund & Leighton Meester, and "Fall Into Me" by Brantley Gilbert. As usual the songs featured belong to the artists and company. Y'all have simply no idea how much time was spent on this chapter so please please don't forget to drop a review. They seriously do mean the world to me and make this an even more rewarding experience. Gosh, alrighlty thank you so very much for reading babes! Mauhhhhhh, until next time (:

XOXO


	8. Almost Paradise

**A/N: **Hey y'all welcome back...firstly I am sorry it's taken 3 whole weeks to get this out. Then again when you write lengthy chapter updates as I do...you've gotta expect those to take time. Today is the first Wednesday without Nashville...wah. Bring on four months of this I suppose. As a select group of you know, my family has a farm so right now life is kind of crazy and is only going to get crazier. Whoop! Can you sense the sarcasm? Lmao. Sorry. Okay, as many of us are I am torn up by the finale so hopefully this will bring some light to y'all that are reading this. Fluff and giddy Deyna can't hurt. Alright, let me just say I had so many great ideas and thoughts for this chapters and I hope I brought them to life alright I will admit I was having second thoughts about this. Meh. Shuuuuuuuting up now. As per usual any similarities to other Deyna stories it is completely **unintended** and I apologize fully, all rights and praise belong to those writers. Happy Reading(:

* * *

Chapter 8:** Almost Paradise  
**

_Previously…_

_His thrusts were sharp and desperate making Rayna wince beneath him as he towered above her and thrusted into her several more times, "Rayna! Baby, ughhh…" shouted out from his lips. Deacon's heart pounded rapidly inside his chest sweat coated his forehead as he leaned down and brushed a kiss to her forehead. Having little strength left to hold himself up above her Deacon collapsed on top of her slender frame their bodies melting together as they both basked in the afterglow of the sex they'd just had. Stroking down his messy hair Rayna laid there holding him tightly still mystified by what had transpired between them over the course of the past three days. Did that really just happen? A smile formed across her features as they laid there bodies still conjoined coming down from the euphoric highs they'd both __drove one another to._

* * *

_Friday, October 2__nd__, 1992_

_**Nashville**_

Their ragged breathing caused their chests to collide together with each intake of air. Deacon panted attempting to regulate his breathing, while Rayna's breathing sounded shallower as she matched his tactic with the hopes of her heart rate calming. The pair laid there bodies melted against one another's basking in ever inch of the afterglow from their sexual encounter. After about five minutes of lingered silence and conjoined bodies Deacon slowly eased out of her his eyes softening when Rayna winced and her lower lip curled into mouth her teeth sinking into the soft pink tissue of her lower lip. The feeling of him leaving her caused the muscles in her most intimate area to contract feeling the loss of him in her bones as he lifted himself off the bed their bodies loosing all connection.

He rolled the used condom off his penis, disposed of it and then slipped back under the covers his arms looping easily around her naked frame bringing her closer to himself she cuddled perfectly along his side. Her finger tips made lazy circles across his chest lost in the moment, as they laid there absorbing the silence that hung around them. Rayna leaned forward and pressed several kisses to his exposed and chiseled upper body saying against the tight skin. "Sooo is this the equivalent of us going steady?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Deacon admitted as his right hand moved her back and smoothed down her messy waves his dark blue orbs drinking in her appearance.

Hearing his words caused the normally straight line of her lips to curve upward into a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been this content, this happy. Rayna slithered up along his side her smile brushing his lips fading away as his own lips smothered hers in a series of short but long drawn out kisses. Between kisses Rayna managed to whisper out, "so I wasn't just a fun summer fling?" She'd pressed while she curled deeper into his embrace placing her left palm against his pec.

"No…you're so much more" his eyes shined down at her in wonderment as he gazed down at her before he tucked away a loose curl that fell into her face.

Rayna beamed up at him her body pressed fully against his as she brushed her lips over his bare chest repeatedly. Smothering his heated flesh with the gentle caress that her lips provided. Her nose nuzzled against his chest while she peppered his tight toned upper body with kisses. Pausing here and there to trace the definition lines with her index finger her eyes lost in the masterpiece that laid beneath her.

"Are you hungry?" Rumbled from underneath her finger and vibrated against her lips as she tipped her head back so that she could meet his eyes.

"Starved." Rayna admitted as she mentally tried to recollect what she'd eating in the past twenty four hours. She'd had a very light dinner which was probably why the alcohol the previous night had hit her so hard. Deacon brushed his thumb over her jaw letting the silence swaddle them until a low guttural sound pierced the air.

"Oh yeah?" Rolled off his tongue in a playful tone as they both giggled. Deacon reached down and rubbed a hand lightly over her lean stomach.

"Mmhmm" was her admission before her lips covered his.

"Okay…" he managed to stagger out between kisses. Slowly he pulled away from her long enough to get out a more concrete sentence. "Why don't you stay right here darlin' looking just like that…and I'll bring ya some breakfast…" his face inched closer to Rayna's his lips hesitated a millimeter away from hers their breaths intermingling as he whispered, "in bed." Sealing the promise with a languid kiss to her lips Deacon used it sort of as a silent promise.

"Yeah?" Rayna mumbled against his lips as she returned his kiss slowly her hand reached up and curved around the back of his neck her fingers dipping into his hair while she held his face close to her own.

"Yeah." Leaving several small pecks to her lips Deacon straightened his arms and gazed down at her affectionately brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. While he admired the afterglow of their sexual encounter that was painted across her flesh his right thumb rolled over her cheek bone as he tried to assess what she was thinking. "Are you okay?" Even though neither of them had divulged how many sexual partners they'd each had he knew her number wasn't very high at all. Which was a fact that he was happy about but it also made him concerned about how she was handling the sex they'd just had.

A smile skirted across her facial features at his concerned tone leaning up off the bed Rayna brushed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "Never been better…I just need a minute." She'd revealed in honesty the line they'd just crossed was so intense. Rayna's brain still felt fuzzy from the mind blowing orgasm he'd built her up to.

"Well, perfect. You take your minute I'll go make us some breakfast." With that he kissed her one final time before retreating from the safety of his bed. Spinning around by the side of the bed Deacon's eyes scanned the floor for his boxers. Once he'd finally placed them he jumped into them causing a giggle to erupt from the bed as Rayna watched him. Deacon tossed a smirk over his shoulder at Rayna and then disappeared out of his bedroom pulling the door closed behind him.

As she watched him put his boxers on Rayna had propped herself up on her elbows and as he closed the door behind himself she'd collapsed flat to her back on the bed. "Oh my god…" her eyes focused on the ceiling above his bed recollecting the events that led her there. She could hardly believe everything that had developed between them over the past three days. Rayna confessed her feelings, laid it all to him, they performed at the CMA's, and he'd wrote a song confessing his feelings for her. Laying surrounded by his things, his scent Rayna realized she wouldn't have changed a single thing about how they'd crossed the line and become more than just friends, more than just band mates. A wide smile stretched across her slightly swollen lips the thought of Deacon's expression as he moved in and out of her taunting her memory.

Covering her face with her hands Rayna squealed kicking her feet around a little bit which only seemed to mangle the sheets covering her body even more. Everything about the past three days was spectacular and truly a dream come true, Deacon had showed a different side of himself to her while they were on tour and it was safe to say she fell in love with it, with him. There was just no way she'd say anything like that to him though just yet but while she laid in his bed she knew the strange pang in her heart was something unlike anything she'd ever experienced. A feeling a love that was beginning to grow for that man, for Deacon.

Not being able to lay around and wait for this breakfast any longer Rayna pushed the sheets off her naked body and gingerly swung one leg at a time over the edge of the bed. As her bare feet met the carpeting of his floor she bit down hard on her lower lip while she embarked on her retrieval of her discarded clothing. Collecting article after article of clothing Rayna laid out her outfit from the previous night onto the side of his bed. Once all of her clothing had been accounted for she took her panties and carefully slipped them on. Weighing out the options of attire Rayna tipped her head from side to side before she spun away from his bed and quickly retrieved Deacon's flannel from the previous night.

Muffled voices could be heard through his bedroom walls and caused Rayna to cock an eyebrow giggling to herself. Deacon must've been singing along to the radio while he cooked she'd assumed as she began to button up his flannel. Her fingers worked slowly upward on the buttons her mind flashing back to the night before as she undid the buttons impatiently desperate to reveal what laid beneath. Leaving some of the top buttons undone Rayna raked a hand through her wild mane trying to smooth out her cooper ringlets that had become a tangled mess over night and got even more tussled from the sex they'd had. Running a hand under her eyes she huffed placing her hands on either one of her hips rocking back on her heels as she resigned to the fact that it wasn't going to get any better. Taking long strides Rayna made it to his bedroom door her slender fingers wrapped around the door handle as she twisted it and pulled it open.

The moment the door opened a delicious combination of smells hit her hard making her stomach churn. "Hmm, whatcha cookin' good lookin' ?" Rayna drawled out in a playful tone as she emerged from Deacon's.

Both guys stopped in their tracks as they heard the voice float through the kitchen over the sizzling sauce pan on the burner in front of Deacon. As her eyes focused in on the other male figure in the kitchen Rayna gasped and froze in her spot. She tugged down the sides of Deacon's flannel in a pathetic attempt to cover herself better. "Vince! Hey."

"Rayna," he smirked at her crimson cheeks his eyes skirting across her toned bare legs.

"Uhm, I didn't know you were here."

"I didn't know _you_ were here." Vince stressed the word 'you' his eyes bouncing over to Deacon who gave him a warning look.

"Um, well-I-uh-I'm-I'm gonna go put on some pants. Excuse me." She said as she spun around quickly making a beeline for Deacon's bedroom ducking her head from both guys.

"Oh, no don't bother I was just leavin' y'all have fun." At his words Rayna paused her hand hesitating on the door knob of Deacon's bedroom. "And Deacon really? Nothings goin' on? I suppose three months on the road together can change that. See ya man!" To Vince's last statement Rayna narrowed her eyes confused by what the hell that comment was supposed to mean. Did she miss something? Leaning against the door of Deacon's bedroom Rayna nodded her head and offered a small wave in Vince's direction as he retreated out of the apartment building.

Once the door clicked shut she sighed loudly which made Deacon bite back a snicker. Her eyes darted up as she caught Deacon shuffle around some ingredients on the counter before he spun back towards the stove that was sizzling to life. "What was he doing here?" Rayna pressed completely caught off guard by the extra company.

"He lives here," Deacon informed her gesturing to the other door that laid closed adjacent from the kitchen.

"You never told me that." Rayna said a small frown cutting across her features.

"Darlin' there's a lot I haven't told you, but don't worry we have plenty of time to talk." He leaned across the island and brushed a kiss to her lips before pulling away. "You know," Deacon started as he turned back towards his fry pan taking some strips of bacon out of the pan "you're really cute when you're all flustered."

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he whispered as his eyes racked over her appearance; messy hair, no make up, in only his flannel. _God_, was she beautiful he thought and couldn't help himself as he leaned in closer to her backing her up against the counter and kissing her. Her lips returned his kiss and before they could get too caught up she gently placed her palms flat against his bare chest and shoved him away from herself.

"So, whatcha makin' can I help?" She inquired while her eyes darted over to the stove that had several pans sizzling and a smidge of steam billowing back at them.

"Nah, I think I've got it under control. But thank you." A smile formed on his lips as he ducked his head down ever so slightly and dropped a kiss to the tip of her nose moving back to his pans.

"Oh you don't trust me with your precious breakfast?" Rayna teased as she pushed herself up onto the counter opposite the stove her legs dangling over the edge swaying naturally as she watched him.

When he heard her tease him Deacon couldn't help but snicker hunching over the stove slightly flipping the bacon that was wafting throughout the kitchen. Glancing over his shoulder he shook his head, "no that's not it darlin' I've just got a system down, that's all."

"Uhah" rolled off her tongue in an unconvinced tone as she smirked over at him her right leg extending towards him giving his bottom a playful nudge eliciting a chuckle from him. Deacon was focused and precise as he flipped some pancakes and then checked the eggs that were on a pan on another burner. After almost all of the food was finished cooking he began to heap an assortment of the food he'd prepared onto a plate. Swiveling around the kitchen Deacon moved to the refrigerator taking out a container of orange juice he uncapped it before and emptying what was left of the liquid into one large glass. Carrying the glass of orange juice and a plate heaped full of scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausage links, bacon strips, and some grapes over to where Rayna was stationed on the counter. Deacon carefully placed the plate and the glass down onto the counter to her left side taking the fork he turned it and used it to cut into the stack of pancakes.

When he set the plate down onto the counter Rayna reached down and swiped a strip of bacon off the plate biting a piece off while she offered Deacon a look of innocence. All he did in response to the expression she wore was scrunch his nose up and stab a few pieces of pancake popping them into his mouth and chewing them up. "Hmm," she hummed out while she chewed up the rest of her slice of bacon.

"Good?"

"Yeah," with a small nod their eyes meet and Rayna pouted at him as he scooped up a forkful of scrambled eggs and extended it towards her until at the second his own lips wrapped around the fork. He chewed up the bite of eggs smirking at her shocked expression, before he moved the fork back to the plate and stabbed some pancakes.

"How bout some pancakes?"

"Yes…please" Rayna nodded as she watched him carefully lifted the fork covered with pancakes towards her mouth. Her eyes darted down to the full fork and Deacon's dark blue depths trying to read him. Trying to figure out whether he would actually give her the bite our tease her again, but as the fork inched closer to her mouth she knew he was actually feeding it to her this time. Their eyes never strayed from one another's as her lips wrapped around the fork the buttermilk pancakes melting against her tongue. Closing her mouth Rayna chewed up the pancakes savoring the delicious flavor that danced against her taste buds. A look of wonderment crossed over her bright blue eyes making them shine as she leaned into him and removed the fork from his grasp. Glancing to the plate next to her she reached down and jabbed the prongs for the fork into a sausage link before she extended it towards Deacon.

Deacon stepped closer to her his hips brushing the counter top a chuckle echoing throughout the kitchen as he slowly bit into the closest end of the sausage she offered him. Her eyes focused solely on him as he took the bait rocking back on his heels once the he'd removed the last bit of sausage from the fork. The two went on this way until almost all of the food that had been piled onto the plate was gone. Kisses were stolen in between bites as the pair took turns feeding one another soaking up every advantage to this new dynamic they had forged.

Rayna held the half glass of orange juice and slowly lifted it to her lips and sipped down some of the refreshing citrus liquid. The sight of her legs hanging over the edge of the counter top distracted Deacon as he shuffled around the dirty pans placing them into the sink. When he spun around he pushed their shared plate into the sink sucking on his bottom lip as the sight of her bare legs blurred his sight. With a step closer to the counter Deacon pushed her legs apart slightly and positioned himself between them. "Well hello," Rayna whispered as her arms looped around his neck loosely drawing him even closer to herself.

"Hi," he whispered in return to her greeting his palms skating across the naked silky smooth skin of the top of her thighs. Making slow strokes up and down the top of her thighs Deacon's thumbs rolled over the inside of her thighs dangerously close to her core. Their eyes meet as he continued his teasing movements rolling over and over slowly sliding up, down, up, down, before they embarked on a circular motion making her skin tingle. "So whactcha doin' tonight?"

"Nothing I don't think…why?" Was her reply completed with a shrug of her shoulders as her fingers flirted with the hairline at the back of his head.

"Well I was thinking maybe I could take you out…ya know on a date, a proper date." Deacon clarified his eyes turning into a bashful concoction one she wasn't quite used to. Why was he so nervous? Did he really think she'd turn him down?

She smiled brightly over at him moving closer to him sitting on the very edge of the counter slinging one leg around his waist and trapping him against her and the counter. "You don't have to do that, you already got me." A smirk fell on her lips as she spoke the final words the irony not lost on her. It was actually the opposite that applied, she had him, literally.

"I want too." There was a softness in the infliction in his tone which made her loosen her leg that was wrapped around his waist.

"A'right…so, what'd ya thinkin' dinner and a movie or somethin?"

Glancing down at his feet for a brief moment Deacon replied softly. "Yeah, I got a little somethin' in mind."

"Ya wanna share what that somethin' is?"

"Nah, I'm good." He smirked as he turned away from her and dislodged himself from her hold.

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, "well…how am I supposed to know how to dress then?"

"Just wear somethin' casual…I mean ya always look amazing so I wouldn't fret too much about it. You might wanna make sure you don't got anything going on Sunday morning though."

"Why? Plannin' on keepin' me out all night cowboy?" Reaching forward Rayna punched his arm playfully as a mischievous look washed over her features.

"Maybe." Deacon replied in a playful confession one that made her certain of his intentions for the end of their night.

"Okay…well I'll have to check with Bucky."

"Do you always have to run your personal plans by him?" He asked amused by her declaration, she was an adult after all so it surprised him that she'd have to run such plans by her manager.

"No," she admitted with a laugh shaking her head at the expression plastered across his face. "However, when it pertains to my schedule I do. Gotta make sure I don't have any radio chats, TV appearances…stuff like that."

Deacon rolled his eyes and Rayna reached out swatting at him, they both laughed. "Okay, okay…" he admonished leaning closer to her moving her legs apart once again so he could slid between them, his nose brushed against hers several times playfully before his full lips crashed against hers. The kiss semi-surprised her but Rayna quickly moved her delicate hands to frame his face her lips moving effortlessly along with his.

"A'right well…I should probably" with a peck to his lips Rayna slowly pealed her lips off of his lingering close to his lips as she continued. "Go home and freshen up…before our date."

"Aww naw why would ya need to do that?" He chuckled against her lips his eyes sparkling underneath the kitchen light.

"Pftt come on now, Deacon just look at me." Her fingers curled around the tops of his shoulders as she leaned back against the counter a little bit to allow his eyes to bounce over ever contour of her body.

"What about it? You look absolutely beautiful baby."

As the words that fell from his tongue sunk in Rayna blushed under his gaze completely enamored and blown away by which he delivered those words to her. They were so honest and the look in his eye stole the air from her lungs. "Stop it," she pleaded as she shoved his shoulder removing her hands from him while she ducked her head not being able to meet his eyes.

Not thinking twice about Deacon swept her tangled copper waves out of her eyes and tucked them behind her ear his thumb and index finger lifting her chin up. When he lifted her chin up she allowed a small smile to skirt across her face before she scrunched her nose up making a face at him. Lowering his lips closer to hers he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and then another and another.

"O-kay I'm gonna go get dressed…" she murmured in-between short pecks while slowly sliding off the counter top. Leaving a single lingering kiss to his lips Rayna sidestepped him rounding the sharp corner of the counter top as she made her way back to Deacon's bedroom. Ten minutes later the couple was fully dressed Rayna in the same get up as the night before and Deacon in a pair of faded blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. While they got dressed it had been decided that he was going to walk her back to her car which was still parked at The Bluebird.

Once he was sure the door was locked Deacon joined her in the hallway of his apartment complex grabbing a hold of her hand he lead them out of the complex and down the sidewalk. Words were unnecessary as the hustle and bustle of early afternoon sang to life around them. Rayna swung their interlaced hands randomly her shoulder brushing his as they walked side by side. The Bluebird was a good several blocks from Deacon's apartment she beamed as she felt him lean into her, his lips brushed a kiss to the top of her head. Eventually their pace slowed and Rayna paused her eyes darting around the nearly empty parking spaces in front of the café.

"Well, here we are…" her voice came out in a soft whisper. Their eyes meet and Deacon could just read that she wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

"It looks like it," he'd agreed with her as he reached forward with his opposite hand and cradled her neck with his hand. "I'll see you in a few hours." Was all he whispered before his lips landed on hers moving slowly until her lips returned the kiss the passion between them being ignited. Deacon leaned his body fully against hers effectively backing her against the driver's door of her car. Slowly their hands unlaced themselves while Rayna's hands found their home base at the back of his neck her fingers tangling in his dark brown strands as her tongue swirled around his mouth flickering against his tongue before relenting. When the broke apart for air they shared a smile his thumb rolled over her jaw, and he leaned forward to press one last kiss to her mouth. "I'll pick you up at 6."

"A'right" she nodded reaching down and grabbing a hold of his hands before he could stray too far. Linking her fingers in-between the spaces of his she gave them a gentle squeeze before she leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. "See you tonight." And with that she turned towards the driver's door and jammed the key into the hole undoing the lock and pulling it open.

Deacon held the door for her as she climbed inside and couldn't resist as he dipped his head into the car and dropped a final kiss square on her lips. "See ya," he breathed out wearing a smile as he retreated out of the car shutting the door for her and moving onto the sidewalk as she started up the engine.

XXX

About one and a half hours later Rayna stood in the center of the whirlwind mess she'd created her auburn hair drying in loose ringlets framing her face. Freshly showered Rayna licked her lips, her eyes darting around the destruction she'd created while in search of the perfect outfit for tonight. Sure, they'd already stepped over the line and she knew full well that she didn't need to impress him. However, she couldn't help herself Rayna wanted to _wow _him this was their first official date. She stomped her foot in frustration as she twirled around the room nearly tripping over a sparkly high heel in the process. Nothing seemed fitting, right, although that might have been because it was quite hard for her to deceiver the correct outfit to wear when she was unaware of what it was they'd be doing.

She flicked her hair out of her face and leaned down grabbing a hold of the cordless phone punching in a familiar number. Her bare foot tapped impatiently against the small patch of open carpeting in her room as she waited for someone to answer.

"Hey Tandy! Can you come over?" Rayna said in one breath her eyes bugging out of her head as she whirled around the mess that had accumulated.

"Hey, Rayna…Um yeah what's goin' on?" Her sister asked concern dripping from her tongue as she waited for her younger sister to divulge why the sudden phone call and the stress that radiated from her voice.

"Um, I'm kind of having a crisis…" she explained and was cut short as Tandy informed her that she was on her way. "A'right see you soon, thanks!" With that the dial tone rung out and Rayna sighed clicking the phone off before she placed the cordless phone back into its' cradle. Twirling around the all the clothes that littered her floor and the slung open suitcase on her bed her eyes drank in the articles of clothing. Stepping over miscellaneous items of clothing Rayna made her way to her walk-in closet her hand brushing along dangling shirts as she assessed the options that laid there. She wasn't totally sure how long she'd milled around her walk-in closet pulling hangers off the rack only to scrunch her nose up and replace them again. Gnawing on her lower lip Rayna lifted up a pair of high heels a far off look shadowing over her blue eyes as she envisioned herself wearing them on their date. With a heavy sigh she returned the pretty stilettos to their former home in her shoe cubby. At the sound of her name booming throughout the mansion Rayna paused stepping out of her walk-in closet.

"RAYNA?" The country new comer heard crystal clear.

"Upstairs!" Rayna hollered down to her sister as she assed the reflection staring back at her in the full length mirror. The unmistakable sound of footsteps on the grand staircase were Tandy's response and caused Rayna to tug at the sides of the short dress she wore. This was definitely a no, it was too dressy and wouldn't fit Deacon's instructions of wearing something _casual. _Damn him, for not being more specific with the dress code.

"Okay, okay I'm here what's going on…" Tandy busted through Rayna's bedroom door her face transitioning quickly between concerned and angry. "Rayna you have got to be kidding me! You haven't packed a thing."

"I know, I know…but that's not why I called you here." She placated her sister not wanting her to think that she was enlisting her older sister to help pack her things.

"Well then why did you? What's goin' on?"

"I can't figure out what to wear." Exasperated by the simple fact that she had to explain to her sister what the trouble was. Weren't the discarded clothes and shoes scattered across her bed and floor sign enough of what the problem was.

"For what? To move?" Dripped with sarcasm from Tandy's tongue as she flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. Annoyed that her sister had made her believe that there was a bigger issue that she needed assistance tackling than what she'd assumed was a simple task.

"No. For-for my date."

"Your date…with who?" Tandy's eyebrows shot together in confusion.

"Deacon."

The moment that simple name as dropped Tandy's jaw slackened hanging open slightly as the realization slapped her in the face. "Your lead guitarist?"

"Yes, don't judge me!" Rayna warned pointing a finger in her sisters' direction before spinning around and tossing a blouse over her shoulder. "It's our first, official date…and I can't figure out what to wear." Spilled from her lips in an agitated tone as she paced around her room tossing articles of clothing around.

Placing a hand on to her hip Tandy eyed her sister, "sweetie, you picked out your CMA outfits just fine…you didn't need me."

"Hmm, no…no please don't leave. I need your help." She said panic rising in her voice as her eyes flashed desperately hoping Tandy wouldn't leave her alone.

Tandy tilted her head to the side and sighed moving towards her sisters closet. Cocking an eyebrow at the lack of words her older sister offered before she disappeared into her walk-in-closet Rayna followed behind her leaning against the entry way of the closet. Her sister glided easily through the racks of hanging clothing pushing a side several dresses before removing one from the group. Rayna scrunched her nose up at Tandy's selection, sure it was a lovely dress but she wasn't sure it was the right choice. Reading the apprehension in her sisters eyes Tandy nudged the dress towards Rayna and smiled encouragingly, "just try it on."

Collecting the hanger from Tandy, she sighed and shook her head, "fine. But, I really don't think this is the right choice."

"Shut up and try it on!"

"Okay, okay…I'm going." Rayna cowered glaring at her sister before making her way towards her bathroom. Closing the door she snaked her arm around to the back of her dress and undid the zipper sliding it off her slim frame she placed the discarded dress on to the counter. Once the fancy dress was off her body Rayna gathered the dress her sister had selected removing it from the hanger she carefully pulled it onto her body. As the vibrant flower pattern that decorated the skirt of the dress floated over her hips and settled on her body she eyed her reflection undoing the top button on the denim bustier-like top that severed as the top of her dress. This was a sundress not date material, or maybe it was. Rayna sighed fussing with her waves a little bit raking her fingers through them tipping her head to the side and watching her waves shimmy over her shoulders.

"Let me see it," Tandy requested from the other side of the bathroom door as she folded some of the stray clothing.

"Fine," with a twist of the door handle she tugged it open her eyes focused on the floor as she slowly stepped out of the bathroom and into the bright light of her bedroom.

"I think that's the one."

"Yeah? I don't know…" tipping her head from side to side she strode over to the full length mirror in the corner of her room tugging at the sides of her dress.

"I do. Come on, Rayna he's seen you in all those sparkly fancy get-ups, this is casual, cute, first date material."

"Ya think?" With a tipped head Rayna's eyes took in the reflection staring back at her.

"Sure do, so are you gonna explain the giant elephant in the room?" Tandy appeared behind her meeting her sister's eyes in the mirror.

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, the last time we talked you said you and he were friends…when did that change?"

"Uh…um well I guess our relationship just kind of progressed while we were on tour, ya know? We started making excuses not to go out with the rest of the band mates and we'd hangout just the two of us, and write and whatever and just I don't know." Rayna shrugged her shoulders as she smoothed down the floral skirt of her dress.

"O-kay, so your little performance at the CMA's the other night had nothing to do with the sudden spark from friends to dating?"

"I can't say that it did." She confirmed because she wasn't entirely sure what had changed Deacon's mind if it had been after she fled or after their intimate performance. "But we've already slept together, so…"

"Y'all what? When?" The decibel of her voice increased and Tandy's eyes were nearly popping out of her head.

"This morning," Rayna said with a shrug of her shoulders a smirk falling onto her lips while she turned away from the mirror.

"This…what? Oh my god Rayna…how was it?"

"Good. Really good." She corrected herself angling her body towards the mirror again and meeting her sisters eyes. Rayna adjusted the dress on her slender frame, it showcased her curves perfectly and it was truly a pretty dress, this would work. The more she gazed at her reflection the more she appreciated what was staring back at her.

"Isn't the date supposed to come first?" Tandy asked in a playful fashion a slightly accusatory intonation in her delivery.

"Normally. Yeah, but Deacon's and my relationship has been anything but normal. We…he just, gets me. In a way that no one else has before, and sure at first I don't think he liked me very much and we kind of bicker all the time, and we don't have much in common…well if you don't count our love and passion for music. But there's…there's just somethin' there…ya know? He wrote me this, amazing song and it just kinda happened I guess."

"Just be careful a'right? I don't want don't wanna see you hurt." Tandy said suddenly sounding very motherly. All Rayna could bring herself to do in response to that comment was smile and nod stepping forward and embracing her sister in a long hug. Growing up she'd always appreciated Tandy for taking over that role, her sister had been the one she'd confided in when she lost her virginity, the one who went with her to buy her prom dress, and helped her get ready for her prom. No matter what she'd always respect and idolize her sister for the strength that had to have taken. She'd never seen her Tandy cry over their mother's death but then again she'd been so consumed with her own grief that, that could've been why. Pulling away from their embrace Rayna turned around moving towards her vanity and taking a seat. Shuffling around a few makeup products she found everything she needed and gathered it in front of herself she exhaled loudly leaning back in the chair diligently beginning the process of putting on her makeup.

The door bell rang loudly throughout the Bell Meade mansion and Rayna's eyes nervously flinted to her sister's. "Ah, that's him I'm not ready yet. Shoooooot!" Suddenly, the country princess popped up from behind her vanity and began to scramble around her room tossing things aside.

"Calm down, I'll get the door." Her older sister reassured.

"Thanks, babe!" As her blue pools followed her sisters retreating figure she gulped, this could be a problem. What if Tandy was just as judgmental as their father? There was no way she needed her sister or anyone making Deacon feel like he didn't deserve to be apart of her life. Shaking her head she sat back down at her vanity and dabbed on the final touches to her makeup. Rayna ruffled her auburn waves a bit until they fell into place over her shoulders. Two stepping around some things Rayna made her way to her open suitcase and retrieved a pair of socks, sitting down on the edge of her bed she tugged them onto her feet. Her eyes desperately bounced around the mess, where were they? Finally she spotted the slightly scuffed light brown cowboy boots the intricate hand woven flower stitching along the sides making these her favorite pair. She'd been through a lot with these boots and as she studied them Rayna knew she couldn't imagine not wearing them tonight. Plucking them off the floor she pulled one boot on at a time before she swiped her light brown purse that dangled fridge off her bed and flicked off the light switch as she moved out of her room.

Easily gliding through the hallway Rayna reached the top of the grand staircase where she took a deep breath her hand skimmed the railing as she slowly stepped down the stairs. As she ventured step by step further down the grand staircase her hand held the rail tightly afraid that if she let go of it she'd tumble down the stairs. For some reason the hushed chatter that filtered up from the foyer made her nerves go haywire. What were those two talking about? Rayna exhaled in an attempt to calm the nervousness that toyed around with her insides twist, churn, flip, flop. Taking the last few steps down the grand staircase the light from the foyer shined down on her, ceasing whatever conversation Tandy and Deacon were engaged in.

"Wow…" Deacon breathed out his eyes lost in the beauty that stood in front of him.

"Does that translate into "wow she's overdressed" ?" Rayna asked straight out vaguely shedding light to her insecurity about not being properly dressed for their date.

"No…no, not at all. You look-just…wow." He wiped his mouth shaking his head a little unable to formulate a suitable compliment at this point since she'd quietly literally left him breathless.

"Well thank you. You look…pretty 'wow' yourself cowboy." She teased stepping off the last step of the grand staircase and joined Deacon and Tandy in the foyer.

He grinned at her before he ducked his head bashfully tapping the toe of his boot on the marble floor licking his lips. "We should probably get going, we can't miss our reservations."

At the mention of reservations her head shot up, maybe she was underdressed then. "Reservations? What?" Internally she began to full out panic was he seriously taking her out to some fancy restaurant? Did Deacon really think that was what she wanted, what would whoo her? A million questions circled continuously around her brain swirling and tangling together as she tried to comprehend what was going to become of their date.

Reading the panic in her voice made him smirk, he had her right where he wanted her. This date was surely going to be unlike anything she'd ever gone on before he was sure of it. If her upbringing in the Belle Meade community was any indicator he was positive that her former boyfriends had all been the cookie cutter country club image. "Yes, reservations you'll love this place. Tandy…it was a pleasure to finally meet you."

From the well mannered drawl Tandy recognized his sincerity and smiled "likewise…Deacon, you take care of my sister." She offered the young man a wink before she directed her attention back to her sister. "Rayna…I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early. I'm gonna stick around here and pack some of your stuff for ya."

"Oh you don't have to do that,"

Tandy narrowed her eyes at her sister who scuffed "Cause you're going to do it…when? Tomorrow when you're supposed to be moving? No…I don't think so." Removing her hands from their placement on her hips Tandy gestured towards the door. "Now, shoo you two. Have fun on your date."

Rayna rolled her eyes at her older sister surprised by how quickly she switched gears from sister to the motherly role. It was a title she'd acquired long ago one she had nearly eight years to perfect, it wasn't until recently that Rayna had realized just how well Tandy had mastered the roles. A final glance over her shoulders and the pressure of Deacon's hand on the small of her back lead her to the front door. Always the gentlemen Deacon tugged the door open and allowed Rayna to walk through first, following her out he closed the door behind them once they were outside and helped her to his truck.

"She's nice" Deacon pointed out revealing his first impression of Tandy as he pulled open the passengers' door for Rayna.

"Yeah…she's a'right." She agreed as Deacon offered her a smile before he closed the door behind her. Before he hopped into the driver's seat Rayna briefly wondered what Tandy and he had discussed, the slamming of his door brought her back down to reality. A small smile painted itself across her lips as the engine of his pick-up roared and Deacon guided it down the road and out of the stuffy Belle Meade society.

Leaning forward Rayna's fingers curled around the radio dial as she began to turn it this way and that. Deacon glanced over at her as he watched her fiddle with the knob her long cooper waves lost in their shine momentarily until he directed his attention back to the road. She was so focused on finding the perfect station that she barely moved when the truck jerked to a stop at a red light. The only indication she'd given him was her eyes meeting his, a smile passed between them before she went back to searching the air waves for something decent to listen too. It was a quirk he had grown to appreciate about her, he'd noticed it while they were on the road she never seemed quite satisfied with the station. Static rang out for a split second before a flick of her wrist sent them over the edge and into a symphony of banjo's and fiddles. Her fingers released the dial and Rayna's eyes flinted across the bench seat to Deacon who nodded his head in approval of the station she'd chosen.

Rayna lent back in on her side of the truck her head tipped back slightly as she watched the congestion of downtown Nashville slowly fade away. Where was he taking her? Since this morning when they'd set up this date he'd been extremely tight lipped about where they were going but when he picked her up he'd slipped and mentioned reservations. His speed picked up and her eyes glimmered as she shifted noticing Deacon veering onto the highway. They stayed that way for a good fifteen minutes just enjoying the soundtrack the station provided for their drive until Rayna couldn't take it any longer.

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Bright blue eyes skirted over to Deacon's side profile as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Jeeze woman, have some patience you'll see when we get there."

"But what if I'm underdressed."

"You're not…I promise." Deacon said with a sideways glance at Rayna as he reached over and clasped on to her hand.

"But you said we had reservations…can you just give me a little hint, please? What restaurant did you get us reservations to?" When he took her hand she beamed played with his fingers a little bit needing to fidget.

"Would you just stop worryin' about it?" The hand that covered hers offered a reassuring squeeze as he steered his truck down some country highway. Out of nervous habit Rayna tipped her head to the side and glanced out the back window into the truck bed. "Hey, eyes forward." Came from next to her in a soft yet encouraging tone.

"What?"

"No looking in the truck bed."

"Why? Hiding a body back there?" Came from her tongue in a playful tone.

A loud chuckle cracked against the glass windows in his truck as he slowly released his grip on her hand and returned it to the wheel. "Ya never know."

"Pfttt shut up!" Rayna shoved him shifting on the bench seat and facing forward completely as they ventured down the highway. With a sudden flick of his wrist the sound of the right signal clicked again and again until he took the exit and maneuvered the truck off the well trafficked highway and down a little country road. Rayna gnawed on her bottom lip slightly confused from the looks of it they were in the middle of nowhere, where the hell would there be a decent restaurant that he could've possibly made reservations at? The road they were traveling down was beginning to wind down and Rayna glanced over at Deacon before her eyes shifted out her own window. With a gentle bump the tires of his truck gripped the dirt swirling it around a little bit as Deacon skillfully cranked the wheel of the truck and veered into a tall grassy field. "Where are we going?"

"Just takin' a little short cut," he assured her a smirk marred his features as he down shifted cranking the wheel and veering the truck into a long uneven grass area effectively plunging them deeper away from civilization. When their eyes meet he saw a mixture of uneasiness and suspicion behind her eyes so he reached for her hand. Deacon interlaced their fingers his thumb rolling over her knuckles as he pressed down on the accelerator, "trust me babe."

"I do," she breathed out her heart fluttering inside her chest a little bit as the scenery around them changed. They were now completely secluded there were no houses, no town lights, not much of anything really. His truck slowed down in the middle of the wide open field that had several trees sprinkled around along the outskirts of where the truck was and there looked to be a stream or river with in walking distance. Suddenly the loss of the engine rumbling caused Rayna's eyes to dart up they meet his as a questioning look passed across her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing…we're here."

"Where? Deacon, this is an open field…"

"Stay here a second."

"What no.." Deacon fixed her with a stern look and which made her scowl before shrugging her shoulders and giving in. "Okay, fine…I'll wait here."

"Good!" With that he hopped out of the truck and swiveled on his feet shutting the drivers door.

Glancing over her shoulder Rayna noticed Deacon pulling down the tailgate before he climbed up into the truck bed. For the first time her eyes caught a glimpse of the collection of items that were all stored in the back of his truck bed. A picnic basket, a small cooler, his Gibson case, some blankets and pillows were all gathered in the bed of his truck and now his plans for their _first _date hit her. Before he could catch her staring Rayna turned forward her fingers knotted together in her lap as she patiently waited for Deacon to give her the go head to get out. A smile stretched across her lips while she envisioned just how much thought he must've put into this date. She'd never done something like this before, never. Were they trespassing? Did she care if they were? And he'd brought his Gibson along was he planning on singing her another song? Thousands of thoughts swirled around her brain as she glanced down at her lap trying to regain some composure the smile branded itself across her features.

Rayna wasn't sure how long she'd waited in the cab of his truck but the moment the passenger's door opened a noise caught between shocked and gleefully happy escaped her lips. The sound made him chuckle at her "sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh, no it's fine babe."

"A'right…here let me help you out." Deacon out stretched his hand which she gratefully accepted as she carefully stepped down from the cab of his truck and into the tall grassy field that surrounded them. The grass tickled her legs slightly as she cleared out of the way in order for the door to swing closed.

Keeping a good grip on her hand he glanced down at her and offered Rayna a toothy grin leading her towards the tailgate of his truck. When they rounded the side of the truck her eyes grew wide the truck bed had been transformed. Blankets covered the hard metal and pillows were propped up, the picnic basket laid in the center of it all. "You did all this?"

"Yeah," rolled off his tongue with a twang, confused by her reaction to his little picnic set up.

"It's amazing. I love it" her eyes danced excitedly as she moved towards the tailgate.

"Well I wouldn't say that just yet…you haven't tried the food."

"Shut up!"

"A'right princess" Deacon conceded moving towards her and smiling at the happiness that she radiated it was electric, contagious, and so damn adorable. Her nose scrunched up at the nickname he'd dropped but it didn't hinder her mood in the slightest. Rayna hoisted herself up onto the tailgate her cowboy boots brushing the grass as they swayed slightly over the edge. Wasting no time at all Deacon used his arms and pushed himself up onto the tailgate to her right. "Would you like some wine, beer, whiskey, pop, lemonade? I've got it all…" trailed out of his mouth as a sudden jolt of nervousness shot through his veins at the feeling of her eyes unwavering on his frame.

"Wine would be nice," she admitted softly.

"Wine it is," opening the lid of the cooler Deacon's hand dove inside. He rummaged around blindly emerging only when his hand clutched the wine bottle. "I'm not much of a wine drinker but my sister said this stuff is good," holding the bottle up Rayna had to strain to hear his mumbled confession and it made her smile. He was nervous, and it was damn cute. Setting the wine down on the blanket he carefully lifted the lid of the picnic basket his eyes surveying the contents removing the cork screw from the basket. Wanting to help out, Rayna noticed the plastic cups inside the basket and took them out while he meticulously worked on popping out the cork. When his large hands fumbled with the cork screw Rayna muffled a snicker with the back of her hand. A delightful pop echoed around them and made her smile his hard work had paid off. She extended the plastic cups towards him her eyes watching as the deep burgundy liquid tumbled into the cups.

Once wine was distributed between the two cups Deacon placed the remainder of the bottle of wine carefully back into the cooler. He made sure that it was propped upright before he closed the lid of the cooler and accepted the plastic cup from Rayna. "To our first, official…date" Rayna declared toasting to their night.

A smirk plastered itself over his lips and he bumped his cup against hers. "To our first, official, date!" Rolled off his tongue in a soft drawl that melted her heart. In unison the pair lifted their cups and each took sips of the wine. Deacon grimaced as the liquid sloshed over his taste buds, he made no attempt to mask his distaste of the wine. "Ugh, nasty."

Hearing his initial response to the wine caused her to giggle next to him. "I like it," taking another sip she smacked her lips together her tongue bouncing up and down in the confides of her mouth as she allowed herself to really taste the wine.

"Good, I'm glad." They shared a smile before he set the sole cup down next to himself on the tailgate and moved to unload the items that were hidden inside of the picnic basket. With all the commotion Rayna cranked her head to see what he was doing and smiled at what laid between them, sandwiches, fresh fruit, and some cut up veggies. While her eyes assessed the items of food separating them she sipped on her wine noting that the raw vegetables, and the assortment of fresh fruits were all her favorites.

Carefully he unwrapped one of the sandwiches and handed it over to her. She accepted it setting down her cup next to herself on the truck bed. "Thank you," out of curiosity Rayna peaked underneath the top slice of bread it was made perfectly, exactly how she liked it. The top slice of bread settled back down as she took her first bite, it dawning on her then that Deacon must've been watching her for the entire extent of their time on the road together.

"Is it okay?"

Rumbled from next to her and she chewed up her second bite nodding enthusiastically. "Its wonderful, how'd you know how to make it?"

The bashful Deacon was back she noticed when her eyes looked over at him, he merely shrugged in response to her question mumbling something inaudible. Shaking his head he distracted himself by gnawing on a carrot stick. Once he'd finished the carrot their eyes meet and she waited patiently for an answer of some kind as she took a drink of her wine. "Maybe, I picked up on it while we were on the road."

"Oh," she'd shrugged as he confirmed her thoughts. The two continued their light dinner making small talk about everything. When she finished up her sandwich Rayna washed it down with some more wine and picked at both the veggies and fresh fruit. Glances were stolen, kisses were given, and laughs were shared throughout the duration of dinner and as it began to wind down a comfortable silence settled between them.

"So you're moving?" Blurted out of his mouth as her legs dangled off his tailgate.

"Oh…yeah just to Tandy's its not a big deal. Besides, its just temporary until the royalties from the album and radio play come in."

"Ah, well I don't recall ya tellin' me anything about this." Deacon uttered shaking his head as he slung some of her very own words back at her.

"Well…ya see last night and this morning we were quite preoccupied babe. Telling you that, well it just seemed pretty unnecessary." Lifting the cup to her lips she tipped it back and downed the remainder of her wine.

"Hmm yes I suppose we were pretty preoccupied huh?"

"Yes, we were." Rayna winked over at him and then scooted a little closer to him on the tailgate. "Now that you know, are you and Vince maybe available to help do some of the heavy lifting?" Tilting her head back so that she could look up at him Rayna batted her long eyelashes at him and flashed her million dollar smile.

"Possibly I'll have to check with my boss…but ya know she's pretty lenient."

"Oh is that so? Maybe we outta fix that." They shared a knowing smirk before Deacon smothered her lips with a kiss. Once the couple finally parted for air their noses brushed against one another's matching smiles holding their lips in a curved lines. Wordlessly he began to pick up the empty wrappers and Ziploc bags from the food and returned it to the picnic basket.

After the garbage from dinner was collected Deacon shoved the basket out of his way and scooted closer to Rayna his arm slinging over her shoulder. Naturally she fell against his body her head nestled in the top of his shoulder, the toe of her right boot knocked against the hell of his left boot gaining his attention "I saw you brought your Gibson." As the words spilled from her tongue she tipped her head back to absorb his reaction to her observation.

"I did," he nodded his head his own chin tipped down their eyes level with one another's.

"Wanna write together?" The feeling of her index finger jabbing into his side brought a throaty laugh out of the back of his throat.

"With you? O'course I do!" Unhooking his arm from around her shoulders Deacon, careful not to bunch up the blankets reached backward for his Gibson case. His fingers curved around the handle as he lifted it up off the truck bed and brought it closer to the tailgate. The sun had began to consistently lower in the sky meaning only one thing, sunset was nearing. Flipping the clasps on the side of the case up Deacon opened the case taking his precious friend out of its' home. Securing the strap across his body and hooking it up to his guitar. He readjusted the guitar until it rested comfortably over his stomach. Every movement he made her eyes were trained on him she couldn't help it, he hastily pushed back the hair that was stuck on his forehead letting out a breath as his fingers nearly all at once wrapped around the neck finding their placement. His right hand lacked a pick and it made her smile as the sound erupted from his Gibson Deacon's picking quick the sound that circled the air around them, coming out as a happy melody. "I grab your hand and you say _wait…_I say _no girl it's way too late." _He sang randomly just off the top of his head an honest reflection on their first kiss and how he'd tried to get her out of the rain, that night in Wisconsin.

Licking her lips she nodded along to the time he'd set and let the words he'd sung sink in before something struck her. "We've been playing games for weeks, now I'm ready to play for keeps…" it was honest and raw exactly how she was feeling with what had gone on and what was developing between them.

Their eyes searched one another's their expressions matched as the sun began to set and mixtures of pink, purple, and orange streaked the sky taking her breath away. The words she'd expertly replied with hit Deacon hard and as the colors played a teasing game across her features he grinned to himself, he was ready to play for keeps too. "Oh, tonight…" he tried attempting to regain her attention his fingers still keeping the same melody and tempo as before.

Biting down on her lower lip she tried out the words for herself, "Oh, tonight…we're gonna set the world on fire." With a smirk and sparkling eyes she'd extended off the two words he'd uttered licking her lips physically tasting the way the words sounded.

Giving her a nudge with the toe of his boot he shook his head at her glancing down at the placement of his fingers his other hand keeping up its' picking as he came up with a phrase of his own. "I'm gonna set aside my pride… not gonna be the one to say _goodbye._"

"Neither am I…" Rayna sang without hesitation, since there was no doubt in her mind she wouldn't be saying goodbye, not anytime soon at least. Or at all if she had it her way. Tipping her head she gazed out at the beautiful view that was painted across the sky. The only sound was his Gibson sputtering through the air causing her mind to relentlessly search for a way to complete their temporary chorus, deciding to go with simplicity Rayna sang softly, "oh, tonight…" bringing the chorus to a full circle. With a nod of approval Deacon continued to pick out the melody playing with a chord progression as he watched her scribble down the words they'd just ping-ponged off each other. At the rate she scrawled down their words the ends of her auburn waves brushed along the paper quickly following the trail that the pen in her hand set. Mentally she sang the words back nodding her head as she all but confirmed that she had written down the right words. The dark blue hues of his eyes were lost in the determination and focus that was splashed across her features, when she nibbled on the corner of her lip he couldn't help but smile. Quickly her hand darted across the page which only littered it with more black ink, and her voice surprised him "so go on kiss me on the mouth…you know you want to; you should've done it by now." Spilled out of her mouth tentatively as she dropped the pen to his notebook and twirled a ringlet of her copper hair around her index finger.

When he comprehended the words she'd playfully just sang at him he smirked and couldn't help but lean over his Gibson meeting her lips in the middle his picking not skipping a single beat. Her lips curved into a smile against his while he continued to pick out the back bone of the song they were creating. "Girl you don't know how long I've tried, been fighting feelings deep inside." Deacon sang staring deep into her eyes as he lead both of them smoothly into what they'd established as the chorus. "Oh, tonight… we're gonna set the world on fire." His voice held the melody while Rayna's blended expertly into the mix taking the harmony. "I'm gonna set aside my pride…" the duo sang to each other four blue eyes reflecting two open hearts.

"Not gonna be the one to say _goodbye." _Her voice faded out and allowed Deacon to sing this phrase solo his voice strong and husky making her insides churn as his eyes scanned up and down her frame.

"Neither am I." Was her promised declaration her hand moving to jot down the new lyrics that they'd just come up with. "Oh, tonight…" the pair was lost in each other's eyes as sun sunk lower in the sky.

Unconsciously Deacon's fingers moved along the heavy steel strings of his Gibson his picking increased and he played a complicated riff before he paused and searched her bright innocent blue eyes. "So tell me what you want me to do," reverberated from next to her, his deep southern drawl and the look in his eye caused a chill to rocket down her spine. The air around them shifting as the sky transitioned to early night a frothy blue grey expanding over the entire sky. Lust clouded her eyes it wasn't just the deep throaty expression he'd delivered that latest phrase that stirred her hormones, it was the way his eyes held hers.

"Fuck me," she'd whispered surprising herself by the explicit word that rolled off her tongue and the meaning behind of it.

From her hushed request his jaw dropped open an expression of pure and utter shock falling onto his face. "Now darlin' I didn't know we were writin' that kind of song." He'd chosen to tease to help mask over how much she'd caught him off guard with those two simple words.

Shaking her head Rayna slid closer to him on the tailgate her hand gently wrapped over his hand on the neck of his guitar. Feeling her fingers clasp around his Deacon glanced down to assess the contact of their hands before he trailed his eyes back up to lock with hers. "No, no…I'm done writin'…I meant what I said Deacon…take me…right here, right now." Rayna urged making her intentions crystal clear to him. The grip he had on his guitar loosened significantly as she elaborated on what she wanted him to do. Being bold she leaned into him carefully removing the guitar from over his body and crawling carefully towards its case. Deacon sat paralyzed, immobilized by the lead she'd taken, it was so extremely sexy. He watched her carefully place his most priced possession into its case closing the lid and doing the clasps he knew he'd need to act quickly. Without another thought Deacon crawled up behind her on the truck bed his arms encircled her midsection as he brought her body back fully against him nose inhaling her scent as his lips skimmed the exposed flesh of her neck.

Instead of bothering to use words that could hinder their moment of passion Deacon's body hunched slightly along her backside as he continued to decorate her neck and shoulders with tender kisses. The feeling of him firmly against her back caused her to sink backward into him giggling as his lips skimmed her highly sensitive ticklish spot. They were both on their knees in the middle of the truck bed as his hips grinded against her and as his lips continued their kisses her arm reached up and hooked around his head her fingers flirting with his hairline. With a little more applied pressure against her backside Deacon managed to roll her over so that she was flat on her back against the bed of the truck.

As she tumbled to the blankets Rayna kept a good grasp on him. His body sashayed against hers his eyes reflected his raw desire for her as he lowered his body closing the gap between them. Their lips meshed together moving together taking their time. Hands clawed at the material of his flannel already aware of what laid beneath and wanting desperately to feel ever definition line. To reacquaint herself with his body, the feel of him, all of him. Deacon smirked against her lips as his tongue traced the outline of her lips he then darted inside of her mouth. His tongue whirled around her mouth the tip poked and probed as he explored his hands busing themselves as they shimmed down her sides and brought her body closer to his.

Rayna gladly obliged to the closeness her hips arching up to meet his the thin cotton of her dress fluttered around a little as his rough hands bunched up the skirt of her dress. They quickly became all consumed in their kisses, his teeth scrapped against her bottom lip tugging on it playfully when he slowly parted from her. Deacon's breath hissed out and sprawled over her features her eyelids slowly flickered open as she settled down against the blankets her eyes moved to the buttons of his flannel. Ever so slowly her hands rounded his shoulders grazing down his clothed chest as her fingers one by one undid the buttons. When she reached the final button her hands skirted up from the his pant line gently gliding over his bare chest while she shoved the flannel from his shoulders.

Extending his arms their bodies lost almost all contact as he shook the flannel off his shoulders and leaned down to cover her lips with his. When their lips collided together he felt her tongue poke out eager to find his as it poked several times at the corner of his lips sliding lover his bottom lip slowly, teasingly. Her hips swiveled underneath him and brushed against his painfully slowly that his hands snuck beneath her dress and grabbed onto her hips. His nails dug into the soft skin as he held her securely against him. Their tongues dueled slowly neither ready to relent on the battle for dominance they'd engaged in while their hips countered the pace. Rayna felt him grow above her, the growing bulge in his in wranglers brushed her pelvic bone agonizingly slowly making her moan softly at the friction.

Deacon removed his left hand from her hip his fingers skimmed the smooth patch of skin along her midsection as it ascended further up her body. Grabbing a fistful of her dress with his opposite hand their lips parted his eyes gazing down into hers. A breeze blew through and rustled the leaves on a nearby tree as his dark sapphire orbs searched Rayna's for approval. Using the muscles in her abdomen to sit upright her arms raised above her head as Deacon gradually inched her dress off her body his eyes glistened down at her when it was completely removed from her body. "You're beautiful," he whispered his hand cradling her neck his chest pressing into hers effectively forcing her back against the truck bed.

The conviction he delivered that compliment with knocked the wind out of her lungs and Rayna blushed under the moonlight. And the red tint that crept onto her cheeks did not go unnoticed by Deacon whose thumb stroked up and down her jaw line tilting her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. "You are," he reassured making her shiver below him as he skimmed his lips against hers slowly. Her semi naked frame rose up her curving against his perfectly as her hands gripped onto his hips her nails scratching at the black leather belt trapped in his belt loops. Both her thumbs hooked into Deacon's belt loops as she tugged his body down so that it was flush against her own. The rising country princess squirmed beneath him when she felt the bulge hidden in his jeans scrap against her lace panties. Unhooking her right thumb from his belt loops she slid her hand around to the front of his wranglers.

Cupping the bulge in the denim Rayna gave him a gentle squeeze smirking against his lips as they swapped kisses. Blindly she used both hands and undid his belt buckle freeing it out of the belt loops while she pushed out the button of his jeans and moved right to pulling down the zipper. Her palms skirted across the top of his pants as she grasped onto either side of his jeans and tugged them down slowly gasping as his lips trailed down her jaw line and smothered her chest with kisses. It was when his teeth scrapped the valley of her breasts when she moaned softly, their hips colliding as she inched his jeans down his legs. Deacon nuzzled his head in the space that separated her breasts his teeth skillfully unclasping her bra smirking triumphantly against her flesh his hands moving up to replace the bra. Calloused hands cupped her breasts his thumbs moving in circular motions around her nipples. She arched into him allowing him all the access he wanted as he fondled her chest, her heart rate increasing.

Lost in his actions Deacon stopped holding his weight above her and the wet trail his lips had started he continued while his growing erection that was tented in his boxers brushed against Rayna's center. He heard her breathing shift as his mouth latched onto her right nipple, his tongue circling around and around the tender point, flickering it, his teeth tugging it to a hard point. After he'd worked his magic on her right one he transitioned over to the left one paying it equal attention as his hand skated down her midsection before his fingers rubbed against her lace panties.

While his tongue and mouth teased her nipples to a peak Rayna squirmed her breathing shifting her hips tipping up to meet his as her hand dipped inside of his boxers. Her hand snapped the elastic waistband of his boxers before she yanked them from his hips unhappy the obstruction. Once he was freed of the confides of the thin cotton of his boxers her hand almost instantly wrapped around his impressive penis and she began to leisurely move up and down his length gaining a groan from the back of his throat. The moment his fingers glided against her lace panties she felt her wetness move against herself and let out a staggered breath. Quickly he'd hooked either one of his thumbs into the sides of her panties and shimmed them down her long legs.

Before either made their next move Deacon carefully removed her hand from him as he kicked off his boots along with his jeans and boxers that sat around his ankles. As he went to climb back on top of her Rayna wasn't having it and reached up bringing his body closer to her own while their lips connected she carefully flipped them so that she was on top. The left palm pressed firmly against the glass of the back window of his truck her perky breasts slamming firmly against him as she felt him at her hip. Wedging one hand between their bodies she gathered his penis into her palm her fingers curled around his length and she returned back to her former horizontal pace up, down, slow, medium, slow, up, down, and then paused her other hand massaging his balls. Deacon groaned loudly as her hand slowed its pace along his erection and he leaned forward teeth scrapped her shoulder groaning and encouraging her to continue.

Not wanting her to have all the fun his own hand slid between their bodies congesting the small space that separated them his fingers dragged across her slick entrance. His thumb rotated along her clit in time to the rotation her hips just made his index finger and middle finger rubbing against her folds. They mimicked each other's pace Rayna's hand curved around his length moving up and down teasingly Deacon's fingers sliding easily up and down her folds his thumb circling her clit dangerously slowly. Her breath caught in her throat at the rate he was caressing her most intimate area. "Oh," moaned out of her lips when his fingers slipped into her core.

Moving his fingers in and out of her Deacon watched Rayna's eyelids flicker, her breathing staggered, her hand pausing mid stroke as their chests pounded into one another's. Taking this as his cue he continued the thrusts his fingers were making quickened while he palmed her sex his thumb rolling over her bundle of nerves making her squirm against him. The way her body reacted to the simplicity of his touch and how she withered above him turned him on to no end. Deacon's index and middle finger stroked her inner walls letting out a long breath as her hips met each one of his fingers thrusts. While his two fingers continued pumping into her, Rayna's eye lids fluttered her breathing shifting as he slowed his pace and his fingers left her.

"Ready?" Questioned Deacon as he sucked his fingers clean of her sweet juices.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Oh, yeah…yeah in my wallet, back pocket." He'd instructed her pointing over to the side of the truck bed where his jeans had been dropped.

Scrambling off his lap Rayna reached her arm out elongating her body her hand grasping onto the denim of his jeans. Her hand shot into the back pocket of his wranglers producing his black leather wallet Deacon snatched it up from her and pealed it open sliding out a foil packet. Four blue eyes had never been more interested in a foil packet before, Rayna dropped his jeans to the side and moved back into his lap. Their eyes exchanged a silent conversation as her lips crashed down on his distracting him from her hand taking hold of the condom.

There was no need to break their union as her fingers tore the packet open she slowly broke apart from him. Her eyes taking in the sight of him, _gawd_ he was truly gifted. Taking the condom out of the packet Rayna's fingers worked careful and diligently as she rolled the condom onto his erection. "Mhmm" he hummed as her delicate hands worked the condom down fully over his penis until it settled into place.

Lifting Rayna up slightly Deacon smiled up at her as he guided himself into her, watching as she slowly sank down onto him. His eyes closed and he flexed his pelvis up to greet her, stretching, filling, completing her. As soon as his eyelids flickered open he was graced with the sight of Rayna hunched over him a smile marred her features as she brushed a single kiss to his lips as she linked their hands together. Once she was comfortable her head tipped down and brushed several soft kisses to his pecs her nails dragging themselves softly against his flesh as her hips rose brushing his as she began to move up and down along his length.

"Damn baby," he moaned as her hips brushed against his teasingly slowly. Deacon allowed her to set their pace and when she started moving above him, his own hips shot up meeting hers in a timely fashion as he thrusted into her sharply. Both rough hands stayed firmly placed on her hips to aid her with the pace they'd set. Glancing up at her the moonlight and stars shined down on them making her auburn waves glimmer and captivate him all the more. The ends of her waves flinted across his bare chest and before he knew it her lips covered his hastily.

"Holy shit…" she'd moaned out in a ragged breath against his lips while she sank back down onto him inch by impressive inch. With a swivel of his hips he countered her slow pace his thrusts intent as he plunged deep within her. Rayna's chest heaved slightly as she felt every inch of ungodly member, the sensation of him filing her was indescribable she never knew it could feel so good.

"That's it" was the encouragement he offered in a breathy whisper as she slowly began to match his pace. Reaching up Deacon swept some loose strands of hair that obstructed his view of her face his fingers tangled in her hair as he brought her lips soaring down to his. She breathed into him as they moved together generating a rhythm that was their own. Becoming all lips, tongues, teeth and grabby hands as the country princess lifted herself up and down along his length grinding her hips against his spurring him on. Flexes his pelvis her repeatedly thrusts into her his hands holding on tightly to her hips helping to keep her steady.

Her breathing was ragged but that didn't stop her. She continued to solider on with her ruthless rhythm moving up and down, hell bent on reaching their desired peaks. When her breathing shifted her chest heaved and she can feel herself edging the cusp of her undoing. Each thrust, puts her closer and closer to that peak. Lost completely in the world of sensation, she experienced every inch of him while she slowly slide off of him completely before sinking back down onto him. A loud moan penetrates the cool October night air as he filled her once again. Deacon bucked his hips forward thrusting into her at a new angle and watching intently as her eyelids flickered closed and her mouth formed the perfect _O_ formation.

The sight above him dazzled him, enchanted him the fluttering eyelashes, the heaving chest, the sweaty forehead, she was close he could tell by the way her hips meet his; always more demanding than the last time. Meeting her thrust of thrust he plowed into her relentlessly determined to build her to that hazy all consuming body blowing peak. Pulling back slightly he completely removes himself from her. Rayna whimpers at the sudden loss her hips bucking forward desperate to find her release, pissed that he's withholding it. Their hips collide and their mouth seek out each other, their tongues tangle around one another's as he thrusted back into her without preamble making her scream out at the sharpness of the thrust.

Two more swift hard thrusts the tip of his penis hits just the right spot, "ahh…fuck…yeah, oh my god!" Her body shuttered above him as Rayna was been pushed over the edge loosing all control of her limbs her breathing shallow.

All he could do was watch her, so transfixed was he by the beauty that just exploded above him. His arm looped securely around her back holding her body against his own as he allowed her a minute to catch her breath before he pumped back into her. His thrusts no longer about her pleasure, as he repeatedly moved inside of her with swift short thrusts. Even though she's still reeling and can't quite see just right yet Rayna can feel him thrusting in and out at a steady pace and she wants to be more helpful and helping him reach his orgasm but she can't. She's still lost in a fog her body rigid against him, as a low groan scratched the back of his throat she smiled her fingers tangling in the back of his hair. Using all the strength she could muster her hips rose to meet his and it would seem that, that was exactly what he needed.

Deacon thrusted into her hard before he stilled against her unraveling underneath her. Rayna breathed in deeply loving the way their scents blended together. Her arms clung tightly to him her fingernails lightly digging into the soft flesh of his back. As he emptied himself into the condom she moaned against his neck her lips imprinting peck after peck into his skin while she rubbed his back gently. The couple enjoyed this very intimate embrace, this had only been the second time they'd done this and _wow._ They were both panted, Deacon as if in slow motion collapsed back against the truck bed Rayna simultaneously falling back with him laying on top of him.

They're both content laying conjoined tangled around one another in the October moonlight. Once they regained some composure Deacon glances down at her his fingers fiddling with some of her auburn strands before he drops a kiss to the crown of her head. Carefully he eased himself out of her watching her face scrunch up in disapproval her bottom lip curling into her mouth as she sucked gently on it. Rayna's heart still thundered in her ears ringing slightly her breathing shallow, still reeling from the orgasm Deacon had just built her to. Laying flat on her back Rayna covered her naked body with one of the extra blankets her head resting on a pillow as she gazed up at the moon and the stars that twinkled down on them. Deacon removed the used condom and found the garbage bag from their picnic and tossed it inside double knotted the bag closed. Turning back towards her he smiled when he caught sight of her glowing complexion huddled under a blanket staring up at the night sky. Gathering her into his arms she lifted the blanket up to allow him to join her underneath it. They laid there bodies pressed close together not saying a word just admiring the scenery. The sound of an owl hooting in the distant made her smile and clutch onto him a little tighter.

"You okay?" Concern filled those two words.

"Yeah," she whispered snuggling up to him as her eyes darted up from his chest where her index finger traced circles across the lines of his abs. "I just can't believe we did that…out here. Ya know…I've never experienced desire like that, passion like that…Its intense."

"But you enjoyed it?" He asked a small smirk playing across his features.

"Oh yes very very much. It was probably the best I've ever had." She whispered her last comment her lower lip curled into her mouth as she bit down on it. Deacon's ego didn't need to be fueled anymore than it already was she realized. Yeah maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"Good," he whispered and instead of addressing her last comment he pulled her naked body half on top of his, his lips grazing a tender kiss to the top of her head. A silence settled around them the only sound was their even breathing, and some distant crickets chirping, and the river running. "So this wasn't such a bad date huh?"

Tipping her head upward Rayna smiled widely shifting her weight so that her face hovered above his. "It was perfect…it was the perfect date." They exchanged a smile while their eyes wordlessly finished the conversation. Deacon's hand reached up and curved easily around her neck as he brought her lips down to meet his.

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **To all of you who made it this far I applaud you, hopefully it wasn't too painful to read through. The song Deyna wrote in this chapter is  
"Oh, Tonight" and does NOT belong to me. All rights and ect belong to the Josh Abbott Band/Kacey Musgraves and company. This chapter has been in the works for a while the idea expanding and changing with time and I worked very hard for a while on this chapter it's nearly 4am here. I'm zonked out. Okay pretty please don't forget to drop a review on your way out. They seriously do mean the world to me and make this an even more rewarding experience and push me to write. Gosh, alrighlty thank you so very much for reading babes! Mauhhhhhh, until next time (:

XOXO


	9. Can't Get Enough

**A/N: **Helloooooo darlings, no I did NOT forget about y'all waiting so patiently for the next installment, nope I didn't just been busy with life. Also recently my writers ego was bruised and battered so I didn't have much drive to write much of anything. Not going to draw this out or rattle off excuses it is what it is and I am deeply sorry that y'all have had to wait almost 3 months for this, and if I'm being honest I can't promise that it won't happen again…summer is a very busy time for me, living on a farm and all should be self explanatory on just why my life is so hectic. Although, I don't think many of you understand the magnitude of just how hectic and busy living on a farm is. By the way to the reviewer who said this is based off something that never happened…well that's kinda the part of fiction. Not once have I ever said this happened..once again this is merely what I envisioned could've transpired cause let's be real, them knowing each other since 16...cheesy as fuck. Alrighty as usual ANY similarities to any other Deyna stories is completely **unintended** and full credit belongs to those writers.

WARNING: this chapter is wrought with, SMUT, SMUT, annnnd more SMUT…or as me and my twitter gals call it…CAKE. Girls, this is for you(:

Chapter 9: **Can't Get Enough**

_Saturday, October 3__rd__, 1992_

The couple snuggled together on the truck bed wrapped underneath a large quilt. He noted that it didn't take too long for her to drift off into a peaceful slumber, and for a while he couldn't keep his eyes off her. The way the moonlight shone down on her and danced across her skin giving it a glow, her lips twitching into a smile as she dreamed, _god_ she was breathtaking. Eventually after much admiring and stroking back of Rayna's hair Deacon had drifted off to sleep, his arms linked securely around her naked frame.

High pitched chirping in the distance roused Deacon from his blissful sleep. Feeling her naked frame curve into his chest caused Deacon to squeeze his arms tighter around her, just now realizing the little amount of the quilt that was draped over his lower half. He wasn't sure when they'd switched positions, cause when he'd finally drifted off she was twined around his body her hair draped over his arm and tickling his bare chest. He nudged her playfully his nose burying itself in the curve of her neck while his lips left a secession of kisses along the nap of her neck until he reached the bony junction of her shoulder. "Come on…wake up," Deacon attempted to cajole her out the steely grip of sleep.

An incomprehensible mumble erupted from next to him and made his lips smirk against her soft skin. Deacon's fingers lazily trailed shapes across her flesh before he switched the path his lips were following. Instead they trailed a wet path from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. For a moment he lingered on her spine at the base of her neck pressing a tender kiss there. "Hmptt no…nope, I'm not moving." She'd sleepily informed him her backside shrugging in closer to chiseled chest.

"I wanna show you somethin' babe,"

"Can't I just have five more minutes?" Rayna whined sounding like a sleepy young child, as she wiggled in his grasp trying desperately to avoid his lips.

"No, darlin' I'm sorry…we've gotta go now." The sympathy in his voice pliable.

Twisting around in his arms so that she faced him, her lower lip was taunt while Rayna pouted up at Deacon making sure to keep her limbs to herself. "If you're just gonna show me that you can get me on my back within minutes of waking up I'm going to kill you, I swear."

"It's nothing like that…but-"

"Oh, no.." Rayna moved away from Deacon to stay clear of his lips, wagging a finger at him, plastering on a stern expression. "You're gonna show me whatever it is you want to show me, before we get into any hanky panky." When she dropped that final expression Deacon's face scrunched together and he laughed at her, his fingertips playing along her bare hips.

"Hanky panky?"

"Shut up Deacon, don't you make fun of me…the sun hasn't even come up yet." Rayna said pointedly as her eyes shifted over the sky that still stretched out a long trundle of bluish grey above them.

"Okay," he said softly as he relented on his playful jabs and sat up his eyes bouncing around the truck bed searching for his discarded clothing. Puffy white cumulous clouds sprinkled high above them moving slowly across the sky. Deacon reached down by their feet and retrieved his boxers pulling his legs through each side he tipped his hips up slightly before pulling them into place. Rayna laid there for a moment watching as his back muscles contorted with every movement he made, catching her off guard Deacon leaned over her to collect his flannel. Legs tangled together, hips collided, yet his upper body stayed almost completely off her naked flesh. Deacon wore a smirk on his lips as he grabbed the offending article of clothing, the smirk deepened on his features as he felt her delicate hand grip the material of the flannel pulling it towards herself.

"I'm wearing this!" Rayna declared as she jerked the plaid long sleeve which only brought Deacon inch by inch closer to herself with each tug.

"Oh, you think so, now do you?"

"Yes, I do." Wearing a smile she nodded her head in agreement to her statement Deacon's chest firmly pressed into her own. Rayna couldn't move he had her pinned, she surely wasn't complaining either even though the metal of the truck bed was cutting into her flesh, it was still delicious, to have his body pressing into hers.

Hovering close to her face with a tight grasp on his flannel Deacon allowed his face to drift even closer yet. Inhaling subtly he tried to clam the wave of emotions swimming in his stomach as he gazed down at her. Lost in the sparkle in her eye Deacon's breath hitched in the back of his throat, she was a sight what with her tousled copper waves fanned out beneath her, glowing skin her shoulders peppered with tiny freckles. He closed the gap between them as he captured her lips with his, loosening his fingers on his flannel. Eagerly Rayna returned the kiss and the moment she felt the pressure of his fingers lessen she made her move and tore the article of clothing from his grasp smiling in the middle of their kiss.

"I'm sure it'll look better on you anyway," Deacon uttered honestly when their lips broke apart accepting defeat. With one last peck to her lips he rolled off of her and tossed the quilt from his body and stood up on the truck bed.

Her cheeks reddened at his comment as she said softly under her breath while she sat up, "I'd beg to differ." A hand still clutched her consolation prize along with the quilt in order to make sure to shield her naked chest from his view.

Rayna's hair was a tangled mess and she dropped his shirt into her lap as she began to run her fingers through it trying to tame her wild tresses. When Deacon sighed contentedly it caused Rayna to peek up at him from where she was stationed raking her fingers through her long mane. The way he stretched out the kinks in his body from sleep, caught her, even in the little light that surrounded them she could still make out every line of his muscles. Before he could catch her staring Rayna ducked her head and bit down on her lower lip her fingers untangling themselves from her hair as she scooted forward. Her eyes darted around the truck bed until she snatched up her panties and carefully worked her legs into them underneath the quilt letting the cotton settle into place on her hip bones.

Bending over close to where Rayna sat near the tailgate Deacon plucked up his wranglers and snagged his belt hopping down off the truck. The tall grass swayed around him slightly as he jumped into his jeans one leg at a time before tugging them all the way up onto his hips. Rayna moved forward a little more until she sat with her bare legs dangling over the tailgate while she watched Deacon situate himself before pulling up the zipper on his jeans and doing the button. Slowly, she slid her arms into his flannel, her eyes not being able to stray from him, transfixed by the way Deacon's wranglers hung off his hips slightly in that _oh so sexy _manner. A reddish tint crept across her cheeks and Ranya averted her eyes to the lapels of his flannel where her long fingers began the tedious process of doing the series of buttons.

Unaware of her eyes Deacon eased his belt through the belt loops of his jeans, his back muscles flexing ever so slightly marring the skin with a mess of definition lines. He wiggled the leather strap a bit and once he'd fished the belt successfully through all the loops he secured the buckle over the button on his jeans. After he was dressed, or after his lower half was covered Deacon spun around and faced her wearing a smile as he took in the sight before him. Extending his hand towards her, Rayna gladly grasped it while he helped her jump down off the tailgate joining him in the grass.

The moment her bare feet were tickled by the tall grass Rayna let out a soft yelp, "Deacon, wait…what about our boots?"

With a quirked eyebrow he glanced over her, "babe, you can't be serious? Let's just go barefoot."

"But-"

"No, buts…come on." He tugged on her hand and she offered little resistance as realization dawned on her that, this was the lifestyle that, the genre of music she'd been fighting so hard to be apart of, was. This was what they did, what their songs were about-things like walking barefoot through the grass and drinking whiskey right outta the bottle. Maybe experiencing these kinds of things with Deacon would help her sell it all more. Since, really who wholeheartedly believed songs about such things that spilled out of a spoiled daddy's girl, who never once walked barefoot through puddles and slept in a truck bed under the stars? Thinking back on it, that had to have been what most of the room was thinking the night of the CMA's, that she was a fraud. Rayna shook the thoughts from her head as she felt Deacon give her hand a reassuring squeeze, their feet getting licked by the dewy grass and kissed by the dirt that they began to walk on as they ventured off in the opposite direction of where his truck was parked.

When they neared a line of trees Deacon maneuvered them around until he found a clearing large enough from them to pass through. Pushing back some branches Deacon urged Rayna to go ahead of him, her bright blue eyes shined curiously and in an almost nervous manner while she released his hand and gingerly stepped through the clearing. Not wasting a second Deacon was right behind her his hands curling around her hips. Once they'd made it through the clearing he'd heard her gasp in surprise at what laid before them, a wide creek rushed down a slope he snagged her hand lacing his fingers in between the spaces of hers leading them downstream a bit. "Come here," came out of his lips in an encouraging tone as he made his way over to some rocks and began to lower himself onto one.

Rayna complied with his directions and took a seat on his lap while her eyes roamed over their surroundings, shocked that the creek was only hidden by the line of trees they'd come through otherwise there was a wide open field with no obstructions. They were able to see the rolling hills and the fields of wheat that appeared to stretch out forever in the distance. "So," she uttered as she looped her right arm around his neck, Deacon taking the opportunity to hook his arms over her midsection holding her securely in his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder while he gazed up at her, his deep dark sapphire eyes waiting for her to continue. When she meet his eyes she glanced down giggling as she found herself unable to hold his gaze for too long. "So," Rayna attempted again finally returning her gaze to his, "this is what you had to wake me up to see?"

"Not quite." Deacon had replied as he nudged his head towards the direction of the wheat field in the distance. Slowly the sky began to grow lighter, Rayna tipped her head down to glance over his features her own features showcasing confusion. But as he nodded towards the golden field once again her eyes traveled towards the direction where his eyes had taken such an interest in and snuggled into him. Before long the sun began to creep out from behind the swaying stalks of wheat. The field seemed to dance with life as a breeze kicked through and the sun painted the sky with magnificent shades of pinks and oranges, that swirled around with the light blue of the sky. Puffy white clouds rolled across the sky momentarily blocking the brilliant orb that was giving light to the earth and reflecting off the stream causing it to glisten as the sun rose slightly higher in the sky. It was breathtaking, to see the whole sky light up as dawn broke and to have it accompanied with the sound of birds singing melodies that echoed around them, was indescribable.

Deacon glanced up at her smiling triumphantly, with one glance at her glowing face he knew she would never fault him for waking her up this morning leaning against her slightly he brushed a kiss to her cheek. These small gestures were worth all those adorable smiles she gave him, holding her in his arms watching the sun rise was such a simple thing and he found that he looked forward to the many small gestures to come. Unconsciously Deacon began to skid his hand up and down the bare flesh of the top of her thigh running his hand slowly down to her knee where he let his thumb circle her kneecap. Shifting his eyes over the transition to daylight that was shooting across the sky Deacon's hand continued its' up and down motion on her leg his thumb dipped between her legs and swirled it around the inside of the same thigh he'd been brushing his hand against before.

"Pretty great huh?"

"It's incredible. Thank you for wakin' me," Rayna tipped her head in his direction and smiled brightly down at him, her fingers playing with his brown strands before she leaned in closer to him. Deacon smiled up at her their breaths mingled, their heads drifted closer to each other until there was minimal space between them. As they stayed that close the hair on the back of Rayna's neck stood up. Something in the pit of her stomach swirled, her skin tingled slightly at the look he had fixed her with. Rayna exhaled a shaky breath her blue eyes shifting down to his lips. The moment was charged, intense, a deep ache pummeled against her lips desperate for contact from Deacon's lips. It was a gnawing feeling that was brewing within, all the anticipation, all the build up nearly too much to bare any longer she needed his lips on hers this second or she was going to combust. So, without waiting Rayna leaned forward her lips crashed against his, the rest of the world fading away in the process.

From the feeling of her lips slamming into his Deacon slowly moved his hands underneath the flannel she was wearing his thumb skillfully rolling over her hipbone returning her kiss. He felt her weight shift ever so slightly above him as Rayna slung a leg over his waist his hand traveled across her back helping with her change in positions. Caging his waist with her knees Rayna felt the rough rock scratching against the skin of her knees but hardly noticed the pain that was shooting through her body. Instead, her tongue trailed across his bottom lip, her fingers bouncing up the back of his neck and tangling into his hair holding his face to hers. Deacon's lips opened slightly which gained her the desired access to his mouth. Not wasting anytime her tongue darted into the depths of his mouth, the tip of her tongue poked his, teasing and extracting just before she brushed teeth. Slowly her lips hovered close to his as her hot breath spilled against his lips, her breathing shifted while her eyelids flickered open and drank in the sight before her. She untangled her fingers from his unruly strands and looped her nimble arms around his neck tipping her forehead down so that it rested against his.

Their noses brushed and Deacon leaned in closer needing to taste her kiss again, he was addicted. Ever so slowly his lips caressed hers nearly stopping her heart rate. Smiling against her lips Deacon pulled back his thumb sliding over her cheek bone as he gazed up into her eyes, he was falling for her right then and there-what with the soft sunlight casting a shadow over her features, tangled curls, and day old makeup. Three words could easily slip right off the tip of his tongue but they had only just made it through their first official date so, he knew words such as those three were far too heavy to drop just yet. However, that didn't change the feeling that was boiling in the pit of his stomach just itching to break loose. In time, he knew those important and all too meaningful words would be exchanged but even though this moment may have been the perfect one for such words, he bit his tongue. She awarded him with a small but completely genuine smile just before she ducked her eyes from him seeming slightly embarrassed under his intense stare, he thought it was cute. Tipping her chin up his lips brushed his fueling the fire that burned between them.

As she leaned into him hip bones collided and Rayna winced as the hard rock beneath them sliced into her kneecaps. It was a pain she was willing to endure to be sitting there this close to him. A desire shot out from her belly to every single one of her nerve endings. Rayna wanted him, had to have him right that moment. Their lips left one another's for a moment, Deacon's fingers wandered upward slipping underneath his flannel that was hanging off her frame. Calloused thumbs hooked into either side of her panties as he snapped the fabric against her hipbones brushing his nose against hers as he lifted her body gently off his own. Slowly standing up Deacon undid his belt buckle and popped out the button of his jeans tugging down the zipper and letting them easily glide down his legs. Rayna lifted an eyebrow tipping her head back to look up at him as the bunched up denim landed on the rock next to her. "And what do you think you're doin' cowboy?"

"Just going for a lil dip," Deacon paused as he shrugged his shoulders and glanced down at her, his eyes sparkled in a mischievous manner. "Ya gonna join me princess?"

To his invitation Rayna's face screwed up and she shook her head almost instantly, auburn waves skirted across her face, "with the fish, and whatever else is swimming round in there, no-no…I'll pass."

A hearty laugh erupted from above her, "suit yourself…" Deacon had said stepping backward a bit so that he was behind her. Dark blue eyes glanced down at her, smiling as the sun streaked through her copper strands causing them to appear to simultaneously turn to fire under his watchful gaze. While he admired her hair he knew he had to make his move now, otherwise the more he waited the more likely she'd figure out something was up. Without waiting another second Deacon leaned down his palms curved around her shoulders as he gingerly applied pressure slowly jerking her towards the edge of the rock. As a squeal erupted underneath him he smirked triumphantly.

"Deacon! Stop, no! What are you doing? Deacon!" Rayna whined in a high pitched voice her arms looped around his forearms as he shifted behind her from side to side acting as if he was going to shove her into the water below.

After several more jerks and fake outs Deacon ceased the movements, relenting on his teasing. "Alright, alright." He stepped backward so that they were cleared of one another's bodies.

"Okay," came out in a breathy voice. Once she was positive that he was not going to throw her off the rock she released his forearms and pushed herself up so that she was standing beside him. Moving away from Deacon, Rayna gestured towards the river encouraging him to jump and take the dip that he'd previously mentioned. Having been seated on top of the rock for a while Rayna was well aware that the fall wasn't that far a few feet at most. A split second decision had the country new comer attempting to get Deacon at his own game, her palms pressed against his back muscles curving against the contours as she shoved him towards the edge.

"Oh, no…" he mumbled as he felt her weak offense, her hands only succeeding in making him lose his balance. Deacon stumbled on his feet for a brief second smirking as she shoved him again, "Aww, naw you're comin' with me darlin'!" Was the last statement he'd made before they tumbled backward, his arms linked securely around her waist as the couple plummeted into the river below.

Rayna shrieked clinging to Deacon tightly her voice silenced as they bobbed under the water. The moment they came back up the pair gasped for air Deacon laughing good naturedly at the expression she wore. Dislodging her body from his Rayna swatted the water in front of herself splashing water directly in Deacon's face. "Ugh, Deacon! I can't believe you did that."

"Darlin' ya should've figured you were comin' in with me, one way or another."

His confidence in that mere statement caused her to roll her eyes at him before she dipped her head backward bending her knees and effectively soaking her hair. Instead of bothering to address him Rayna began to paddle through the water, moving towards the edge of the riverbed. As her toes squished in the muddy, mossy mixture that laid on the rivers' floor Rayna cringed. "AH," caught in the back of her throat a sharp rock nicked the arc of her right foot.

Making his way over to her quickly Deacon's face flashed with concern, "What-What is it Ray?"

"Nothing, I just stepped on a rock." She dismissed with a wave of her hand twirling around in the water so that she was now facing him.

"Aw, here let me see it." Hooking his arm around the back of her knees Deacon tugged her body closer to his catching her off guard. The water sloshed around them as Rayna braced herself against the steady current as he lifted her left foot just enough so that her foot was above water.

"It was the right foot."

No more words were needed, he slowly dropped her left foot back into the water collecting her right one and lifting it so that it was peeking out of the water. His thumb stroked along the arc of her right foot while his index finger darted across the pale flesh that laid across the bottom of the arc. There was a faint red mark where the sharp edge of the rock must've connected with her foot. "Hmm," Deacon hummed as he ran his finger carefully around the shape of the small red blotch. He lifted her foot a little bit higher his lips brushing against the mark lightly as he peppered the arc of her foot with several feather light kisses.

While his lips brushed light kisses to the bottom of her foot Rayna squirmed slightly her toes wiggling at the contact water swaying around them thanks to their movement. The genuine concern he showed was adorable and made her smile. She nearly forget why she was in the river in the first place. As she waded in the murky river Rayna felt her body adjust to the temperature of the water, no longer shivering from the shock of the sudden plunge they'd made. Slowly his lips trailed a line of kisses up her foot when he reached her toes, Deacon hesitated his hot breathe pelting against her foot making her shiver before he pressed a kiss to each one of her toes individually. Throughout the process he lifted his eyes to meet hers then dropped her foot back to the water. As soon as he released her foot Rayna's hands curved over his shoulders, holding her shoulders and head above the water with his assistance until her legs bent slightly as they swayed with the current. "Better?"

"Much." Rayna confirmed with her mega watt smile leaning in closer to Deacon and brushing her lips quickly against his. It was such a quick peck, that the moment their lips touched hers were already gone. Carefully she paddled backward away from him making sure there was a clear distance between them. Deacon assessed the space that she'd placed between them and sunk down into the water only bubbles were left in his wake as he inched closer to her. When he popped up several inches in front of her Rayna giggled Deacon's hair sticking to his forehead and shielding his eyes from her line of vision. When he shook his hair out a little bit, water droplets sprayed all around surprising her and making her beam widely in spit of it.

Maybe it was the morning light or the crisp cool water they were wading in, or maybe it was neither, maybe it had simply been the look that clouded Deacon's pupils. Rayna could feel a prickling growing in her stomach, tangling her hormones around into knots. His shaggy mop of dark brown hair slick with water from the river. Carefully she raked her fingers through the heavy strands her body swaying closer to him as the current rushed at them. Deacon made a face his eyebrows scrunching together as he puckered his lips towards her silently begging for a kiss. The way their morning had been going Rayna knew there would be no stopping them once they got going so she hung back, drawing it out. Prolonging the inevitable while maintaining a reasonable distance between them, a distance Deacon closed quickly. His strong arms scooped her up and the force of the current pushed her slender body against his.

"Come here," he whispered as he clasped tightly onto her hips and brought her body flush against his own. A look passed between the couple and words essentially became obsolete, their lips meshed together her legs eagerly folding themselves around his waist as he held her close his tongue tracing the outline of her lips.

Consumed in their heated lip lock Rayna didn't even notice that they were floating down the river away from the rock they'd been stationed at. The pair bobbed in the water his plaid shirt clinging to her skin while the tail of the flannel bubbled out underneath the water. His fingers snapped the waistband of her panties against her flesh before his uneven nails scrapped lightly against the side of her thighs. Rayna's fingers twisted in his wet hair, her tongue darting inside of his mouth flickering against his as she tugged roughly on his hair and forced their lips apart. It caused them both to observe for the first time that they'd strayed further from their initial starting point. Deacon glanced down at her clad in only his soaked flannel, that clung to her like shrink wrap. _Man, it sure did look better on her, even wet…_Deacon couldn't help but think to himself as he swept back some dripping strands from her eyes.

From the simple action of brushing her hair out of her face Rayna gave him a smile that he was discovering was reserved for him, only. And that was all it took, their lips hungrily sought one another's. Underneath the water Deacon's hands cupped her ass and held her body close to his own their skin touching nearly everywhere. Taking a few steps but not bothering to stop kissing her the water splashed up and down along their sides. With her legs bent around his waist Rayna felt him growing between her thighs. Each glorious inch that subconsciously brushed the inside of her thighs made her hungry for him, to taste him, to have his godly member in her hands and take real good care of him. It was so hot, erotic, the thought alone was turning her on. The water swayed around them more as Deacon took a tentative step forward in the river moving them with the current briefly as his tongue was preoccupied within her mouth.

Swirling her tongue around his Rayna tightened her arms around his neck. Deacon felt her body shift along with the current as he carried them further down the river, his tongue flicked against hers before he slowly eased his lips off hers. Once their lips broke apart Deacon's eyelids fluttered open and he gazed up at her briefly then he peaked around her head to see where he was going. Having been to this area a lot Deacon was well aware that there was a little cavern right off the river. Taking a careful step Deacon cradled Rayna in his arms as they emerged from the water. He felt her arms and legs tighten around him in response to the change of temperature. No quicker than that Rayna pealed her lips off his as she used her lust filled irises to ask where they were going. All Deacon offered in reply to her silent question was a smirk and a peck to her lips as he took long strides towards the alcove.

Keeping a firm hold on her back Deacon stepped lightly into the cavern. The minimal clothing they both were wearing was soaked and when he glanced down over Rayna's slick figure he smirked at the sight of her nipples poking against his dark dripping flannel that covered her upper body. Her eyes followed his gaze and she giggled before her lips matched his smirk. Allowing her arms to loosen around his neck Rayna ran her palms from their stationary position cradling the back of his neck to cupping his cheeks, bringing his face closer to hers. Even though they'd only parted from their last kiss moments ago Rayna's lips ached for his, to taste him again. It amazed her how a simple kiss, or look got her insides so twisted up, so hot and bothered with desire clouding her every thought.

As they swapped kisses back and forth the heat rose between them while Deacon strode further into the cavern until they were in far enough not to be noticed right away by any passer-byers. Her back cussed in protest as he gently slammed her against the rough rocky side of the alcove, their lips staying meshed together. Once he had Rayna caged against the curved rugged side his hands wandered away from her back and slipped underneath the flannel she wore. Deacon reached around and found his fingers blindly popping the buttons out of place as he nipped at her lower lip and managed to fling open the soaked flannel material that hung heavy on her upper body.

Rayna tilted her groin into his fiercely, moaning softly into his mouth as she felt him grow even more between her thighs. Their tongues flickered against one another's teasing, and battling for the dominance of their union until the tip of his penis brushed against her center, and escalated their passion. Deacon's hands traveled over the top of her thighs and glided up her toned midsection, wordlessly worshiping the soft skin there. His fingers memorizing every scar, freckle, curve, and imperfection that she might find about her body before his fingers curled over her sides, his finger nails skidding over her rib cage as his hands climbed upward until they reached her shoulders. Running his palms over the curve of her shoulders he gently pealed the heavy flannel off her skin. Small traces of water remained on her skin and their lips broke apart so he could kiss the newly exposed skin of her neck and shoulders.

Slowly his lips dropped kiss after kiss along the curve of her neck his teeth scrapping the skin as his hands cupped her breasts squeezing them appreciatively. Deacon trailed his right hand away from her chest stepping closer to her, his body pressed into her smaller frame while the fingers of Deacon's right hand pressed into her hipbone and then dipped along her panty line. His fingers bunched up the cotton covering the top of her sex, he tugged it aside impatiently his fingers hovering dangerously close to where he knew she wanted them. Reaching forward he hooked his index and middle finger over her lower lips smiling against her flesh as he felt first hand how much she wanted him. Lifting his head out of the curve of her neck Deacon began to stroke her, sliding up and down easily. When he felt her body move underneath him, sashaying against his rock hard upper body Deacon used his fingers of his left hand to skillfully undo the small knot that was holding the flimsy fabric of her panties up on her right hip. Once the knot was undone the material flopped forward and Deacon's fingers quickly scurried across what would be her panty line until he reached her other hip and tore the knot loose. The material of her panties fluttered to the ground underneath his feet going completely unnoticed. With no more obstruction Deacon's fingers had more room to move and they increased the speed of their strokes as his thumb began to whirl around her clit. Sliding his fingers up and down her slick entrance his index and middle finger partied her lower lips before he slowly inserted one finger, and then a second one.

Rayna's back pressed uncomfortably against the rock as she felt his fingers enter her, stroking, swirling, and exploring her inner walls. As Deacon wiggled his fingers inside of her he began to develop a rhythm his fingers pumping in and out of her causing her breathing to shift. While his fingers expertly touched her most intimate area Rayna quivered alongside of him, using her feet she pushed down the elastic on the back of his boxers not relenting until the material pooled to his feet. When his fingers slipped deeper inside of her Rayna gasped, the rate of her chest rising and falling simultaneously changing with his pace. Deacon's palm brushed against her core his thumb teasing her clit, swirling in a circular motion as his fingers pumped into her a little quicker.

"Oh," she moaned softly as his fingers increased their pace a tad sliding in and out of her. Deacon stroked her inner walls then circled his fingers around inside of her, hooking them slightly as he pumped his two fingers into her catching her by surprise.

"Hmm" he mumbled against her shoulder as he licked a wet trail up to her lips and covered her own with his. Their lips meshed together Rayna cupping his face and holding his face to hers as they exchanged passionate kisses. Her body arched slightly off the rock that she was firmly pressed into and slammed into Deacon's, sliding her arm down his body her palm wiggled between their bodies and curved around his thick hard member. As she grabbed a hold of him her lips curled into a smile against his while she began to slowly glide her hand up and down his length. Needing air Rayna broke apart from his lips and gasped filling her lungs glancing down and watching what she was doing to him. The way he grew harder in her palm excited her, plus just seeing him exposed and ready always turned her on, Deacon had truly been blessed by God.

How wet she was for him, because of him, turned him on immensely. It wasn't even just the way her body curved into his, her perky breasts colliding with his chest as her back completely left the rock that did him in it was the combination of it. _Gawd_, the way she eyed him, the way she stroked her hand up and down him with so much care was a turn on. Deacon absolutely adored the way her damp waves fell in her face as she watched what she was doing him. Her wrist twisted around between their bodies attempting to feel his entire width as she slowed her pace doing her best to match Deacon's as he built her higher. Twisting his fingers around inside of her Deacon slowed his movements allowing his thumb to tease her clit as he angled his fingers a different way pumping into her quickly and getting the desired breathy moan from Rayna.

Moving his hand away from her center slightly Deacon's fingers slowly left her slick entrance, he lifted his fingers to his mouth, his eyes holding hers while hen sucked his fingers clean. Feeling her hand still working it's way up and down him caused him to groan, catching her wrist Deacon backed them up so that her back meet the rocky side of the cavern once again. Rayna yelped as her spine scrapped against the jagged rocks but tightened her legs around his waist her fingers gripping his shoulders in order to brace herself for the blow she had a feeling she was about to endure. Pausing a moment Deacon tipped his head backward to gaze up into her eyes, a silent conversation passed between them until he bucked his hips and entered her.

In response to their newly connected bodies Rayna moaned loudly her chest compressing and slamming into his. To feel him out of the confides of latex was amazing, the sensation unbelievable, it felt so much better Rayna had almost forgotten how much better it felt without a condom. Raising her pelvis off the rock Rayna's hips meet Deacon's as he thrusted into her deeply. Her hands skirted up from his shoulders, her palms glided over the curve his neck made until she framed his face, bringing their lips together her tongue traced the outline of his lips probing the corner of his lips waiting for him to grant her access.

Thrusting in and out of her at a steady pace Deacon felt her hands grab his face and their lips like a magnet were pulled together. When he felt her tongue poking at the corner of his lips Deacon wasn't one to deny her anything and opened his mouth a little bit allowing her to enter. She swirled her tongue around inside of his mouth expertly teasing him as he thrusted into her again and again. Catching his tongue between her teeth Rayna tugged back on it her fingers fisting themselves in his hair as her hips grinding against his. They moved together in time, pelvic bones colliding, breathing becoming ragged, as they each worked up on another. Deacon's mouth once it had broken apart from hers sought out her chest, his tongue swirled around her hard nipple once twice and then a third time before paying the other a visit. The pads of his fingers pressed white marks into her hip bones as he held her against the rock and continued to thrust into her sharply.

"Ahh, god!" Came out in a loud moan as Rayna arched her body off the way sashaying against Deacon's as she felt him without latex fill her up completely, his tip hitting her g-spot shamelessly.

"Damn babe, this feels so good." Deacon mumbled against her chest his voice filled with appreciation and lust. It really did feel amazing without the obstruction of a condom, she was so slick, so tight he loved it.

Sighing loudly in agreement to his statement Rayna bucked her hips against his, tossing her hair over her shoulder so that it was out of her way for the most part. A moan tumbled off her tongue from his recent thrust and she inhaled trying to slow her breathing, but his pace was slowing, and teasing her. "Don't slow down," Rayna demanded of him her hips doing their best to urge him on, to get him to pick up the pace. However, all it seemed to do was rile him up, so instead of following her request Deacon slowed his pace even more pulling nearly completely out of her. The tip of his penis lingered outside her throbbing core swiveling his hips just to tease her even more. Rayna grunted, un-amused by his tactic. "Deacon!" Her fingers gripped his dark brown strands tightly tugging back so that he'd stop his assault on her chest.

Their eyes locked and he smirked up at her, her eyes seemed to be a blaze with fire, a passion, a desire and the thought alone that it was for him stirred his hormones even more. Without messing around for any longer Deacon slammed back into her making her scream from the sudden reconnection of their bodies. There had been no leeway time for adjustment for her to really feel him fill her inch by deliciously large inch. His lips made a path along her neck while he thrusted into her picking up a quick pace, he groaned into her baby soft skin. Thrust after thrust became harder and faster with each new buck of his hips, it was intense and her chest heaved as he plowed into her deeply and managed to hit her g-spot.

Her fingers untwisted themselves from Deacon's wet strands as she tilted her pelvis up to greet his. Rayna tipped her head down and brushed her lips against the bony junction of his shoulders her fingers lightly scrapping over his back muscles. Pumping into her recklessly Deacon became all about pushing her over that desired peek. Doing his best to accommodate her by angling his thrusts right where he'd discovered her undoing laid. Sliding out faster and faster, he plowed back in harder and harder each time making Rayna yelp more than a few times as her body quivered against the rock and himself. They'd only slept together twice so far and he already seemed to be up to speed on almost all her go to spots, the spots that drove her wild and that shocked her, because even her ex had never quite reached any of them before.

Several more thrusts and he felt her clench down around him, her entire body seemed to tense against him. "Fuck," Rayna breathlessly moaned as she came hard around him, the build up had definitely paid off. Deacon held onto her tightly giving her the chance to ride out her orgasm before he thrusted back into her. He knew he was so close and with two more quick thrusts he pulled out of her completely and held himself toward the ground as he came on the cavern floor. Once he'd finished her tried to regain some semblance of composure, that definitely wasn't up to par for him, he'd performed better, longer, it was just that Rayna had gotten him so riled up. The only sound heard throughout the cavern was their labored breathing and Deacon leaned in closer to her, titling her chin so he could gaze into her eyes, a smile formed across his lips. Her hands curved around his shoulders as she leaned backwards against the rock, allowing herself to get a more clear view of him.

"You okay?" He asked genuinely concerned that he may have hurt her, considering this was quite fast and hard compared to their previous sexual encounters.

Leaning back against the rock Rayna eyed him, her eyes misted over in awe of how great that had been. "Oh yeah babe, I'm great…never better." Sure it was fast, and rough but she was completely satisfied. Rayna gazed down at him and pushed back some of the sweaty hair that was stuck to his forehead and inhaled deeply.

Rayna unwrapped her legs from around him as Deacon set her down on her feet. Leaning back against the rock for some support Rayna smiled looping her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down into her using her for support. Resting his head momentarily in the crook of her neck while he tried to regain some strength, leaning up Deacon brushed a kiss to his lips. Bending down he pulled his boxers back into place on his hips and retrieved his flannel, his hands helping work the damp fabric back onto Rayna's slender frame. Taking his time he did the buttons barely noticing how Rayna's eyes had trained themselves on his fingers, and how the effortlessly buttoned up the flannel. After all the buttons were secured Deacon stepped forward and brushed a sweet kiss to her lips snagging her hand and slowly walking out of the cavern with her. The couple staggered out of the alcove the sun a wee bit higher in the sky now and shinning down on the river making it sparkle as they walked back towards the rock they had been at originally. Dropping her hand for a moment Deacon collected his jeans that were still laying on top of the rock.

With damp hair and clothes from their short time in the river, "well now you can't wear this." Rayna tugged at the flannel that was draped over her upper body and cut off around her mid-thigh.

"That's okay, I'm sure I have a spare in the cab of the truck."

"Or you can just stay shirtless." She'd pointed out her eyes traveling over his figure in appreciation.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" With a gentle jab from his elbows to her ribs Deacon smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, very much." Rayna revealed a smile lighting up her entire face. Blue orbs flickered over the planes of his chest, her eyes distracted by the v-line that was etched into his flesh and peeked out from either side of where his jeans hung on his hips.

"Well, I don't think the regulars at the diner would appreciate that."

"The diner?"

"Yeah, I figured we could swing by this little 24 hour diner I know…they make a mean breakfast. You hungry?"

"After that performance? Yeah, I could eat." Rayna nodded in agreement to his suggestion of stopping to get food. Peeking up at him she winked then nudged him with her elbow as the pair made their way back to his truck, arms linked, and damp clothes clinging like a second skin to their bodies.

**XXX **

The couple strolled into a small 24 hour diner right off the highway, where a few regulars stirred cream and sugar into their black coffee that was cocooned in faded mugs. A truck driver with a greasy baseball cap glanced up from the morning paper smirking at the couple's rumpled appearances before shoveling a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth and returning his attention to the sports section. Rayna couldn't make eye contact with anyone in the diner afraid that it was written all over her face that she'd just had sex. She snickered from next to Deacon as he reached down for her hand and pulled her toward a booth in the far corner of the diner a way from the other patrons.

While they scurried across the black and white tiled floor to the booth, Rayna slid into the nearest bench seat allowing Deacon to take to the one opposite her which over-looked the diner. Not bothering to make eye contact with anyone Rayna plucked up her menu flicking it open and hiding behind it while her eyes flinted across the lettering and all the options that laid in front of her. Sure her eyes were absorbing the displayed choices and price lists but she wasn't retaining a single ounce of it, her mind was elsewhere. Namely her thoughts were plagued by the man sitting across from her who as she peeked over at him rubbed a hand over his mouth, his scruff before flipping open his own menu. Shifting in the bench she rubbed her lips together and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her ear attempting to do her very best to focus on the task at hand and make a selection for breakfast. The air in the diner was cool and caused her to clamp her knees together tightly it was enough that she had foregone panties but the brisk air wasn't helping matters it caused her to shiver inwardly.

"Hey kids, I'm Karen…and I'll be your server this mornin' can I start y'all out with something to drink?"

Surprised by the voice that boomed above her Rayna glanced up from her menu and smiled kindly at the heavy-set women who appeared to be in her fifties her hair streaked with white and grey. "Uh-just a water would be good for now."

Deacon's eyes darted up to the waitress then skirted over to Rayna who answered first, "Make that two, and can I also get a cup of coffee?"

"You sure can, any cream with that?"

"Yes, cream would be great…thank you."

With a small nod their waitress turned on her heel waddling away to check another one of her tables and retrieve Deacon and Rayna's drinks effectively giving them time to decide. "This mornin' was fun huh?" Deacon uttered reaching across the table and taking her hand into his, there was just this pull he felt to her.

"It was," Rayna agreed a grin curling her lips upward four blue eyes locked before she glanced down at their hands. While she watched Deacon's thumb roll over her knuckles she leaned back against the tattered leather seat. "Thank you, for an unforgettable first date, and morning after." Spilled from her tongue winking at him and giving his hand a gentle squeeze lost in his eyes.

Deacon grinned happy that she had enjoyed herself so much because he had too, and he'd do anything to be awarded that million dollar smile of hers.

"So, what are you gonna get?" She'd asked curiously continuing to hold his hand with her right while her left flipped the middle section of her menu over, eyes skirting across the laminated page.

"Probably…the eggs, bacon, and hash browns. How bout you babe?"

"Yum, that sounds so good. Hmm…I think I'm gonna get-" Rayna bit down on her lower lip as she mentally assessed the options that laid before her. "I think-I'm going to get the French toast."

"Oh, that's a great choice they make unbelievable French toast!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He confirmed as a smile plastered itself across his face matching hers causing him to lean over the table to plant a kiss to her slightly swollen lips. A clearing of a throat broke the happy couple apart and Rayna sunk back into her side of the booth releasing her hold on his hand as their waitress placed their respective drinks down in front of the paper placemats.

"Thanks!" The pair mumbled in unison.

"Are y'all ready to order or would you like more time?" Karen wondered out loud big brown irises shifting between Deacon and Rayna.

Giving Rayna a curious yet questioning look to which she replied with a nod of her head. "I think we're ready to order." Deacon informed their waitress as he nodded towards Rayna.

"Alright, what can I get you two love birds?" Karen's tone was warm and playful setting Rayna's mind at ease. With a small gesture of his hands Deacon urged Rayna to start them off.

From the simple gesture Rayna read his intentions and smiled, "um I'll take the French toast with sausage."

"Okay, would you like syrup with that?" A quick hand scrawled down Rayna's choice.

"Yes please."

"Alright, and for you?" Karen made a slight rotation of her body by using the balls of her feet so that she was facing Deacon.

Taking a quick glance over the menu carelessly tossed open on the table top in front of himself he trailed his eyes up to meet Karen's. "I'll have the hash browns and eggs with bacon."

Her pen shot across the small notepad cradled in the palm of her opposite hand, "how would you like your eggs?"

"Over-easy please."

"And the meal also comes with toast, is white fine?"

"White toast is great."

"Okay," Karen said as she scribbled down his selections, "I'll put that right in for ya kids."

"Thank you," They replied in unison closing and handing over their menu's to the waitress. Both of them watched her waddle away from their table and chuckled at something one of the other patrons had shouted playfully at her, a regular no doubt.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go freshen up." Rayna disclosed to him leaning forward and placing a peck to his lips as she released Deacon's hand from hers and gracefully slid out of the booth. Her hair swayed across her back as she strode towards the side of the counter. Deacon couldn't help but notice the collection of eyes from the male patron's that followed that slight swing in her hips as she walked. Part of him detested the watchful eyes but another part of himself felt pride knowing that she was his.

**XXX**

Throughout all of breakfast, both Rayna and Deacon couldn't keep their hands on their own plates and snuck bites off each other's meals. They enjoyed an easy playful conversation while a classic country radio station sputtered throughout the diner which aided them with some background music. Deacon had paid the tab like a real and true gentlemen, he helped Rayna out of her side of the booth guiding her out of the diner and too his truck. After a good ten minutes of driving Rayna's eyes scanned over the divided highway before them until her eyes fell onto Deacon in the divers seat next to her. Unbuckling her seatbelt Rayna took in the space separating them and scooted over into the middle of the bench seat and leaned into Deacon her hand curving over his knee cap. A smile curled Deacon's lips as he felt her body pressing into his, he slowly removed his hand from the wheel and he veered the truck onto the off ramp. His foot eased off the gas as the truck approached a stop sign. Casually he slung his arm over Rayna's shoulders the pad of his thumb subconsciously rubbing up and down.

She tipped her head against Deacon's shoulder and began to sing along softly to the song that was rumbling out of the speakers. When he heard Rayna's voice join into the mix he noted that, like the musical artist she was, Rayna put her own twist on the Loretta Lynn song. The phrasing she'd chosen surprised him however she crafted it expertly and Deacon couldn't help himself and joined in the fun his voice carrying the harmony. As they neared downtown Nashville Rayna swayed in her spot causing her slim body to wiggle against his side slightly making him laugh. Most of music city was still asleep by the time Deacon's truck roared through the heart of the city, with only a few residents milling around on a morning walk with their dogs in tow. With his foot pressed firmly down on the break pedal his Chevy pick-up halted to a stop waiting for the light to change back to green. After the two cars rolled through the intersection from the cross traffic the light switched from red to green and Deacon's foot let up off the break allowing the truck to jolt forward.

Making sure to stay with in five miles of the actual speed limit they moved further and further away from downtown Nashville before he flipped on his directional and turned left. Easing his pick up down the road with one more turn until he reached the tall gate which loomed overhead and caged in a collection of arrogant, Blue blood Nashville natives-a long line of generational country club members. Rayna sighed waving to the man at the gate who recognized her immediately the gate slowly almost instantaneously gliding open. Once it was open enough for Deacon to make it through he made his way into the pretension community and maneuvered them through Belle Meade without any help from Rayna one would think he'd been doing it for ages, which made her smile. It didn't take long for them to reach the expansive mansion, Deacon pulled into the long driveway and angled the truck along the curved concrete, putting it into park in front of the steps that led up to the mansion.

Flicking his wrist the engine cut off and Deacon's eyes shifted down meeting a mass of silky auburn strands he ran his fingers through her hair while dropping a tender, loving kiss to the top of her head. Her eyelids fell closed from the contact of his lips and once they left the top of her head she removed her hand from his knee and created a slight distance between their bodies. Unwrapping his arm from around her shoulders Deacon reached for the door handle tugging it open and stepping down from the truck. Sliding along the bench seat Rayna paused in front of the steering wheel before accepting his offered hand and climbed out of his pick-up. Once the couple was safely out of the vehicle Deacon made sure to close the door as quietly as possibly before he clasped onto her hand and walked her towards the steps. Rayna swung their hands just a tad as they clambered up the stairs nearing the front door.

Upon arrival to the top step they set foot onto the wide porch and stood directly in front of the door, Deacon rubbed his thumb over her knuckles "I'll see you soon?"

"Yes," Rayna confirmed their eyes meeting before she extracted her hand from his, only to allow both her hands to travel easily down his chest. Her fingers trailed slowly over the muscular ridges and valleys that laid beneath her fingertips, his body such a temple and Rayna adored every inch of it, loved tasting it, and was elated to be able to use it as her own personal jungle-jim. A smirk fell onto his lips one that she mimicked before he stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands. Their lips came together naturally seeming to get stuck that way passing deep kisses back and forth as her chest compressed against his.

There was no telling how long they'd stayed that way kissing in the early morning sun but Rayna felt her head getting light and eventually managed to detach herself from Deacon to unlock the large oak door. The mansion was silent as she stepped step inside she pushed back her messy waves and spun around to wave goodbye to Deacon blowing him a kiss which made him laugh as he jumped into the cab of his truck. Leaning in the doorway Rayna beamed as she caught sight of his wide toothy grin plastered across his lips while he jammed the key into the ignition and started up his truck. Turning his head towards the door he caught sight of her face in the small side window by the door and waved to her before he pulled out of the driveway.

Once she could no longer see his truck Rayna leaned back against the large oak door and sighed contentedly her eyelids slipping shut. The course of events that led her to this morning was all so wonderful her heart beat raced every time she was in his presence.

"Well, you're back a little bit late…or early which ever you'd like to settle for." Came out in a strict accusatory tone, a tone that could only possibly come from one person, Tandy. Still though, Rayna had to peek up between copper waves to make sure that it wasn't her father…the intonation behind the delivery was shockingly similar.

"Yeah, sorry." Rayna tried attempting to mask her smile as much as possible and averting her eyes from Tandy.

"Did y'all have fun?"

"Yes…we really did." Rayna replied as she began to climb the grand staircase.

"Good. Was it a planned overnight or-" Tandy questioned Rayna following behind her up the staircase.

To this particular line of questioning Rayna chuckled and shook her head when she reached the top of the stairs she shrugged her shoulders and licked her lips. When she finally glanced up at Tandy the country up-in comer offered her a knowing look which rewarded Rayna with a playful shove. The sisters laughed softly with one another before they entered what had formally been Rayna's room, but could now be mistaken for a storage room filled with cardboard boxes and some disassembled furniture.

"Tandy, you didn't have to do all of this."

"Well, I had some time." Tandy informed with a shrug.

"Thank you," were the only words Rayna felt were needed to express her gratitude.

"No problem! So, now that we don't have to pack how bout we go get some breakfast, before we start moving you over to my place."

"Um, actually-I already ate breakfast."

"Oh," Tandy said with a wink and a knowing smirk which caused Rayna to roll her eyes.

"Tandy! Not like that, we did go out to breakfast."

"So you're saying y'all didn't do it this morning?"

"Well-no I didn't say that either." All Tandy could manage to do in response to that statement was drop her jaw before letting out a chuckle.

**XXX**

Things with Rayna had gone so flawlessly he really didn't want to leave her company, she was something else. He couldn't pinpoint just what it was either that drew him to her but Deacon just couldn't resist the urge the bubbled up within him to please her. It was beginning to be the drive to his behavior he was discovering. For someone to wipe the smile off his face it would take a helluva lot cause she just made him that happy, that carefree. Shoving his hand deep into his pocket Deacon fished out his keys and twirled around the small keychain humming the melody of the song they'd written together last night as he unlocked the apartment door.

"Hey man, late night?"

From the sound of Vince's voice Deacon cursed under his breath, being pulled from his blissful revere. He'd been praying that Vince wouldn't be up so he could avoid the third degree and line of questioning that he was nearly sure would follow his early morning arrival. "Yeah," was all Deacon decided to offer up with a slight nod of his head as he kicked off his boots by the shoe mat on the right side of the door.

"With a certain fiery country new-comer…a Ms. Rayna Jaymes?" Vince teased with a raised eyebrow, doing his best to pry to the point where Deacon would admit it.

Lifting his eyes up from his Gibson case Deacon shrugged his shoulders, "maybe…what's it to you?" He questioned as he slapped his buddies arm as he walked around the back of the chair Vince was sitting in and plopped down onto the couch extending his legs and propping them on the coffee table.

"You did," his best friend gathered reading Deacon's nonchalant behavior.

Scrunching his face up Deacon smirked and nodded his confirmation, opting to not dispel too much of what he and Rayna had done, he knew better. He'd been raised not to go around sharing intimate details of his relationships with female cohorts. "Yeah, yeah so, speaking of the sensationally talented Rayna Jaymes…what are you doing today, cause if you're not busy Rayna asked if you and I could help her move into her sister's house."

A smirk fell to Vince's facial features as he took in this newly discovered information about his best friend. When Deacon finally managed to string more than four words together Vince thought over the question he was being asked. "Wait she has a sister?"

"Seriously, Vince that's all you took from that?" Deacon had replied a little annoyed by his friend who was more interested in skirts than actual conversation.

"Sorry," he said laughing as he shrugged, he couldn't help it "well, today's my day off so yeah, I could help."

"Okay, great. I'll go give her a call." Pushing himself off the couch Deacon jumped over the back of it and made his way through their apartment grabbing the cordless phone off its' cradle and beginning to punch in her number.

Tipping his head back Vince watched as Deacon punched in numbers on the cordless phone a small smile inching over his lips. "Didn't you just drop her off?"

"Yeah, so?"

That response warranted Deacon a scoff and a snicker from Vince who rolled his eyes. Much to Vince's disapproval to how smitten his best friend appeared, it was then and there when Vince realized that this particular girl, Rayna, meant more to Deacon than possibly any other woman he'd ever come across in his entire life.

**XXX**

After unloading the final collection of cardboard boxes and assortment of hangers that dangled articles of clothing Tandy pealed off her hoodie glancing over at Rayna as they entered the kitchen by the guys. "A'right y'all, I'm gonna go pick up that pizza and some beer, any preferences?"

"Anything is fine." Deacon said with a smile and a slight nod of his head.

"Oh, let me get you some cash." Tumbled out of Rayna's mouth as she scurried over to the dining room table and rifled through her purse until her hand produced a baby pink wallet.

"Do you mind if I tag along with ya?" Vince pondered out loud generating looks of confusion between Deacon and Rayna.

Rayna's eyes darted over to Deacon's direction unsure of Vince's motives. However, all Deacon offered was a shrug and slight smirk. Tandy tore her eyes away from the couple and their nonverbal communication and settled her eyes on Vince. "Yeah, sure that's fine." Turning slightly Tandy nearly collided with Rayna who was extending a wad of cash towards her. "Thanks, we'll be back soon." Pocketing the cash Tandy swiveled on the balls of her feet and nodded slightly offering a grateful smile as Vince pulled open the door for her filing out of the duplex behind her.

Once the door clicked closed Rayna turned towards Deacon, "Vince is gonna hit on Tandy, isn't he?"

A snicker escaped his lips at her expression all but answering her question without so much as a word uttered. He tipped his head to the side and avoided her questioning eyes as he played off the question with a small shrug of his shoulders.

Her jaw dropped open slightly, blue eyes flared, as she walked forward and swatted Deacon in the chest. "Deacon! Come on, this isn't funny…this is my sister we're talking about."

"Babe, Vince hits on anything with a pulse." There was a hint of humor in his tone, which only seemed to infuriate Rayna more. _Wrong choice of words, _Deacon mentally thought to himself as he saw her expression change and her hand prop itself onto her hip.

"So, my sister's just another causality, just another girl?" Suddenly the implications of her accusations and the potential similarities between Vince and Deacon ran rampant through her mind.

"I didn't say that-"

"Yeah, but you didn't deny it either," the rising country princess crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at him.

_God_, this girl could be exhausting he thought to himself. Deacon scoffed and glanced down at the toes of his cowboy boots, they'd been having such a great time over the past few days he really did not want to argue about this, it was pointless. "Ya know, he could use the challenge…she is a Wyatt after all." Taking a pause and a tentative step towards Rayna he brushed her arm with his fingertips trying to coax her into letting it go.

"Are you sayin' I'm challenging?" She didn't bother to uncross her arms as she fixed him with a look.

"Yes," he breathed out softly his arms gathering her waist and pulling her towards himself. After that three letter word rolled off his tongue Rayna lifted an eyebrow at him unimpressed with the revelation. "Yes, you're challenging, n' stubborn, n' talented, n' beautiful, n' smart, n' sexy as hell…" his eyes raked over her figure before he continued, his eyes traveling back over her body until they fell into line with hers. "And worth it, so worth it." Deacon's finger nails scrapped against the denim of her capri's his thumbs brushing against the small patch of exposed flesh between her t-shirt and capri's leaning into her.

"Good answer," whispered out of her lips her eyes softening while she unfolded her arms and slid them easily around his neck, their lips finding one another in the middle. Once their lips connected the passion escalated quickly between them. Hands began to wander from what would be deemed _safe_ territory, but neither made much effort to stop the progression of where such actions would undoubtedly lead them. "How much time do you think we have before they get back?" Deacon whispered as his fingers trailed a hot line up the side of her body. Fingers tickled her flesh as he snapped her bra free with one smooth flick of his wrist.

"At the very least I'd say…" his lips smothered her own with a deep kiss their tongues tangling before he parted from her. "Fifteen minutes." Rayna finished breathlessly her body pressing firmly into his.

"Hmmm, I can work with that." He'd informed her as his lips glided down her cheekbone along her jaw line and finally fell along the curve of her neck.

"Oh yeah?"

Without bothering to answer her with words Deacon's fingers made quick work down her toned midsection, undoing the button on her Capri's, hooking his thumbs into her belt loops he yanked her hips free of the denim tossing the article over his shoulder. Rayna gasped at the way he'd taken charge and removed her Capri's, it was so fucking hot, she pushed herself up on the arm of the couch and reached out for him. Her hands worked feverently as she undid his belt buckle wasting no time, she undid the button and quickly tore down the zipper. She was desperate for him, to see him, to feel him in all his magnificent glory that she semi-roughly ripped his jeans off his hips watching in delight as they pooled to his feet. A wicked grin made her lips its' home as her eyes roamed the glorious man standing in front of her with the bulge tented in his boxers that begged to be released from the dark confides. Licking her lips Rayna made a noise that was caught between a moan and a whimper she ached to touch him, she leaned almost all the way off the arm of the couch before Deacon pounced.

The quickness at which he'd advanced towards her elicited a moan from her as her hands grasped his shoulders descending down to lay on the waistband of his boxers. Tongues were in a heated battle inside Deacon's mouth as his hands pushed up her shirt. Rayna lifted her arms above her head, their lips breaking apart momentarily as he shed the shirt from her upper body. Her bra hung loosely off her shoulders not supporting her breasts at all considering he'd unhooked it earlier, their lips crashed together quickly Rayna's hands shoved his boxers off his hips freeing his penis. They couldn't afford to waste any time and her hand grabbed a hold of his penis, rolling up and down slowing at first her pace increasing with each stroke. In the mean time Deacon had removed her bra dropping it to the living room floor his tongue exploring the inside of her mouth twisting and turning in the crevasses.

His calloused hands cupped her breasts as he leaned fully into her his weight effectively causing her to tumble backward onto the couch. The couple crashed onto the couch and her hand briefly ceased its' up and down strokes on his penis causing him to moan into her mouth. Rolling his thumb around her nipple again and again he bit back on her lower lip and let his right hand brush down from the valley between her breasts and lower. Fingers were feather light as he descended her body the pads of his fingers gliding over her torso and slowly moving over her sex. Gliding even lower yet Deacon's pointer, and middle finger worked their magic against her clit. He masterfully rubbed her clit between his fingers his thumb getting in on the action just before Deacon inched lower. Kissing her deeply Deacon dipped his middle and index finger into her slowly starting to move his fingers in and out of her. Moving his fingers inside of her in a circular motion their lips broke apart Rayna's breathing shifting. "Ahh," she breathed out tipping her hips to meet his motions. Her hand slowly released his hard member as the combination of his thumb swirling her clit and his fingers pumping into her built her arousal higher.

Reaching forward Rayna's fingers were kissed by a small amount of sticky pre-cum, the palm of her hand curved over as much of him as she could. Deacon's fingers continued their strokes feeling how warm and wet she was only turned him on more. The pads of his fingers stroked her inner walls "damn babe," he moaned against her shoulder as he quickened his pace a little.

Twisting her hand around Deacon's penis slowly Rayna paused briefly, before she returned to her pace and inched her hand upward then slid it skillfully back down to his base. She jerked on him gently attempting to make her intentions clear without having to complicate their mood with words. Deacon's mouth latched onto the side of her neck, he sucked gently on the smooth patch of flesh for several seconds. Once he released the skin his mouth held captive, he nipped the damp flesh, his tongue tracing the small pink blotchy circle branded into her skin. "Oh," her chest rose and she moaned out as he pushed his body away from Rayna's his fingers leaving her as he retrieved his jeans from off the floor. Deacon was happy he had refilled his stash earlier today he sucked his fingers clean then dug into the back pocket of his jeans producing a small square packet.

As he removed his body from hers Rayna had propped herself up on her elbows and eyed Deacon as he hurriedly opened his wallet and pulled out a condom. When he waved the condom packet in the air Rayna grinned from ear to ear wiggling impatiently on the couch, the anticipation excruciating. _Swoosh_. Deacon expertly tore open the foil packet plucking out the condom, he worked it onto his erect penis, her eyes glittering up at him as she sucked on her lower lip watching him. "Hmm," she hummed softly bending her knees as he slid between her legs pushing them apart a little more as he ran his hands over the top of her thighs bringing her closer to himself. Their eyes met for a moment just before he plowed into her without any prior warning. She couldn't help but moan loudly her breathing shifted as he entered her, she swallowed, and her pelvis rose to meet him as he thrusted deep into her. Unlike their previous times he hadn't really giving her the luxury of adjusting to him, although after all the activities they'd engaged in, today alone, it wasn't exactly a necessity. They just had never done this at this particular pace just yet. Up till now it'd been all gentle and loving, but still naughty and sexy but he'd always been such a gentlemen with her-careful and affectionate.

This side was new and she was liking it, Deacon hell bent on proving himself that he could satisfy her and himself within the time frame of a measly fifteen minutes. Some of his jagged fingernails dug into the flesh of her hips as he held her in-place and surprised her here and there as he aided her hips in meeting him thrust of thrust. He slid in and out of her slowly at first before gaining more traction and picking up his pace as he plunged into her deeply. Rayna felt him bury his head in the curve of her neck peppering the skin and the mark he'd decorated her skin with, with kisses and reacquainting the skin with the feel of his teeth. Deacon raked his teeth along her flesh nibbling on a particular spot that he was well aware drove her nuts, yet not letting up on his steady pace driving deep inside of her.

"Ahh," spilled from her lips sounding as if it was caught in her throat coming out as a pleasurable yet some what pained moan. It made Deacon still himself above her, lifting his face from her neck, he gazed down at her…his face showcasing nothing but concern. Rolling a thumb over her jaw line Deacon brought her face closer to his and planted a slow kiss to her lips before he began to move inside of her again, thrusting into her deeply. Loosening his grasp on her hips he let his palms curve around her hip bones as she on her own lifted her hips to meet his, in perfect time.

Feeling her hips rock up to meet his caused him to grin proudly grunting as he slipped into depths he thought may have never been explored for her yet. "How's that feel?" Questioned in a curious and breathy tone as his nails scrapped her soft flesh while he thrusted in and out of her again reaching the same depth he had before.

Blinking her eyelids several times Rayna skidded her hands up the back of his neck her hands tangling into the dark brown strands of his hair. Her hips swiveled ever so slightly against his countering his tempo, and that was when she'd felt it. The tip of Deacon's penis the first to explore such a depth, it was mind boggling, making things hazy as he continued to drive to that point with each new thrust. "Uh…ahhh, holy shit…" she'd moaned loudly between breaths as she tipped her head back and absorbed every blow, every rocking thrust.

He switched his tempo she realized, it was quicker and even more precise. The way he angled each thrust was deliberate. Deacon was making sure she got the maximum amount of pleasure as possible from this fifteen minute rump on the couch. And that act alone made her fall for him all the more, he was so sweet to have her pleasure in the fore front of his mind.

Their hips collided thrust for thrust and Deacon leaned forward his body pressing heavily against hers as he moaned into her shoulder. Inhaling her scent that was becoming less and less hers as it mixed with his own, the heady combination, intoxicating. His lips brushed against her soft skin while he continued to thrust in and out of her. The tempo they'd concocted very rhythmatic and totally them. A smirk fell to his lips as he slowed down, inch by godly inch, in a painfully slow pace he slid out until he was completely disconnected from her. Rayna's lips twitched slightly and her eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings against her cheeks squirming beneath Deacon as she felt his tip teasing her entrance. She didn't have to bother opening her eyes fully to see what towered above her, he was wearing a smirk no doubt, smug because of the reaction he'd gained from his handy work. He noted that her breathing was quicker, that she was getting dangerously close to her peak, and he wanted to taunt her a bit more, prolong the process, if only just by a little bit. With a rotation of his hips his tip circled her wet entrance, sliding up and down her slick clit.

"Deacon, please…" Sputtered out of Rayna's lips as she begged breathlessly, her fingernails digging into his back while she applied pressure and forced his body into hers urging him to allow her this. The feeling of his hips rotating against hers caused Rayna to press her own against his, grinding in a counter motion against him, a moan escaped both of their mouths. Before she had any time to think he was inside once again filling her, stretching her, her walls clenched down around him while she rocked her hips into Deacon's.

Trailing a hand away from his grip on her hips Deacon skillfully snaked it up to the top of her head grabbing a fistful of her rumpled waves. With a little bit of force Deacon tugged her face to his where their lips slammed together in the middle, in a rough passion filled assault. When he felt her fingers dig into his back-no doubt leaving her mark on his pale flesh, he couldn't help but bite down on her tongue gently before she surprised him and hooked her leg around his waist switching the depth of his thrusts. At that moment their lips broke apart a smack echoing in the air briefly as they both let out panted yet lust fueled breaths. "Mmm Ray."

Rayna sloppily trailed kisses from his jaw down his neck, her teeth coming out to play marring the flesh here and there as she nipped it. The fiery country princess, smiled against his skin, her teeth sinking into the flesh giving him a love bite before she tipped her head back and moaned. His most recent thrust hitting her sweet spot, "Ugh, yes Deac…don't stop," she pleaded her hips sashaying against his while he continued with a reasonable pace, but his speed was gaining momentum with every thrust. Having reached her desired body blowing peak countless times over the last two days Rayna could feel herself being built high and higher towards that peak with each blow. Her breathing became more ragged as her hips did their very best to maintain the tempo Deacon set.

Roughly his hand hooked around the leg Rayna had thrown over his waist, he plowed into her faster, unleashing this dominate side of himself. His nails dug into her thigh as he continued to slam in and out of her, Rayna let out a semi-pained yelp which caused Deacon to still momentarily. Blue eyes swept over her facial features and Rayna's own eyes were hooded, but displayed the perfect combination of lust and desire, and that was just what he needed to see. Surprising him slightly her lips captured his which only urged him on as he pushed himself back into her. Picking up the pace he had previously set Deacon held Rayna's hips in place while he steadily continued to thrust into her, the thrusts quickening.

Her tongue twisted around his battling him for control of the kiss before she retreated and skimmed it against the top of his bottom teeth. In and out, turned into quick, quick, slow thrusts. She'd mentally realized their pace in a way resembled the two-step he'd taught her when they were on the road and first starting their writing relationship. Each thrust came quick, quick, slow, then Deacon would repeat it, he'd truly set up their own little naughty two-step. Her leg tightened around his waist holding herself to him their hips colliding as he thrusted into her slowly then without hesitation two thrusts came quickly in cession. As the tip of his penis drove into her, each time he had somehow managed to hit that spot she didn't think anyone had ever reached before. It was new, it was amazing, she exhaled her breathing shallower now as he rammed into her fiercely. Everything around her became fuzzy, her world shattering to pieces in that moment, she released his lips and her head tipped back. "Oh-AHH, my god, Deacon!" Rayna screamed out, all the muscles in her most intimate area clenched down around him, her upper body arched off the couch into his, while her nails scrapped against his back clawing at the flesh as she rode out her orgasm. It was body numbing, body blowing she'd never experienced such an orgasm before Deacon had surely just discovered and awakened a part of her that no man had ever ventured far enough to find.

When he felt her body go ridged against him, Deacon looped a strong arm around her back and held her naked body against his own. After letting a moment pass he began his previous pace thrusting into her quickly twice, and then slowly. He thrusted again and again with his little two-step pace until he threw it out the window and his pace became a series of pointed quick thrusts. Deacon moved deeply inside of her several more times before all his willpower faded and he spilled out into the condom. "Oh, fuck Ray…" he panted as he held her tightly against himself. His lips brushed along the curve of her neck, dangerously close to where he'd marked her. They both had been built up to an explosive climax, and it was mostly because of Deacon. Rayna had to admit she was very impressed by his stature and ability to get them both in a heap panting and sweaty, and to think fifteen minutes was all it had taken him to get her to be withering beneath him calling out his name. They held each other as they attempted to catch their breath, Rayna's chest pounded into Deacon's and he enjoyed the slight pressure of her breasts slamming into his pecs, with each intake of air.

Deacon collapsed on top of her, spent, his breathing ragged, the sounds of cars zooming down the street creating a hum in background to their most recent escapades. They'd christened the living room couch already and Rayna's mind ran wild with all the other surfaces she and Deacon could christen. This was a new thing for her, that need, that desire to have someone that very minute, it was exciting, intense, and mind blowing. There had been her long term high school boyfriend who was cut from the same deck and literally had one position, missionary-what a bore. Deacon however, just _wow, _his stature was proving to be unbelievable, this had already been their second round today and there had been countless stolen, teasing touches throughout the moving and hauling process that at one point they both thought they were going to need to take a detour.

The sound of a car slowing and pulling into the driveway broke the couple out of the hazy afterglow of the quick sex they'd just had. "Shoot, that's gotta be them." Rayna uttered, a frown slicing across her features as she moved underneath him. Glancing down at his body her hand reached up and stroked back some of his brown hair. "Are you alright?" With a nod of confirmation from him, Deacon slowly moved off of her and quickly removed the condom asking Rayna with his eyes where to dispose of it. Not uttering another word Rayna took it from him and watched for a moment as he pulled his boxers and jeans back into place on his waist before she leaned up on her tiptoes to brush a kiss to his lips before collecting all her clothes and hurrying off towards the bathroom, naked.

He brushed a hand through his hair then rubbed it over his face doing his best to recollect himself. Glancing down at his outfit he straightened his shirt and desperately hoped that Rayna hadn't left any visible marks on his tanned skin as he heard the combination of doors opening and closing, he shuffled on his feet.

"Hey," Deacon awkwardly greeted Tandy and Vince as they barreled through the side door. Tandy cradling small cardboard boxes of pizza, while Vince carried two thirty cases of beer.

"Hey," Vince had nodded towards his buddy.

"Where's Rayna?" Tandy inquired as her eyes darted about the dining room and living room area that she could see.

"Bathroom." He answered shortly with a small tip of his head towards the direction Rayna had scurried over to.

"Ah," Tandy nodded her head and moved through the dinning room making her way to the kitchen where she set the boxes of pizza down onto the counter.

Shortly upon their return Rayna made her way out of the bathroom looking refreshed, her hair just a tad blown out and framing her face. Her cheeks, however, were still semi-flushed from their dalliance on the couch but there was no way around that. "Hey y'all!" With a wave of her hand coupled with an upbeat tone Rayna greeted the room turning everyone's head.

"Well, there you are…" Tandy observed looking up from her station at the kitchen counter the boxes of pizza laid out neatly in a series one after another. "Can you grab some plates?"

"Yes ma'am" Rayna mocked in a playful tone as she strode over to the cabinets across from the counter top where the pizza was. Pulling open one of the cabinet doors Rayna rose to her tiptoes reaching up with her right hand and collected four plates, "here."

"Thank you," taking the plates from her sister Tandy set them at the end of the counter just before the line of pizza boxes. "A'right y'all come and get it before it gets cold!" Tandy beckoned authority dripping from her tone.

Both Vince and Deacon walked towards the kitchen each of them gesturing to their fellow female cohorts urging them to go first. With a shake of her head Tandy refused to go first which generated a scoff from the guys as they filed to the counter retrieving a plate and piling it with pizza. Making their way towards the table Rayna smiled over at them, "y'all want beer?"

"Sure, that'd be great!" Quick to take the offer Vince smiled at her.

"I can get it babe, you go and get yourself some pizza." Deacon piped up not wanting her to be waiting on him.

"No, no…I got it." She told him as she carefully carried four cans of beer to the table handing one over to Deacon and Vince before placing the remaining two beers at her and Tandy's seats. Once the guys settled into their chairs they both respectively waited for the girls to join them before diving into their food. Deacon stood and held Rayna's chair out for her and helped her in. Once she was settled he pushed the back of her chair, inching her closer to the table. When Rayna glanced up she noticed Vince was doing the same thing for Tandy, they were complete southern gentlemen through and through. Conversation flowed around the table easily as they ate their pizza, and sipped their beers. At some point the four got caught up in swapping embarrassing stories. Laughter echoed around the small rectangular dining room table the most recent story fizzling out. Reaching for her napkin Tandy wiped the grease off the pads of her fingers and glanced over at the table.

"So, how long have y'all known each other?" Tandy pressed her eyes shooting over towards Deacon and Vince's direction.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin Vince chose to address her question. "God, how long has it been Deac?" Vince glanced over at Deacon shifting in his seat slightly facing his friend, he bit down on his lower lip before running a hand over his face.

Finishing chewing his most recent bite Deacon swallowed and washed it down with a sip of beer. "Must've been since what the sixth grade, when you moved to town."

"Oh, yeah yeah…that sounds about right." Nodding his head Vince agreed with what Deacon had said.

Rayna smiled as she carefully took several bites of her pizza quietly listening to the boys. Curiosity brewed within and without much thought words tumbled off her tongue before she could stop them. "Did y'all ever fight over a girl…or girls? Cause I know Tandy and I never really had that issue. Different tastes." She'd said with a playful wink reaching underneath the table for Deacon's hand.

"As a matter-of-fact we did, once." Vince informed the table his eyes flicking over the table spiking curiosity in both Tandy and Rayna. Deacon however seemed to tense up at the mere mention of this particular tiff, over a girl. His reaction confused Rayna, had he wanted a shot with said girl and she choose Vince, or had he won her over and gotten his heart broken? He wiped his mouth with a napkin and shook his head in Vince's directions silently requesting him to stop right there.

"Well, what happened?" Always the one to fish for gossip Tandy edged forward on her chair, her elbows pressing into the table as she waited for one of the guys to explain.

"Alright alright, it was our sophomore year of high school and well her name was Sarah…she'd been away for the summer and when school had started again she'd taken us both by surprise. We both wanted to date her and so for nearly a month we didn't talk to each other as we both pursued her. Then one night after a football game Deacon and I had gotten drunk and ended up getting into a fist fight over her." He paused in his story his eyes sweeping over the girls' reactions to what he'd told them so far, Vince smirked a little and glanced over at Deacon. "It was clear, by the end who had won her affection…she was at his side almost instantly helping tend his wounds. I don't fault her for that either cause I think, for me it was just the physical attraction, and she apparently could see through that."

By this point Deacon wouldn't make eye contact with Rayna, and it was kind of making her nervous.

"And did they end up dating?"

"Oh, yeah Sarah and Deacon dated all throughout high school after that." _Thud._ "Ow-" Vince cursed under his breath as the two men glared across the table at one another.

"Well, I guess that's enough of that." Tandy spoke up defusing the rising tension between the two over this shared memory. Deacon's hand loosened its hold on Rayna's under the table and she slowly retracted it.

"Uh- let me clear the table." Rayna uttered fumbling to her feet the chair clattering behind her as she stood up from it. Collecting the plates she effectively made sure to keep her eyes downcast and out of Deacon's general line of vision. In doing so, she missed the crestfallen expression that held his facial features and the hand that extended in an attempt to either reassure or aid her. The topic of ex's had yet to be broached privately between them and Rayna felt uncomfortable finding out about his high school sweetheart from, Vince. She shuffled the stack of dishes and gathered them into her arms.

"Here, let me help." Deacon urged stepping up from his chair and moving so close to her that she could feel the heat radiate from his body.

"No, I got it." Came out short, eyes barely flickered up to meet his as she brushed past him and made her way to the kitchen. It wasn't the fact he had an ex that upset her; most people do, no, it was that the mouth piece of such information hadn't been Deacon. Really, she felt silly for being upset about it but Deacon could've very well dispelled the information himself, he had the chance to tell the story, he'd just opted not to.

**XXX **

After dinner Vince and Tandy had suggested a movie so Rayna put whatever emotions that were like thorns in her sides to the back burner and muddled through the hour and a half long horror film. It had not been her choice, it was the last thing she'd wanted to watch but the guys used it to their advantage to feel manly and protect herself and Tandy. When his arm had slung over her shoulder Rayna subtly inched away from it not falling into his embrace like she normally had been. At a certain point she noted that Vince's head was tipped down so that his lips were level with Tandy's ear and whatever he was whispering made her sister giggle before she swatted his arm. Something was going on with those two, and Rayna surely didn't understand one bit of it. When the credits began to roll across the television set, she felt as if she was the first one to spring up off the couch, hooking her thumbs into her belt loops Rayna rocked back on her heels. "A'right, I've got some unpacking to do…so, goodnight…thanks for all your help today Vince, it means a lot."

Three pairs of eyes squinted up at her as the harsh lights illuminated the room their eyes still needing time to readjust. "Don't mention it," Vince had waved off a smile sliding over his lips as he delivered those words.

Nodding her head she smiled briefly before spinning on her feet and taking long strides out of the living room making her way toward what was now her room. Deacon was the next to jump up dismissing himself as he hurried after Rayna following her figure down the hallway and up the stairs to her room. The sound of footsteps padding behind her gave him away, Rayna didn't even bother to turn around to address him instead she just twisted the door knob to her room and stepped inside. Flipping on the light in the process her eyes drank in the space before her, cluttered with cardboard boxes and assembled furniture, at least her bed was set up. Letting out a long sigh Rayna's eyes darted around the room in search of a specific box, when they finally landed on the desired box she bent down and sat behind the box. Rayna tore the masking tape off and flipped over the cardboard flap starting to unload records that were hidden inside.

"So, I think that went well…Vince and Tandy seemed to hit it off." He ventured making his presence known as he walked through her door and sat down on her bed, grabbing a box off the floor Deacon tore it open his eyes becoming distracted by the contents. They still hadn't talked about Sarah and how that had all come out.

"It won't last," Rayna said casually not looking up from her station on the floor as she unloaded records and placed them onto a built-in shelf that was on the wall to the right of her bed. Her mind was running a million miles a minute she wasn't quite sure how to bring it up.

"Why do you say that?"

"They're too different." Finally her eyes met his as she briefly watched him carefully taking pictures that were cased in frames out of the box in front of himself.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but my sister…is too, by the book…too rational."

"Maybe Vince could use that, she'd give him a little perspective. Come on, think about it…the four of us double dating."

"Oh, no no don't even say it, that's not happening Deacon don't get your hopes up. Tandy will welcome the attention, maybe even flirt with the possibility of a little fling but I don't really see her jumping, ya know?"

"Yeah, I suppose. So…are we gonna talk about what happened earlier?"

"There's nothing to talk about, you have an ex, most people do." Rayna said with a shrug as she rearranged records on her shelf and kept her back facing Deacon's direction.

"For what its worth, that wasn't how I wanted you to find out."

"Did you ever want me to find out?"

"What? Of course, I just figured the topic of ex's would come out naturally…in time."

"Whatever Deacon, can we just drop it?"

"No, you're upset about this." Deacon had said plainly pointing out the obvious.

"No-I'm not okay? Let's just let it be." Rayna pleaded not really wanting to dissect every emotion raging through her veins. God, relationships were so complex, so much like a roller coaster. She couldn't even really explain why she had gotten so bent outta shape about it.

Deacon relented watching her carefully as she twisted around on the balls of her feet and silently went about rearranging records that he'd put on the self in an attempt help. "Alright, well…whenever you want to talk about it, just let me know."

"Mhmm," she'd mumbled her eyes consumed with the record that she had just removed from the box in front of herself. It was tattered, worn, one of her mother's favorites. A sad smile captured her lips as her fingers ran along the worn down edges. Her eyes misted over as a memory involving her mother and her and this specific record, flooded her consciousness. They were laying on the floor in her mothers music room both cradling guitars, strumming lightly along as they harmonized with each other and made up their own phrasing when the needle got off track.

The silence lapping the air was chilling and forced Deacon to glance up to see what had gained her attention. A faded worn vinyl sleeve of a record was what she had found so interesting and by the far off look that held her eyes he could only assume that it had something to do with her mother. He was well aware that at the ripe age of twelve she'd acquired an extremely impressive record collection.

After the far off look faded the couple unloaded boxes silently, stealing glances when the other thought they weren't looking and he couldn't help but snicker at the shy small smile that she flashed his way when she caught him staring. It felt like some of the tension had been elevated from the room and he was thankful for that, because he realized he didn't like fighting with her, seeing her upset over something that was really small didn't sit well with him at all.

"So did you realize my apartment is with-in walking distance?" Deacon pointed out breaking the silence that hung in the air around them.

"I did notice that." Rayna said nonchalantly while she unloaded another cardboard box that was filled with all her mother's records. A smile skirted across her lips as a particular record passed through her hands. Placing the record onto the shelf where all the others were she turned away from the shelf and faced Deacon. "I guess now, I can sneak over whenever I want."

"Or, I could sneak over here…maybe throw rocks at your window." He'd said playfully moving off the bed and walking towards her.

"Pfttt, you will not throw rocks at my window, that's just cheesy. We're not in high school."

"True, but come on…I'm supposed to be sweepin' you off your feet, wooing you."

"But you've already done that." Rayna beamed over at him taking a step towards him and looping her arms around his midsection. Their earlier drama out of mind for the time being.

"Oh, have I? Cause that would be news to me."

"Yes, you've swept me off my feet Deacon Claybourne."

"Aww glad to hear it." Matching smiles lit up their features as their heads drifted towards on another's and their lips touched lightly.

Rayna spun out of his arms and strode back over to the open cardboard box and peered inside of it, she found it empty and then collapsed the cardboard so that it laid flat. She tossed the flattened box towards the direction of the door and then lifted another box off the floor and placed it on top of her unmade bed. The sound of the needle vibrating against a smooth vinyl record broke Rayna out of her thoughts. "What are you doing?" she mused with a tilted head and curious blue eyes as she admired the slight hunch in his shoulders as he fiddled with the placement of the needle on the vinyl.

"I love this record." Deacon said simply a smile chasing across his lips.

"I do too," Rayna admitted as the low voice of Ronnie Milsap rumbled out and swirled around them, and like a moth to a light pulled them toward one another. It was as if it was completely out of their control. She realized he'd expertly placed the needle on one of the love songs on the record.

"Dance with me?" He requested as he stepped forward his hand extended towards her, waiting for her to take a hold of it so he could dance her around the room. Rayna grasped onto his hand her feet carrying her closer to him as Deacon tugged gently on her hand. The distance between them closing quickly as he gathered her midsection with his opposite arm and slowly began to sway with her as Rayna slung her arm loosely over the back of his shoulders. Deacon smoothly led them around the obstacle course of cardboard boxes, duffle bags, and suitcases of clothes singing to her softly carrying her around the room. Rayna had tipped her head back at one point and got lost in the way he carried himself, the way he gazed down at her, _amazed_ was what his eyes shrieked at her which made her lit up inside and she couldn't help but grin happily. As the song faded out the pair stayed linked around one another, their bodies huddled against each other's as he gently swayed the two of them to the next song. Deacon held her hand close to his heart and Rayna buried her head into his chest inhaling his scent gripping his hand.

"Stay." She mumbled into his shirt feeling his chest rise and fall according to his breathing.

"What about Tandy..is she gonna be okay with that?" Deacon pondered tipping his head down so that he could see directly into her eyes.

"She's not my mother Deacon…but ya know she's just gonna have to be now, isn't she?"

Deacon merely responded to that with a shrug of his shoulders laughing slightly as his thumbs subconsciously trailed across the top of the denim of her Capri's. The pads of his thumbs brushed the baby soft patch of flesh exposed between her pant line and where the hem of her shirt laid. Goosebumps formed on her skin in the wake of his gentle touch.

"But…just to be safe, you'll have to keep quiet." Rolled off the tip of her tongue dripping with mischief while her eyes sparked with a dangerous combination of playfulness and lust.

"Me?" Came out in an unconvinced tone, "you're much louder than I am babe." Deacon informed her a smile capturing his lips and lighting up his entire face.

When Deacon's response meet her ears she shook her head back and forth in disbelief, "oh, no no…I don't think so."

"Hmm, no? Well then…how bout I prove it." Bending his knees Deacon circled her midsection and heaved her off the ground.

Rayna licked her lips and yelped as he scooped her up in his arms, her feet completely being lifted from the floor as he spun them around. Her palms sank down against his shoulders holding herself above him her eyes never straying from his as he spun around and without any forewarning tossed Rayna onto her unmade bed that sat in the middle of her bedroom. Giggling as her body bounced against the mattress Rayna hooked her leg around his waist her hands clawing at his shirt quickly shedding the unwanted article of clothing from his body.

Propping herself up onto her elbows Rayna eyed Deacon her leg unwrapping itself from around his waist as she reached forward and grabbed his belt buckle. Eager to feel him, to get this show on the road.

However, they'd already done the quick lay earlier just before dinner and Deacon wanted to take his time with her, really explore every inch of her, memorize every part of her flesh. "Hey, no…let's take this slow, we've got all night baby." Deacon reminded her as he moved away from her and strode towards the door, closing it. Once the door was shut Rayna's eyes followed him across the room, watching him as he hummed lightly along to the record that was swirling gentle banjo filled melodies throughout the room. Admired the way he contemplated which record to put on, shifting his weight between each foot until he reached forward and removed a record from the collection.

Moving to a sitting position Rayna fluffed the pillows a little bit and then leaned back against them so that she had a better view of him, as he lifted the needle from the record Deacon carefully took it off placing the vinyl back into the worn sleeve. Wedging the record back into place on the shelf Deacon smiled and took the record sleeve that he'd selected and uncovered the black vinyl carefully placing the record into the player then situated the needle against the vinyl. As the needle vibrated against the vinyl it produced a distinctive trill of notes from a grand piano, a mood instantaneously being generated.

Earlier when he'd assisted Rayna with unpacking he'd come across several candles and now would be the perfect time to make use of them he'd thought to himself. His eyes scanned over the room searching for them and grinning happily once he'd found them. Locating three candles Deacon pludged his hand into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. Rayna lifted an eyebrow as that flash of his Zippo lighter meet her eyes that were so absorbed in every movement he made. Wordlessly Deacon walked over to a side table to the left of her bed, collecting the tall magenta candle from the table Deacon rolled his thumb over the steel wheel on his lighter. He held the wick of the candle towards the flint, and once the flint caught the spark and engulfed into a flame he submerged the wink into it until it was burning on its own.

"Tryin' to set a mood, now are ya cowboy?" Questioned Rayna in a playful voice, while she observed him lighting a second candle.

Deacon glanced up at her offering a seductive grin as he placed the glowing second candle down. "Maybe," he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders the record he'd put on sprinkling the room with silky smooth guitar picking that swaddled around them. As he lit the third candle Rayna smiled shyly when their eyes locked. She shivered inwardly feeling the air around them shift, change, as the smell of the burning candles wafted throughout the room. It was intriguing, sensual, the little glimmer that was evident in Deacon's eyes told her that she was in for it. Taking long strides Deacon reached the door and flipped the light switch down, darkness filling up the entire room.

Using the sudden darkness and eye adjustment lay over to his advantage, Deacon shed his jeans and crawled onto the bed by Rayna. Almost instantly his hands were on her, "well hello," she cooed feeling his fingers dance against her skin.

Jetting his hands up her sides he scrunched up her top in the process, the material gliding upward and showing off more of her skin. When he worked the top over her chest she lifted her arms up automatically smirking as he removed the article of clothing slowly, taking his time while holding her gaze. Having her now shirtless underneath him Deacon bit down on his lower lips before her grinned appreciatively his eyes darkening nearly as quickly as the candles flickered around them. "Hi," he whispered to her, his body lowering onto hers effectively causing her to sink down into the mattress. Deacon's dimples seemed to deepen against his cheeks as his fingers traced the detailed lace on the bra she was wearing. Feeling her body squirm subtly underneath his gentle and practically feather-light touch caused his lips to twitch into a smirk. Delighted by this he continued to allow his fingers to trace along the edge of the cup of her bra. While he made his way back to the edge of her right cup, he hooked his finger between both cups and smiled wickedly upon discovering a clasp there. _Oh, _he could have a little fun with that. Lifting his body off of hers Deacon brushed his lips tenderly against her collar bone before he traveled lower. His tongue poked out and traced over the lace edging on the caps of her bra then swirled it around in between the two. The tip of his tongue ran along the front of the clasp and then his teeth skidded across the hard plastic. He'd clearly been to caught up in their earlier dalliance to appreciate this small detail.

Using his teeth Deacon popped the clasp out of place and in return the bra flew open and his eyes grew hungry. His palms took either one of her breasts as his thumb rolled over her nipples, he kneaded them between his calloused fingers loving how soft they were. Everything about this woman Deacon found perfect, unbelievably sexy, she was a firecracker and he knew he was already in deep, he'd walk across the world just to get a glimpse of that expression she wore while withering beneath him. Moving his fingers down the center of her body, starting at the valley between her breasts and stopping as they trailed over the top of her Capri's. His thumb and index finger slipped down over the zipper of the denim she was wearing and then traveled back upward and popped the button out of place. Lowering his body to the mattress Deacon's nose brushed over the top of her Capri's sliding lower as he hovered over the top of her sex. Rayna exhaled tipping her head down as she watched the top of his head as she felt the pressure that the zipper of her Capri's was creating be relieved. Deacon's teeth clasped onto the zipper as he pulled it downward lingering at the base of where the zipper ended.

Hooking his thumbs into the belt loops of her Capri's Deacon yanked the denim from her hips and wiggled them off her long legs. After the material was shed he tossed them over the side of the bed and then reached forward and grabbed her by the hips and tugged her body towards himself. Fingers bounced over the top of her thighs, and he leaned down his lips caressing her stomach peppering the toned flesh with a cession of kisses. Trailing his lips over the top of her panties Deacon rubbed the damp material against her kissing over her panties his head forcing their legs apart more while he trailed a line of kisses down the inside of her left leg and then over the inside of her right leg. Nipping at the tender flesh of the inside of her thigh Deacon kissed over the small blotchy irritated skin from him nipping at it and traveled further upward. His fingers looped around either side of her panties as he pealed the final article of clothing she was wearing from her body.

Once he had her completely naked laid before him Rayna wiggled against the mattress and on of the extra blankets carelessly fell to the floor. She gazed up at him her breathing still for the most part normal until his fingers moved up and down her folds. His mouth hovered over her sex as Deacon blew against her his tongue attentively poking out and flicked against her clit, as his fingers sunk into her. Using his tongue Deacon made a figure eight along her clit before he moved trailed it in a circular motion as his fingers continued to thrust into her. "Ahh," was what sputtered out of Rayna's lips in a breathy moan squirming underneath him as he suckled her bundle of her nerves his fingers not letting up on their mission.

Naturally her hips rocked forward encouraging him to solider on, Rayna's head thrashed around against the pillow doing her best to muffle her moans. Surprised by all the sensations that were coursing through her body he released her from his mouth and she felt like she could breath again. When Deacon released her from his lips he used his tongue to slid along her vagina, wiggling between his fingers that were continually pumping into her and joined in on the action. "Sweet Jesus!" Scratched out from the back of her thought filling the air Rayna unable to control the sound decible her voice reached as she moaned again feeling her body rising higher and higher. "Deac," sputtered off her tongue as her heart rate quickened, his fingers and tongue picking up the pace.

His lips curled into a smile against her sex as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, in and out. With his tongue in the mix the sensation was incredible, he swirled it around probing and exploring her depths his hands grasping onto her hips and holding her in place when she squirmed or tilted her hips up in response to his thrusts. Deacon changed the angle of his thrust catching her off guard in the best possible way. Wiggling his tongue around deep inside of her most darkest depths she exhaled loudly her breathing ragged.

"My God…Deacon!" Came out stucco as his fingers thrusted in and out of her more, effectively palming her sex while his tongue whirls and swirls inside tasting every part of her. Thrusting his tongue deep to places that were uncharted territory by any other before and he's found her what she's sure will make her come undone. "AH….SHIT…OHH…" She cried out in pleasure, her voice ringing out over the record player. Deacon snickered against her sex before he tipped his head up so that he could admire her unraveling at his will. After observing first hand just what does the trick to get that kind of response from her Deacon decides to do it again, his tongue poking deep into her again and again. Taunting her undoing with every jab of the tip of his tongue Deacon smirked and then circled her insides touching everywhere she could manage spurring on her climax. The world spun around quickly her vision became fuzzy and the muscles in her thighs tightened, her legs collapsing around his head succumbing the hazy afterglow of her high.

All she can hear is a pounding in her ears from the quick pulsating of her heart. Rise and fall, in and out is what Rayna attempted to focus on to regulate her erratic breathing. She whimpers when his fingers leave her and twitched when she felt Deacon's tongue lap up her sweet juices. While his tongue slide against her throbbing core she shivered her body withering beneath him. Deacon moved easily up her body licking his lips and tasting the rest of her that lingered there. Greedily her hands reached forward and ran over the flawless abs that graced her eyes. Hooking her fingers in his waist band Rayna slapped her other hand onto his hip and tugged it over the bulge in his boxers. When Deacon sprung free from the confides of his boxers she grinned and wasted no time gathering him into her hands. A groan rolls out from the back of his throat and spilled into the air between us causing her to smirk while she slid her hand up and down his hard penis.

Sitting up a little bit Rayna captured his lips and managed to roll them over so that she was on top. "Sit up babe, lean back on those pillows if you want to…" she instructed him her eyes clouded over with a carnal desire. Deacon nodded his head and leaned his back against the pillows being propped up a bit crossing his ankles together.

Her eyes swept over his naked godly figure and grinned like a kid in a candy store. Crawling over to the side of the bed Rayna swiped his jeans off the floor and quickly produced a condom packet. Making her way back over to him she tore the foil packet open, rolling the latex onto his erect penis. Rayna straddled his waist so that she was facing him, but didn't allow him penetration just yet. Carefully she wrapped her long legs over either side of his torso, crossing her ankles behind his ass as she clasped onto his shoulders and Deacon's arms hooked around her lower back holding her against himself as he slowly entered her.

They become all lips, tongues, and teeth while they swap kisses back and fourth rocking our hips in time with one another starting out with a slow steady pace. Deacon thrusts into her stretching her and filling her all at the same time. Her teeth bit down on his lower lip as she tugged on it her hips grinding against his slowly matching his actions. The pair concocted a smooth steady pace Deacon thrusting into her slowly as their hips grinded against one another's matching the speed.

Rayna tipped her hips away from his prolonging the pleasure as much as she could while they rocked their hips together. "Ugh, this feels amazing…" she'd whispered in his ear as her palms curved over his shoulders and she moved completely off of him before sinking back onto him. Deacon burying himself deep inside of her as he took it upon himself to switch up their tempo. Grabbing onto her back tightly Deacon thrusted into her a little quicker before his fingernails raked across the small of her back and upward as he teased her with a shallow penetration.

"Ah yeah," Deacon mumbled out in agreement as he return them back to their previous pace. Neither one noticed that the bed shifted against the floor and scooted backward, they were too consumed in the passion that was burning between them. Offering a slight swivel of his hips Deacon thrusted into her slowly reacquainting himself with the pace as his tip made a figure eight inside her depths. Humming against his shoulder Rayna leaned down and captured his lips with her own hands tangling in his hair pushing it all a stray as she grinded slowly against him. When they pulled back from their most recent lip lock Rayna's heart practically stopped and then he surprised her and buried himself deep inside of her nicking her g-spot in the process.

"Babe.." moaned out of Rayna's mouth as she increased the speed at which she grinded against him and encouraged him to go faster as she bucked her hips against his. Sliding all the way off of him before she sunk back down onto him and rocked her hips forward quicker than their initial pace.

The way her hair tumbled around her face and seeing her above him like this, riding him, was hot, Deacon really loved it. Not only the way she'd kind of taken the control but being able to have such a perfect view of her reaching her undoing. Tilting his hips upward Deacon meet hers but it had been a shallow thrust one that teased her, one that caused her face to contort in adorable frustration. He steadied her in his arms before he reared up, thrusting quickly and deeply into her as his hips rotated. With a series of quick and deep thrusts Deacon inched out of her, until he filled her once again his pace returning to the one they'd started off with.

Hovering above him Rayna moved against him, riding him matching his pace the ends of her hair tickling his chest as their bodies moved together. Rayna shivered as his fingers wormed between their bodies and found her clit. He stroked up and down on her little love button, "oooh," she moaned as her hips eagerly rocked back and forth increasing their tempo as he built her closer to her desired destination.

Deacon smirked leaning up slightly and cradling the back of her neck bringing her lips down to his as his tongue sought out hers. While they were caught up in a heated exchange hips rocked in time with Rayna's and he quickened their pace feeling himself nearing that edge as well as he buried himself into depths that it would seem only he'd explored. The moaned into one another's mouths as their chests collided with one another's and Deacon's fingers continued to swirl around her clit. With a smack their lips broke apart and they each gasped for air four blue eyes darkened with desire as he railed into her his thrusts coming quickly in cession. Deacon thrusted into her again and again, smirking as her hips countered his pace and the direction of his fingers that were stroking her, the sensation made her tip her head back and cry out in pleasure.

The temperature of her body rose significantly and a series of several deep slow thrusts Rayna and Deacon fell over the edge together. Her arms linked around his neck as she clung to him riding out the aftershocks of her most recent, body blowing orgasm. They fell onto the bed together tangled like barbed wire in a sweaty heap both grasping to catch their breath. No words were needed as they both clung to one another, Rayna focusing on each thud of Deacon's heart until he gently eased her off of himself so he could remove and dispose of the condom. Rolling over onto her back Rayna stared at the ceiling and then looking above her head board and giggled to herself. Muffling the sound with her hand she smiled feeling the mattress dip giving Deacon away as he climbed back under the covers by her. A silence plagued the air between them as they laid their glistening with sweat and flushed with the afterglow of sex.

"Damn…babe, thanks for helping me put my bed into place." Rayna said her voice straining not to let a giggle escape.

"What'd you mean?" Came out in a confused tone as he glanced over the headboard noting that the bed was now propped up against the wall.

"Well…my bed was in the middle of the room when we started…" she trailed out as her eyes shifted over the headboard and how it nestled against the wall now and watched as Deacon absorbed this information. Tilting his head down Deacon's gaze meet hers and the two couldn't help but giggle with one another, oh they were good, _so _good. After their laughter had subsided Rayna snuggled up alongside Deacon, "I guess you were right…I am loud."

"Aw, darlin' I'm not complainin' glad I'm doing somethin' right." He admitted a shy smile chasing across his lips as he pulled her body flush against his and brushed a kiss to her temple. Rayna couldn't help but giggle mumbling out an _oh yeah, _before she nestled her head in the crook of his neck all the actives of the day weighing heavy on her as her eyelids drooped closed. Deacon watched her chest rise and fall evenly as he ran his fingers through her cooper waves, lost in the color of the strands a smile painted itself over his lips, as he covered their naked bodies with the comforter a little more catching sight of her shivering. Boy, was he one lucky man, to have a girl like Rayna tangled around him and falling asleep with him, she was a spitfire, stubborn as a mule, and kept him on his toes. When he felt her subconsciously grip his shoulder and pull his body closer to her own he marveled at how much they already seemed to need one another, the feeling in the pit of his stomach that grew larger with each passing day was getting harder to ignore, harder to let fester. There had already been several times when he just looked at her and wanted to say those three words, but held back. Too soon it'll be next to impossible to bite their tongue but for now he'll enjoy the ride, enjoy each opportunity he has to be graced with her company.

**A/N: AHHHHHH** hello all you beautiful people who made it here. Sorry if that was the most painful 21,000 words you've ever read. I feel like I've lost my edge and I'm hating the feeling. Drunk on wine…and beer and I can't tell ya how much alcohol I've consumed in the very veryyyyyyy long process of writing this chapter. Hope some of y'all enjoyed this a tinsy bit. Reviews? They'd make my life..but I won't pull your leg for em. Love y'all…until next time mauhhhh(:


End file.
